Atak na Świątynię
by asisko4
Summary: W Świątyni rządzi Wielki Mistrz, rycerze trenują walcząc zaciekle między sobą. W ulicznej bójce daje o sobie znać tajemniczy Rycerz, którego obecność i niezwykła siła alarmuje Złotych Rycerzy... Ale to nie jedyny ich problem: niespodziewanie pojawia się dziewczyna bezpodstawnie podająca się za wcielenie Ateny i rycerze są świadkami początku wojny.


- Cholera - powiedziała mimowolnie. Lewa noga trafiła na coś śliskiego i poleciała jej za daleko do tyłu. Straciła prostą linię ramion.

„Ha, ramiona krzywo: atakuj!" pomyślała agresorka. „Teraz wreszcie poleje się krew! Szybciej!".

Trzy pociski prześlizgneły się obok twarzy June tak blisko że poczuła ich ciepło na skórze, nawet poprzez maskę. Starły się. Drugie spięcie, trzecie i czwarte nastąpiły po sobie tak szybko, jakby to było jedno. Zaparły się nogami o podłogę, tylko na chwilę. Przeciwniczka June wrzasneła i pobiegła wprzód tnąc prawym ramieniem. Zdeżenie. „Kurde, dostałam". Nagle zmieniła rytm, ale to nic nie dało, ugieła się pod brutalnym naciskiem, straciła równowagę. Coś uderzyło ją tępo w tył szyi i June twardo runeła na podłogę.

Zwyczajna przerwa na oddech nie nastąpiła. Ta kobieta to wariatka!

Agresorka podskoczyła w górę z młyńcem. Maksymalizacja siły uderzenia. Ale za wcześnie, June miała jeszcze siły. Zdążyła się obrócić na ziemi a obcasy wybiły tylko dziurę w kamiennym podłożu

Bez gadania, tylko wściekły wrzask. Kurde, coraz trudniej chodzić po ulicach samemu. Ludzie zamienili się w zwierzęta.

Krok w prawo, półobrót. Ściana jaskrawego światła przeleciała tuż obok June. Uskok, wstać. Ale nie złapała równowagi, z drugiej strony nadleciały dwa pociski. Jeden trafił ją w ramię. Całym ciałem rzuciła się w trawę na ła bicz z pomiędzy suchych gałęzi krzewu. Nareszcie. Przykucneła. W pół oddechu trzasneła biczem ponad głowę. Tamta tam już była. W sam raz. Poleciała do tyłu, ale nawet nie uderzyła w skałę, padła wpół lotu na lewy bok i od razu wyrzuciła. Trzy, może cztery. Potem znowu cztery, lekko ponizej. Krzaki zapaliły się w momenicie. Skały wokoło były całe okopcone. Poczerniałe.

Nagle ruch z tyłu, skąd ona tam...? June zdążyła tylko zamachnąć się ręką za siebie. Nie osłoniła się. Dostała w głowę. Wszystko wkoło zachwiało się. Skuliła się i rzuciła wprzód żeby się uwolnić. Coś pociągneło jej rękę. Łap bicz, głupia! Ponownie rzuciła się do przodu. Opanowała wstrząs elektryczny z bicza. Coś pociągneło się za nią, ale nie widziała co. Upadło bezwładnie przed nią. Do licha, nic nie widzę, próbowała wytrzeć krew. Ale wciąż płyneła jej ciurkiem w dół czoła. Ręce brudne od kurzu, piasku i krwi, nie otrze się, całe są brudne.

- Co tu się dzieje! – z kierunku knajpy doszedł władczy głos. Nie zrozumiała co potem mówił. W głowie jej szumiało, padła na suchą trawę. Piasek pod palcami. Zaraz się podniosła. Przed nią wyrosła sylwetka. June krzykneła i zaatakowała.

Ale bicz uderzył o coś, owinął się wokół ręki, zamarł. Prąd elektryczny został gwałtownie zredukowany i tylko rozszedł się delikatnie po ramieniu June. Poczuła przed sobą potężną energię jak mur. Od pocierania dostał jej się piasek do oczu, widziała przed mgłę. Gotowa do walki wstała, zachwiała się i znów opadła na trawę.

Przycisneła powieki do siebie z całej siły żeby łzy wycisneły piasek. Brązowe wzory. Spojrzała w górę. Jej przeciwnik był prawie dwa razy wyższy niż ona.

- Ludzie, nie jesteście w stanie tego zrozumieć? Jesteśmy u progu wojny! Każdego kto wywoła bójkę z rozkazu Wielkiego Mistrza mam zabić, zrozumiano? Podnieś się.

Mężczyzna trzymał dziewczynę która zaatakowała June mocno za ramię zmuszając do stania na nogach. Patrzył na June. Ta podniosła się i zaraz zachwiała. Jej przeciwniczka miała pręgi wokół szyi, jeszcze co jakiś czas przechodził przez nią prąd. „Kiedy ja ją trafiłam?". „Co za ironia" – pomyślała June –„trafić przez przypadek".

- Pytam która to zaczeła! – głos mężczyzny dochodził do June we fragmentach.

Agresorka zaśmiała się z całą energią. Oszalała.

- Też chcesz się zabawić, kochanie? – Zaatakowała go w bok, zaraz pod ręką którą ją trzymał. June oczy rozszerzyły się. On nie ma zbroi. Ściana gorącego światła wyleciała wprzód. Coś nie tak, rozprysła się we wszystkich kierunkach. June zasłoniła twarz ręką. Światło znikneło.

Podniosła wzrok. Agresorka zwisała z ramienia mężczyzny bezwładnie jak kukła.

- Zamknijcie ją, ostudzimy ten zapał wojenny dopóki nie będzie naprawdę potrzebny. – powiedział do wartowników. Zabrali nieprzytomną dziewczynę.

- To naprawdę nie ona zaczeła, panie. – Powiedział w obronie June jakiś mały chłopak stojący obok drzewa.

Mężczyna pochylił się nad June, która usiadła na trawie usiłując opanować tępy ból z boku głowy. Mimo wysiłków nie mogła zatrzymać huśtającego się świata dookoła. Nie zareagowała kiedy położył jej ręce na ramionach.

Nie była w stanie nic zrobić.

Nagle poczuła tę samą silną energię, przechodziła do niej. Zdawała się rozchodzić z rąk nieznajomego po jej całym ciele delikatnie napełniając June ciepłem i poczuciem bezpieczeństwa. Wzrok wyostrzył jej się i krew z boku przestała płynąć. W kilka chwil June poczuła, że znów może wstać. Spojrzała w górę i napotkała głęboko czarne oczy. Jego twarz była twarda, szeroka. Skóra ciemna, za ciemna jak na tą porę roku, brwi czarne i krzaczaste, włosy ciemne, krótkie i zapewne szorstkie jak szczotka. Cudzoziemiec. Na bogów!

- O-… – urwany odgłos wyszedł z ust June. To było tyle, nie wiedziała co powiedzieć. Złoty Rycerz Byka.

Mężczyzna wstał.

- Już późno, wracaj do siebie. I nie pakuj się w nic. – Ostry ton. Nie potrafił być delikatny ale kto jeszcze umiał?

- Dziekuję – skłoniła lekko głowę bezwiednie, pewnie pod presją jakiegoś zwyczaju czy stereotypu. Mężczyźni oddalali się powoli, ona szła w przeciwnym kierunku.

Nie zabił tej drugiej. Do miasta, a właściwie do biedniejszej dzielnicy mieszkalnej na przedmieściu. Nie zabił jej tylko zamknął... Rozkazy Wielkiego Mistrza. Wojna. Rozkazy. Ciekawe kiedy będzie trzeba iść walczyć. Skąd zaatakują? Czego chciała ta wariatka? Szalona zupełnie, żądza krwi, co za zawziętość. Przynajmniej dla wroga będzie taka sama.

Powinna była pójść przez główną ulicę. Chociaż tam są wszystkie knajpy, na pewno będą stać i się gapić. Zobaczą że jest ranna i znowu się ktoś znajdzie. I już tym razem nie przeżyje. Trzeba poprosić Selene żeby przyszła od czasu do czasu, może by mi poszła do sklepu, nie wiem jak będzie kiedy wyjdę z szoku. Uzdrowił mnie co prawda, ale ciągle mogę mieć połamane żebra i rana znów zacznie krwawić. Nogi chyba w porządku, ale za to głowa nie wiadomo. Bicz jest? Tak, na szczęście.

Ulica ciemna, są światła z latarni, ale słabe. June przeszły mimowolnie ciarki po plecach i rękach. Byle szybko do domu.

- Hej, laska! – I jeszcze inne przezwisko za plecami. „Patrzą na mnie – pomyślała June – tylko czterech ale i tak nie mam szans. Cholera, Ateno, dlaczego teraz?!

– Gdzie idziesz? Hej! Czeeekaj, pójdzemy z tobą! Hej, słyszysz?

June szła szybkim krokiem, ale nogi jej się trzęsły. Wiedziałą, że nie będzie mogła biec. Ale oni już biegli. Skoczyła w bok. Słyszała urywane śmiechy i jakieś nieskładne słowa. Potem poczuła cios w skroń.

Krzyk urwał się i bezwładne ciało głucho opadło na kamienne płyty. Rozległ się trzask i usta nieprzytomnej dziewczyny dotkneły zimnego chodnika. Latarnia migała tak samo jak wątła energia wojowniczki, jakby wachadło, które zwolniwszy tempo miarowo traciło rozmach zbliżając się do stanu bezruchu.

Jeden z wojowników chwycił ją za ramiona próbując podnieść, ale zaraz upuścił.

- Do diabła, usuń się, stanąłeś jej na włosach! – to było jedyne zdanie jakie dało się rozróżnić wśród warczenia, chrząkania i śmiechu.

Ten sam podnosił ją znowu. Ponownie upuścił. Opadła, ciągle twarzą do ziemi. Krew trysneła strumieniem.

Pozostałych trzech wściekle wrzasneło widząc jak ich towarzysz osuwa się na ziemię z poderżniętym gardłem. Ale atakującego nigdzie nie było.

- Co się, kur... dzieje?! – z ciemności wyleciał z szybkością błyskawicy mały skrawek światła. Jak mała blaszka. Okrutnie szybki, ledwo zauważalny owad. Drugi mężczyzna z brzegu wpadł plecami na ścianę i osunął się. Łapał się za pierś i wrzeszczał. Dwaj pozostali zdążyli tylko stanąć w pozycji bojowej. Od strony pól treningowych z ciemności wyłoniła się sylwetka owinięta w jasny płaszcz. Latarnia przestała świecić i w momencie gęsta, cięzka energia otaczająca przybysza stała się przerażająco wyraźna na tle czarnej pustki pól.

- Co wy robicie, psy? – niski głos. Przebijała przez niego wściekłość. Nie przeżyją. Nie są warci niczego.

Wiedzieli że nie przeżyją.

Camus popatrzył w stronę okna. Pionek do szachów zastygł mu w dłoni.

- Co to było? – zapytał szeptem Shury siedzącego naprzeciwko.

- Nie potrafiłem określić. Impuls za szybko zniknął. – odezwał się Aphrodite stojący koło zgaszonego kominka.

- Bardzo potężny. – Shura wstał. Wszyscy natężyli zmysły w kierunku miasta. Czyżby wojna się zaczyna? Każdy wiedział, że pozostali myślą nad tym samym.

Energia nie ujawniła się już tej nocy.

Podniósł lekko głowę dziewczyny uważając czy nie ma uszkodzonego kręgosłupa. Nie ruszała się. Krew zlepiła jej blond włosy na boku głowy i grzywkę, która zwisała jak jeden skrzepły sopel. Reszta włosów była podeptana przez buty tamtych.

Chciał ją odwrócić twarzą do góry ale coś szczękneło mu o but. Kucając obok niej trafił nogą na kawałek zbroi i bicz. Cholera, energia jej zanika. Podniósł maskę i założył jej na twarz. Odwrócił na plecy. Diabelni idioci, krew wszędzie, nie ma gdzie jej położyć. Przeniósł kawałek w bok i położył jeszcze raz. Niedobrze że nie jęczy. Ale oddycha.

Przynajmniej.

Rzucił na nią szybkie spojrzenie: lekko cięta przez ramię, głębsza rana w boku, ale żebra nie połamane, tylko krew uchodzi dość szybko. Wyjął podręczny sztylet i odciął dwa pasy z płaszcza. Na bok, może zatamuje na razie. Głowa stłuczona, to najgorsze. Może się nie obudzić. Przeklął pod nosem. Odciąłwszy trzeci pas założył go prowizorycznie na głowę dziewczyny. Podniósł ją energicznie i ruszył szybkim krokiem w kierunku wzgórz otaczających Świątynię Ateny.

Ciemno, ale nie mógł iść za prędko bo wstrząsy zawsze wzmacniały krwawienie. Przeklinał w ciszy że zostawiają za sobą krwawe ślady. Na szczęście już jakiś czas zbierało sie na deszcz, przez noc jeszcze spadnie. Jeśli nie, trzeba bedzie się tym zająć przed świtem.

Mijali Sunnion w oddali po lewej stronie i słychać było jak fale rozbijają się o skalisty brzeg. Przybierały na sile, powinno padać.

June słyszała rytm kroków. Metalowe buty. Obcasy stukają o kamienie. A ona płynie w powietrzu. Wiatr, zimno. I słyszy rytmiczny oddech. Czuje kogoś, zwinięta. Twarz ma opartą na piersi, która oddycha rytmicznie. Ten rytm zlał się z szumem fal, prawie tak samo oddalony. Ktoś oddycha i idzie.

Death Mask siedział w swoim Domu i myślał o wiadomości od Camusa. On także poczuł tę dziwną manifestację energii kosmicznej, pomimo, że zdał sobie z tego sprawę dopiero kiedy się obudził. Wyczuł zmianę przez sen. Wyczuwał przez sen wszystko i było tak od bardzo dawna. W jaskiniach, gdzie trenował jako dziecko i potem kilkunastolatek zawsze mogło cię coś zaatakować. Death Mask czułby się pomimo to nawet całkiem bezpiecznie ponieważ w miejscu gdzie zazwyczaj spał, większość stworzeń wiedziała już, że to jego teren. Dał to do zrozumienia kilku z tych czarnych pokrytych futrem kształtów, które polowały trójkami lub dwójkami na ryby i inne drobne stworzenia. Przypalił też pasmem energii jakiegoś mieszkającego w okolicy lisa czy wilka, cokolwiek to było. Zawsze było zbyt ciemno żeby dokładnie dostrzec, no i Death Mask nie osiągnął wtedy jeszcze prędkości światła więc nie miał tej swobody i przewagi.

Nawet jednak po przekonaniu tych kilku lokalnych drapieżników, z którymi dzielił terytorium, Death Mask nigdy nie spał spokojnie. Nie tylko dlatego, że z wężami, oślizgłymi płazami czy insektami w rodzaju wijów nie można było w ogóle 'się dogadać', czy 'dać im cokolwiek do zrozumienia', ale przede wszystkim przez mistrza. W ramach szkolenia nauczyciel był w stanie zaatakować młodego włocha dosłownie w każdej chwili w przeciągu całej doby. Lepiej więc było nie wymiękać, 'padając na posłanie i zasypiając kamiennym snem', jak to się mówi, bo można było już się nie obudzić. Ten facet po prostu dusił i nikogo nie żałował. Death Mask nigdy nie dowiedział się z pewnością jakiej konstelacji rycerzem był jego mistrz. Nawet z wiedzą i wyczuciem, jakie posiadał teraz, z trudem potrafiłby określić choćby do jakiej rangi przynależał. Zbroję miał zciemniałą, nigdy nie wychodził na zewnątrz a i też swojego ucznia nie wypuścił prawie nigdy, dopóki ten nie zdobył Złotej zbroi. Wymykając się nocą Death Mask obserwował gwiaździste niebo jak ślepy, który nagle po długim czasie odzyskał wzrok. Dla Rycerza Raka było ono największym cudem świata. Niczego bardziej nie cenił, nawet po tylu latach życia tutaj, w Atenach, pełnych willi, antyków i starożytnych ruin. Death Mask założył sobie hamak na dwóch wbitych przez siebie w kamień palach i często spędzał noc patrząc jak gwiazdy błyskają nieznacznie co chwilę i myśląc nad tym jak się zmieniają w ciągu roku. Czasami zdarzały się meteoryty, a wtedy Death Mask nie spał prawie w żadną noc. Sam sobie czasem dziwił się, że potrafi przez tyle godzin z nie malejącym ani trochę napięciem, wpatrzony w niebo czekać aż jeden z nich zabłyśnie na chwilkę i zniknie. Podczas dnia hamak stał pusty, przez co Milo przez długi czas myślał, że Rycerz Raka tylko go tam postawił, w nagłej chęci kolekcjonowania przedmiotów, czy pod wpływem jakiegoś filmu, ale nigdy naprawdę nie miał chęci swojego hamaka używać.

Death Mask nie posiadał żadnych książek o astronomii. Nie czytał prawie nic przed zdobyciem Zbroi Raka, a i teraz nie lubił tego. Nie znosił bezruchu, nie wiadomo dlaczego wydawało mu się zawsze, że przez czytanie traci czas. Nie mógł się zmusić i w końcu całkowicie zrezygnował. Przebywał w różnych miejscach, słuchał, mówił, słuchał znowu. Shaka bardzo go chyba lubił i Death Mask wyczuwał, że Rycerz Panny jest zaintrygowany jego osobą w pewnym sensie. Potrafili prowadzić wielogodzinne burzliwe dyskusje na temat wszechświata, cyklów życia i śmierci, czy też fenomenów socjologicznych. Aldebaran przewracał na nich oczami, a Camus, Milo i Aphrodite wychodzili przezornie od razu jak tylko dyskusja się zaczynała. Rycerz Panny szybko porzucił początkową niechęć, a może nawet cień pogardy, jaki Death Mask odczuł u niego kiedy się poznali. Shaka zawsze czuł wyjątkowy szacunek do ludzi, od których czegoś się uczył. Death Mask zyskał jego respekt i przyjaźń kiedy Shaka zrozumiał, że księgi nie zawsze są tym co prowadzi do prawdziwej mądrości.

Za to rzeczą, która zjednała sceptycznemu i oddzielonemu od wszystkich początkowo Death Maskowi blondwłosego Rycerza była jego niewiarygodnie mocna głowa. Tylko Shaka i on zostawali na placu boju pod koniec imprez Złotych Rycerzy zawierających alkohol, to znaczy tych, które zawieszone zostały na razie ze względu na czas podwyższonej gotowości wojennej. W dodatku ponieważ Shaka upijał się 'na Atosa', czyli smutniał coraz bardziej i bardziej w miarę picia, Death Mask mógł puścić sobie wodze, bo wiedział, że i tak ponury Rycerz Panny nie pozwoli mu na nic głupiego. Z czystego znudzenia życiem i odczucia jego beznadziejnosci Shaka gasił wszystkie irracjonalne zapały i pomysły Death Maska jako bezsensowne. Dzięki temu nie spalili jeszcze Domu Wodnika, żeby się przekonać czy jest taki pełen wody jak mówią, nie poszli po nocy uwodzić śpiącej smacznie Marin, nie oświadczyli się przemęczonej całodziennym budowaniem rusztowań Shinie, którą zresztą zastaliby właśnie w kąpieli, ani nie ogolili Wielkiego Mistrza na łyso. Death Mask był Shace za każdą z tych rzeczy wdzięczny następnego dnia po danej imprezie.

Za jakiś czas, kiedy wszyscy lepiej się poznali, okazało się jednak jakim mocnym przeciwnikiem w kieliszku jest Camus. Nikt z pozostałych Złotych Rycerzy niczego nie podejrzewał po Rycerzu, który spędził przecież tyle SAMOTNYCH wieczorów na ROSYJSKIEJ SYBERII. Wtedy stereotypy nie rozchodziły się widać tak szybko.

- Camusssz... – powiedział lekko tylko niewyraźnie Death Mask grubo już po północy – Czemu z nami nie pijesz...? Zawsze taki sssztywniak z sssiebie.

- Piję. – Powiedział Camus. Zawsze używał tonu stwierdzenia, nigdy za to tonu sprzeczki. Rycerz Wodnika nie argumentował, po prostu wiedział swoje.

- Eeee... pijesz wino z kieliszka! Chłopie, wszystko się już przerzuciło na Whisky, nawet ta mucha...ooo.. tu leci. Trzymaj, chłopie, naleję ci trochę. Dobra rzecz, sssam zobaczysssz.

- Daj mu spokój – Shaka leniwie poruszył powiekami. Nigdy nie otwierał oczu kiedy był pijany – Już wystraszyłeś Marin i Mu.

Rzeczywiście, Mu nie znosił picia. To była jedyna wada jego mistrza, która zresztą wreszcie sprawiła, że zginął w nierównym pojedynku. Mu nie tolerował alkoholu u siebie w domu, ale wszyscy to akceptowali i dlatego kiedy chcieli się napić spotykali się u Shaki albo w letnim domku niedaleko Domu Raka. Mu także czasem przychodził, ale tylko dla towarzystwa i szedł do domu kiedy już nie mógł sobie za bardzo z nikim porozmawiać.

- Nie ma mowy! – zdecydował Death Mask i przysunął się do Camusa, zachęcony tym, ze wydało mu się iż Rycerz Wodnika jest mniej nieruchomy niż zazwyczaj, ale nie wiedział, że to tylko w oczach mu się powoli kręciło. – Camussz, musisz się ze mną napić, kolego. Nigdy jeszcze nie wzniosłeś ze mną toasssztu.

- Nie, dziękuję, Death Mask – powiedział tak samo lodowato Camus, wcale nie tonem przyjacielskiej peswazji, jakby to dyplomatycznie zrobił Aioria. Obok niego siedzieli Milo i Rycerz Lwa, obserwując co się dzieje, jak dotąd zupełnie przyzwoicie przytomni.

Death Mask zdawał się urażony tonem Camusa.

- No dawaj, zmuś się chociaż do jednego!

Postawił szklankę przed Rycerzem Wodnika tak gwałtownie, że prawie wszystko się wylało Camus patrzył na niego niewzruszenie. Zdecydował, że nie ma co nawet wysilać się na słowa, i tak nie dotrą do celu. Nie znosił kiedy do kogoś nie docierało to co mówił.

Shaka powiedział jeszcze kilka zdań o beznadziejności wszystkiego, ale Death Mask nadal był wzrócony do Camusa i wreszcie się zdenerwował. Za ten czas sam wypił jednego czy dwa.

- Ty Francuska panienko! – przybliżył twarz do Camusa – Nie jesteś mężczyzną, jeszcze z tobą gorzej niż z Aphroditem! Hadesie, jakeściewy sie w ogóle tu dostali! Tyle mocnego, krzepkiego chłopa dookoła a takich nie wiadomo jakich przyjmują! Bogowieee...- Mówił łapiąc się za głowę. Wreszie uderzył pięścią w ścianę, na szczęście pod złym kątem, więc nie uszkodził nic. Sięgnął po szklankę stojącą przed Camusem, chcąc ją wychylić jednym ruchem, ale zimne palce złapały go za nadgarstek. Death Mask szarpnął, ale dłoń nawet nie drgnęła. Rycerz Wodnika patrzył na niego nie mrugając, tak uważnie, że Aioria i Milo zdziwili się nie na żarty. Camus, ciągle nie puszczając sięgnął drugą ręką przez cztery puste butelki po winie stojące po jego lewej stronie i zabrał butelkę Whisky sprzed nosa Shaki, który tylko pożegnał ją wzrokiem.

- Wszystko przemija... – westchnął filozoficznie.

Camus był zły nie na żarty. Powiało chłodną parą, Rycerz Wodnika nie zdawał sobie z tego sprawy. Nie przestał wyzywająco patrzeć w oczy Death Maska i bezwiednie mrozić mu dłoni. Lewą ręką postawił przed sobą butelkę. Szklankę przed nim skuł lód i w momencie pękła z głośnym brzękiem. Aldebaran przewrócił się na drugi bok.

- Kurde, wreszcie! Kocham cię chłopie! To rozumiem! – ucieszył się Death Mask, nie przejmując się swoją dłonią, lekko zmrożoną przez Camusa, wyciągnął ją z jego uścisku i nawet nie pocierając postawił na stoliku dwie nowe whiskaczówki. Nie spuszczał wzroku z ciemnych oczu Camusa, jakby się bał, że ten może rozpłynąć się w powietrzu albo uciec przy najlżejszej nieuwadze. Rycerz Wodnika ze swej strony nie uspokoił się ani trochę. Milo założył przezornie kurtkę, Aioria poczuł, że ciarki na plecach i rękach otrzeźwiły go prawie zupełnie. Zresztą niewiele wypił.

Wokół milczącego Camusa i ucieszonego z obrotu spraw Death Maska zaczeła się tworzyć zimna chmura. W ciągu kilku sekund w whiskaczówkach pojawiły się kostki lodu, co zatrzymało wyciągniętą w bok rękę Rycerza Raka i sprawiło, że od razu zacisnęła się na szklance. Camus nie spuszczał wzroku z Death Maska, wyraźnie zły nie na żarty. Niewiele mówił, ale kiedy się zdenerwoał potrafił milczeć jak grób. Tym razem był wściekły.

Camus patrząc nadal uparcie nalał do szklanek jednym idealnie precyzyjnym ruchem, nie rozlewając ani kropli. Death Mask uśmiechnął się i podnióśł swoją do ust.

- Zdrowie! – powiedział z szelmowskim uśmiechem. Nie cieszył się tak z tego, że upije kolegę, jak z faktu, że udało mu się go sprowokować. Przez chwilę zwątpił czy to możliwe. Ale na facetów zawsze działa to samo - zwątpienie w ich męskość.

Camus bez najmniejszego mrugnięcia wypił swoją od razu. Nalał znowu, nie puszczając butelki.

Wychylili obaj, Death Mask z całą wesołością, Rycerz Wodnika wciąż nie spuszczając z niego wzroku. Jeszcze raz i jeszcze raz. Death Mask zobaczył, że siedzący przed nim Rycerz nie pokazuje po sobie zupełnie nic, tylko patrzy cały czas wyzywająco. Podchodzi do tego tak poważnie! Dobra, czemu nie, wyzwanie to wyzwanie, ciekawe jak będzie wyglądał pod koniec konkurencji. Death Mask usiłował wyobrazić sobie Camusa wybuchającego śmiechem, ale mu się nie udało, zdecydował więc, że to będzie na pewno zwyczajowe w barach głuche zwalenie się pod stół, bez jednego słowa. Czas zwiększyć stawkę. Postawił na stoliku następne dwie szklanki i nalał każdemu z nich, tym razem mieli po dwie. Camus jednym gestem dodał do nich lodu. Rycerz Raka wychylił jedną po drugiej i wyrzucił za siebie kostki z obu szklanek.

- Nie, dzięki, nie potrzebuję rozcieńczania. – powiedział znów z uśmiechem.

Milo wydawało się, że Camus wreszcie mrugnął przelotnie. Aż oczy go bolały od jakiegoś czasu kiedy myślał, że Camus w ogóle nie poruszył powiekami. Popatrzył na Aiorię, który wzniósł w górę jedną brew zauważając jak wesoły jest Death Mask, a potem poszedł za wzrokiem Rycerza Skorpiona w stronę butelek po winie, które opróżnił wcześniej Camus. Oboje zdecydowanie już wcześniej niemało wypili. Milo policzył butelki, Camus po prostu nie robił z tego tyle hałasu co reszta i nikt nic nie zauważył.

Jeszcze raz po dwie. Death Mask zaśmiał się i gadał coś do Shaki, który tylko słuchał tego co się wokół dzieje ze sceptycznym wyrazem twarzy.

.Jeszcze po cztery. Milo oczy rozszerzały się coraz bardziej. Camus ani nie dragnął i nie spuścił wzroku z twarzy Death Maska. Nie mógł cały czas patrzeć mu w oczy, bo Rycerz Raka co chwilę zmieniał pozycje i śmiał się urywanie.

- Zobaczyżżż – powiedział do Shaki – zzzzarass pad...nie pod zztół i tyle go wizzzzielii...

- Jak na razie jestem zdania, że zaraz to ty padniesz.. – powiedział melancholijnie Rycerz Panny.

- Nie ma moooooowy! – wyrzucił z przekonianiem Death Mask. Camus nalał po dwie, dorzucił sobie pojednyczą kostkę do jednej ze swoich szklanek i wypił od razu, znów tylko lekko mrugając, przelotnie.

Aioria myślał czy by nie zakończyć tego wszystkiego. Przed oczyma stanął mu widok powalonych potężnym kacem kolegów i bardzo możliwych nieciekawych zabrudzeń jakie będzie trzeba rano czyścić w różnych miejscach domku letniskowego, w którym siedzieli. Ale z Death Maskiem nie będzie łatwo, rozochocił się na dobre. Jeszcze po cztery. Milo od samego widoku powoli robiło się niedobrze i powiedział tylko z wachaniem:

- Camuuus...

Rycerz Wodnika ani drgnął. Nie było celu odwoływać się do jego rozsądku kiedy coś sobie postawił za punkt honoru i Milo właśnie się o tym dowiedział.

Jeszcze po cztery.

Aioria odwrócił wzrok, Milo mial zdegustowany wyraz twarzy. Rycerz Lwa wstał wreszcie.

- No dobra, chłopaki, trzeba kończyć. Idziemy do domu.

Camus ani drgnął i nawet się nie obejrzał. Wychylił następną. Death Mask popatrzył na swoją szklankę i podniósł ją do ust, ale nie już wypił. Mamrocząc coś jeszcze przez chwilę z hukiem zwalił się na podłogę. Na to Shaka podniósł sennie głowę i podparł na dłoni drugi policzek. Przez te zamknięte oczy nikt nigdy nie zauważał w którym momencie Rycerz Panny zasypiał pod koniec imprezy.

Z podłogi rozległo się głośne chrapanie. Death Mask już się nie podniósł. Aioria poszedł obudzić Shurę i Aphrodite'a. Aldebaran poszedł w pewnym momencie do domu, miał jutro audiencję u Wielkiego Mistrza. Zresztą wiedział, że jego powrót uspokoi Mu, że impreza zmierza ku końcowi i Rycerz Barana bedzie mógł zasnąć w miarę spokojny, że nie musi interweniować, skoro jego rozważny kolega doszedł do wniosku, że tamtym nic głupiego już raczej do głowy nie wpadnie. Zresztą tym razem Aioria i Milo pozostali prawie zupełnie trzeźwi.

Milo wstał i podszedł w kierunku Camusa, ten jednak podniósł się także i tylko na chwilę na niego patrząc wychylił pokrótce szklankę Death Maska. Zaraz po tym podszedł do małej szafki z grami, kartami, gdzie nawet zachowało się jeszcze trochę chipsów paprykowych. Milo wiedział, że Camus nie lubił chipsów, głównie ze względów ideologicznych. Nie popierał kultury masowej ani żadnych jej przejawów, włączając cokolwiek, czego właściwości zostały sztucznie wzmocnione, jak w tym przypadku smak. Camus rzeczywiście był dziwny. Rycerz Wodnika zaczął czegoś szukać w szufladzie szafki i wreszcie znalazł to w tyle, za butelkami. Milo patrzył jak Camus niesie w dłoni coś Rycerz Skorpiona się zorientował, Camus pochylił się już nad Death Maskiem.

- Camus, zostaw go już, idziemy. – położył mu dłoń na ramieniu.

- Idziemy – powtórzył Rycerz Wodnika. Dopiero po tym ściszonym głosie Milo upewnił się, że Camus w żadnym razie nie wylewał Whisky za kołnierz. Głos brzmiał nienaturalnie i nisko, ale Rycerz Wodnika trzymał się na nogach całkiem dobrze.

- Zbierajmy się, chyba tych dwóch trzeba tu zostawić – powiedział Aioria podchodząc i wskazując na Shakę i Death Maska. Nagle stanął zdumiony. Wzrok Milo powędrował z zaskoczonej twarzy Rycerza Lwa w dół na leżącego na podłodze. Death Mask miał za plecami krzesło, jakby nadal siedział na pokrytym kwiecistym materiałem siedzeniu, tylko że wazdłuż podłogi, z plecami nadal na oparciu i nogami z boku krzesła. Zmarszczył lekko czoło i chrapał głośno. Aioria i Milo złapali się rękami za czoła i cicho zaśmiali. Camus położył na stole szeroki, czarny marker. Death Mask miał na czole napisane „Panienka".

Rycerz Raka zawsze uśmiechał się na wspomnienia wszystkiego co Złoci Rycerze razem przeszli.

Teraz nie mogli się chwilowo tak spotykać. Ku uldze Mu pili tylko herbatę, rozkazy Wielkiego Mistrza nakazywały czujność o każdej porze i całkowicie zabraniały alkoholu. Death Mask siedział u siebie, na dość niskim drewnianym stołku i myślał o najnowszej wiadomości od Camusa. A właściwie o tym, że ta wiadomość nie zawierała nic. To znaczy mówiła o tym, że nikt nic nie wiedział. Nie mieli zupełnie żadnych informacji na temat tej obcej energii kosmicznej. I to nie dawało mu spokoju.

Milo poszedł odwiedzić Aphrodite'a. Żadko u niego bywał i właściwie dokładnie godzinę temu pomyślał sobie, że nikt często do Rycerza Ryb nie przychodzi, chyba że akurat jest w drodze do Świątyni i przelotnie się powita. Milo poczuł nagle potrzebę przyjścia w odwiedziny tak po prostu, właśnie bez celu, nie w konkrentym interesie i nie po drodze. Chciał wykazać inicjatywę żeby może zrobić miłą niespodziankę, taką jak z książki, kiedy ktoś akurat o tobie pomyślał i przyszedł, co w prawdziwym życiu nie zdarza się prawie wcale. Po drodze spotkał Camusa. Shura leżał w łóżku przykryty kołdrą i z książką przed sobą, z czego Milo wywnioskował, że Rycerz Koziorożca nie będzie na pewno chciał teraz wychodzić na zimno i iść na nieformalną wizytę do sąsiada. Ale za to Camus nie miał jak widać jeszcze chęci żeby iść spać i przyłączył się do Milo. Rycerz Skorpiona zobaczył, że jego przyjaciel ma wzrok nieobecny, bardziej niż zwyczajnie z uwagą badający wszystko dookoła, z czego wnioskował, że Camus nadal myśli o tym co wszyscy poczuli przedwczoraj. Rycerz Wodnika długo i dokładnie rozważał ważne sprawy, przez co Milo zawsze łapał się na tym, że już dawno o nich zapomniał. Mimo wszystko dobrze, że Złoci Rycerze tak bardzo się czasem różnili, Milo uspokajał fakt, że ktoś czuwa nad sytuacją kiedy jego lekkomyślna osoba jest już myślami zupełnie gdzie indziej. Aphrodite siedział w swojej kuchni i układał chyba plan na jutrzejszy obiad, zastanawiając się jak najlepiej użyć pomidory, które już lekko się zmarszczyły i wymagały zjedzenia. Nagle poczuł kosmos dwóch nadchodzących Rycerzy.

June obudziła się i zobaczyła drewniane belki na suficie. Poruszyła się żeby wstać, ale natychmiast opadła z powrotem na łóżko. Poczuła ukłucie w skroniach i świat zakręcił jej się przed oczami na statku jak podczas sztormu. Nie mogła się ruszyć choćby na centymetr. Odczekała chwilę i otworzyła oczy jeszcze raz. Była w małym pokoju, w kącie stał fotel, pod ścianą stolik, krzesło i taboret. Nie było dywanu, tylko surowa drewniana podłoga. Pokój miał tylko jedno okno, przez które wpadały do środka kropelki deszczu. Wilgotna firanka co jakiś czas muskała rękę June i to chyba ją obudziło. Znów zamkneła oczy. Łóżko było miękkie a świeża pościel pachniała...mężczyzną! June chciała znów wstać, ale i znów opadła na materac. Tym razem ból był tak gwałtowny, że aż jękneła.

W ułamku sekundy przez otwarte drzwi wyjrzała głowa. Do pokoju wszedł wysoki mężczyzna. Miał bardzo długie, ciemne wosy. June nie widziała go dokładnie, obraz rozmazywał się. Znów straciła przytomność.

Kiedy się obudziła słońce właśnie wstawało. Pomarańczowe promienie wpadały przez okno i zatrzymywały się na ścianie naprzeciw łóżka. Oświetlały też trochę stół. June poruszyła głową lekko i przekonała się, że jest już lepiej. Nie bolało tak jak ostatnio. Rozejrzała się po pokoju. Drzwi były otwarte ale zza nich nie dobiegał żaden dźwięk. Ptaki świergotały za oknem jak to zawsze robią wcześnie rano. Firanka muskała palce June. Dziewczyna próbowała sobie przypomnieć co się stało. Pamiętała tylko ucieczkę, potem ból. I ktoś ją niósł. Przypominała sobie że opierała głowę na czyjejś piersi i słyszała stukot żołnierskich butów o kamienie.

Oparła policzek o poduszkę. Znowu poczuła ten sam męski zapach. Podniosła się powoli, żeby głowa znów nie zabolała. Musiało minąć trochę czasu, rana na boku i ramieniu przestała dawno krwawić. June dotkneła głowy, bandaże były dobrze założone. W miarę suche, nie było większego krwawienia od jakiegoś czasu.

Dziewczyna powoli wstała z łóżka. Zbroja leżała na krześle a ona była w kostiumie który zawsze nosi się pod zbroją. Nie zgubiła bicza, to bardzo dobrze. Popatrzyła na siebie i szybko dotkneła twarzy ręką. Maska dalej tam była, ale nigdy nic nie wiadomo...

June wyjrzała przez okno. Zobaczyła tylko skały i morze. Nic co by wskazywało gdzie dokładnie jest. Wyjrzała ostrożnie przez otwarte drzwi pokoju. Dom urządzony był bardzo ascetycznie. Prawdę mówiąc nie wyglądał wcale na stałe miejsce zamieszkania, przypominał bardziej domek letniskowy do którego tylko czasami się przyjeżdża. Drzwi z sypialni prowadziły do nieco większego pokoju dziennego, połączonego z kuchnią i łazienką. Z pokoju tego wychodziły drzwi do przedsionka i potem na zewnątrz.

Nigdzie ani żywej duszy.

June przeszła przez pokój dzienny, podpierając się o stół pod jedną ze ścian i kanapę Wszystko mimo prostoty wyglądało na drogie. Meble były wykonane z drewna i czarnej skóry, nie eleganckie ale z pewnością bardzo wygodne i długotrwałe. June niepokoił fakt, że nie było tu zbyt dużo rzeczy które by wskazywały na to kim jest właściciel. Oprócz pary czarnych, również skórzanych butów, jednej bluzy i książek nie było tu nic znaczącego. Żadnych zdjęć, obrazów na ścianach. June rzuciła przelotne spojrzenie na książki, musiały być jakieś o astronomii i jeszcze czymś tam innym. W każdym razie nie kryminały i nic z tego typu lekkiej literatury. „Może je ma tylko dla ozdoby" – pomyślała sobie wchodząc do przedsionka i uśmiechneła się pod nosem. Powoli mineła wieszaki. Zachwiała się lekko, zmęczona tym niewielkim odcinkiem drogi który przeszła do tej pory. Może jeszcze za wcześnie żeby wychodzić z łóżka. Ale musi przecież iść do domu. Nie czuje się w porządku spać tu gdzie jej pościel pachnie męskimi perfumami, choćby tylko trochę. Gdyby nie to że była ranna nigdy by chyba tam nie zasneła. Staneła i zaśmiała się sama z siebie. Co się dzieje, czuje się niezręcznie przez zapach pościeli a kto wie co się działo kiedy była nieprzytomna! Jak ona się tu w ogóle znalazła. Może to dom jednego z nich? Raczej na to nie wyglądało, ale czyj w takim razie. Kim była osoba która ją niosła i w jakim celu? Co się stało zanim ją tu przynieśli? A co potem? Była w masce i kostiumie ale to jeszcze o niczym nie świadczy. Wyszła powoli przed dom. Zdziwiona zobaczyła że znajduje się na wzgórzach prowadzących do Świątyni Ateny. W dole widać było miasto i morze. Popatrzyła w lewą stronę i staneła oczarowana widokiem na Świątynię. Świetnie dobrane miejsce na dom. Tylko że nie sądziła, że tu można się budować. Zbyt blisko Świątyni. Przed domem była mała ławeczka. Usiadła na niej, zmęczona. Bok wciąż bolał, głowa kłuła, ale ogólne oznaki były dobre. Nie mogła tu zostać, czyjkolwiek to dom. Wstała, ciężko opierając się o ścianę. W głowie znów jej się zakręciło. Jednak zbyt dużo wysiłku. June pociemniało przed oczami i znowu straciła przytomność.

- Ty razem był bardzo delikatny. – Shaka odłożył filiżankę z herbatą. Porcelana zastukała.

- Mu? – Shura spojrzał pytająco na Rycerza Barana.

- Ja również nie potrafiłem go wychwycić. Niestety jak mówi Shaka impuls był niezwykle delikatny, ledwo zauważalny.

- Do wszystkich diabłów! – w drzwiach odezwał się ostry ochrypły głos. – Do niczego się nie nadajecie. Gdzie te wasze wielkie zdolności telepatyczne? Jesteście Złotymi Rycerzami czy nie?

- Ten Rycerz... - herbata Shaki była już za zimna. Kręcił od niechcenia filiżanką w kółko na spodku. Wzorek na talerzyku nie pokrywał się z idyllicznym obrazkiem z kubeczka. Wzrok Mu przeszedł po stole, minął kryształową cukiernicę i w końcu zatrzymał się na rękach Shury, w których spoczywała filiżanka pasująca do spodeczka Shaki.

- No wyduś to z siebie wreszcie. Hadesie...nie znoszę tego waszego emfatycznego zawieszania głosu.

Shaka nie poruszył się.

- Death Mask, daj spokój. Nie wytwarzajcie niepotrzebnego napięcia. Wszyscy się denerwujemy – odezwał się Shura. Poprawił się w fotelu, wyrzucając haftowanego jaśka na podłogę. Uwierał go już od jakiegoś czasu.

Death Mask szorował ramieniem o futrynę niecierpliwie.

- Ja i Shaka sądzimy, że on może być nadal w Atenach.

- Co? Chyba nie mówisz poważnie? – Shura podniósł brwi do góry – Myślałem o tym ale sądziłem, że rozwiejecie moje obawy.

- No ale jak to możliwe. W ogóle nie wyczuwamy jego energii! Żadnej innej niż zazwyczaj! Przecież na dłuższą metę każdy z nas by go wyczuł, do tego nie trzeba być telepatą.

- Ten Rycerz to profesjonalista. Nigdy nie przypuszczałem, że mamy tu kogoś podobnego. – Odezwał się Shaka. Wzrok wszystkich zatrzymał się na nim.

- Co niby w nim takiego niezwykłego? – rzucił Death Mask.

Shaka odwrócił głowę w jego kierunku.

- Ten Rycerz mieszka w Świątyni już od długiego czasu. To ktoś kogo znamy, lub kogo mijamy podczas spaceru przez miasto. Po raz pierwszy ujawnił się na przedmieściach, prawdopodobnie zabijając tych czterech wojowników.

- No, to była jatka. – Shura pokiwał głową - Aldebaran miał służbę w mieście na następny dzień i mówił, że to ktoś daleko potężniejszy od Srebrnych Rycerzy.

- Po raz drugi –ciągnął Shaka – pojawił się gdzieś bliżej Świątyni.

- Jesteś pewien? – Shurze nie podobał się przytakujący wzrok Mu.

- Tak sądzę. Jak już mówiłem trudno to ustalić na pewno. Podejrzewam że ta osoba jest zdolna w jakiś sposób zmieniać swoją energię kosmiczną.

- Co ty wygadujesz?! Przecież to absurd! – Death Mask aż przestał się opierać o framugę drzwi.

- Ona lub on wypracował sobie zdolność bardzo dokładnego kontrolowania swojej energii, jak widać aż do punktu jej zmiany.

- Nie wiedziałem, że to możliwe – Shura czuł, że oddech zatrzymuje mu się w gardle. Dopiero niedawno stracili Atenę. Zabita jako dziecko. Potem nagła mobilizacja. Wolał nie myśleć o Aiorosie. Wstrząsnął głową. Nie przypuszczał, że wróg będzie używał takich metod. Nie wiedział czy będą potrafili przeciwstawić się armii której nie da się wyczuć. Mogą ich wszystkich po prostu wymordować we śnie.

- Inną możliwością jest że on wtapia się w otoczenie, jakby kameleon – odezwał się Mu – może nie jest to ktoś stąd, jednak nie jesteśmy w stanie tego odczuć. Pamiętajcie, że drugi raz kiedy go wyczuliśmy nie dał się nawet dokładnie zlokalizować. Coś takiego wymaga bardzo wysokiego poziomu kontroli.

Death Mask znów oparł się o framugę. Camus miał rację mówiąc że trzeba trzymać się w najwyższej gotowości. Mało prawdopodobne żeby ktoś stąd posiadał takie zdolności. Bądź co bądź ludzie codziennie ćwiczą potyczki. Czasem przybierają na sile i ktoś taki na pewno by się zdradził. Adaptacja do energii innych da wrogom poważną przewagę. Najgorsze to czekanie. Tych czterech było zaszlachtowanych z iście zawodową precyzją. Nie znał nikogo kto by był do tego zdolny, Złoci Rycerze nigdy nie wyżywaliby się na wojownikach, a na pewno nie leżało to w możliwościach żadnego Srebrnego. Pytał Aldebarana, ale ten nie widział nigdzie takiego rodzaju ataków.

- Niech to piekło pochłonie, nawet Spectrów Hadesa da się wyczuć! – wybuchnął.

Nikt nie wiedział co powiedzieć.

June otworzyła oczy. Znowu leżała na łóżku, w tym samym małym pokoju. Tym razem okno było zamknięte. Zapadał wieczór, na małym stoliku paliła się już lampka. Przy nim, tyłem do June siedział mężczyzna którego widziała wcześniej, rozpoznała jego długie włosy. W ciszy było słychać tylko szuranie pióra po papierze i coś gotującego się na piecyku w kuchni. June zastygła czekając nie wiedzieć na co. Bała się poruszyć.

Mężczyzna szurnął butami po podłodze, wyprostował się i przeciągnął wydając urwane zmęczone westchnienie. Leniwo przekrzywił głowę w stronę drzwi. June poczuła lekkie ukłucie w piersi kiedy mimowolnie znalazła się w kąciku jego pola widzenia. Drgnął i odwrócił się, przestawiając nieco krzesło którego oparcie mu przeszkadzało.

- Nareszcie - uśmiechnął się – Witaj.

June miała na twarzy maskę. Nie powinna była się ruszać. W ogóle mógłby nie zauważyć że się obudziła. Niestety mimowolnie drgneła kiedy się odwracał.

- Jak się czujesz? – dalej się uśmiechał. Lekko, jakby był bardzo zmęczony. Oczy June pod maską były szeroko otwarte a oddech mimowolnie wyciszony i zwolniony.

Miał niebieskie oczy. Bardzo głęboko niebieskie, inaczej nie zwróciłaby na kolor uwagi. Musiał mieć z dwadzieścia pięć lat, chociaż wyraz zmęczenia na jego twarzy powodował że wydawał się starszy.

Milczenie przeciągało się. On wodził wzrokiem z góry na dół jej twarzy.

- Jak widzisz wsadziłem cię z powrotem. Nie powinnaś jeszcze wychodzić z łóżka. Już niedługo, ale jeszcze trochę poczekaj.

Znów się uśmiechnął ale June nadal milczała.

- No. – wstał - Nie wiem jak ty, ale ja jestem głodny. W kuchni grzeje się fasolka po bretońsku, zaraz miałem wyłączać. Przyjdź i powiedz ile chcesz. – wyszedł przez otwarte jak zwykle drzwi.

- A jak nie przyjdziesz – dobiegło z kuchni – to ci nałożę pełną męską porcję.

Podniosła się na łóżku ale nie wstała. Otuliła się pościelą jakby chcąc się zasłonić i odgrodzić. Rzeczywiście, pachniało fasolką. Lubiła fasolkę i chętnie by trochę zjadła. Jest miły. Jak by się dostać do domu? Na razie nic się nie dzieje, ale lepiej byłoby być teraz u siebie. June ściskała nerwowo poszewkę poduszki. Potem zaczęła miąć między palcami fałdki prześcieradła. Zbroja leżała tam gdzie wcześniej, bicz też. Gdyby chciał jej zrobić krzywdę chyba już by nie żyła, prawda? Jak tu się stąd wydostać?

Wyplątała się z kołdry i spuściła nogi z boku łóżka. Cisza przedłużała się. W końcu nieznajomy wszedł do pokoju niosąc dwie miski. June poznała ten rytm kroków.

- Żartowałem z tą fasolką. – zaczął. Zauważył, że znów gwałtownie się poruszyła. Odwrócił wzrok od niej na stół. Położył na nim jedzenie – Przecież dopiero się obudziłaś. Po czterech dniach. Na razie zaczniesz od owsianki.

Urwał kiedy wzrokiem napotkał kartki, na których wcześniej pisał. Spoważniał całkiem. Zabrał kartki, złożył kilka razy i schował do kieszeni spodni. Podniósł znów wzrok na June, uśmiech na chwilę wrócił. Przysunął sobie taboret, usiadł na nim i zaczął jeść. Nie uśmiechał się nigdy szeroko, jakby uśmiech nie dochodził do jego oczu. Zatrzymywał się gdzieś po drodze i gubił. Tak jak głos, jakiś cichy, też znikał jakby powietrze było dla niego za gęste i nigdy nie mógł się za daleko przebić.

- Nie bój się – powiedział prawie obojętnie patrząc już tylko w talerz – zjedz coś żebym wiedział, że nie umrzesz z głodu a potem cię odprowadzę do domu.

Nie patrzył już na nią. Poza tym myśl o powrocie ośmieliła June. Poruszyła się na łóżku, pierwszy ruch jest zawsze najtrudniejszy, żeby się wybić z przeciągającego się wiecznie bezruchu. Jak już się ruszyła to już wstała, powoli podeszła do stołu i usiadła.

Nieznajomy naprzeciwko niej nie patrzył, tylko jadł fasolkę z chlebem. Ten zduszony głos nie pasował do jego postawnej budowy. „Z pewnością jest Rycerzem" – pomyślała. Nigdzie nie widziała zbroi.

Nastąpiła chwila ciszy, ale June patrzyła w swoją miskę i mimowolnie ślinka zebrała jej się w ustach na perspektywę czegoś do jedzenia, choćby to była owsianka. Wzieła łyżkę i zamieszała, przebijając górną warstwę, lekko zastygłą. Spod spodu wydobyła się przyjemnie pachnąca para i przebiło kilka niebieskich wzorków namalowanych na dnie miski. Chciała zaraz zacząć jeść. Zapomniała jednak, że nie jest u siebie. I nie w stołówce dziewczęcego obozu treningowego. Żeby zjeść musiała przecież zdjąć maskę.

Ponieważ June odłożyła łyżkę z powrotem nieznajomy znów podniósł lekko wzrok. Popatrzył na łyżkę a potem na jej twarz. Po chwili nagle się domyślił.

- O, no tak. Przepraszam. Nie pomyślałem że przecież ty nie możesz tak jeść – uśmiechnął się trochę pogodniej, tym razem kąciki oczu prawie podniosły się w górę – Przeniosę się do tamtego pokoju.

Wstał.

- Daj mi znać kiedy skończysz. Postawię za ten czas wodę, pewnie chcesz się umyć.

Wziął miskę i wyszedł zamykając za sobą drzwi. June było głupio że nic nie mówi.

Kiedy zdjeła maskę, poczuła od razu że miała ją na sobie za długo. Pomimo, że od wewnątrz są zabezpieczone miękką skórką, June nie lubiła masek za bardzo. Wygniotła się w niej. Nieznajomy miał rację, June strasznie się ucieszyła na perspektywę kąpieli. Po dotyku poczuła że ma brudną twarz. Przesuneła ręką po czole. Oderwała kilka płatków zakrzepłej krwi i jeden z boku nosa. Miała piasek na policzku, maska była brudna od środka. Musiała spaść w którymś momencie. Tylko kto ją widział bez maski? Miała nadzieję że nikt. Ale postanowiła nie zastanawiać się zbyt długo i zaczeła jeść owsiankę z całym rozmachem. Najpierw zajeła się ostygłą warstwą z góry, pomieszaną nieco z cieplejszą ze środka. Potem zgarniała łyżką z krawędzi miseczki, odsłaniając na chwilę niebieskie geometryczne wzorki z dna. Zerkała co chwilę w kierunku drzwi jak wtedy kiedy w toalecie nie ma zamka. Wiesz, że nikogo nie ma w łazience, ale i tak trzymasz rękę na klamce w gotowości bo wydaje się że zaraz ktoś wejdzie.

Kiedy skończyła jeść założyła maskę z powrotem i dotknęła skroni. Głowa nie bolała ją już, tylko lekko, pod naciskiem. Bok miał się zadziwiająco dobrze, a cięcie na ramieniu prawie znikneło. Nie wiedziała czy mu wierzyć. Tylko cztery dni tu leżała? Logicznie powinna co najmniej tydzień. Nawet u rycerzy tak szybko nie leczą się rany. Chyba, że przekazem energii kosmicznej.

Wstała i mogła swobodnie iść. Jeśli się uda to zdąży dojść do domu przed nocą. Złapała metalową klamkę w kształcie biszkopta. Rycerz siedział przy stole w większym pokoju i czytał jeszcze raz kartki, które wcześniej zapisał. Na widok June znów schował je do kieszeni i powiedział:

- Woda jest już gotowa.

Znów cisza.

– Proszę. – podał jej ręcznik. Znów cichym głosem – Mydło i szampon zostawiłem w łazience.

- Dziękuję – powiedziała June bardzo ochryple jak to się dzieje kiedy tak długo nic się nie mówi.

- Prosz.

Poszedł od razu w kierunku kuchni.

June wykąpała się i dokładnie umyła włosy. Uważała żeby woda nie była za ciepła, bo wtedy rany mogłyby znowu zacząć krwawić. Nie mogła jednak znieść myśli o tłustych włosach i kurzu na twarzy. Zdjeła bandaże, przy wannie znalazła nowe, obok szamponu i mydła. Mydło było najzwyklejsze, prawie bez zapachu, szaro-brązowe i lekko szorstkie. Dobre, przynajmniej się perfumy nie dostają do rany i można przemyć się bez niepotrzebnego drażnienia. Mydło zawsze trochę szczypie ale substancje zapachowe mogą nieźle rozjątrzyć ranę. Otworzyła szampon. Powąchała odruchowo. Usiadła na krawędzi wanny żeby jeszcze za długo nie pozostawać na stojąco. Niestety znów męski zapach! Po kilku chwilach wachania zdecydowała się wymyć włosy mydłem. Było łagodniejsze a June musiała pamiętać o cięciu na głowie. Wreszcie lustro. Włosy we wszystkie strony, w strąki, kostium poprzecierany, rozcięty na boku i ramieniu. Kiedyś jasnoróżowy, był cały szary od piasku i miejscami czerwony. Nie tylko od jej krwi, jak widać. Nadaje się do wymiany, już nawet zszycie i pranie chemiczne nie pomoże. Trudno, w domu są jeszcze w dwa zapasowe. Może być ten z wieszaka, w głębi po prawej stronie, między sukienkami. Tylko trzeba będzie powąchać czy nie przesiąkł wilgocią od tej ściany co tydzień temu znowu podmokła.

Przynajmniej nikt się nie martwi o ciebie jak mieszkasz sama. Możesz spokojnie wrócić do domu za dwa dni, albo dwa tygodnie i nie trzeba wysyłać wiadomości że cię nie będzie. Nie ma stresu że ktoś się tam zamartwia.

Nie było łatwo umyć włosy mydłem, trochę dziwnie. Ale jak się najpierw spieniło w dłoniach a potem wtarło we włosy to jakoś szło. Pierwsze mycie jest zawsze najtrudniejsze bo się piana nie chce wcale robić, mydło od razu przylepia się do tłuszczu na głowie i nic nie zostaje na pianę. Trochę jeszcze boli i wyraźnie czuć strup, ale nie jest duży. Dobrze się trzyma, raczej nie odpadnie podczas mycia. Zdecydowanie wszystko zagoiło się bardzo szybko. Na wszelki wypadek podczas kąpieli sprawdziła. Nikt jej nie ruszył. Dzięki ci, Ateno.

Wreszcie trzeba wyjść bo pomyśli że tu zasłabłam czy coś.

Ale nie pomyślał. Siedział na kanapie i dalej pisał coś energicznie na swoich kartkach. June wyszła, cała odświeżona i szczęśliwa. Powiesiła ręcznik na oparciu krzesła. Kiedy siadła niedaleko niego na fotelu przemkneło jej przez głowę: „Dobrze, że włosy mi nie pachną męskim szamponem". Wstydziłaby się jakby to umniejszało jej dziewczęcość. To część poczucia godności, żeby być 'kobiecą' nawet kiedy to nie ma nic do rzeczy.

- Dziękuję.

Odwrócił się w jej stronę, znów składając kartki w rękach na pół i jeszcze raz na pół. Miął je leniwie.

- Nie przejmuj się, to nic takiego. Mam szczęście, bo do domu dochodzi woda z tych samych rur co do Świątyni. Dzięki temu mam ciepłą wodę w mgnieniu oka.

- Nie... dziękuję, że mnie uratowałeś.

Trochę naiwnie to zabrzmiało. Spoważniał po czym znów się uśmiechnął tak dziwnie. Wyglądało jakby się zmuszał do tego.

- To nic takiego. Dobrze, że jesteś cała – i zaraz zmienił temat - Twoja zbroja wymaga nieco naprawy, jeśli chcesz dam ci kontakt do dobrego fachowca. Nie jest Rycerzem, ale świetnie zna się na tej robocie.

June obserwowała ciemnobrązowe linie drewna na stole.

- Co się właściwie ...stało? – zapytała cicho.

- Nic, na szcęście. Poza tym, że dostałaś w głowę. Zakładam, że byłaś już wtedy ranna, prawda? Wojownicy to nie przeciwnik dla Brązowego Rycerza.

June przytakneła.

- Walczyłam z dziewczyną. Też była Brązowym Rycerzem. Została aresztowana przez Złotego Rycerza Byka.

- A ciebie puścił? – chciał coś jeszcze dodać, ale przerwał. June podążała wzrokiem za liniami jasnego i ciemnego drewna – cóż. Dobrze dla ciebie. W ogóle to chyba oni mieli zabijać za bójki, prawda? No ale zdaje się, że gdzie mogą to oszczędzają żołnierza. To znaczy Rycerzy.

Linie doszły do końca blatu i June wróciła wzrokiem do początku.

- W każdym razie wojowników mamy pod dostatkiem – mruknął do siebie ale zamilkł na myśl, że nie musi przecież wspominać co się z tamtymi stało.

June głaskała oparcie fotela. Pokryte skórą jak kanapa. Ten sam odcień. Zauważyła buty Rycerza. Zdecydowanie należały do części jakiegoś dziwnego uzbrojenia. Nie jaskrawe jak zwykle do zbroi, ale ciemnogranatowe. Nie mogła sobie przypomnieć rycerza z taką zbroją. Reszta ubrania nie dostarczała żadnych wskazówek. Koszula i spodnie jak u każdego w cywilu. Dlaczego nosi same buty? Poszedł wzrokiem za jej spojrzeniem na swoje stopy. Nic nie powiedział.

- Muszę iść – odezwał się w końcu - Miałem cię cię odprowadzić do domu ale jeśli chcesz możesz tu spać. Przyjdę znowu rano i możemy od razu iść do tego specjalisty od zbroi. Zna mnie to nie będziesz musiała czekać w kolejce. Teraz po mobilizacji jest dużo roboty.

- Nie, nie, dziękuję. Powinnam iść do domu. – odezwała się. Miał grzywkę i jego twarz była precyzyjnie ogolona, nie widać było ani jednego włoska.

- Jak chcesz – powiedział i wstał – W takim razie obawiam się, że musimy się zbierać. Nie chciałbym żebyś myślała że chcę cię wypędzić, ale obowiązki wzywają. Muszę być gdzieś za godzinę.

- Pracujesz w nocy? – zapytała także wstając. Skinął głową i mruknął coś niejasnego. Poszli do sypialni. Wpuścił ją przodem, mineła stół a on wziął z oparcia krzesła lekką kurtkę. Za lekką jak na teraźniejsze temperatury w nocy. June podniosła części swojej jansoniebieskiej zbroi. Tylko przedni fragment kryjący tułów przetrwał nieruszony. Opaska była całkowicie połamana, brakowało kilku centymetrów obwodu i małej antenki zwykle wystającej ponad głowę. Jeden but był całkowicie popękany, naramienniki nie chciały się zapiąć. Niemożliwe było wracać w zbroi do domu.

- Zostaw ją tutaj, zabiorę ją rano do tego faceta. Powiem żeby zrobił jak najwszybciej się da.

- Dziękuję, rzeczywiście jest zniszczona – powiedziała.

- Przyniosę ci jak tylko będzie gotowa – obiecał. Przeszli przez pokój do przedsionka. Na wieszakach wisiały dwie kurtki, obie czarne. Jedna skórzana, druga sztruksowa. Potem płaszcz, czarny. Nie, płaszcz był ciemno granatowy. Wszystko tak proste, że June dziwiła się bardzo, nie było żadnych zdobień, ubrania różniły się tylko krojem.

- Lepiej się już czujesz?

- Tak, o wiele lepiej.

- Trzymaj, załóż to – zdjął z wieszaka skórzaną kurtkę. Była większa niż sztruksowa, ale na pewno cieplejsza. O tej porze będzie wiatr i temperatura na pewno spadła, jak zawsze w nocy.

- Za duża ale będzie ci cieplej – grzebał w szafie, między wieszakami, gdzie wszystko było czarne i dla June wyglądało zupełnie tak samo. Utoneła w kurtce. Wreszcie wyjął coś ciemnoniebieskiego. Przewrócił płaszcz na drugą stronę i okazało się że jest z wierzchu biały. Także nie miał zdobień, ale akurat tak było ze wszystkimi płaszczami rycerskimi. Niewielu rycerzy niższej rangi nosiło płaszcze, zbyt często je niszczyli lub też nie było ich na nie stać, jak w przypadku June. Miała jeden, lekko za mały, a i tak używała go tylko od czasu do czasu żeby się nie znosił.

Wyszli, na zewnątrz było zupełnie ciemno.

- Chodź tędy – poprowadził – A więc spotkałaś Złotego Rycerza Byka? - ona była chyba jeszcze mniej rozmowna niż on – Skąd wiedziałaś że to on? Jesteś pewna?

- Tak, widziałam go kiedyś. Poza tym poczułam jego energię.

- Wiedziałaś że to jego energia? – zdziwił się. Tylko wyżsi rangą Rycerze rozpoznawali kogoś prywatnie sobie nie znanego. Wątpił w to.

- Nie wiedziałam ale była tak potężna że nie mógłby to być nikt niższy rangą. Zneutralizował mój atak bez żadnego wysiłku, za pomocą jednej ręki. Wyrosła przede mną jakby ściana enrgii. Poza tym ogłuszył tamtą dziewczynę bez użycia rąk tak szybko, że nikt zawet nie zauważył jak się ruszał.

Schodzili po kamiennym wzgórzu dość szybkim krokiem. Ścieżka zwężała się czasem bardzo i cały czas zdecydowanie schodziła stromo w dół.

- Rzeczywiście – przytaknął Rycerz – To musiał być on w takim razie.

- To był on, znam jego twarz. I nie ma tu nikogo o tym wzroście.

- No tak, rzeczywiście, z tym nie można się pomylić – June miała wrażenie że mężczyzna uśmiechnął się w ciemności. – Możesz się złapać mojej ręki jeśli chcesz, tu jest stromo.

- Nie,dziękuję, jest w porządku – potkneła się o coś – Albo może jednak, jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko temu.

- Mówię ci. Przecież nic tu nie widać. Nie martw się, nie gryzę.

Ale nie zdążyła się go złapać. Nagle zamiast spodziewanego podłoża stopa June trafiła w pustkę. Była już przygotowana na przerzucenie wagi do przodu. Dodatkowo głupio zdekoncentrowała ją myśl o trzymaniu go za rękę. Zawsze tak jest. Dziewczyna poleciała wprzód a on szedł pierwszy. June czekała skulona aż uderzy o niego lub o ziemię ale kamienie jakby znikneły spod niej. Złapał ją wpół. Dalej nie czuła nigdzie podłoża. Zawisneli tak w przestrzeni. Ścieżka czasem jak widać skręca gwałtownie. Szarpneło oczywiście kiedy ją złapał. Wrzasneła.

- Cholera! Przepraszam. – odezwał się niespodzieanie głośno. Złapał dokładnie za jej bolący bok. Wreszcie, podniesiony głos do niego pasował. Ale znów dochodził jakby przyduszony.

- Nic ci nie jest? – zapytał po chwili jakoś dziwnie.

- Nie, nie. Tylko wiszę. Nie mogę znaleźć oparcia dla nóg – June sprawdzała dookoła nogami i rękami.

- Bo go nie ma. Wisimy nad takim bardzo stromym urwiskiem. Ale masz wyczucie żeby się akurat tutaj poślizgnąć.

- Co ci jest? Wszystko w porządku? – zapytała June zaalarmowana dziwnym przytłumionym głosem Rycerza.

- Nic mi nie jest, ale mam twoje włosy w ustach – odezwał się i próbował coś zdmuchnąć zprzed twarzy.

- Przepraszam! – powiedziała June, panikując na myśl o urwisku nad którym wiszą.

- Niestety przez te włosy nie wiem czy cię utrzymam. Chyba będę musiał puścić – powiedział poważnie. June serce zamarło.

- Jakto? Poczekaj..

- Wybacz...

Zwolnił uścisk. June poleciała w dół. Nad sobą słyszała tylko jego śmiech.

Po kilku sekundach jednak wylądowała na czymś bardzo miękkim.

- Hej, co to ma znaczyć? – nie mogła jeszcze wyjść z szoku. Nogi i ręce jej się trzęsły kiedy wstawała. Nad sobą, na tle nieba zobaczyła Rycerza w białym płaszczu. Zwisał z niewielkiego drzewa i śmiał się. Zaraz urwał tak jakby zdał sobie sprawę jak nienaturalnie brzmiał ten niegłośny, lekko ochrypły śmiech. Drzewo było zakorzenione w skale.

Za chwilę wylądował na słomie obok niej.

- Wybacz.

- Wiedziałeś, że to nie urwisko! – dalej jej się trochę ręce trzęsły.

- Nie moja wina że się potknełaś. Musiałem się zemścić za te włosy. - June pamiętała że jego włosy też zwisały obok jej twarzy kiedy wisieli tam na górze. Za nie by się nie mściła. Pachniały tymi samymi perfumami.

Bolał ją nieco bok, ale nic poza tym. Przynajmniej nie było już między nimi takiego dystansu.

- Skąd się wzieło to całe siano? – spytała kiedy szli już dalej i widać było ścieżkę jako że miejskie światła już pokazały się w dole.

- To słoma z pól. Po mobilizacji zebrano całe zboże do magazynów i wyrównano teren pod pola treningowe. Słomę wywieziono tutaj.

- Tak po prostu zabrano ludziom pola? - zdziwiła się June - W takim razie gdzie oni będą sadzili następne zboże?

- Nie potrzeba następnego. Bardziej się opłaca sprowadzić.

- To nie w porządku. Wielki Mistrz robi wszystko dla wojny, ale nie mysli o ludziach! Gdzie oni znajdą pracę? Sama wiem, że gdyby nie mój żołd, który i tak jest niski nie udałoby mi się uczciwie zdobyć pieniędzy.

Milczał na chwilę.

- Wielu ludzi dostało podobno ziemię po drugiej stronie miasta. Reszta i tak została zwerbowana do wojska.

- Pracujesz dla Wielkiego Mistrza?

Zatrzymał się i popatrzył na nią uważnie. Potem poszedł dalej.

- Hmm, nie ale chciałbym. Może kiedyś mi się uda zaciągnąć na etat. Na razie myślę o tym co robi i powtarzam to co słyszę od ludzi.

Przez jakiś czas szli w milczeniu. June zaglądała w boczne uliczki. Tak dobrze z kimś iść. Znowu nie szli główną ulicą. W towarzystwie tego wysokiego Rycerza czuła się zupełnie bezpiecznie. On za to odkąd weszli w obręb przedmieścia wydawał się niespokojny. Kilka razy minęli kogoś i za każdym razem jej towarzysz rzucał na przechodzącego uważne spojrzenie, pełne dziwnego napięcia. Postać mijała ich ale skupiona uwaga Rycerza nie opuszczala obcej sylwetki dopóki całkiem nie znikneła w ciemności albo za rogiem. June myślała o tym, że jakaś niewidzialna nić porozumienia zawiązała się pomiędzy nimi.

- Wybacz, że cię zaniosłem do siebie. Pewnie czułaś się tam skrępowana. – nic nie odpowiedziała a on kontynuował wcale nie spodziewając się słów. Widział, że spieszno jej było do domu.

Nie będzie z nikim rozmawiać o tym dziwnym Rycerzu. Czuła, że to byłoby niedyskretne, niewłaściwe. Nie wiedziała czemu.

- Szpital znowu strajkował przeciwko wojnie. – odezwał się znów - Głupcy trzy dni nie przyjmowali nikogo. Kilka osób zmarło czekając. Ale nadchodzi wojna, wojownicy i Rycerze dużo ćwiczą, cały czas jest pełno rannych. Nie mają wroga to wybijają się między sobą.

- To niedorzeczne – powiedziała – Ludzie właśnie teraz najbardziej potrzebują szpitala. Lekarze nie mogą odmówić rekrutacji do wojska. Kto pomoże rannym na wojnie? Szpital powinny prowadzić osoby które chcą pomagać ludziom i nie boją się o własną skórę.

Chwilę milczała.

- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że Wielki Mistrz kazał zabić poprzedniego dyrektora szpitalu!

Jej towarzysz szedł nic nie mówiąc.

Lepiej żeby nie pytać o jego zbroję, ani nie myśleć jak dojść do tego domku wśród skał. Nie umiałaby tam trafić ale też czuła że nie powinna próbować.

Wreszcie staneli przed domem June. Sprawdzili, czy przez te kilka dni ktoś inny nie przywłaszczył sobie tego miejsca. Ludzie tak często gineli, że pusty dom szybko uznawano za wolny. Nikogo szczęśliwym trafem nie trzeba było wyrzucać.

- W porządku. Jesteś u siebie, teraz chyba dasz sobie radę.

- Oczywiście, dziękuję że mnie odprowadziłeś. – przerwała - I dziękuję że uratowałeś mi życie. – Uśmiechnął się. Kąciki oczu bardzo lekko podniosły się do góry. Oddała mu kurtkę.

- Przyjdę ci przynieść zbroję jak będzie gotowa – powiedział odwracając się – Do zobaczenia.

- Poczekaj chwilę... – odwrócił się ale urwała wpół zdania – Powodzenia – powiedziała wreszcie.

- Dziękuję, do zobaczenia.

Nie zapytała jak miał na imię.

Ponieważ Shura miał w tym tygodniu służbę w mieście nie mógł pójść zdać sprawozdania Wielkiemu Mistrzowi. Zupełnie o tym zapomniał i ponieważ wszystkim obiecał, że to zrobi, w drodze do miasta szukał Shaki. Kiedy mijał Dom Skorpiona spotkał Milo ćwiczącego właśnie grę w masywne rzutki co, jak mówił, poprawiało celność jego ataków. Milo powiadomił Shurę, że Rycerz Panny poszedł spotkać się z Mu i na pewno dyskutują w najlepsze w Domu Barana. Mu nie mógł ani na krok ruszyć się z posterunku ponieważ jego dom znajdował się u samego podnóża Świątyni i był pierwszą przeszkodą jaką każdy intruz musiałby pokonać. Zresztą ta praca idealnie pasowała do chorobliwie obowiązkowego Rycerza Barana. Ponieważ Mu nie ruszał się z domu wszyscy Złoci Rycerze często spotykali się u niego. Shura mijał dom Lwa nie widząc nigdzie Aiorii. Ktoś musiał wreszcie zdać pełny raport na temat pojawienia się tej obcej energii. Mineły już dwa dni. Shura próbował dostać się na audiencję ale ponieważ Wielki Mistrz uczestniczył w spotkaniu przedstawicieli krajów sąsiednich nie przyjmował nikogo.

Shura pomyślał, że Shaka i tak jest w stanie powiedzieć więcej o tej sprawie niż on. To przecież Shaka i Mu byli najbardziej wyczuleni na energię kosmiczną.

Doszedł do Domu Barana. Shaka rzeczywiście tam był. Pili razem z Mu indyjską herbatę. Tym razem Death Maska nie było. Rycerz Raka lubił wiedzieć co się dzieje, ale ostatnio stwierdził, że nie ma do tego wszystkiego nerwów i zamknął się u siebie, ćwicząc i medytując. Shura przeszedł przez niewielki plac za Domem Barana i znalazł obu Rycerzy przy stole na werandzie.

- Shura? Nie miałeś być na audiencji u Wielkiego Mistrza? – zapytał Mu.

- Zapomniałem, że mam w tym tygodniu służbę w mieście.

- Rzeczywiście, wszyscy zapomnieliśmy – odezwał się Shaka – Jednak ktoś powinien pójść. Wielki Mistrz będzie oczekiwał raportu.

- Chciałem właśnie ciebie prosić żebyś poszedł, Shaka. I tak wypowiesz się lepiej niż ja.

- W porządku, pójdę zaraz – Shaka wstał. Shura podziękował i oddalił się w kierunku miasta, mijając młodego rudowłosego ucznia Mu.

Shaka przeszedł przez Dom Byka, położony tak blisko Domu Barana, że dzielił je tylko mały sad z niskimi drzewkami owocowymi, które Aldebaran co roku przycinał, a z których owoców w czasie pokoju Marin przyrządzała dżem. Teraz była na misji gdzieś w Japonii. Do diabła z tą Japonią.

Dom Bliźniąt stał pusty jak zawsze, ale pełen dziwnej energii. Wszyscy zastanawiali się co się stało z Rycerzem który go strzegł, ale nikt nie zapuszczał się wgłąb budynku żeby to zbadać. Instynktownie czuli, że jedynie dzięki temu, że mają prawo przejścia ciemne mury nie zawalają im się z hukiem na głowę. Shaka przypuszczał, że Dom Bliźniąt miał pewne właściwości portalu międzywymiarowego. Cienie otaczające zawsze jego ściany były tak gęste, że aż mury wydawały się niematerialne, gotowe zamknąć się wokół każdego kto zanadto się zbliży. Wszsycy przechodzili przez ten Dom prosto, nie zbaczając ani na krok.

Shaka szybko wspiął się po schodach prowadzących do Domu Raka. Ze środka dobiegał głos Death Maska praktykującego swoją medytację. Wymawiał swoje myśli podczas treningu. Shaka szanował tą technikę. Wiedział jak Włochowi trudno o skupienie a w ten sposób przynajmniej dobrze mu się myślało. Shaka przeszedł przez Dom Raka nie zatrzymując się. Death Mask jasno wyraził się, że chce być zostawiony w spokoju.

Przed Shaką wyrósła siedziba Rycerza Lwa. Shaka zawsze lubił Aiorię za jego odwagę i poczucie sprawiedliwości. Złoty Rycerz Lwa nie przymykał oczu na czyjeś nieszczęście i nie znosił niesprawiedliwości. Przy tym, co rzadkie nie był fanatykiem tak zwanego 'dobra'. Był po prostu naprawdę dobrym człowiekiem. Wiecznie ścigany przez wspomnienia starszego brata, Rycerza Strzelca Aiorosa, który zabijając nowonarodzoną Atenę skazał siebie i jego na wieczną hańbę, Rycerz Lwa starał się zmazać tę winę bezwzględną lojalnością dla Wielkiego Mistrza. Jednocześnie wszyscy wiedzieli, że Aioria bardzo kochał brata i usilnie stara się przebaczyć Shurze za to, że go zabił. Historia Aiorosa zostawiła między Rycerzem Koziorożca i Rycerzem Lwa trudny do przełamania dystans. Na szczęście jednak żaden z nich nie zachowywał się wobec drugiego wrogo.

Shaka niepokoił się o Aiorię. Jako jego sąsiad znał Lwa dość dobrze. Niedawno Aioria powrócił z misji zleconej mu przez Wielkiego Mistrza. Misji, na którą pojechał z zapałem, a której nie wykonał. Nikt nie wiedział dokładnie dlaczego. Od razu po powrocie Wielki Mistrz wezwał Aiorię do siebie i według słów Aphrodite'a wynikneło między nimi jakieś spięcie. Mimo tego Aioria nie tylko nie został w żaden sposób ukarany ale po powrocie nie chciał o tym mówić ani słowa. Zachowywał się bardzo dziwnie. Shaka zaprosił go do siebie na śniadanie ale Rycerz Lwa nawet nie odpowiedział. Od czasu powrotu chodził tylko niespokojnie po okolicy i do nikogo się nie odzywał. Niedobrze mu z oczu patrzy, myślał Shaka. Westchnął. Wojna zmienia ich wszystkich. Nawet Marin już tu nie ma.

Dom Wagi był pusty jak go Shaka zawsze pamiętał. Wszystko w nim powoli niszczało. Mistrz Wagi powinien wybrać swojego następcę a nie trenować Brązowych Rycerzy, przemkneło Shace przez myśl. Dom podupadał.

Milo skończył już grać w swoje niecodziennej wielkości rzutki. Nigdzie go nie było.

Dom Strzelca stał posępnie jak zawsze. Aioria dbał o niego, jednak Shaka wyraźnie odczuwał brak Złotego Rycerza, którego kiedyś uważano za najpotężniejszego ze wszystkich. Miał podobno nawet zostać wybrany na Wielkiego Mistrza. Shaka niewyraźnie pamiętał te czasy. Dopiero przyjechał z Indii, nie znał jeszcze dobrze języka Greckiego. Mu, jedyna osoba, z którą był w stanie trochę się porozumieć także dopiero się uczył. Wszyscy mówili coś o zdradzie, Wielki Mistrz wysyłał wszędzie patrole. Shaka jednak spędzał większość czasu z Mu, próbując go pocieszyć. Mały Tybetańczyk nie tylko stracił rodziców, ale był świadkiem śmierci swojego mistrza, poprzedniego Złotego Rycerza Barana. Żaden z nich nie wiedział wtedy o tym, że ścigano zabójcę Ateny.

Shaka szybko minął puste Domy Koziorożca i Wodnika oraz Dom Ryb, gdzie pozdrowił tylko przelotnie Aphrodite'a.

Wszedł do Sali Audiencyjnej wciąż myśląc o Aiorosie i malutkiej Atenie, którą stracili. Czuł pogardę dla tej dziewczyny z Japonii która ogłosiła się kolejnym wcieleniem. Oburzał go ten brak poszanowania. Co za niewyobrażalny tupet, każdy wie wystarczająco dobrze, że bogini wciela się w kogoś raz na dwieście lat. Jak można do celów politycznych wykorzystywać szacunek, którym wszycy Rycerze, nawet cudzoziemcy tacy jak on darzą Atenę. Shaka w ponurym nastroju szedł w kierunki tronu na którym siedział zastępca bogini – Wielki Mistrz wszystkich osiemdziesięciu ośmiu Rycerzy Konstelacji.

June czuła się już zupełnie dobrze. Wyprała jeszcze raz swój kostium po wyjęciu z szafy i na razie w stroju dziennym patrzyła przez okno na ulicę. Kostium suszył się na snurku na podwórzu razem z resztą rzeczy i peluchami sąsiadki. Stary strój od razu powędrował do śmietnika, nawet nie warto go było zszywać.

Minęło już półtora dnia od czasu kiedy nieznajomy rycerz odprowadził ją do domu i zniknął. Na pewno jeszcze kilka dobrych dni upłynie zanim uda mu się naprawić zbroję, June jednak denerwowała się. Co się stanie jeżeli on już nigdy się nie pojawi? June nie martwiła się odzyskaniem zbroi, Mistrz Albireo uczył ją jak znajdować zbroję po energii kosmicznej, powinna ją wyczuć jeżeli znajdzie się wystarczająco blisko. Ale dalej była niespokojna. Niecierpliwiła się wszystkim, nie miała ochoty pójść po cokolwiek na obiad, siedziała cały czas i patrzyła przez okno.

Myślała o tym co Selene, znajoma wojowniczka także będąca Brązowym Rycerzem powiedziała jej o bójce na przedmieściach tej nocy kiedy June została ranna. Czterech wojowników zostało znalezionych martwych właśnie w tym konkretnym miejscu, niedaleko jej domu. Złoty Rycerz Byka oglądał to miejsce osobiście. Podobno widok był zatrważający, wszyscy zostali zmasakrowani w mgnieniu oka. Jeden po drugim padli jak muchy. Rozdeptane owady. June zgniotła palcem muchę która od jakiegoś czasu biła w szybę głową próbując na siłę przebić się na zewnątrz. Usłyszała cichy trzask i poczuła lepką, gęstą wilgoć pod palcem. Zasłużyli sobie na to. Nawet teraz poczuła ten sam strach który wtedy opanował ją na ulicy. Zamarła otoczona przez myśli, próbując przetrawić te wspomnienia. Serce zaczeło jej szybciej bić z wściekłości. Zwierzęta! W myślach zobaczyła swój poszarpany kostium i ślady krwi. Selene poprowadziła ją na to miejsce. Krew była i na ścianach i na chodniku. Nikt ich nie zabrał zanim się całkowicie nie wykrwawili. Potem przypomniała sobie jak jej głowa opierała się na kimś. Rytm kroków i fale, a potem drzewo i włosy spadające koło jej twarzy i ten sam zapach.

Robiło się ciemno. Nigdzie nie wyszła od czasu spaceru z Selene. Musiała się uspokoić. Przemyśleć wszystko i poukładać w głowie. Przejść nad tym jakoś do porządku dziennego. Była Rycerzem Kameleona, jeszcze nie raz przyjdzie jej otrzeć się o śmierć. A może zginie od razu, przy pierwszej potyczce skoro tylko zacznie się wojna?

Zrobiło się już zupełnie ciemno. Ostatecznie nie zjadła nic i zaczeło jej już burczeć w brzuchu ale nie zwracała na to uwagi. Zwineła się na łóżku dotykając lekko palcami strupa jaki jeszcze pozostał we włosach. Owineła sobie łydki kołdrą i wodziła oczami po ścianie pokrytej brzydką ale bardzo typową dla tutejszych kamienic tapetą. Brudnobrązowe tło oszpecały jeszcze odciśnięte jak od stępla wielkie brązowe kwiatki. Krawędzie rozmazywały im się niedbale i właściwie tylko pewien wysiłek wyobraźni pozwalał określić że to kwiatki. Równie dobrze mógły być czymś zupełnie innym.

Nagle June podskoczyła na łóżku. Po pokoju rozległo się głośne pukanie. Wstała najszybciej jak umiała i podbiegła do drzwi. Zapytała kto tam.

- Proszę otworzyć w imieniu Ateny.

Żołnierze! June serce zamarło. Odczuła taki sam strach jak kilka dni temu kiedy gonili ją po ulicy. Tym razem nie pójdzie im tak łatwo. Jest jeszcze wcześnie, ludzie napewno nie śpią. No tak, ale krzyki nic nie dadzą. Każdy usłyszy ale będzie się bał wyjść żeby jego też nie zabili. June wpatrywała się w drzwi nie wiedząc czy otworzyć czy czekać aż je wyważą. Z zewnątrz doszedł szum głosów i wreszcie władczy ton zawołał:

- Proszę otworzyć.

Znów rozległo się pukanie. June nie odpowiedziała. Za drzwiami znów słychać było głosy. Ten sam władczy ton odezwał się znowu, nieco łagodniej.

- Niech się pani nie obawia. Mówi Złoty Rycerz Koziorożca. Daję pani słowo honoru, że nie zrobię pani krzywdy. Chciałbym z panią porozmawiać.

- Czekać na zewnątrz – powiedział ten sam głos. June usłyszała kroki i nastała cisza.

- Jestem sam, proszę otworzyć. – powiedział.

June przekręciła zamek i nacisneła klamkę. Ku swojej uldze zobaczyła Złotego Rycerza. Jego słowu przynajmniej mogła zaufać. Shura skłonił lekko głowę.

- Dobry wieczór. Przepraszam, że nachodzę panią tak późno ale właśnie dowiedziałem się, że pani tu jest. Czy możemy chwilę porozmawiać?

Zachowywał się formalnie, ale nie wrogo. June zresztą nie mogła odmówić. Złoci Rycerze patrolowali miasto z rozkazu Wielkiego Mistrza. Cofneła się wgłąb pokoju, trzymając drzwi. Shura wszedł i June zamkneła za nim. Poprosiła żeby usiadł.

- Przyszedłem, jak się pani zapewne domyśla, w sprawie tych czterech wojowników zamordowanych na przedmieściu prawie tydzień temu.

June siedziała w bezruchu i liczyła kwiatowe wzory na firance. Shura kontynuował:

- Dowiedziałem się, że może pani być związana z tym wydarzeniem. Mam nadzieję, że powie mi pani coś o tym.

- Nie wiem dlaczego ktoś powiedział panu, że jestem z tym związana. Widziałam dzisiaj to miejsce, bardzo przykre zdarzenie. Niestety nie wiem w czym mogłabym pomóc.

Shura spoważniał.

- Powiedziano mi, że została pani zaatakowana przez tych mężczyzn. Pani przeżyła a oni nie, więc mam nadzieję, że mi pani coś o tym powie.

- Kto panu powiedział że mnie zaatakowano?

Shura zdał sobie sprawę, że ponieważ twarz June jest zakryta maską ma ona nad nim dużą przewagę. Nie mógł być pewien czy kłamie czy mówi prawdę.

- Powiedziała mi o tym pani koleżanka, Brązowy Rycerz Selene.

- To wszystko wyjaśnia proszę pana. Sześć dni temu zaczepiła mnie inna dziewczyna i wdałyśmy się w bójkę. Zostałam ranna ale Złoty Rycerz Byka przerwał potyczkę we właściwym czasie. Ledwo doszłam do domu. Kochana Selene, tak bardzo się zmartwiła moim stanem, że historia urosła do rozmiarów napaści. Wie pan jak kobiety wiążą wszystko ze sobą. Tak się przejeła skoro oba wypadki zdarzyły się tej samej nocy, ze aż pozwoliła sobie pana tutaj fatygować.

Shura nie wiedział co ma myśleć. Nie było powodu dla którego ta dziewczyna miałaby nie ujawnić napaści przez tych wojowników.

- Proszę nie myśleć, że posądzam panią o zamordowanie tych mężczyzn. Ustaliliśmy, że nawet Srebrny Rycerz nie byłby w stanie dokonać czegoś takiego, bez obrazy pani umiejętności oczywiście. – powiedział Shura dyplomatycznie na wypadek gdyby bała się tego typu oskarżeń. – Chcemy znaleźć osobę, która to zrobiła, dla dobra mieszkańców Aten i dla dobra Świątyni. Ten ktoś może zabić więcej osób jeśli zostawimy sprawę na tym etapie. Być może jest to nawet nieprzyjaciel.

- Bardzo mi przykro ale naprawdę nie mogę panu pomóc – odpowiedziała June.

Shura spuścił wzrok a potem wstał powoli.

- W takim razie już pójdę. Jeszcze raz przepraszam za najście. Gdyby pani sobie cokolwiek przypomniała proszę przyjść albo do mnie albo do Domu Barana. Tam pani wysłuchają.

Shura zszedł na dół i dołączył do swoich żołnierzy. Przeklęte maski, nic przez nie nie jest proste.

Na górze June przekręciła zamek w drzwiach jak tylko Shura wyszedł. Podeszła do okna i patrzyła jak patrol ze Złotym Rycerzem na czele znika w sąsiedniej ulicy.

Rozłożyła się na łóżku żeby się uspokoić. Shura wzbudzał u niej zaufanie, z drugiej strony jednak nie chciała zdradzić Rycerza który uratował jej życie. Nie wyglądał na wroga, nie miał wrogich zamiarów. A w ogóle po co by się tutaj osiedlał jako nieprzyjaciel. To po prostu ktoś kto chce mieć spokój od wojny i Wielkiego Mistrza. Nie dziwiła mu się wcale. Widać w Świątyni nikt nie wiedział że to on. Nie chciała myśleć, że może być niebezpieczny. Zdawała sobie sprawę, że jest klasycznym przypadkiem i że z dziewczynami tak zawsze jest, ale postanowiła milczeć o całej sprawie. Wystarczająco powiedziała Selene.

Z niewesołych myśli wyrwało ją kolejne pukanie. Tym razem bez okrzyków i chóru głosów za drzwiami. Podniosła się z łóżka ale postanowiła czekać w ciszy dopóki ta druga osoba się nie odezwie. Przytkneła ucho do drzwi.

- Halo, to ja –usłyszała znany głos. I jaki wyczekiwany. Zatrzęsły jej się ręce kiedy otwierała zamek. W korytarzu stał nieznajomy Rycerz w tym samym białym płaszczu.

- Witaj – powiedział.

- Witaj, wejdź! – śledziła go wzrokiem. Radość. Sama się nie spodziewała takiej reakcji na niego po dwóch dniach. Nie wiedząc o tym czekała cały czas. Zamkneła drzwi przypominając sobie po chwili żeby przekręcić zamek. Wróciła energicznie do drzwi i obróciła kawałek metalu. Szczękneło jak zwykle. Trzeba te drzwi pomalować, farba schodzi płatami. Zresztą, lubiła je odrywać.

Nieznajomy położył na podłodze niedużą paczkę.

- Nie przeszkadzam? – popatrzył na nią pytająco.

- Nie, nie. Zaraz zrobię coś do picia. Siadaj – wskazała ręką w stronę stołu i szybko znikneła w kuchni. Prześlizgneła się wzdłuż blatu i obok kuchenki. Zajrzała do szafki.

- Co chcesz, mam herbatę zwykłą, poziomkową i kakao. Niestety nie mam kawy. – wystawiła głowę i ramiona przez drzwi – ale mogę zejść na dół po jakiś alkohol – dodała bo wcześniejsze propozycje wydały jej się śmieszne. Nie żeby miała jakieś pieniądze na szaleństwa. Na szczęście nie okazał się zainteresowany.

- Kakao? Od lat go nie piłem – powiedział odchylając się nieco do tyłu na krześle.

Uśmiechneła się szeroko chociaż nie mógł tego widzieć. Przeklęte maski i te wszystkie zasady!

– Ale nie rób sobie kłopotu – zreflektował się zaraz opierając przedramiona na stole - może być herbata, cokolwiek w zasadzie.

- Nie, nie. Zrobię kakao jeśli dawno nie piłeś.

Wyszło bardzo dobrze. Pokroiła do tego jeszcze na ćwiartki dwie gruszki i pomarańczę. Cytrus z wierzchu wysechł nieco, ale zachował soczystość pod skórką. Z pokoju nie dobiegł żaden odgłos. Wyszła z kuchni. Siedział tam gdzie wcześniej oparłszy czoło na doniach. Znów usiadł prosto a June postawiła przed nim owoce. Odwróciła się szybko i rzucając przelotne spojrzenie na pakunek na podłodze poszła po kubki z kakao. Jemu przyniosła duży z widokiem na Wenecję, sobie brzuchaty z napisami tak ozdobnymi, że nigdy nie udało jej się ich odczytać. Zrobiła kakao w takiej temperaturze żeby było trochę dłużej ciepłe. Lepiej podmuchać i chłodzić na bierząco niż pić szybko na siłę bo ostygnie.

Napił się od razu i odłożył kubek wciąż trzymając wokół niego dłonie. Widocznie cieszyło go to ciepło. Wszyscy Rycerze mają twarde, szorstkie ręce od ćwiczeń. Czasem splamione lub sparzone po potyczce na energie kosmiczne. Jego ręce były aż popękane. June pamiętała ćwiczenia całkowicie bez energii kosmicznej. Trzeba kruszyć kamienie i cudze kości gołymi rękoma. Tak właśnie się potem wygląda.

- Przyniosłem twoją zbroję tak jak obiecałem – powiedział patrząc na pakunek na podłodze. Wstali, najpierw on potem ona. Odwinął materiał okrywający pakunek i June zobaczyła zwiniętą niebieską jaszczurkę. Podeszła do niej. Nigdy nie widziała swojej zbroi w tak nienaruszonym stanie. Nawet zaraz po zdobyciu metal był lekko matowy. Ta zbroja wyglądała jak srebrna. June skoncentrowała energię i założyła ją. Bicz świsnął w powietrzu i natrafił na jedno z krzeseł. Ramię June zadrżało, z broni popłynął wściekle strumień prądu. Drewniane krzesło w momencie zwęgliło się bez jednego płomienia.

- Tak jak mówiłem, to mistrz w swoim fachu – powiedział Rycerz.

Pierś June rozpierała radość. Złożyła bicz kilka razy w rękach.

- Jest wspaniała! Nie wiem jak mam ci dziękować. – powiedziała chwiejnym głosem – Zaraz mi powiedz ile to kosztowało.. – podeszła do szafy gdzie miała schowane pieniądze.

- Co robisz?! Nie ma o tym mowy – odwrócił się i wziął kakao z powrotem w dłonie. Wypił duży łyk. Potem upił jeszcze trochę z drugiej strony żeby zebrać piankę zanim się przylepi do ścianek i zmarnuje. Potem pomieszał bo się osadziło na dnie i wypił po raz trzeci.

- Naprawdę. To musiało być drogie – powiedziała. Podniósł na nią oczy znad kubka i uśmiechnął się wdychając powietrze do jego wnętrza.

- To mój znajomy. Dla mnie robi za darmo.

Jego słowa odbyły się echem we wnętrzu kubka. Nieprawda. Naprawa zbroi kosztuje człowieka wiele energii i sporo własnej krwi, więc nikt, nawet największy przyjaciel czy dłużnik nie robi takich rzeczy za darmo. Zrobiona w dwa dni!

I tak nie miała wystarczającej sumy ale da mu wszystko a potem jeszcze jakoś się coś znajdzie. Przekładała i mięła w dłoniach woreczek. Rycerz wstał i poważnie powiedział.

- Naprawdę. To prezent.

Wziął jej z rąk woreczek i wsadził z powrotem do szuflady.

Uścisneła go z całej siły. Popatrzył w dół ale widział tylko jej jasne włosy pod swoją brodą. Zasłoniły mu widok na nią. Poruszał podbródkiem w jej włosach uważając żeby nie zachaczyć miejsca gdzie widniał jeszcze niewielki strup.

- Hehehe – zaśmiał się cicho jak zwykle i jak zwykle krótko, urywanie – nie zgnieć mnie.

Usłyszał serię wysokich dźwięków, których z początku nie rozpoznał w ogóle. Nagle się zorientował.

- Hej, nie płacz, przecież nic nie zrobiłem! – poruszył się nieznacznie próbując uwolnić od uścisku ale zatrzymał się w ułamku sekundy uważając żeby nie szarpnąć za mocno.

- Hej, hej – powtórzył.

- Jest wspaniała – tyle udało mu się odszyfrować. I to zakładając, że się właściwie domyślił. June przestała powoli. Śmiała się szeroko pod maską. Dlaczego on tego nie może zobaczyć! Jeszcze trochę pochlipała.

Znów się zaśmiał, tym razem nieco dłużej. Uśmiech nieśmiało doszedł do oczu i badał jeszcze nowe terytorium przez co wzrok Rycerza wydawał się dziwny i niepewny.

- Cieszę się, że ci się podoba.

Camus siedział na werandzie u Mu i marzył żeby już wrócić. Na niższym poziomie Świątyni było jeszcze mniej wiatru niż u niego i Rycerz Wodnika czuł prawie namacalnie jak bezliosne promienie przewiercają się przez daszek nad jego głową, rozbijają o ciemne włosy i nagrzewają je do czerwoności. Kostki lodu w herbacie nie mogły go za długo tu zatrzymać. Może przyjść w nocy kiedy ten żar trochę wyparuje. Nie, kostki zdecydowanie nie wystarczą.

Milo zauważył irytację kolegi. Camus zawsze ostro reagował na przejawy 'rajskiego klimatu' Grecji. Po prostu niewłasciwy Rycerz na niewłaściwym miejscu. Uśmiechnął się. Rozdrażnienie Camusa zawsze go bawiło.

Nagle z trzaskiem otworzyły się drzwi Domu Byka i wypadł przez nie wściekły Shura. Shaka przerwał to co właśnie mówił i wszyscy odwrócili głowy w kierunku nadchodzącego towarzysza.

Rycerz Koziorożca zatrzymał się gwałtownie tuż przed nakrytym do podwieczorku stołem prawie wpadając na Death Maska który stał obok i z hukiem uderzył pięścią w stół rozbijając w drobny mak nogi, blat i wszystko co na nim stało.

- Shura! – Mu złapał go za rękę. Camus zadowolony zauważył, że wreszcie coś się dzieje.

- Shura, uspokój się! – zawołał Mu – Co się stało?

Chwycił prawicę kolegi drugą ręką widząc, że Rycerz Koziorożca zamierza porozcinać Ekskaliburem także i werandę. Camus leniwie ruszył do przodu.

- Shura. Spokojnie. – powiedział powoli jak to on, położywszy dłoń na przedramieniu kolegi.

- Ca..Ca..Camus! Co ty robisz! – Aphrodite podskoczył na krześle. Jasnoniebieska warstewka pokryła ramię Shury w okolicy łokcia i zaczeła się rozszerzać w dół w kierunku dłoni i w górę, do szyi.

Rycerz Wodnika wciąż patrząc na wszystkich z niewzruszoną miną puścił Rycerza Koziorożca. Shura spojrzał na niego a potem na resztę obecnych. Ochłonął, dosłownie. Mu z trudem oderwał ręce przymarznięte do jego ramienia.

- Co się stało Shura? – zapytał Shaka. Milo strącał sobie z kolan okruchy chleba i pocierał plamę z mleka. Aphrodite znalazł w płaszczu jedną ocalałą filiżankę i trochę plasterków cytryny.

Rycerz Koziorożca wciąż trząsł się lekko.

- Byłem właśnie na audiencji u Wielkiego Mistrza. Nie wyobrażacie sobie, kazał mi od jutra nadzorować przyznawanie kar w areszcie!

- Co takiego? – zdziwił się Milo

- Nic nie rozumiem – Aldebaran miał szeroko otwarte oczy.

- No właśnie, ja także nic nie rozumiem! – Shura wściekle szorował lewą dłonią po skostniałym łokciu – Na Hadesa, ja nigdy go chyba nie zrozumiem!

- Przecież zostały ci jeszcze dwa dni służby w mieście a żaden z nas nie ma pilnych obowiązków. Mógł to przydzielić komukolwiek innemu – Zauważył Aphrodite.

- Dokładnie, a jeszcze zajmowałeś się tym morderstwem, prawda? – Mu zwiesił głos.

- Zauważyliście jeszcze potem tą energię? – zapytał Aldebaran

Shaka pokręcił głową. Za chwilę dodał:

- Mnie też Wielki Mistrz ostatnio zdziwił. Nie wykazał najmniejszych emocji kiedy mu powiedziałem o tym manifeście dziwnej energii. Odniosłem wrażenie, ze spodziewał się czegoś takiego. Albo nie uważał tego zupełnie za oznakę zagrożenia.

- Oczywiście że nie! To przecież my chronimy Świątynię a nie on. – wtrącił się ironicznie Death Mask. – Czegoś się spodziewał? My nadstawiamy karku, nasz problem. Ten facet nie musi zwracać na nic uwagi.

Jednak Shura wciąż nie mógł przetrawić, że nie pozwolono mu dokończyć śledztwa. To prawda, że lepiej było wypuścić wreszcie część aresztantów żeby wrócili na służbę. Resztę trzeba było przydzielić do przenoszenia zapasów i naprawy pól treningowych. Shura miał w tym wprawę i najsprawniej mu to pójdzie. Ale będzie musiał odłożyć śledztwo na dobrych kilka dni.

Popatrzył na Milo i Aldebarana, którzy pomagali Mu posprzątać z ziemi to co miało być kiedyś podwieczorkiem dla nich wszystkich i odwrócił się na pięcie.

- Idę do siebie – rzucił. Jednak zanim zrobił krok w przód poczuł czyjś uścisk na ramieniu. Odwrócił głowę i napotkał stoicko spokojne oczy Mu.

- Pójdziesz, ale najpierw zapłacisz mi za rozbitą zastawę.

Rozległo się pukanie. Już była gotowa, stanęła w drzwiach w długiej, ciemnej sukience. Materiał gruby żeby było ciepło. Czarne buciki na średnim obcasie, spinki i szal tego samego koloru. Założyła białą, zupełnie prostą maskę żeby jak najmniej psuła cały efekt. Drzwi otworzyły się, ale nie stał za nimi Rycerz w białym płaszczu.

- Witam ponownie – powiedział Shura nieco zaskoczony że tak szybko otworzyła drzwi.

- Tutaj? – zdziwiła się June. Skręcili nie do centrum Aten tylko na zewnątrz, w kierunku zachodnim. Ścieżka prowadziła do pól treningowych. Nie wiedziała, że on ma zamiar tam iść. Po co zakładałam te buty na obcasach, pomyślała. Wilgotna ziemia odrywa się płatami i przylepia do nogi. Kiedy obcas wbije się w ziemię zanurzy się z obu stron, z przodu i z tyłu. Z tyłu prędzej odpadnie ale zostanie między obcasem i przodem buta. Będą koturny zamiast eleganckich bucików. Po co je zakładała, trzeba było iść w zbroi, zastanawiała się przecież nad tym. Ale chciała być w sukience. Może i tak ta głupia maska wygląda śmiesznie w tej całości i trzeba było się ubrać inaczej.

Jeszcze nie jest mokro ale może się zrobić w każdej chwili. Szal jej się przekrzywił, przesuneła miejsce gdzie się przeplatał na lewe ramię. Miało być asymetrycznie. Za ciepło, nie ma tu wiatru, skały zasłaniają drogę z obu stron, zaraz się spoci. Oderwała lekko ramiona od tułowia żeby wpuścić powietrze i ochłodzić trochę. Nie potrafi się chyba ubierać tak jak trzeba.

- Jak tam? Wszystko dobrze? – odezwał się. Noc była dosyć jasna przez szeroki rogal księżyca. June widziała jak biały płaszcz jej towarzysza zakręcił się wokół jego nóg kiedy ten się odwracał żeby na nią spojrzeć.

- Tak, tak. Idę.

Poczekał aż dojdzie te kilka kroków. Dołączyła do niego i uśmiechneła się. Zaraz jednak uśmiech zrzedł. Przecież on tego nie widzi! Co za los!

Czyżby szli do tego domku przy Świątyni? Jeżeli tak to June była prawie pewna, że to niewłaściwy kierunek albo bardzo okrężna droga.

Stał przy skalnej ścianie.

- Teraz będzie trudniej – powiedział. Oczy otworzyły mu się przy tym zupełnie i oznaki zmęczenia znikneły na chwilę. Cieszył się z tego co obmyślił. June mu ufała i odpędzała myśl, że mógłby zrobić coś złego. Od kiedy zobaczyła go w drzwiach prawie dwie godziny temu lekki uśmiech nie zchodził mu z twarzy. Tylko oczy dość często stawały się nieobecne. Albo śmiertelnie poważne i wtedy uśmiech był bardzo, bardzo lekki.

Rycerz popatrzył na skalną ścianę na której oparł swoje prawe ramię.

Nadal nie przedstawili się sobie. June myślała, że on nie pyta żeby ona nie zapytała. Z nikim nie rozmawiała o nim, więc nie potrzebowała używać imienia. Był to 'On' w jej myślach i koniec. Aż do czasu kiedy będzie chciał jej powiedzieć. Pomyślała, że pewnie on też o niej z nikim nie rozmawia. Dałby jej inaczej przezwisko czy coś. Nie nazywał jej w żaden sposób.

June podeszła do niego i także popatrzyła w górę skały. Na tle gwiazd było widać masywną, prostą jak strzała ścianę, która zdawała się kończyć w niebie. Bardzo przewyższała każde najbliższe wzgórze. Na szczycie migotało dwanaście niebieskich płomieni. Prawie wydawały się być gwiazdami.

Zegar Złotych Rycerzy.

Nie miał powodu żeby nie chcieć znać jej imienia. Ale jakoś się rozumieli. I to aż za dobrze, może jej się tylko wydawało, tak sobie wymyśliła tą swoją tak zwaną 'dziewczęcą fantazją'. Nie powinna ona w ogóle wchodzić w grę, June miała dwadzieścia lat.

Położył jej rękę na swoim ramieniu.

- Trzymaj się – wziął ją pod ramiona jedną ręką. Drugą złapał lekko pod kolana i podniósł dziewczynę do góry. O nie, sukienka jej się podwinie! Była przyzwoicie długa, ale June i tak jedną ręką trzymając go za szyję, drugą szybkim ruchem poprawiła kilka razy sukienkę żeby się dobrze ułożyła i na pewno nie podwinęła albo podwiała. Przecież jest bardzo długa, nie ma się co tak denerwować! Ale co poradzić. Jej towarzysz odszedł od skalnej ściany robiąc trzy kroki w tył. June znalazła się w tej samej pozycji co wtedy kiedy niósł ją ranną na rękach. Teraz też położyła głowę na szerokiej piersi i czuła jak się porusza. Ciepła i znów ten zapach. Trochę ciemnych kosmyków plątało się między zagięciami koszuli. Jej włosy też się tu dostały, trochę z nich się zaczepiło pod jego ramieniem, poruszyła głową żeby przyciągnąć je do siebie trochę bardziej.

Nadal była zdziwiona co też on planuje, ale wziął ją na ręce i przyjemne uczucie na razie zdominowało ciekawość.

- Uważaj... – powiedział jeszcze i przykucnął lekko. June poczuła dziwne ciepło, jakby przygaszone. Koszula, włosy, ramiona i twarz Rycerza zaświeciła lekko w ciemności nietypowym odcieniem brązu. June nie widziała nigdy czegoś takiego. Energia kosmiczna zwykle rozchodzi się od Rycerzy równomiernym, silnym światłem. Ta była ciężka, gęsta, jakby skoncentrowana. I, co dziwne, ciemnobrązowa. Jak jego głos zmieniała nagle powietrze w jakąś nieprzepastną gęstość, przez którą Rycerz nie może się przebić. Za to energia była przerażająco ciepła. June pomyślała, że bez wątpienia poparzyłaby się poważnie gdyby jej towarzysz był w zbroi.

Rycerz z zadziwiającą szybkością zrobił kilkanaście kroków do tyłu, po czym popędził jak strzała w kierunku skalnej ściany.

June coś w brzuchu zwinęło się w jedną wielką kulkę, nie zdążyła złapać tchu. Zaledwie dwa metry od warstwy litej skały Rycerz stanął na ułamek sekundy, po czym June poczuła ogromną siłę ciągnącą ją w dół. Wiatr wiał jej z góry w twarz i włosy zasłoniły widok. Ręka zastygła jej w napięciu na szyi Rycerza i dziewczyna dopiero po chwili, dalej czując jego pewny uścisk odważyła się odgarnąć blond włosy z pobliża oczu. Widok, który ukazał się jej oczom zapierał dech w piersiach. Nie spadała, a z niewiarygodną szybkością leciała w górę. Kulka w brzuchu uciekła do góry. Miasto mignęło June przed oczami. Coś zafurkotało, wiatr gwałtownie zmienił kierunek i w oczy June uderzył biały materiał. Lekko zatrzęsło, zmiana równowagi i w końcu bezruch. Wiatr ustał nagle i ciepło bijące z ciała Rycerza znikneło tak szybko jak się pojawiło. W związku ze zniknięciem brązowawego światła wokół June zrobiło się zupełnie ciemno. Nie zauważyła tego jednak. Jeszcze była w szoku.

- Oj, przepraszam – Rycerz poruszył ręką przez co wygiął niewygodnie ramiona June. Tylko na chwilę żeby zdjąć z dziewczyny warstwę swojego białego płaszcza, która się wokół niej owinęła podczas lądowania.

- Już jesteśmy - jego twarz była bardzo blisko. June widziała nad głową czarne niebo całe w gwiazdach.

Postawił ją ostrożnie na ziemi. Znajdowali się na kwadratowym podeście z czarnego kamienia. Wokół były tylko gwiazdy. June podeszła ostrożnie w stonę krawędzi podestu. Uderzył w nią słup gorącego powietrza tak niespodziewanie, że poczuła łzy w oczach.

Niewiarygodne – WSKOCZYLI na Zegar Złotych Rycerzy!

Camus oparł sobie rękę na ceramicznym obrzeżu. Przywykł do tego, że nikt go nie rozumiał. Wszyscy zawsze mieli inne zwyczaje, lubili inne rzeczy. Wszystko co Camusowi sprawiało przyjemność innych napełniało odrazą lub w najlepszym przypadku najszczerszym zdziwieniem. Mieli ciarki, wzdrygali się i krzywili z niedowierzaniem. Camus mimo wszystko ich lubił. Z czasem przyzwyczaił się do nich a oni do niego. Tak się dzieje między przyjaciółmi.

Podrapał poręcz wanny paznokciem wydrapując w szronie duże „C". Woda była lodowata i nie miała ani śladu piany, Camus nie tolerował żadnych zapachowych substancji. Zawsze kąpał się w samej wodzie, myjąc bardzo szorstką gąbką. Uważał, że trzeba się po prostu myć a nie ukrywać smród. Jak Camus mimo swojej „gąbki ściernej" nazwanej tak przez Milo zachował nienagannie gładką skórę było dla Rycerza Skorpiona taką tajemnicą jak dla Shaki istnienie wszechświata.

Milo strasznie lubił Camusa.

Woda zachlupotała pod kolanem Rycerza Wodnika. Camus zawsze chciał zmienić sobie ceramiczne elementy łazienki na kryształowe. Strasznie lubił sposób w jaki światło i kształty różnych przedmiotów zniekształcały się widoczne przez warstwę lodu. Kryształ dawał podobne wrażenie a przy tym nie był taki trudny do utrzymania. Death Mask śmiał się, że każdy będzie się bał odwiedzić Dom Wodnika bo od wejścia będzie dokładnie widać w jakiej pozycji Camus siedzi na toalecie. Na to Camus stwierdził z niewzruszoną miną, że może niektórzy muszą się zakrywać, ale on ma idealne ciało i niczego się nie wstydzi.

Rycerz Wodnika ruchem stopy odczepił grudkowaty, przypominający mokry śnieg osad, który zaczął zbierać się w miejscu gdzie powierzchnia wody dotykała brzegu wanny. Śnieg powędrował w bok i przyczepił mu się do łydki zaraz pod kolanem.

Camus podkurczył obie nogi i zamurzył głowę pod wodę. Odczekał w takiej pozycji dobrą chwilę patrząc jak ciemne włosy przepływają mu w pasmach przed twarzą. Wynurzył się znowu i uśmiechnął do siebie.

Nagle przyjemność wieczoru przerwał gwałtowny impuls. Zagrożenie. Był pewien, że dokładnie w tej samej chwili reszta Złotych Rycerzy odczuła to samo.

Zerwał się na równe nogi, chwycił za obręb wanny i wyskoczył z niej jednym susem. W drodze do drzwi założył zbroję nawet się nie zatrzymując.

Z góry zbiegał w tym samym kierunku Aphrodite, zdaje się wyrwany ze snu. Camusowi włosy zwisały z głowy mokrymi strąkami. Odrzucił w tył grzywkę.

Aphrodite zauważył jak energia kosmiczna Camusa zaświeciła. Jego włosy zmieniły kolor na bardzo jasno niebieski a skóra zaczęła połyskiwać małymi kryształkami jak powierzchnia śniegu w świetle latarni. Aphrodite otworzył usta żeby coś zawołać, ale nie zdążył. Za Camusem rozciągnęła się smuga lodowatej pary. Jakby dusza z niego uciekała.

Mineli Dom Wagi.

Ciemne włosy Camusa popękały i przybrały postać lodowych korali które szerokie niczym dredy dźwięczały uderzając w Zbroję Wodnika.

Shaki nigdzie nie było.

Chmura pary za Camusem była już tak gęsta, że Aphrodite ledwo go widział. Musiał zwolnić nieco bo uderzył go z niej okropny chłód.

Przebiegli przez Dom Lwa.

Para zanikała najwyraźniej, bo Aphrodite znów zobaczył sylwetkę biegnącego Camusa. Dogonił go. Włosy i skóra Rycerza Wodnika wróciła do zwyczajnego wyglądu.

- Camus, co się z tobą działo? – zawołał Aphrodite.

- Nie rozumiem. – Rycerz Wodnika był skoncentrowany na biegu.

- Ten lód na twoich włosach, a potem biała chmura?

- To się nazywa sublimacja. – stwierdził Camus z niewzruszonym wyrazem twarzy.

- Su..Co? – skrzywił się Aphrodite

Rycerz Wodnika nie przestał biec.

Staneli przed Domem Barana gdzie zebrali się już Mu, Shaka, Death Mask i Aldebaran.

- Gdzie Milo i Shura? – Camus nie zdążył jeszcze dobrze złapać oddechu.

- Milo ma służbę w mieście – powiedział Aldebaran – Aioria nie odpowiada.

- A Shura gdzieś przepadł – uzupełnił nerwowo Mu.

- Komuś udało się to zlokalizować? – zapytał Camus przechodząc spojrzeniem po wszystkich obecnych.

- Tak.

Wszyscy popatrzyli na Shakę. Napięcie wzrosło.

- Ja i Mu jednogłośnie to stwierdziliśmy. Jest na Zegarze Złotych Rycerzy.

- Co robimy? – zapytał Aphrodite.

- Czemu tam?! – Death Mask rozdrapał sobie strup na łokciu rozbijając ręką najbliższą kolumnę.

- Na co czekamy? Powinniśmy... – Aldebaran ruszył w kierunku wyjścia z Domu Barana ale Mu zastąpił mu drogę.

- Czekaj. Znasz zasady! Nie wolno nam bez rozkazu opuszczać posterunku.

- Co? Mu, chyba nie mówisz poważnie! – Death Mask zaklął siarczyście – Nie po to przez tydzień się zastanawialiśmy gdzie on jest żeby teraz nic nie zrobić!

- W wypadku wojny nie można czekać aż przyjdą rozkazy – poparł go Aphrodite – Chcesz żebyśmy teraz szli do Wielkiego Mistrza po pozwolenie?

- Milo jest w mieście – powiedział Mu i dodał - I przypuszczam, że Shura też, jeśli dobrze go znam poszedł kontynuować śledztwo. We dwóch dadzą sobie radę.

- No tak, ale nie oni wiedzą gdzie on jest! – rzucił Death Mask – jeśli u nas tylko wy się domyśliliście to nie ma szans żeby tym dwóm narwańcom się to udało.

Rzeczywiście, Shura i Milo, ludzie czynu potrafili się skoncentrować mniej więcej tak łatwo jak Death Mask.

- Słuchajcie, tracimy czas, jeśli natychmiast nie ruszymy się z miejsca ten morderca znów się zaszyje. – przez ton Camusa przebijało zniecierpliwienie.

- Spróbujemy się z nimi skomunikować. Wysłałem też Kikiego z wiadomością. – przekonywał Mu.

- Na Hadesa, tylu tu chłopa i nie możemy wyjść i walczyć?! – Death Mask stał niebezpiecznie blisko następnej kolumny.

Camus i Aldebaran oparli się o ścianę. Aphrodite stał odwrócony tyłem.

- Chcecie złamać prawo Świątyni? Nie wiemy czy to nie pułapka. Pobiegniemy tam a w tym czasie Świątynia zostanie zaatakowana.

- A chcesz żeby jeszcze ktoś zginął?! – wybuchnął Death Mask – Zapomniałeś jak tamci byli zaszlachtowani? Bogowie, to nie była bójka uliczna!

- Właśnie dlatego chcę ostrzec Milo i Shurę! – odwrzasnął Mu – I tracę czas próbując was zatrzymać! Powinienem już dawno wysłać im wiadomość!

Death Mask nic nie odpowiedział tylko odwrócił się i jednym ruchem rozkruszył kolumnę na drobne kamyczki.

Mu westchnął. Popatrzył po wszystkich. Camus podszedł do niego i położył mu rękę na ramieniu.

- Przepraszamy – powiedział – Reagujemy emocjonalnie zamiast myśleć. Mógłbyś wysłać ten sygnał?

Mu potarł dłonią czoło.

- Muszę się skoncentrować... – błądził oczami po kolumnach swojego Domu próbując ochłonąć ze wzburzenia. Głos jeszcze nieco mu się trząsł. Rzadko się słyszało jak Mu podnosi głos i nawet Death Mask go uszanował.

- Niepotrzebnie. Udało mi się porozumieć z Milo – odezwał się Shaka - Prawie znalazłem Shurę.

Wszyscy czekali w ciszy aż Shaka skończy.

June patrzyła jak powietrze faluje od gorąca wytwarzanego przez płomienie na tarczy zegara. Wiał lekki wiatr. Nad nimi tysiące gwiazd było przepięknie widoczne.

Siadła obok niego. Kamienie były lekko ciepłe. June położyła dłoń na złączeniu dwóch z nich i poczuła drobniutką, suchą jak proszek ziemię, która wypełniała to lekkie wgłębienie. Pilnowała, żeby oprzeć się nieco dalej od jego ręki.

- Wiesz dlaczego zbudowano ten zegar? – zapytał bez uśmiechu. Znowu spuścił powieki lekko na oczy jakby nie mając energii na ich podtrzymanie.

- Nie. – Zwróciła twarz na niego jakby chcąc dodać mu otuchy. Zawsze kiedy widziała go takiego coś ściskało ją w środku.

- W tym miejscu znaleziono ostatnie wcielenie Ateny. Złoci Rycerze postanowili uczcić nowonarodzoną boginię stwarzając magiczną budowlę która chroniłaby Świątynię i służyła jej patronce pomocą w trudnych chwilach. Zegar przechowuje w sobie cząstkę energii kosmicznej każdego z nich i dlatego w pewnym sensie jest żywy.

- Zbudowali go Złoci Rycerze? – zdziwiła się June – Ja nie pamiętam jego powstawania, musieli być wtedy dziećmi!

Uśmiechnął się nareszcie.

- Nie, nie. To nie byli teraźniejsi Złoci Rycerze, tylko ich poprzednicy. – znów spoważniał – wtedy jeszcze kilku z nich żyło.

- Pamiętasz ich? – zapytała cicho June. Gorące powietrze zniekształcało obraz miasta w dole. Rycerz milczał. Nie odpowie.

- Tylko niektórych. – powiedział szeptem – Rycerz Wodnika, wysoki i bardzo gwałtowny. Często się bił. Rycerz Barana, poważny i obowiązkowy, zupełnie jak jego uczeń i następca. Był taki podobny że w mieście mówiono, że są spokrewnieni. Rycerza Byka nikt zbyt często nie widział. Skryty i poważny podobno przez większość czasu czytał. Rycerza Wagi znasz, już wtedy był stary. Rycerze Ryb, Panny, Bliźniąt i Koziorożca nie żyli od dłuższego czasu.

Patrzył na niebo przed sobą nie napotykając wzroku June ani raz. Dziewczyna pomyślała, że zdrajca Aioros musiał już wtedy być Rycerzem.

- A co z Rycerzem Raka? – zapytała po chwili.

Ramię, które June miała tuż przy sobie zadrżało lekko. Przez chwilę milczał a kiedy wreszcie się odezwał głos zawachał mu się na początku ledwie zauważalnie.

- Rycerz Raka był wtedy chłopcem.

- To znaczy, że tylko on i Rycerz Wagi pamiętają postawienie Zegara?

Jej towarzysz spuścił na chwilę wzrok.

- Nie, tamten Rycerz Raka został zabity w wieku dziesięciu lat.

June ciągle na niego patrzyła.

- Znałeś go? – zapytała. Widziała że ta śmierć nie była mu obojętna. Przysuneła się trochę bliżej zmieniając pozycję. On został w bezruchu.

Wypuścił powietrze i zaczął głośniej.

- Był moim przyjacielem. Miał na imię Aetos, czyli orzeł. Chcieliśmy razem trenować, ale on będąc już Złotym Rycerzem miał specjalne lekcje u Wielkiego Mistrza. Spotykaliśmy się potem, po ciemku, bo mój obóz treningowy był blisko jego domu. Wychodziliśmy i prześcigaliśmy się w tym, kto lepszych ataków się nauczył danego dnia. Ale największym wyzwaniem było podejść aż pod Sunnion i zajrzeć do niego niezauważonymi przez strażników.

June słuchała w milczeniu, jeszcze nigdy Rycerz tak dużo nie mówił. Nawet trochę się uśmiechał.

- Czasami się udawało, wtedy obserwowaliśmy więźniów. Zawsze byli muskularni i agresywni, zazwyczaj bili się między sobą. Nigdy jednak nie trafiliśmy na przypływ.

Aetos był niewiele młodszy ode mnie. Pamiętam jak wszycy dorośli mówili, że wyrośnie na bardzo przystojnego Rycerza.

Zamilkł na chwilę.

- Zresztą to przecież nie byla jego wina. Pewnej nocy nie pojawił się na naszym zwykłym miejscu spotkania, chociaż wyraźnie się umówiliśmy. Poprzedniej nocy mówił mi, że będzie miał dodatkowe szkolenie, więc poszedłem sprawdzić czy nie ma go jeszcze u Wielkiego Mistrza. Znali mnie w Świątyni więc mogłem przejść. Kiedy tam szedłem poczułem nagle że jego energia zgasła.

Oczy June zrobiły się okrągłe. Oddech zamarł jej w piersi.

- Byłem chyba na wysokości Domu Wodnika. Zanim dobiegłem na górę czułem już tylko pustkę. Nie było wątpliwości, że Aetos nie żyje. Kiedy dotarłem do Sali treningowej znalazłem tylko jego ciało.

Zatrzymał się znowu i gwałtownie zmienił pozycję.

- Przeklęty Wielki Mistrz, wiedziałem, że to był on. Zanurzył w jego piersi chyba całą pięść. Typowy atak dla niego, widziałem to już wcześniej. Młody chłopak bez zbroi nie miał najmniejszych szans. Nie zdążył przywołać Zbroi Raka.

- Dlaczego on go zabił? – June nie mogła zrozumieć. Przerzucała piasek przez palce i zbrała w dłoń od nowa dopóki nie utkwił jej za paznokciami i nie zbrudził zwisającego końca szalika. Patrzyła cały czas na Rycerza.

- Ten przeklęty bies miał słabość do młodych chłopaków. Aetos musiał mu się postawić.

Te dwa zdania znów wypowiedział szeptem. June zastygła. Nie mogła w to uwierzyć.

- Nic nie wiedziałam...

- Takie rzeczy nie wychodzą poza Świątynię.

Nastąpiła chwila ciszy.

- I co zrobiłeś? – zapytała.

- Nic. Oczywiście jak szaleniec poszedłem go zabić ale miałem dziewięć lat i cudem uszedłem z tego cało.

Znowu milczeli. June pomyślała, że musi czuć się winny. Przecież Wielki Mistrz nadal żyje. Ale jak go teraz wyzwać? Nikt nie może wejść do Świątyni a po tym incydencie na pewno stracił swoją przepustkę.

W dole miasta zabrzmiał przeciągły wrzask. Znowu się bili.

- Nie powinieneś przychodzić teraz do miasta – Przerwała ciszę June. Szukają cię przez tych czterech wojowników.

- Wiem, słyszałem. Ale podobno służba Rycerza Koziorożca skończyła się przedwcześnie. Minie jedenaście tygodni zanim wróci.

- Ale zastąpił go Rycerz Skorpiona. Poza tym wcale nie wydaje mi się, żeby Rycerz Koziorożca zrezygnował ze swojego śledztwa. Przychodzi do mnie i wypytuje się.

Rycerz gwałtownie odwrócił głowę i uważnie popatrzył na June. Nadal do ciebie przychodzi?

- Był znowu dzisiaj. – powiedziała June niepewnie. Z twarzy wpatrzonego w nią Rycerza całkowicie znikneło zmęczenie. Całe jego ciało sprężyło się dziwnie, ale tylko na moment. Opanował się zanim zdążyła zareagować. Znów popatrzył przed siebie ale June nie podobał się ten wzrok.

- Nie martw się, nic mu nie powiedziałam. Stwierdziłam, że koleżanka wyolbrzymiła moją potyczkę z inną dziewczyną przy jednej z knajp. Przysięgam, że nic o tobie nie wie.

Nie poruszył się, ale jego oddech nieznacznie się wyrównał.

- Nie o to chodzi, ufam ci. Ale on nie daje ci spokoju.

- Nie, nie. Jest uprzejmy, tylko zadaje pytania! – powiedziała szybko.

Działo się coś dziwnego. June drgneła. Wciemności było widać dziwne światło. Zupełnie nie było podobne do jego energii kosmicznej, jednak rozchodziło się w ten sam sposób. Oczy Rycerza rozszerzyły się i błysnęły groźnie. Nigdy jeszcze nie widziała go w takim stanie. Chwyciła jego ramię. W momencie energia znikneła, nawet zanim June mogła odczuć dłońmi jej obecność.

Nie była pewna czy to dziwne zjawisko miało tak naprawdę miejsce bo kiedy popatrzyła w oczy Rycerza znów uśmiechnął się łagodnie.

- A więc nie napastował cię w żaden sposób?

- Nie, w żadnym razie. Nie przejmuj się, maska działa mi na korzyść. On nie jest w stanie stwierdzić kiedy kłamię.

Popatrzył na nią na chwilę i uśmiechnął się nieco szerzej.

- No właśnie. Sam nie wiem czy powinienem ci wierzyć skoro mówisz, że kłamanie tak dobrze ci wychodzi.

Żartobliwie wygiął jedną brew w górę.

Nagle uśmiech zamarł mu na ustach. June podniosła ręce do twarzy i jednym ruchem zdjęła maskę.

Rycerz był kompletnie zaskoczony. Wpatrywał się w nią głęboko niebieskimi oczami. Wreszcie oprzytomniał i szybko odwrócił wzrok.

- Nie miałem nic takiego na myśli! Bogowie.. – nie wiedział co powiedzieć – nie chciałem żebyś... nie musiałaś...

Ale chciała. I tak wiedziała, że była w nim zakochana. Maski nic tu nie zmienią. June miała dość nie możności wyrażenia swoich emocji. Nie chciała przed nim nic skrywać.

Zasada masek zakładała, że kobieta Rycerz zakocha się w pierwszym mężczyźnie, który zobaczy ją bez maski. Zakocha się chyba, że uda jej się go zabić.

Nie było za to zasady wiążącej mężczyzn. Żaden nie musiał zakochiwać się w kobiecie, którą zobaczył. Z tego powodu kobiety Rycerze często ginęły próbując kogoś zabić lub też kończyły ze złamanym sercem.

June już to przemyślała i nie chciała ryzykować, że przypadkowo zobaczy ją ktoś inny. Nie znała takich przypadków i nie chciała myśleć co by wtedy zrobiła.

- Daj spokój – powiedziała – Nic się przecież nie stało.

Siadła naprzeciw niego. Trochę blisko krawędzi. Poczuła ciepłe powietrze na plecach. Uśmiechała się. Wreszcie mógł to zobaczyć. Miała duże, jasnoniebieskie oczy.

- No ale przecież… - spojrzał na nią nieśmiało.

- Kto by się tam przejmował przesądami. Pewnie te maski to tylko idiotyczny wymysł jakiegoś męskiego szowinisty.

Podniósł do góry brwi. Ramiona mu się lekko zatrzęsły.

- Poza tym nie można normalnie rozmawiać z kimś kogo twarzy się kompletnie nie widzi. Tak jak mówiłeś mogę przecież kłamać.

Roześmiał się cicho, po swojemu. Kąciki oczu znów lekko podeszły do góry. Wyglądała ślicznie w tym całym stroju.

- Wiesz, że tego wieczora kiedy zrzuciłem cię na siano roześmiałem się pierwszy raz od dobrych kilku lat?

June uśmiechneła się szeroko razem z nim. Nie powiedział, że to było od kilkunastu lat. Ani, że te przez te trzynaście lat nie tylko się nie roześmiał, ale nawet nie uśmiechnął.

June serce biło szybko. Wyglądało na to, że czarna wersja się nie sprawdziła. Nic się między nimi nie zmieniło.

- Jak masz na imię? – zapytał kiedy tak siedzieli obok siebie i patrzyli jak strumienie gorącego powietrza wydają się poruszać gwiazdami.

- June.

Przyszła kolej na niego.

Zdawał się czekać na jej reakcję w jakimś dziwnym napięciu. June uśmiechneła się.

- Dziwne imię jak na Greka.

Roześmiał się nerwowo. June nie rozumiała dobrze dlaczego czasem tak się denerwuje.

- Widocznie moi rodzice nie chcieli trzymać się tradycji Greckiej.

- Mogę cię o coś prosić? – dodał po chwili.

- Oczywiście – energicznie przesiadła się na jeden bok.

- Nie rozmawiaj o mnie z nikim.

- Rycerskie słowo. – powiedziała – Zresztą i tak nikomu o tobie nie mówiłam i nie zamierzałam mówić.

Odniosła wrażenie, że bardzo mu ulżyło. Coś ważnego rozwiązało się pomyślnie.

Siedzieli tak jakiś czas nic nie mówiąc. Każdy z nich cieszył się, że równowaga nie została zaburzona.

June popatrzyła na twarz Rycerza. Utkwił wzrok gdzieś w dole w okolicach miasta. Upływał czas a on ciągle nie spuszczał z tamtąd wzroku. W końcu wstał gwałtownie i rzucił spojrzeniem w drugi punkt, na polach treningowych.

- Musimy iść, i to zaraz.

June nie zdąrzyła spytać co się stało. Brązowawa energia znowu zabłysła. Tym razem chwycił ją na ręce bez uwagi na delikatność. June zdążyła tylko wziąć urwany oddech i już lecieli w dół Zegara z zawrotną szybkością. Nie zdążyła krzyknąć. Rycerz uderzył nogami w ziemię rozbijając kamienne płyty w obrębie półtora metra od siebie. June nie widziała którędy pobiegli, tak szybko ścieżka migała jej przed oczami. Nie słyszała ani nie wyczuwała żeby ktokolwiek ich gonił, ale nie odzywała się. W momencie znaleźli się na przedmieściu. Znienacka skręcili i w końcu zatrzymali się.

Rycerz postawił June na ziemi. Oddychała tylko przez nos żeby nie hałasować. Niepotrzebnie, zza ściany dobiegała hałaśliwa klubowa muzyka i głosy rozbawionych imprezowiczów. Stali w jakimś opuszczonym mieszkaniu. Ktoś zabrał z niego dawno wszystkie meble, drzwi ledwo trzymały się we framudze. Nie było na czym usiąść.

Tapeta na ścianie była poodrywana. Właściwie była to cała kolekcja tapet, które kolejni mieszkańcy naklejali jedną na drugą i teraz przez to rozdarcie widać było gusta wszystkich rezydentów.

Jej towarzysz zgasił swoją energię najszybciej jak się dało. Widać zależało mu na tym żeby nikt jej nie wyczuł. Teraz, kiedy znajdowali się obok tłumu ludzi nie będzie łatwo ich znaleźć.

- Jest znowu! – zawołał Shaka.

Wszyscy poczuli to ten sam impuls, ale bardzo, bardzo słaby. Wychwycili go tak naprawdę jedynie dlatego, że akurat na niego czekali. W każdej innej sytuacji przemknąłby się niezauważony jak każdy inny.

Energia emanowała przez chwilę. Dookoła Shaki i Mu widać było ich energie kosmiczne w koncentracji. Aldebaran chodził w tą i z powrotem i nie wiedzieć czemu denerwował go bezruch Death Maska, którego mijał co chwila.

- Niestety nie wiem gdzie jest – odezwał się wreszcie Mu – Energia zanikła zupełnie gdzieś w mieście. Nie byłem stanie niczego dokładnie ustalić.

Wszyscy skupili wzrok na Shace, który tylko opuścił lekko głowę gasząc swoją energię kosmiczną.

Stali w milczeniu w korytarzu Domu Barana.

Aldebaran patrzył na wgłębienia zdobiące kolumny. Przyglądał się właściwie tylko jednej, przy której właśnie stał. Patrzył nieco bezwiednie, zamyślony nad tym czy Shura i Milo coś osiągneli. Na razie tajemnicza energia nie nasiliła się, wręcz znikneła, co znaczyło, że prawdopodobnie nie doszło do walki. Wygladało na to, że ten osobnik chce się schować bardziej niż dąży do konfrontacji. Nic dziwnego, musiałby zmierzyć się z dwoma Złotymi Rycerzami na raz.

Rowki w kolumnie szły wzdłuż niej, z góry w dół, lub też odwrotnie, jakkolwiek ktoś by chciał na to patrzeć. Kamień był dobrze zachowany, ale miejscami nadkruszony podczas potyczek Mu z różnego typu intruzami. Aldebaran oparł dłoń o głowicę kolumny ale zaraz nerwowo oderwał ją napotkawszy warstwę kurzu.

Czekali.

Death Mask i Aphrodite usiedli na podłodze patrząc na posadzkę przed sobą. Rycerz Raka stukał w kamienną płytę zgiętym palcem i zastanawiał się ile dziur mogłoby się na niej zmieścić gdyby Mu nie awanturował się tak o każdy naruszony element dekoracji swojego wnętrza.

To wszystko jest beznadziejne, myślał. Tyle życia trenujesz po to, żeby nie móc nawet wziąć udziału w akcji.

Mu niecierpliwił się dziwnie. Aphrodite zagadnął go widząc, że Rycerz Barana chodzi wkoło niespokojnie i co jakiś czas wygląda na zewnątrz:

- Wszystko w porządku?

Mu zatrzymał się i oparł o ścianę.

- Czekam aż Kiki wróci. Jest już późno, nie chcę żeby chodził sam o tej porze.

Rzeczywiście, mały uczeń Rycerza Barana nie pojawił się jeszcze.

- Nie martw się, na pewno sobie poradzi – przekonywał Aphrodite – Dałby ci znać jeśli miałby kłopoty.

- Wysłałem mu sygnał, że może wracać – Mu znów zajrzał w ciemność na zewnątrz. Cały czas trzymał się blisko wyjścia – Nie mam na razie odpowiedzi.

- Na pewno jest niedaleko.

Rycerzem Barana targały wyrzuty sumienia. Nie powinien był wysyłać małego rudzielca tak późno w nocy. Kiki jest zdolnym uczniem, ale przypadki nietypowej agresywności wśrod niektórych Rycerzy niższej rangi osiągneły ostatnio zadziwiająco wysoką częstotliwość. Zdarzało się, że atakowali grupami. Mu zaczynał denerwować się nie na żarty. Gdyby Kiki był w potrzebie on nie mógłby przecież zrobić zupełnie nic. Nie było już nikogo, kto może opuścić Świątynię.

Camus patrzył niespokojnie to na Death Maska, to na Mu. Death Mask odwzajemnił jego spojrzenie. Rycerz Wodnika zrobił krok w kierunku zmartwionego kolegi kiedy nagle Mu zawołał:

- Jest!

Wszyscy spojrzeli w ciemność ścieżki prowadzącej do miasta i nie dostrzegli nikogo. Mu jednak wyraźnie się uspokoił i patrzył w tę stronę wyczekująco.

Wreszcie na ścieżce można było powoli odróżnić dwie sylwetki. Obok aury Kikiego poczuli bardzo znajomą energię kosmiczną, której bardzo wszyscy wyczekiwali, nawet jeśli nie zdawali sobie z tego wcześniej sprawy.

Kiki przeteleportował się przez większość drogi, po czym podbiegł do Mu i złożył raport:

- Mistrzu, melduję że dotarłem tylko do bram miasta i od razu zawróciłem jak kazałeś.

- Bardzo dobrze.

Mu tylko tyle był w stanie powiedzieć. Znów przybrał formalny wyraz twarzy, ale Aphrodite stojący blisko usłyszał jego pełen ulgi wydech.

- Patrz, Mistrzu kogo spotkałem po drodze! – Kiki jak zwykle skakał na wszystkie strony jaskrawo kontrastując z powagą swojego nauczyciela.

Wszyscy wyszli na schody przy wejściu do domu Barana.

Na czarnym tle migotał biały materiał i lekkie odbłyski od zbroi. Ścieżką zbliżała się najbardziej kochana w Świątyni, zaraz po Atenie, kobieta.

- Marin! – zawołali wszyscy razem.

Death Mask zszedł szybko jeszcze niżej niż Camus i pierwszy wyciągnął rękę na powitanie.

- Cześć! Jak miło was znowu zobaczyć! – powiedziała. Po Death Masku przywitała się z Camusem.

Aldebaran uścisnął ją i podniósł wysoko do góry. Okręcił trzy razy dookoła siebie. Marin zaśmiała się, ale potem zachwiała i przykucneła lekko kiedy Rycerz postawił ją na ziemi.

- Marin? Wszystko w porządku? – Death Mask pomógł jej wstać.

- Tak, tak. To nic. Zostałam lekko ranna w Japonii – powiedziała.

- Przepraszam! – Aldebaranowi zrobiło się głupio że nieświadomie wyrządził krzywdę tej kruchej istocie.

- Nie, nie, to nie twoja wina. Tak się strasznie cieszę, że was widzę! – wszyscy weszli do środka i posadzili Marin przy stole. Mu nalewał wodę do czajnika obserwując nadmiar energii swojego ucznia. Wstawił wodę na herbatę i kazał Kikiemu iść spać.

- Bardzo nam cię brakowało. – powiedział Camus siadając obok i patrząc na nią żeby upewnić się, że dziewczynie wróciły siły.

- Nie mnie tylko mojego jedzenia chyba – zaśmiała się.

- Oczywiście, że obu – wyszczerzył zęby Shaka i wszyscy się zaśmiali.

- Gdzie macie pozostałych? – zapytała.

Wszyscy nagle spoważnieli przypominając sobie o sytuacji. Widok Marin prawie pozwolił im zapomnieć o pogoni za nieznajomym Rycerzem.

- Coś się stało? – Marin od razu się zaalarmowała. Od jakiegoś czasu szukała wzrokiem Aiorii.

- Jakiś czas temu w mieście miała miejsce dziwna manifestacja energii kosmicznej – wyjaśniał pokrótce Shaka – Trudna do zlokalizowania, zmienna, zanikająca, możliwe że dostosowująca się do otoczenia. Jej właściciel zaszlachtował na przedmieściu czterech wojowników w sposób, jakiego Aldebaran nawet nie chciał opisywać. Ponadto używa nieznanej nikomu techniki. Podejrzewamy że to ktoś z zewnątrz, bardzo możliwe że nieprzyjaciel. Ja i Mu od tygodnia próbujemy go namierzyć. Milo z Shurą są w tej chwili w mieście w pogoni za nim.

Marin słuchała w milczeniu.

- Niedawno znów się pokazał i dlatego wszyscy tu jesteśmy w pełnej zbroi – uzupełnił Death Mask – ale do tej pory nie mieliśmy żadnych wiadomości.

- Ani też obca energia nie zmanifestowała się. – dodał Aphrodite.

- To znaczy, że uciekł – powiedziała.

- Raczej nie doszło do walki – przytaknął Mu.

Woda w czajniku zagotowała się. Mu nasypał fusów i zalał je ostrożnie. Wieczko brzękneło o dzbanek. Aphrodite położył przed Marin filiżankę. Potem dał każdemu z Rycerzy po jednej i Mu nalał herbaty. Camus automatycznie położył swoją na kamiennym parapecie do ostudzenia i poszedł wyjąć sobie kostki z zamrażarki. Marin zauważyła, że kubek który trzyma nie należy do zwykłej zastawy Mu. Aldebaran nie odzywając się, ciągle zły na siebie nasypał sobie dwie łyżki cukru z kryształowej cukiernicy. Na szczęście mocząc się w zlewie ocalała od ostatniego destrukcyjnego wybuchu Shury.

- A więc sytuacja nie jest najlepsza… - mrukneła Marin.

- A jak tam twoja misja? – zapytał Camus żeby zmienić temat.

Nie trafił. Marin posmutniała jeszcze bardziej. Chwilę milczała gniotąc w palcach szarfę, która opasała ją w biodrach.

- Niedobrze – powiedziała wreszcie. Nie chciała o tym mówić.

- Shura wraca – przerwał zadumę Shaka.

Rzeczywiście, wszyscy poczuli kosmos Shury, a potem zobaczyli Rycerza we własnej osobie. Miał zachmurzone czoło i wzrok wbity w przestrzeń. Zamknął za sobą drzwi od kuchni, usiadł i zaczął czegoś szukać wzrokiem w nodze od cukierniczki. Dopiero za moment zauważył Marin.

- Wróciłaś – powiedział, ale jego wzrok za chwilę znów pobłądził do przeźroczystej cukierniczki, która tak podobała się Camusowi.

Wśród ponurego nastroju Mu położył na stole nóż i deskę do krojenia. Brzęknęły naczynia i spuszczone na obrus oczy Camusa napotkały słoik z dżemem śliwkowym. Mu powoli i bez słowa kroił chleb na kromki, smarował i kładł na talerzu, który postawił wcześniej przed Marin. Death Mask wziął pierwszą i bez słowa zaczął żuć skórkę. Mu spojrzał na wyciągniętą rękę Aphrodite'a i od razu powędrował z drugą kromką do Marin.

- Dzięki, ale muszę iść – powiedziała i wstała.

- Zjedz chociaż jedną, zaraz wszyscy się rozejdziemy – powiedział Mu.

Nikt nie chciał mówić o Aiorii, Marin martwiła się. Dla każdego było oczywiste, że chciałaby wiedzieć czy z z nim wszystko w porządku.

- Dziękuję, Mu. Naprawdę muszę iść. Miło was było znowu zobaczyć. Spotkamy się jutro – podeszła do drzwi.

- Odprowadzę cię – powiedział Shaka wstając.

Camus po cichu liczył na to, że Rycerz Panny to zrobi.

- Zjedzmy coś – powiedział do pozostałych - a potem też pójdziemy. Wszyscy potrzebujemy snu.

Zamknąwszy za sobą drzwi od kuchni Shaka dogonił Marin, która poszła przodem. - Nie musisz iść wcześniej, zostań z nimi jak chcesz – powiedziała - Mam ich już dość – zażartował Rycerz Panny – Cały czas z nimi przesiaduję.

Spoważniał zaraz na posępne milczenie Marin.

- Aioria też niedawno wrócił ze swojej misji.

Marin poderwała głowę do góry. Shaka usłyszał jej gwałtowny ruch mimo swoich zamkniętych oczu. Kontynuował:

- Pomyślałem, że pewnie będziesz się chciała z nim zobaczyć.

Mimo maski i zamkniętych oczu Shaki Marin czuła, że jej rumieniec jest widoczny w ciemności jak słup światła.

- Jak się ma? Czy wszystko u niego w porządku? – powiedziała po chwili na dobranie właściwych słów.

- O ile wiem nie został ranny – powiedział Shaka – Ale jego misja również się nie powiodła.

Marin była zaskoczona. Pamiętała jak żegnał ją kiedy wyjeżdżała i mówił o oczekującym go jakimś drobnym zadaniu. Był pogodny i pełen enuzjazmu. Zmroziło ją. Wyobraziła sobie Rycerza Lwa odbywającego karę za nieudaną misję. Może nawet w Sunnion! Na co ten Shaka próbuje ją przygotować?! Nie wytrzymała:

- Co się z nim stało? Gdzie on teraz jest? – zapytała juz nie kryjąc zdenerwowania.

- Jest u siebie w domu. – uspokoił ją - Zaraz po przyjeździe został pilnie wezwany przez Wielkiego Mistrza. Podobno pokłócili się wtedy, ale Aioria wyszedł stamtąd nawet bez formalnego upomnienia. Od czasu tej misji bardzo się zmienił. Unika nas wszystkich i nie odpowiada kiedy próbujemy się z nim porozumieć telepatycznie. Ani razu nie był na wspólnym spotkaniu. Nie muszę ci mówić jakie to do niego niepodobne.

Marin ścisnęło w piersi.

- Porozmawiam z nim. – powiedziała i przyspieszyła kroku. Byli prawie na miejscu. Tuż pod Domem Lwa Shaka zastąpił jej drogę.

- Popieram twoją decyzję ale bądź ostrożna – powiedział. Jest coś nienaturalnego w jego zachowaniu.

- Jak możesz tak mówić! – oburzyła się dziewczyna.

Chciała wyminąć Shakę, ale on chwycił ją za rękę z bardzo poważną twarzą:

- Gdyby coś się działo daj znać mnie albo Death Maskowi.

- Co ty wygadujesz, nic się nie będzie działo! Mówisz tak jakby miał mi zrobić coś złego! – Rudowłosa dziewczyna aż zacisnęła pięści ze złości i zdenerwowania.

Poczekała aż Rycerz Panny zniknie po drugiej stronie Domu Lwa i dopiero do niego weszła.

W kuchni Mu pozostali tylko sam gospodarz i Shura. Było tak cicho, że Mu nie przestał jeszcze myśleć o chrzęszczeniu towarzyszącemu pożegnaniu Camusa, który stojąc w drzwiach gryzł zębami ostatnią kostkę lodu z herbaty.

Aphrodite i Death Mask poszli pierwsi, za nimi zaraz Aldebaran, który na swoją kromkę z dżemem czekał cierpliwie na końcu kolejki. Mu nie miał ochoty na dżem, ale i tak zjadł, zaraz po tym jak dał porcję Aphrodite'owi. Zjadł prosto z łyżki, nawet bez chleba. Potem wrzucił łyżkę do pustego zlewu, wziął drugą i smarował dalej nic nie mówiąc. Powtórzył to jeszcze dwa razy zanim skończył smarowanie kromki dla Camusa. Ogólnie nastrój był posępny. Milo zostawał na ten tydzień w mieście, więc Mu pogasił już światła przed domem.

Shura wstał po piątym westchnieniu.

- Idę. Dobranoc. – powiedział cicho.

- Widziałeś go? – Rycerz Barana równie sciszonym głosem zaczął wreszcie temat, na którego poruszanie wszyscy czuli się dzisiaj zbyt zmęczeni.

Shura zirytował się, ale nie miał siły na wybuch. I tak będzie musiał to opowiedzieć. A lepiej zrzucić z siebie jak najwięcej przed pójściem spać niż wlec się z tym jutro na śniadanie. Odpowiedział po chwili:

- Nie... tak jakby nas się spodziewał. Potrafi na pewno poruszać się z szybkością równą Złotym Rycerzom. Kiedy dotarliśmy na szczyt Zegara nie było po nim ani śladu. Milo wyłapał lekki ruch na drodze do miasta, ale zanim zeskoczyliśmy na ziemię ten facet był już w mieście. A na ulicach jak się spodziewasz wałęsały się grupy imprezowiczów. Nie było szans na wyłapanie energii, zresztą, dawno wtopiła się w otoczenie, zmieniła, czy jak to tam nazywacie.

Mu usiadł na stołku, na którym wcześniej siedział Aldebaran i gniótł w dłoniach krawędź obrusu usiłując dokładnie wyznaczyć środek pomiędzy dwoma rogami. Materiał był lekko poszarpany w miejscu gdzie czasem zaczepiał o stół podczas rozkładania.

- Wracasz jutro do miasta? – zapytał.

Shura nic nie powiedział ale zdecydowanie w jakim odstawił płynnym ruchem krzesło, skinął ręką i zamknął za sobą drzwi mówił o podjętej decyzji.

Mu został sam w domu. Posprząta ze stołu a potem pójdzie spać. Nie zapalając światła trafi przez korytarz do sypialni, pokrząta się nieco i położy na łóżku naprzeciwko łóżka Kikiego. Zbroję zdejmie ręcznie żeby nie obudzić ucznia. Zdejmowanie przez koncentrację nawet jemu nie udaje się zupełnie bezgłośnie. Chociaż, może się nauczył.

Shura wyobrażał sobie co Mu będzie robił, żeby oderwać swoje myśli od tego przeklętego śledztwa. Jeśli się nie zrelaksuje przed dojściem do domu to nie zaśnie przez całą noc, nie wykona jutro obowiązków w areszcie najszybciej jak to możliwe i nie będzie mógł przepytać faceta, który spalał zwłoki.

Chociaż z drugiej strony jeśli przestanie o tym myśleć może nie wpaść na coś na co by wpadł gdyby jednak o tym myślał.

Dylemat Shury ciągnął się przez chwilę. Rycerz zaczął poważnie wątpić w swoją zdolność kombinowania kiedy po następnych dwudziestu schodach nadal nie mógł się zdecydować.

Kawałek skały spadł zaraz obok, otrzeźwiając go, ale i uświadamiając że miał zwolnioną szybkość reakcji po tym całym dniu. Może przez to, że czuł się taki zdołowany.

Zanim Shura zorientował się co zadźwięczało, przez ścianę przebiły się wązkie promienie i wielki kawał muru runął mu w dół wprost na głowę.

Do jego uszu doszedł wysoki dźwięk. Shura słyszał coś podobnego tylko raz - kiedy Shaka wyjmował pobitej Marin odłamki zbroi spod obojczyków.

Przymierzył się do skoku i jednym susem znalazł się we wnętrzu Domu Lwa. Jeszcze czuć było mniej więcej jaką temperaturę miało pomieszczenie zanim dziura pozwoliła nocnemu chłodowi wedrzeć się strumieniem do śodka. Shura nie zdążył ogarnąć wzrokiem sytuacji kiedy Aioria nic sobie z niego nie robiąc znów zaatakował. Ateno, to Marin!, przeleciało Shurze przez głowę kiedy popędził przed siebie. Promienie Aiorii leciały we wszystkich kierunkach. Drobna postać Marin przeczołgała się rozpaczliwym ruchem za trzy filary oddzielające pokój dzienny od aneksu kuchennego. Na próżno. Na drobne, ostre kawałki rozpadły się najpierw filary, potem dwa rzędy płytek z podłogi, a na końcu fotel. Aioria nawet nie przerwał. Shura dopadł kuchni w momencie kiedy blat stojący zwykle ze filarami poleciał w górę, z głuchym uderzeniem wybijając w suficie prostopadłe wgłębienie. Posypał się tynk i zza krzeseł słychać było kaszel. Bogowie, dostała w płuca! – Shura zamarł ale nie odważył się spuścić wzroku z Aiorii. Kaszel stał się lekko wilgotny po czym ucichł. Shurze zatrzęsły się ręce. Zablokował trzy salwy świetlistych promieni, które leciały z rąk Aiorii niczym deszcz meteorów. Nareszcie Rycerz Lwa zrobił przerwę żeby skoncentrować energię. Za kilka sekund uderzy ze zwielokrotnioną siłą. Shura posunął się trzy kroki do tyłu i zdążył tylko podnieść jednym ramieniem klatkę piersiową Marin. Nastąpiła kolejna salwa. Hadesie, używa prędkości światła! Co w niego wstąpiło! Blokując atak poprawił chwyt pod ramieniem dziewczyny, którą przecież tak wszyscy tutaj uwielbiali.

Oczy Aiorii były całkowicie puste. Martwo wpatrzone przed siebie nie wyrażały nic. To nie jest Rycerz Lwa! Aioria nigdy nie używał brutalnej siły. Ateno, on chce ją za wszelką cenę zabić! Atakuje jek wściekły używając całej swojej siły Z jedną ręką nie wytrzymam.

Shura nagle zdał sobie sprawę, że ma mokrą lewą dłoń i oczy zaszły mu łzami. Marin, trzymaj się! Kurde, co kawałek te kolumny! Aldebaran! Shaka! Death Mask! Wstawajcie natychmiast! Ała, do diabła, ruszajcie się! Nie mogę tak atakować, trzeba ją stąd zabrać. Kurde, znowu dostałem, co za wariat! Aioria, co ty robisz! Cholera! Zabiłeś Marin!

Shura nie krzyknął kiedy salwa przeleciała mu po plecach. Pociski zadzwoniły o powierzchnię zbroi i kilka przeszyło Shurze skórę na ramieniu w nie osłoniętym miejscu. Z uda także pociekła mu krew. Co za różnica, trzeba było wreszcie przestać się chować i wydostać stąd dziewczynę zanim się wykrwawi. O ile w ogóle ma cały kręgosłup, dywagował prawie żartobliwie Shura. Wszystko po to żeby na siłę wmówić sobie, że rudowłosa wojowniczka ciągle żyje. Przecięte płuca nie zostawiają więcej jak kilka minut. Złamany kręgosłup nie zostawia nawet jednej.

Ten jeden skok udało mu się zakończyć w miarę pewnie mimo, że skoczył na strome schody. Z tyłu z domu Raka wybiegał Mu. Death Mask był już na miejscu. Wskoczył do środka. Rozległ się wybuch i jaskrawe światło przyćmiło na chwilę wszystko. Nastała cisza.

Shura miał czerwone całe przedramiona. Mu musiał go złapać za ręce i siłą osadzić na miejscu, bo Rycerz Koziorożca ciągle chciał odciągnąć Marin od Domu Lwa. Wewnątrz słychać było głosy Shaki, Milo i Death Maska. Ale nie Aiorii. Przez dziurę w ścianie wyskoczył Aphrodite, a za nim Camus. Aldebaran klęknął przy sylwetce leżącej na ziemi podczas gdy Mu trzymał Shurę za ramię. Rycerzowi Barana ledwo udało się nakłonić Shurę do puszczenia ręki Marin. Ucichło tak jakby ostatni wybuch wszystkim Rycerzom przebił bębenki.

- Co się dzieje? – zabrzmiał niski ostry głos. Aphrodite nie lubił kiedy się do niego mówiło w ten sposób, pretensjonalnie żądając wyjaśnień, jak od pachołka.

- Dlaczego nikt z was nie śpi? Wyczuwam, że doszło między wami do walki. – kontynuował surowo Wielki Mistrz.

Rycerz Ryb nie lubił aury tego człowieka. Denerwowało go, że nigdy nie widział twarzy swojego przełożonego. Oczywiście czuł przed nim respekt ,Wielki Mistrz był świetnym strategiem i bardzo dobrze rozwijał ekonomię państwa. Jego rozkazy, choć surowe i nierzadko okrutne powodowały, że Rycerze Ateny rośli w siłę. Aphrodite po prostu nie mógł już dotrwać do końca dzisiejszego dnia.

- W Domu Lwa wydarzył się okropny incydent. Marin została bardzo poważnie ranna – głos zawachał mu się mimowolnie. – Aldebaran mówi, że pozostało jej tylko najwyżej kilka godzin.

Aphrodite miał tynk na Zbroi, Wielki Mistrz zauważył, że jego Rycerz nawet nie pomyślał o tym jak prezentuje się przed przełożonym.

- Dlaczego się pobiliście? Kategorycznie zabroniłem walk pomiędzy Złotymi Rycerzami.

- Rycerzu Ryb! – powiedział ostrym tonem, wytrącając Aphrodite'a z otępienia – Marin nie ma tu nic do rzeczy. To Srebrny Rycerz i nie powinna mieć w ogóle wstępu na teren Świątyni. Wchodzi tu na swoje ryzyko i to nie wasza sprawa co się z nią stanie.

Aphrodite zatrząsł się cały. Wielki Mistrz nigdy nie miał poszanowania dla życia. Jakiegokolwiek. Ale Aphrodite powstrzymywał się.

- Wielki Mistrzu, Marin jest przyjaciółką każdego ze Złotych Rycerzy. Wszystkim nam zależy...

Posępna postać na tronie przerwała mu wpół zdania.

- Powiedziałem już, że dobro Srebrnych Rycerzy to nie wasz problem. Zbliża się wojna i każdy odpowiada za siebie. Wszyscy, którzy są słabi zostaną zabici prędzej czy później. Złoci Rycerze mają swoje obowiązki. Shura już za kilka godzin musi być na posterunku a tymczasem nie tylko, jak słyszałem, włóczył się po mieście bez rozkazu, ale wdał się w bójkę z Rycerzem Lwa.

- Kłótnie między wami mnie nie interesują – dodał powodując, że otwarte już usta Aphrodite'a zamknęły się ponownie. – Macie strzec Świątyni i działać dla jej dobra. Rozkazuję wszystkim natychmiast wracać do Domów.

- Wielki Mistrzu, jeśli Marin... – próbował oponować Rycerz Ryb.

- Milczeć! – podniósł głos przywódca Rycerzy – Nie słyszałeś? Wracać do Domów i przygotować się do jutrzejszej służby. O godzinie siódmej rano macie wszyscy złożyć mi raport. Natychmiast na stanowiska i nie ruszać się z nich na krok aż do odwołania! Jeśli którykolwiek nie posłucha osobiście dopilnuję żeby wasz Srebrny Rycerz trafił do Hadesu jeszcze szybciej niż mu to przepowiedzieli.

A teraz zejdź mi z oczu. Odmaszerować!

Aphrodite nie mógł zrobić nic więcej niż tylko odwrócić się i wyjść. W tym momencie szczerze znienawidził Wielkiego Mistrza.

June długo nie mogła zasnąć. Bycie dwa razy w jego ramionach zrobiło swoje. Najbardziej cieszyła się jednak z faktu, że zdjęcie przez nią maski nic nie między nimi zmieniło, nie wytworzyło dystansu. Czuła, że powoli zyskuje jego zaufanie. Poza tym przedstawili się sobie.

Nagle June zamarła na łóżku. Przez ciszę przebrzmiało pukanie do drzwi. Było około godziny trzeciej nad ranem, cała dzielnica pogrążona była we śnie. Bogowie, Rycerz Koziorożca! Ponieważ nie miała przedpokoju tylko jeden pokój, przedzielony prowizoryczną ścianką wyznaczającą aneks kuchenny nagły dźwięk tego typu postawił ją od razu w stan najwyższej gotowości. Pukanie powtórzyło się, tym razem szybsze, zniecierpliwione.

- June, to ja! – usłyszała zciszony głos z zewnątrz.

Natychmiast podbiegła otworzyć. Wyrwała się z łóżka najprędzej jak umiała. Bose stopy dotknęły pomalowanej tanią ciemnobrązową farbą podłogi. W June uderzyło gwałtownie zimno powodując gęsią skórkę na rękach i dreszcze na plecach.

Tym razem miał na sobie samą koszulę, jakby w pośpiechu się ubierał. Na nią narzucił pośpiesznie biały płaszcz, ale i tak June ciarki przeszły na myśl jak lekko jest ubrany zważając na nocne wachania temperatury. Natychmiast wszedł do środka i zamknął drzwi za sobą. Złapał ją za rękę.

- Potrzebuję twojej pomocy. – powiedział – Ktoś jest na granicy śmierci. Proszę, musisz ze mną iść.

Podał jej kurtkę z wieszaka. June przez chwilę nie mogła ochłonąć. Wyjść teraz z domu?

- Proszę, chodź ze mną! – powtórzył patrząc na nią.

Pobiegła zakładając tylko szybko zbroję.

Tym razem już od najbliższego rogu ulicy jego brązowa energia kosmiczna zapaliła się. W dalszym ciągu trzymał ją za rękę i June zdawało się, że energia przechodzi także na nią. Biegli ramię w ramię aż pod pola treningowe. Opanowała je całkowita ciemność jako że księżyc zakryła już gęsta, lita warstwa chmur. June straciła zupełnie orientację co do kierunku w jakim biegną i gdzie właściwie się znajdują. Posuwali się nieznacznie w górę.

- Dokąd biegniemy? – wydyszała zmęczona, z trudem nadążając za Rycerzem pomimo przekazania dodatkowej energii.

- Pewna dziewczyna jest ranna – June poczuła lekkie ukłucie. Nie zauważyła gęstej fali cieplego powietrza przez którą przebiegli nawet nie zwalniając. Dziewczyna. Wzrok i zachowanie towarzysza June zdradzały głębokie przejęcie sytuacją. June poczuła olbrzymi smutek schodzący od jej szyi, przez ramiona i klatkę piersiową, usiadając wreszcie ciężko jak ołów w okolicach żołądka. Dziewczyna.

June biegła nadal, ale tępo, mechanicznie.

Mijali jakieś budynki, ale June nie zwróciła na nic uwagi. I nie zauważyła w którym momencie energia kosmiczna jej towarzysza przestała świecić.

Wreszcie zatrzymali się przed czymś co wyglądało na małą świątynię. Przeszli przez kilka rzędów kolumn i znaleźli się w jedynym pomieszczeniu jakie tu było. Na środku stało prowizorycznie złożone posłanie otoczone przez bandaże i inne rzeczy potrzebne do opatrywania rannych. Wszystko wydawało się zostawione tylko na chwilę, jakby ten który zajmuje się rannymi miał zaraz wrócić. Rycerz szybkim krokiem poprowadził June do leżącej na pryczy dziewczyny. Miała rude włosy, na twarzy maskę, a na sobie popękaną Srebrną zbroję. Jeden rzut oka pozwolił określić, że ta osoba znajduje się na skraju śmierci. Prześcieradło było zaplamione, każdy centumetr skóry zdawał się być przecięty. Klatka piersiowa prawie się nie podnosiła.

Rycerz stojący obok June dokładnie zdawał sobie sprawę z tego jak mało jest czasu. Po co ją tu przyprowadził?

- Posłuchaj June, spróbuję ją uzdrowić. – spojrzał w oczy Rycerza Kameleona. – Jednak sam nie jestem w stanie tego zrobić.

Nadal nie puścił jej ręki.

- Jak mogę pomóc? – zapytała – Nigdy nikogo nie leczyłam.

- Poza tym – dodała widząc, że on zdejmuje biały płaszcz i rzuca go na podłogę – jestem tylko Brązowym Rycerzem.

Wziął jej ręce w swoje.

- To nic, to nie ma znaczenia. Chcę tylko żebyś stała za mną i cały czas trzymała dłonie na moich ramionach.

June popatrzyła na niego zdziwiona tą prośbą.

- Mogą się dziać rożne dziwne rzeczy. Jeśli dasz radę, nie puszczaj.

Mówił to tak poważnym tonem, że June z zaniepokojeniem pytała sama siebie co też takiego może zacząć się dziać. On uklęknął obok łóżka, a June staneła tuż za nim i lekko pochyliwszy się do przodu połóżyła mu dłonie na ramionach.

Znów zaświecił swoją energię kosmiczną. W momencie z pomiędzy jego złączonych dłoni rozeszła się kulista powłoka, która otoczyła ich oddzielając od świata zewnętrznego tak, że nawet dźwięki i światło świeczników nie przebijało do środka. June oczy rozszerzyły się w zachwycie. Z ciała Rycerza zaczęła emanować energia kosmiczna, tym razem jednak z brązowopomarańczowej w mgnieniu oka zmieniła kolor na jasny. Nagle rozszerzyła się kilka razy i wyklarowała. Rycerz zatrzymał wyprostowane dłonie tuż nad tułowiem leżącej dziewczyny. Ciepła, lecznicza energia zaczeła przenikać jak szeroka fala z niego do niej. June stała w bezruchu. Temperatura pomiędzy jego ramionami a jej dłońmi była dokładnie na granicy możliwej do wytrzymania. Gdyby wzrosła choć o pół stopnia June musiałaby cofnąć ręce.

Lecznicza energia zdecydowanie robiła swoje. June czuła jak kosmos rannej powoli się stabilizuje i wzmacnia.

Czy to jego dziewczyna? Czy dla każdej rannej kobiety zachowuje się tak samo? Dlaczego aż tak się nią przejął? W sumie jest Srebrnym Rycerzem, zgrabna, drobna i na pewno ładna. June była tylko Brązowym. Co myślał przez ten cały czas kiedy siedzieli na Zegarze? Czy rzeczywiście tak łatwo zignorował fakt, że June pokazała mu się bez maski? Zwodził ją dalej mimo, że tak naprawdę wiedział, że zasada masek nie ma wyjątków?

Nagle coś poszło nie tak. Przez ręce June przeszedł impuls cięższy i wolniejszy niż elektryczny, z trudem rozchodząc się po jej rękach. Energia kosmiczna drastycznie się zmieniła. Ateno! Spojrzała w dół. Rycerz nadal klęczał, ale lecznicza energia załamywała się, zachowując pierwotny kształt jedynie w kilku miejscach. Straciła klarowność i powoli przybrała kolor brudnozielonkawy. Całe ciało Rycerza sprężyło się, June drgnęła przestraszona nagłym spięciem jego wszystkich mięśni. Nie mogła widzieć jego twarzy ale wyczuwała niehamowaną falę agresji przebijającą na zewnątrz. Aura Rycerza zaczeła ciemnieć jeszcze bardziej. June nie zwalniała uchwytu, chociaż czuła, że jego kosmos zaczyna drażnić jej skórę jak kwas. Zaraz zabije tą ranną dziewczynę zamiast jej pomóc! Kosmos Rycerza stał się tak niestabilny, że June z trudem potrafiła ustać na swoim miejscu. Fale energii różnego rodzaju biły jej w twarz i otaczały nogi, odpychając z rosnącą siłą. Wewnątrz kuli ochronnej rozszalał się prawdziwy huragan. Dłonie June ześlizgnęły się z ramion Rycerza.

W ułamek sekundy wiatr przerażająco przybrał na sile. Nic już nie było widać a nogami June szarpneło tak mocno, że prawie uniosło ją w górę. Rozpaczliwym ruchem złapała klęczącego Rycerza za szyję. Wykrzyknęła jego imię.

Przez całą kulę przeszedł silny impuls energetyczny. W momencie wszystko ustało.

June otworzyła oczy i poczuła że energia znów się uspokoiła. Rycerz klęczał i kierował leczącą energię na ranną dziewczynę. June nie śmiała się poruszyć. W kilka chwil jasna i znów czysta energia Rycerza wzrosła kilkakrotnie i skoncentrowała się jednym promieniem na leżącej rannej. Ostatnia, końcowa faza zakończyła się potężnym przekazem i kosmos towarzysza June zgasł. To samo stało się z ochronną kulą która ch otaczała.

Rycerz podniósł oczy, nagle jasno niebieskie, i wstał chwiejąc się lekko. Podparł się ręką o filar. Popatrzył na leżącą postać jakby nie wierząc do końca w to, że im się udało. Nagle uśmiechnął się do lekko roztrzęsionej June i objął ją ramionami.

June uśmiechneła się pod maską, którą znów nosiła. Mimo wszystko nie życzyła przecież tamtej dziewczynie śmierci. Przez moment znów była bardzo blisko niego. Na bogów, dlaczego w takiej chwili była mu w stanie darować nawet to, że wybrał sobie kogoś innego?

- A teraz musimy iść, bardzo szybko. – powiedział puszczając ją – Nie ma dla niej już niebezbieczeństwa. Chodźmy.

Poprowadził ją lekko w stronę wyjścia. Ruszyli od razu szybkim krokiem. June nie chciała iść zbyt szybko bo przecież on dopiero przed chwilą zużył na leczenie dużą część swojej energii. Jednak chciał jak najszybciej oddalić się od małego budynku. June widziała kilka świateł dookoła i jakieś schody, zaraz jednak zaczeli iść w dół stromego zbocza i znów otoczyła ją ciemność.

Nie pocałował tamtej dziewczyny, nie objął jej, nie siedział przy niej czy nic podobnego. Może to przez obecność June. Dwie na raz, taki chwyt. Mało prawdopodobne, nie powinna tak myśleć.

Zatrzymali się dopiero na którymś z pól treningowych. Dookoła widać było ciemne sylwetki manekinów do ćwiczeń i drabinek z jakiegoś zniszczonego przez trenujących toru przeszkód. Odznaczały się przez światła miasta w tle.

Rycerz usiadł wreszcie na wystajacej z ziemi, na wpół zakopanej oponie. Przez chwilę patrzył przed siebie. June zobaczyła, że schował twarz w dłoniach. Spięła się, zaalarmowana kiedy jego ręce naprężyły się i znów przeszedł przez niego dreszcz, jak ciężka fala energii. W sekundzie zadrżał jeszcze raz i wszystko znikneło. Rycerz siedział na chwilę z bezruchu.

- Dziękuję ci, June. Nie mogę uwierzyć, że nam się to udało.

Miała nic nie powiedzieć tylko też usiąść. Ale przez ten dziwny dreszcz znów chciała go wesprzeć.

- Kim była ta dziewczyna? – zapytała mimo że bała się dowiedzieć. Ale trzeba było odciągnąć jego myśli tego czegoś, cokolwiek to było. Usiadła obok, na drugiej oponie. Były jeszcze trzy wolne. June po krótkim wachaniu zajeła tą najbliższą niego. Wolała być potem zawiedziona niż tworzyć teraz dystans. To by mu nic nie pomogło.

- Niewiele się znamy. Ona kiedyś pracowała jako ktoś w rodzaju sanitariuszki. Kiedyś zostałem ranny na tyle, że nie mogłem nigdzie się ruszać. Opatrzyła moje rany i zajmowała się mną dopóki nie wyzdrowiałem. W pewnym sensie mam wobec niej dług wdzięczności. Poza tym jej przyjaciele nie mogli nic dla niej zrobić. Zbyt wiele osób byłoby w żałobie gdyby umarła.

June nie wiedziała czy to dobrze, ale od razu mu uwierzyła. Tak jakby tylko czekała na w miarę sensowne wytłumaczenie, obojętne jakie by nie było.

Przysuneła się lekko. Nie patrzył na nią.

- Kiedy ją leczyłeś... – zwiesiła na chwilę głos, niepewnie czy to właściwy moment zeby o tym mówić.

Poruszył głową nerwowo rzucając na nią wzrokiem kilka razy.

Aldebaran leżał na kanapie i patrzył na Zbroję Byka stojącą pod ścianą. Elementy wymagały czyszczenia, na kolanach został jeszcze tynk. Wymył tylko rękawice i przedramienniki zabrudzone piasekiem, kurzem i krwią przy przenoszeniu Marin. Oczywiście krew i kurz było widać także na innych częsciach zbroi, ale Złoty Rycerz nie miał ochoty robić już nic.

Kiedy dwie godziny temu Aphrodite przekazał wszystkim rozkazy Wielkiego Mistrza przez Domu Zodiaku przeszła zgroza. Aldebaran siedział wtedy w letnim domku gdzie zwykle spotykali się na grę w karty, wychodzącym prawie bezpośrednio na morze i przez to wypełnionym miłym odgłosem fal. Tym razem były tu tylko zapalone świeczniki i materiały do opatrywania ran. Ułozyli Marin na przenośnej pryczy. Jej dom znajdował się na wysokości dawnej siedziby Rycerza Strzelca, jednak Aioria w żadnym razie nie pozwalał przenieść rannej przez Dom Lwa.

Shaka pomyślał na szczęście małym domku letniskowym. Według nowych rozkazów wydanych w związku z bliskością wojny Złotym Rycerzom nie wolno było gościć u siebie nikogo obcego, więc Aldebaran zaczął leczyć dziewczynę właśnie tu. Niestety już kiedy Death Mask i Mu przynieśli ją na miejsce, energia Marin była znikoma. Prawie nie czuło się pulsu. Co prawda płuca nie były przebite, ale ataki Aiorii przeszły przez Zbroję Orła jak przez warstwę materiału.

Aldebaran zacisnął pięści bezwiednie. Początkowo udało mu się zatamować rany, ale tuż za Domem Raka krew znaczyła już każdy fragment schodów. Aldebaran nawet nie zdążył założyć wszystkich opatrunków!

Usiadł na kanapie i wytarł oczy. Był pewien, że żaden ze Złotych Rycerzy nie zaśnie tej nocy. Na Atenę, co stało się z Aiorią! Milo i Mu próbowali przemówić mu do rozsądku, ale bezskutecznie. Nie odpowiadał na nic, maksymalnie skoncentrowany na tym żeby nie przepuścić dziewczyny na drugą stronę. Nie żartował, musieliby go zabić.

Zresztą, Shura był szczerze gotowy to zrobić. Dopiero wszyscy trzej Złoci Rycerze mieszkający ponad Domem Lwa zaciągneli go do domu. Shaka i Milo zobowiązali się nie przepuścić Rycerza Koziorożca z powrotem aż do rana kiedy miał służbę w mieście. Powinni zostać z nim przez noc, jednak rozkazy Wielkiego Mistrza były aż nadto wyraźne.

Obiecali, że odprowadzą go rano w dół aż do Domu Barana.

Shaka niecierpliwie targał palcami kołtun we włosach. Dzień wstawał wreszcie nad Świątynią i do raportu u Wielkiego Mistrza zostało pół godziny.

To była jego wina. Nie powinien pozwalać Marin iść tam samej. Nie powinien odchodzić pierwszy. Mógł wejść razem z nią i zobaczyć jak Aioria zareaguje. Trzeba było wyjaśnić Marin sytuację, przecież coś takiego było do przewidzenia. Co go zamroczyło, że nie sprawdził co się dzieje? Mógł zaczekać aż ona tam wejdzie! Powinien przeanalizować zachowanie Aiorii. Dlaczego nie zajął się wyjaśnieniem tego wszystkiego wcześniej tylko czekał aż sytuacja wymknie się spod kontroli!

Shaka nigdy nie czuł się tak bardzo winny. Był odpowiedzialny nie tylko za fakt, że Marin została ranna. Teraz zapewne także wykrwawiła się na śmierć ponieważ on dopuścił do walki między Shurą i Aiorią. On, pyszniący się zdolnościami telepatycznymi. Trzeba było je wykorzystać! Zobaczyłby, że umysł Aiorii jest na wszystko zamknięty. Rycerz Lwa zmienił się tak, że kontakt jaki miał z przyjaciółmi został całkowicie zerwany. Mógł przewidzieć, że stanie się coś złego, albo chociaż próbować załagodzić zaistniałą sytuację. Tymczasem on nie zrobił nic, a na atakującego Aiorię natknął się akurat Shura!

Teraz nie tylko Marin nie żyje. Rycerz Lwa przez tyle lat próbował zmyć z siebie winę brata, który zabił nowonarodzone wcielenie Ateny, a dzisiaj sam z pasją zamordował dziewczynę, która przecież była w nim zakochana. Kontakt z Aiorią został całkowicie przerwany, a jakby nie dość było temu wszystkiemu, Shura zapałał do niego nie hamowaną nienawiścią. Wszyscy Złoci Rycerze będą musieli pilnować żeby pomiędzy nimi nie doszło do potyczki na śmierć i życie.

To wszystko była jego wina.

Do audiencji pozostało dziesięć minut. Shaka wstał od stołu i mechanicznie wyszedł na zwenątrz kierując się w stronę oficjalnej siedziby Wielkiego Mistrza.

Pod olbrzymimi drzwiami do Sali Audiencyjnej stali już Rycerze Wodnika, Ryb, Koziorożca i Barana. Mu dotarł tutaj pierwszy ale tym razem nikt nie ośmielił się żartować na temat jego pracoholizmu. Tybetańczyk wyszedł z domu pół godziny przed wyznaczonym czasem audiencji i poszedł do Shury. Dopiero razem skierowali się w górę Świątyni. Aphrodite pomyślał, że idąc razem a potem czekając tu Rycerz Barana zdążył może przygotować Shurę do tego, że Aioria także niechybnie pojawi się podczas audiencji.

Złoci Rycerze stali obok siebie nie podnosząc wzroku z podłogi i nie odzywając się ani słowem. Mu ledwo panując nad sobą odpędzał swoje myśli od widoku jaki ukaże się ich oczom kiedy po zdaniu raportów przyjdą wreszcie do domku letniskowego. Death Mask stanął przed drzwiami do Sali. Było widać, że żaden z nich nie zmróżył oka przez całą noc.

Aldebaran jeszcze się nie pojawił.

Nagle po korytarzu rozszedł się odgłos kroków. Wszyscy drgneli i zastygli ze wzrokiem utkwionym w nadchodzącą postać Rycerza Lwa. Mu stanął pomiędzy nim a Shurą. Nikt nie ruszył nawet powieką odkąd Aioria stanął pomiędzy nimi. Rycerze pozostali nieruchomi, ale każdy ich mięsień był podświadomie napięty. Aioria zdawał się zupełnie niewzruszony presją spojrzeń wszystkich obecnych. Drzwi do Sali otworzyły się. Złoci Rycerze weszli do Sali dopiero po tym jak Aioria zrobił już dobre kilkanaście kroków.

Wreszcie wszyscy stanęli przed tronem Wielkiego Mistrza. Drzwi do Sali pozostały jednak otwarte. Milo czuł swoje zesztywniałe mięśnie kopiąc nerwowo krawędzią buta twardy i krótkowłosy dywan, biegnące przez środek Sali akurat pod jego nogami.

Wielki Mistrz wydawał się niezadowolony. Nie odpowiedział na przepisowe pozdrowienie. Zamiast tego zaczął ostrym tonem:

- Gdzie jest Rycerz Byka?

Wybiła siódma i Aphrodite zadawał sobie dokładnie to samo pytanie. Nie miał jednak ochoty zabierać głosu wobec tego bezlitosnego człowieka. Pytanie nie było skierowane bezpośrednio do niego i nie musiał na nie odpowiadać. Shaka przygnieciony poczuciem winy nawet nie usłyszał, Milo całkowicie skoncentrował się na dywanie. Mu patrzył tylko na Shurę, przygotowany do reakcji w każdej chwili. Death Mask uparcie milczał, wściekły na samego siebie, że przesiedział całą noc tuż obok domku gdzie leżała ranna i nie mógł jej pomóc. Nienawidził swojej bezradności. Umysł Camusa był na wszystko zamknięty.

Nikt nie odpowiedział. Aioria pozostał obojętny.

Wielki Mistrz przygotował się na wybuch. W tej samej chwili jednak wszyscy poczuli kosmos Aldebarana. Emanował on z nadchodzącego tak silnie, że wszyscy odwrócili się w jego stronę. Twarz Rycerza Byka jaśniała i Camusowi ręce zadrżały widząc na niej szeroki uśmiech. Przez umysły wszystkich przeszedł jeden impuls: „Ona żyje!".

Wiedzieli, że Wielki Mistrz czasami wyczuwa kiedy się komunikują. Natomiast z pewnością nie miał z nimi kontaktu na tyle dobrego, żeby wiedzieć o czym dokładnie mówią.

Przez szereg stojących Rycerzy przebiegło szybkie i nerwowe poruszenie. Chociaż za chwilę znów przepisowo znieruchomieli, nikt już nie zwracał uwagi na to co mówi Wielki Mistrz. Shaka z dużym trudem opanowywał drżenie rąk i nagłą słabość, która powodowała, że szukał czegoś na czym mógłby usiąść.

Teraz każdy już liczył sekundy do końca audiencji.

Marin żyła. Ta myśl pozwoliła Shurze przebrnąć jakoś przez pierwszą połowę dnia. Ponieważ Rycerz Koziorożca znowu od samego rana odbywał służbę w areszcie, nie mógł pójść z innymi zobaczyć Marin i niecierpliwie oczekiwał końca dnia. Przyjaciółka Złotych Rycerzy była jeszcze nieprzytomna, ale jej rany przestały zupełnie krwawić i energia kosmiczna powoli przybierała na sile. Nikt nie potrafił wytłumaczyć nagłego wyzdrowienia dziewczyny. Żaden ze Złorych Rycerzy nie wyczuł przejawów obcej energii, a przecież czuwali przez całą noc. Aldebaran niby po drodze na audiencję poszedł rano do domku gdzie w nocy zostawili ranną. Znalazł wszystkie bandaże i przybory dokładnie tak jak je zostawił. Wszyscy wiedzieli, że nie mogła to być interwencja Ateny, która nie będąc wcielona nie mogła wpływać na sprawy ziemskie. Jednogłośnie doszli więc do wniosku, że stał się pradziwy cud.

Shura skończył nareszcie podejmowanie wszytkich decyzji, złożyl kilka podpisów i wydał stosowne rozkazy. Mógł wreszcie wyjść do miasta. Zostawił swój patrol na targowisku rozkazując żołnierzom sprawdzać pozwolenia na handel, a sam poszedł w kierunku jednej z kamienic. Na parterze w podwórzu znajdował się zakład, w którym kremowano ciała zabitych w pojedynkach i poległych na wojnie. Właściciel, człowiek wysoki i niezwykle chudy siedział w cieniu na podwórku trzymając w ręce puszkę piwa. Zobaczywszy nadchodzącego rycerza w pełnej zbroi szybko postawił puszkę na kamiennym parapecie okna pobliskiej komórki i wyszedł mu naprzeciw spodziewając się nowych zleceń.

Zaraz jednak zmienił rytm kroków, zaskoczony że za Shurą nie zobaczył żołnierzy niosących zawinięte w materiał tobołki. Shura podszedł do niego.

- Nie przychodzę ze zleceniem – powiedział widząc pytający wzrok swojego rozmówcy – Potrzebuję informacji.

To mówiąc zaświecił właścicielowi zakładu przed oczyma nie złotem, a lekkim błyskiem swojej zgiętej niedbale prawej ręki. Już dość temu facetowi zapłacił.

June poszła wreszcie na porządne zakupy. Jej znajomy Rycerz przychodził tylko w nocy, więc postanowiła wykorzystać dzień żeby uzupełnić zapasy jedzenia. Musiała też porządnie się wyspać po wczorajszych przeżyciach. Nie tylko zobaczyła miasto z wysokości Zegara Złotych Rycerzy, pokazała się mu bez maski i poznała jego imię, ale także pomogła uratować komuś życie. Wbrew temu wszystkiemu jednak June szła przez ulicę nie mogąc wybić się z ponurego zamyślenia. Zapytała wczoraj o jego dziwne wachania energii kosmicznej. Nie chciał mówić o tym wiele, ale June czuła, że stanowi to dla niego poważny problem. Być może nawet to właśnie jest powodem ciągłego zmęczenia Rycerza. June chciała odkryć dlaczego jego oczy jeśli nie są zupełnie nieobecne, to przynajmniej pozostają przymrużone, jakby wisiał nad nim jakiś wielki ciężar, z którym nie może sobie poradzić.

Z zamyślenia wyrwał June czyjś krzyk. Usłyszała trzask i coś przypominającego przeciągły odgłos wybuchu. Spojrzała w niebo za sobą. Kilka ulic dalej znad domów podnosił się kurz i słychać było panikująych cywilów.

- Ateno! Szpital się wali, szpital się wali! – obok przebiegła krzycząca kobieta. June na szczęście jeszcze nie wydała pieniędzy bo nie miałaby teraz co zrobić z zakupami. Pobiegła w kierunku szpitala.

Kiady staneła pod nim stało się jasne skąd ten kurz. Jedna ze ścian zawaliła się z łoskotem i tylko niewielka liczba cegieł nadal trzymała się od góry. Przez dziurę widać było korytarz z krzesłami i przenośnymi wózkami, wielkie kwiatki w wazonach pospadały nagle z wnętrza na zewnątrz. Za chwilę z drugiej strony budynku rozległ się podobny huk. Sanitariusze w panice próbowali ewakuować wszystkich chorych. June zobaczyła jak wybuchła następna ściana. Ktoś naładował mury energią kosmiczną i zostawił aż eksplodowały. To na pewno zemsta jakiegoś Rycerza za to, że nie przyjęto go do szpitala, albo ktoś z jego przyjaciół zmarł czekając w kolejce. Często się odgrażali, ale jak widać zdarzają się nawet tacy co się mszczą. Wojska na razie nie było na miejscu, June i jakiś inny Rycerz pomagali odblokować wyjścia ewakuacyjne żeby wszystkich można było wynieść bez problemów. Sanitariusze najbardziej bali się kolejnych wybuchów. Spadające mury i lecące w powietrzu na oślep kamienie mogły pozabijać tych, którzy byli jeszcze w środku.

June usłyszała szum dookoła i zobaczyła kilka patroli wojowników, którzy z energią rzucili się do pomocy. Za plecami usłyszała władczy głos Złotego Rycerza Skorpiona, ale nie obejrzała się. Ponieważ szpital zbudowany był wzdłuż skalnej ściany i część jego pomieszczeń została wydrążona w litym kamieniu istniało zagrożenie, że wszystko się zawali jeśli pozostawiono więcej napromieniowanych energią miejsc. June weszła do środka i pomagała ludziom wyjść. Ewakuowano już kilka pierwszych pokoi.

Nagle June odskoczyła. Nie mogła wrócić do budynku po następną osobę. Z góry posypały się stożkowate pociski, tuż przed szpitalne drzwi. Budynek groził zawaleniem, a co gorsza Złoty Rycerz Skorpiona zniknął głęboko we wnętrzu pomagając odblokować jeden z najdalszych korytarzy, który również celowo został wysadzony w powietrze. June nie widziała żadnego innego Rycerza w pobliżu oprócz mężczyzny, który atakował stożkowatymi pociskami z góry. Miał na sobie ciemnozieloną zbroję, okopconą od wybuchów energii kosmicznej, których śladów jak widać nigdy nie czyścił. Zablokował nie tylko wejście, ale tym samym i drogę powrotu dla wszystkich, którzy pomagali wydostać pacjentów z budynku. June rozejrzała się szybko. W okolicy nie widziała żadnego innego Rycerza. Nie miała wcale ochoty na odgrywanie bohaterki i nie miała zamiaru ryzykować życia. Ale trzeba było chociaż odciągnąć tamtego faceta od wejścia do szpitala. Zebrała energię kosmiczną i wskoczyła na skalną ścianę, z której atakował mężczyzna. Dopiero kiedy staneła z nim twarzą w twarz zorientowała się, że nosi Srebrną Zbroję. Ucieszył się wyraźnie na jej widok. Miał nienaturalnie wysuniętą wprzód dolną szczękę i małe, zielone jak swoja zbroja oczka. Uzębienie jego, podobnie jak zbroja nie przedstawiało przyjemnego widoku. June irytował kiedyś fakt, że każdy widząc jej zbroję z brązu uśmiechał się szyderczo, że nie dość że to kobieta, to jeszcze Brązowiak. Zawsze oceniali od razu, że nie miała szans. Tym razem jednak Rycerz zawołał z energią:

- No proszę, Srebrna lalunia, której jeszcze nie widziałem! Nie przychodziło się na treningi co, mała?

- Jesteś bardzo niegrzeczna – dodał po chwili widząc, że dziewczyna nie odpowiada – że nie przychodzisz, a nam pozwalasz się nudzić w koszarach!

Uśmiechnął się obleśnie. Kto takiemu dał Srebrną Zbroję!

June zaatakowała, trzaskając biczem. Rycerz usunął się i przestał przynajmniej atakować ludzi na dole. Mogli znów podjąć ewakuację. Teraz należało poważnie skoncentrować się na sobie. June pomyślała, że nie jest zbyt zdolna jeśli chodzi o walkę. Ledwo unikneła pierwszych czterech stożkowatych pocisków. Uskoczyła dobry kawałek do tyłu, z dala od krawędzi pod którą był szpital. Niestety Rycerz zamiast ją gonić zaśmiał się arogancko i skoczył w dół. Rozległy się krzyki wystraszonych sanitariuszy i jeszcze kilka wybuchów. June skoczyła z powrotem w dół i od razu zaatakowała. Niestety, bicz nie trafił Rycerza, który w ostatniej chwili skoczył do tyłu. Przeniesienie ciężaru, unik bo on zaatakował. Zza niego podbiegło jeszcze trzech, tym razem Brązowych, którzy do tej pory demolowali co się dało. Wrzasneli coś do tego w zielonej zbroi i wszyscy ryknęli śmiechem. June trzasneła biczem tym razem pod ostrym kątem, zawijając go na nodze swojego przeciwnika, który popisując się przed kolegami odwrócił od niej na chwilę uwagę. Przez ramię June prąd przeleciał jak strzała. Tym razem nie redukowała drżenia, przeciwnie, napieła mięśnie całej ręki i w odpowiednim momencie ostro szarpneła. Srebrny Rycerz cały się zatrząsł. Impuls elektryczny rozszedł się po jego ciele, całym opiętym metalem, jak po wodzie. Mężczyzna wrzasnął i zwalił się na ziemię w momencie tracąc przytomność.

Jego koledzy spojrzeli na nią i z całym impetem wściekli w rzucili się wprzód. June zamiast się bronić skoczyła i przeleciała nad ich głowami tak nieoczekiwanie, że nie zdążyli zatrzymać wycelowanych w nią ataków. Wszystkie trzy fale energii kosmicznej trafiły w jeden punkt o dziwo nie robiąc dziury, tylko rozchodząc się po litej skale niczym echo w powietrzu.

Mury szpitala zadrżały. Prawie wszyscy chorzy zostali już wyniesieni, jednak część ratujących, włącznie ze Złotym Rycerzem Skorpiona pozostała jeszcze w środku odblokowując ostatni korytarz. Wszyscy usłyszeli trzaski i huk. Ze środka uniosły się chmury kurzu. Sufit w kilku miejscach runął w dół, powodując pęknięcia w ścianach i sklepieniach. June nie miała czasu nawet krzyknąć. Trzech Brązowych Rycerzy znów zaatakowało, odrzucając ją w tył. Uderzyła plecami o ścianę sklepu tłukąc szybę w oknie na drobne kawałeczki. Z jej lewej strony rozbiło się kolejne sześć pocisków, na szczęście nie trafiając w żadnego z cywilów. June skoczyła wprzód.

-Odsuńcie się, idioci, wszystko zaraz się zawali! Lekarze są w środku! I Złoty Rycerz Skorpiona!

Atakowali dalej, June nie udało się zbliżyć choć na krok. Z pośród gruzów dobiegły krzyki i powoli wydostawali się ludzie. Dziewczyna ciągle broniła się przed deszczem pocisków. Trzęsła się ze zdenerwowania i nie mogła odpowiednio wycelować. Trafiła jednego, ale pozostali dwaj osłaniali go aż nie wstał. Nie posuneła się wprzód ani na krok. Nagle mury znów zatrzeszczały i oczy June rozszerzyły się. Zamarła czując w piersi żelazny uścisk. Ściany szpitala zachwiały się. Skalne urwisko przeszyło potężne pęknięcie i wszystko z hukiem runeło w dół. June i jej trzej przeciwnicy jednocześnie uskoczyli w tył. Kątem oka zauważyła obok siebie poruszenie i zanim zdążyła wylądować nogami na ziemi ktoś z niewiarugodną szybkością wskoczył do środka prosto przez zamykające się na zawsze drzwi szpitala. Zaskoczona June wydała z siebie tylko urywany krzyk. Rozpoznała brązową energię kosmiczną.

Prawie nie poczuła kilku pocisków, które uderzyłyod tyłu w jej zbroję. Nie miała nawet czasu na reakcję. Skalna ściana zsuneła się w dół wzniecając tuman pyłu tak, że nie dało się oddychać. Maska okazała się ratunkiem. W promieniu dwóch metrów nie było widać zupełnie nic, ale June wiedziała, że kiedy kurz opadnie wszystko będzie zrównane z ziemią. Szok całkowicie ją sparaliżował ale Brązowi Rycerze zaatakowali znowu, przygniatając ją do ściany. June poczuła nagle okropną wściekłość. Z szaloną szybkością, ledwo kontrolując impet swoich ruchów skoczyła w powietrze i uderzyła w ziemię całą długością bicza. Potwornie precyzyjnie. Uderzony kamień rozpadł się na drobne kawałeczki. Brązowi Rycerze skoczyli w górę otoczeni przez wściekłe wyładowanie prądu elektrycznego. Już się nie podnieśli.

June dzięki masce mogła oddychać swobodnie wśród otaczającego gęstego pyłu. Pobiegła wprzód ale nie widziała nic poza usianym gruzami i kawałkami skały podłożem. Szła dalej daremnie oczekując, że natknie się na jakiś ocalały fragment konstrukcji. Skalne urwisko zsuneło się w dół miażdżąc wszystko na swojej drodze. Nie utrzymała się ani jedna ściana szpitala.

June opadła na kamienie. Nie myliła się. To była jego energia. Dlaczego tam wszedł! Taki krok oznaczał pewną śmierć. Nie mógł tego planować. June nie mogła uwierzyć, że to wszystko tak się skończyło. Bez pożegnania, wczoraj rozstali się przyjaźnie jak zwykle. Dlaczego poszedł ich ratować mimo, że było już o wiele za późno? June usiłowała nie myśleć że on chciał zginąć. Może ten dziwny ciężar okazał się nie do zniesienia a ona nie zdążyła mu pomóc.

Rozmyślenia June zostały jednak gwałtownie przerwane. Spod ziemi rozszedł się lekki wstrząs i coś wśród skał zaświeciło. June podniosła się i zobaczyła, że pełna gruzów ziemia pęka. W ułamku sekundy w powietrze wystrzelił pionowy słup energii, tej samej, jasnej i klarownej jaką widziała wczoraj. Trwał krótko jak mrugnięcie okiem, ale powietrze wokoło zawirowało i podniosła się nowa chmura kurzu. O zbroję i maskę June zadźwięczały małe odłamki skały. Większe kamienie świsnęły gdzieś nad jej głową. Powietrze gwałtownie wdarło się przez otwór nosowy i usta maski więc June biegnąc wprzód wstrzymała oddech. Wiatr ustał, energia znikneła i June zobaczyła przed sobą potężną wyrwę w ziemi. W środku leżeli ludzie: Lekarze, kilku pacjentów i jeden sanitariusz byli nieprzytomni, Złoty Rycerz Skorpiona trzymał się za czoło i June zobaczyła, że krwawi. Ostatnie postać oddalała się, lekko pochylona. June usłyszała za sobą głosy. To żołnierze szukali ocalałych. Kurz jeszcze się nie podniósł i pochylona postać kaszlała.

June podbiegła do Rycerza.

- Na bogów, to ty! – zawołała podpierając go pod ramię. Poczuła dłonią, że ma ranę na plecach. Kaszlał tez dość mocno. June zerwała maskę i przyłożyła mu do twarzy. Ponieważ maski stanowiły część zbroi automatycznie dostosowywały się do różnych właścicieli. Maska June natychmiast odpowiednio zmieniła kształt. Dziewczyna wstrzymała oddech i przyłożyła do twarzy wierzch dłoni. Szybkim krokiem wyszli z chmury kurzu, która powoli zaczynała opadać. Za sobą słyszeli szybkie polecenia Rycerza Koziorożca. Skręcili za róg i towarzysz June uderzeniem łokcia wywarzył zamek drzwi jakiegoś magazynu. Zamkneli je za sobą zaraz jak tylko weszli. Siedli na pomarańczowej odrapanej skrzynce. Oboje trochę kaszleli. Rycerz zdjął maskę z twarzy. June zobaczyła, że splunął na czerwono.

- Ateno! – zawołała i zaczeła rozpinać biały płaszcz, który zwisał mu z ramion szeregiem strzępiastych pasów. - Nic ci nie jest?

- Nie – odkaszlnął znów, lekko – nie, to nic. Wszystko w porządku.

June rzuciła zakurzoną jasną tkaninę na ziemię. Ciężki, gruby materiał opadł wzniecając w górę tynk, pył którymi był pokryty, razem z kurzem z podłogi. Zapinki zabrzęczały.

- Jesteś ranny! – June ze zgrozą zobaczyła otoczone czerwienią rozdarcie kurtki.

- Nic mi nie będzie – wstał odsuwając się od niej.

- Co ty wygadujesz! Krwawisz na plecach. Trzeba to opatrzyć. Czekaj...

- Nie ma czasu, muszę iść.- podniósł się patrząc na nią tylko przelotnie – Tylko przez przypadek byłem w pobliżu i nie wolno mi zostać tu na długo.

- June – złapał ją za ręce, którymi próbowała go zatrzymać – Naprawdę nic mi nie będzie, nie martw się.

Popatrzył jej w oczy i po chwili przysunął twarz do niej. June poczuła jego usta na swoich. Znieruchomiała przez chwilę patrząc na jego zamknięte powieki i czując jak delikatnie ją całuje. Odpowiedziała mu, przybliżając się lekko. Maska leżała na podłodze.

Po chwili odsunął się.

- Muszę iść. – powiedział po chwili, cicho – Założę opatrunek jak tylko będę u siebie. Ty też wracaj lepiej do domu. Złoty Rycerz Koziorożca pojawił się na pomoc rannym i teraz nie ma się już czym martwić.

Podniósł z ziemi poszarpany płaszcz.

- Mogę przyjść do ciebie jutro wieczorem? – zapytał

- Oczywiście – June powoli otrząsała się z zaskoczenia.

- Będę na pewno - Uśmiechnął się i stanął w drzwiach wpuszczając przez nie słońce do środka magazynu.

- Uważaj na siebie – powiedziała jeszcze zanim zniknął za drzwiami i w pomieszczeniu znów zapadł półmrok. Miała nadzieję, że porządnie opatrzy ranę jak tylko dotrze do domu.

Wielki Mistrz miał tego dnia bardzo podły humor. Janin, jego oficjalny adiutant wyraźnie widział, że dowódca Rycerzy chce jak najszybciej wrócić do swoich apartamentów. Tymczasem sprawy komplikowały się. Zwiadowcy donieśli, że Japonka mianująca się wcieleniem Ateny razem z wiernymi sobie Rycerzami przylatuje do Grecji. W korytarzu przed Salą Audiencyjną czekał Srebrny Rycerz Strzały Trammy, wezwany specjalnie przez Wielkiego Mistrza i obdarzony przepustką przez Świątynię na ten dzień. Przepisy bezpieczeństwa zostały maksymalnie zaostrzone. Złoci Rycerze czekali w swoich Domach gotowi do walki w każdej chwili. Rycerz Koziorożca prosił o posłuchanie, przyprowadziwszy ze sobą jeszcze innego Srebrnego Rycerza, tym razem dziewczynę. Siedział z nią na kamiennej ławie w przedsionku Pałacu i twierdził, że poczeka ile trzeba żeby uzyskać posłuchanie u Wielkiego Mistrza. Jakby tego zamieszania nie było mało, z samego rana Shina, Srebrny Rycerz Wężownika, także przybyła niedawno z Japonii, domagała się z całą stanowczością o udzielenie przepustki na teren Świątyni, gdzie, podobnie jak Marin mogła swobodnie się poruszać podczas pokoju. Janin odrzucił jej prośbę. Nie chciał żeby ani ona, ani jej umięśniony uczeń plątali się teraz po okolicy.

Wielki Mistrz kazał wpuścić Rycerza Strzały i drzwi za nim zamknęły się szybko.

Słońce nad Świątynią powoli zaczeło zachodzić. Shura siedział naprzeciwko otwartego okna i myślał o tym, co się dzisiaj wydarzyło. Skończył właśnie rozmawiać z waścicielem zakładu kremacyjnego i rozglądał się za swoim patrolem, kiedy nagle w powietrzu rozległ się huk. Zanim dotarli do szpitala, cały budynek leżał już w gruzach. Ze zgrozą szukał wszędzie Milo, który musiał przecież dotrzeć tu przed nim. Wreszcie, kiedy chmura pyłu zaczeła opadać żołnierze odnaleźli wszystkich w czymś w rodzaju krateru. Milo dostał lekko w głowę kamieniem, ale to tylko zadrapanie. Najbardziej zaskakujące było to, co Rycerz Skorpiona opowiadał. Tuż przed zawaleniem się całego budynku on i kilka osób z personelu próbowało przeczyścić zawalone przejście do ostatniego pokoju w szpitalu. Nie chcieli nikogo zostawić na pewną śmierć, zwłaszcza, że gdyby nie bójka Brązowych Rycerzy na zewnątrz, budynek wytrzymałby jeszcze przez dłuższy czas. W pewnym momencie usłyszeli huk i do korytarza dostała się chmura pyłu. Zorientowali się, że budynek wali się na dobre, ale było za późno na odwrót. Niestety lekarze i sanitariusz stracili przytomność kiedy Milo walczył z ciśnieniem ogromnej masy walącej się na nich. Rycerz Skorpiona skoncentrował wszystkie siły na utrzymaniu bariery dzięki której sufit nie spadał im się na głowy i myślał nad stosowną chwilą żeby wykopać się na zewnątrz. Nagle, tuż zanim zdążył zamknąć barierę wokół siebie i reszty grupy, przez korytarz wpadł długowłosy mężczyzna, którego Milo nigdy nie widział i zupełnie nie znał. Człowiek ten z trudem uniknął zasypania przez gruz sypiący się ze stropu. Od razu, nie odzywając się ani słowem pomógł Złotemu Rycerzowi podtrzymać barierę. Dzięki temu Milo miał czas udrożnić przejście do pokoju z chorymi i razem rozszerzyli zasięg bariery na pokój obok. Potem sprawnie i szybko skoncentrowali swoje energie kosmiczne i zaczęli wybijać przejście na zewnątrz. Niestety, w pewnym momencie coś poszło nie tak jak powinno i słup energii przerzedził się. Przez szczeliny zaczęły spadać na obu Rycerzy odłamki skał i jeden trafił Milo w czoło. W końcu wytworzyli coś w rodzaju wybuchu i wydostali się na powierzchnię. Milo uderzenie w głowę zamroczyło nieco i zanim się zorientował że zagrożenie minęło, nieznajomy mężczyzna zniknął.

Rycerz Skorpiona nie miał wątpliwości. Energia tego kogoś była energią której szukali.

Shura natychmiast kazał aresztować sprawców zawalenia się szpitala, dopiero przytomniejących, według naocznych świadków po walce z Rycerzem Kameleona. Shura, jak tylko upewnił się że Milo nic się nie stało przekazał mu dowództwo i skierował się do aresztu. Za niecałe pół godziny dwaj żołnierze przyprowadzili do jego gabinetu znajomą dziewczynę. June była ubrana w swoją zbroję, jeszcze nieco zakurzoną. Miała także na sobie maskę, jak zawsze, ale dla Shury nie stanowiło to już problemu.

Po krótkim przywitaniu Złoty Rycerz zapytał June o jej udział w akcji ratunkowej i wyraził podziękowanie za unieszkodliwienie agresorów. Wiadomo było jednak, że nie po to ją tu sprowadził.

- Czy rozpoznaje pani to? – pokazał jej ułożony na swojej dłoni cienki i długi przedmiot koloru kiedyś niebieskiego, teraz pokrytego sadzą i jakby martwego.

Dziewczyna wyraźnie zareagowała na przedmiot, tak jak się tego Shura spodziewał.

- Jest to, jak pani wie bardzo dobrze, część pani zbroi.

Milczała dalej. Shura nie mógł zrozumieć dlaczego uparcie nie chce z nim współpracować.

- Twierdziła pani kategorycznie, że nie ma żadnego związku z zamordowanymi w zeszłym tygodniu czterema wojownikami. Tymczasem rozmawiałem dzisiaj z osobą odpowiedzialną za kremację ich ciał – ciągnął – i dowiedziałem się, że fragment pani zbroi znaleziono przy jednym z nich. Zapewne przypadkowo przykleiła się do otwartej rany lub coś podobnego.

June nadal milczała.

- Nie wiedziałem dlaczego miałaby pani ukrywać to, że panią napadli. Ciała zostały dokładnie zbadane pod kątem ataków, które ich uśmierciły i z zupełną pewnością nie padłoby na panią podejrzenie o morderstwo. Tymczasem ta antenka, którą trzymam w dłoni jest dowodem na to, że mnie pani okłamała. Tamtej nocy została zauważona niezwykle silna, obca energia kosmiczna, prawdopodobnie należąca do czowieka, który zabił tych wojowników. Dzisiejszego dnia pojawiła się ponownie i znów pani była w pobliżu. I znów twierdzi pani, że nic na ten temat nie wie.

June nie poruszyła się. Shura obserwował ją szukając jakiejkolwiek reakcji. Brak reakcji też jest reakcją.

- Widzi pani, bardzo jest mi trudno z panią rozmawiać ponieważ nie mówi pani zbyt wiele, a twarz ma zakrytą maską. Nie chciałbym nadużywać swojej władzy i łamać zasady masek dla tek zwanego"wyższego celu", dlatego pozwoliłem sobie poprosić pewną znajomą osobę aby porozmawiała z panią w cztery oczy. Ufam, że ponieważ jest to kobieta będzie pani czuła się w jej obecności mniej skrępowana i szybko wyjaśnimy sytuację. Nie chciałbym zatrzymywać pani tutaj dłużej niż to zupełnie konieczne.

Shura patrzył na siedzącą obok niego June. Drzwi do Sali Audiencyjnej Wielkiego Mistrza nadal pozostawały zamknięte. Nie życzył tej dziewczynie źle, ale był pewien, że ona wie coś na temat tego tajemniczego Rycerza. Na przesłuchaniu przez jedną ze strażniczek więziennych June także nie powiedziała nic. Surowa kobieta, przywykła do upartych aresztantów narzekała pod nosem, że Shura powinien jej pozwolić na bicie, wtedy wszystkiego by się w mig dowiedział, ale Złoty Rycerz nie chciał żeby takie metody były stosowane pod jego dowództwem. A tym bardziej w stosunku do kobiet. Kto wie, może June była właśnie zastraszona.

Ostatecznie Złoty Rycerz postanowił przyprowadzić dziewczynę przed oblicze Wielkiego Mistrza. Zastępca Ateny potrafił podobno czytać w cudzych umysłach, a nawet jeśli nie, mógłby wydać rozkaz przebadania jej przez Shakę albo Mu. Shura nie był pewien czy powinien aż tak zawięcie ścigać nieznajomego Rycerza, skoro ten pomógł uratować ludzi z gruzów szpitala. Shurze wracało ciągle na myśl, że mógł on po prostu uratować życie tej blondwłosej dziewczynie i przez to zyskać sobie jej wdzięczność. Ale takiej wersji wydarzeń June także nie chciała potwierdzić, upierając się że nie ma pojęcia o kogo chodzi.

Shura nie wiedział co ma o tym wszystkim myśleć, ale czuł, że wobec podwyższonego stanu gotowości wojennej powinien zbadać każdego nieznajomego jaki pojawiłby się w okolicy, szczególnie jeśli jego siła dorównuje Złotym Rycerzom. Dlatego zabrał June ze sobą żeby dać Wielkiemu Mistrzowi możliwość ocenienia zagrożenia i podjęcia decyzji. Jeżeli dowódca Rycerzy zlekceważy cały problem, Shura przynajmniej nie będzie musiał odpowiadać za konsekwencje.

Nareszcie wielkie drzwi otworzyły się. Shurę minął czarnowłosy rycerz w niebieskiej zbroi, nieco tylko ciemniejszej odcieniem od tej June. Patrzył głównie przed siebie i tylko przejściowo wykonał należny ukłon głowy przed Shurą. Poszedł w dół schodów z miną tak pewną siebie, że Shura był przekonany, że ten młody arogant zginie podczas swojej misji, jakakolwiek by ona nie była. Janin, jak zwykle czuwający nad sytuacją powiadomił go, że Wielki Mistrz jest gotów go przyjąć. Shura znacząco spojrzał na June i przepuścił ją przed sobą przez drzwi. Kiedy się zamknęły, Złoty Rycerz Koziorożca wyprzedził nieco dziewczynę ze względu na przepisy nakazujące Rycerzom podchodzić według rangi.

Wielki Mistrz czekał siedząc na tronie jak zwykle. Kiedy znajdowali się w połowie drogi przez Salę Shura usłyszał, że rytm kroków June zmienił się nagle. Shura obejrzał się, ale stwierdził, że dziewczyna nie próbuje uciekać. Nie miałaby zresztą żadnych szans. Poza tym to potwierdziłoby, że ma coś do ukrycia. Shura nie sądził żeby tego spróbowała. Zatrzymali się na czerwonym dywanie, którego Milo tak bardzo nie znosił.

Wielki Mistrz poruszył się na tronie, wyraźnie zirytowany.

- Co to ma znaczyć? – odezwał się - Jakim prawem przyprowadzasz tutaj Srebrnego Rycerza? W każdej chwili możemy rozpocząć wojnę! Bez mojego wyraźnego rozkazu nikt niepowołany nie ma prawa znaleźć się na terenie Świątyni.

- Wiem o tym Wielki Mistrzu. Jednak uważam, że ta sprawa jest wyjątkowej wagi. –Shura pominął fakt, że przez nową zbroję wszyscy brali June za Srebrnego Rycerza. To nie był dobry moment na popisuwanie się wiedzą przed przełożonym. Shura kontynuował:

- Zgodnie z wcześniejszym raportem Shaki na terenie Aten zmanifestowała się ostatnio nieznana ale silna energia kosmiczna. Należy ona do długowłosego mężczyzny, którego siła może być porównana z możliwościami Złotych Rycerzy. Dzisiaj pomógł Milo uratować ludzi zasypanych w gruzach szpitala, jednak to nie zmienia faktu, że to on stoi za zabiciem czterech wojowników przed tygodniem na przedmieściu. Mu i Shaka twierdzą, że człowiek ten jest wyjątkowo potężny i może być bardzo niebezpieczny. Potwierdzają to ciosy jakie zadał zabitym wojownikom. Ponadto, według Rycerza Barana mężczyzna ten potrafi adaptować swoją energię do otoczenia i z tego powodu do tej pory nie udało nam się go dokładnie namierzyć.

Wielki Mistrz poruszył się z irytacją. Jego energia kosmiczna wzrosła i Shurze przeszły ciarki po plecach, mimo że bywał tu już nie raz. Ta energia zawsze niepokoiła go swoją mrocznością i bezpośrednio manifestowanym okrucieństwem. Nieraz Złoci Rycerze nie mogli uwierzyć, że taki człowiek został wybrany żeby reprezentować Atenę podczas jej nieobecności.

Shura wyczuł ruch za plecami i zobaczył, że June cała się trzęsie. Nigdy by nie przypuszczał, że Wielki Mistrz wywrze na niej takie wrażenie. June wyglądała jakby za chwilę miała upaść.

„Nie jest dobrze. On nie toleruje słabości" – przemkneło mu przez głowę.

- Większość z tego już słyszałem – powiedział wreszcie – Co ona ma tutaj do rzeczy?- wskazał stojącą za Shurą June.

- Mam podstawy podejrzewać, że ta dziewczyna wie o tym poszukiwanym mężczyźnie coś ważnego, utrzymuje z nim kontakt, a może nawet posiada informacje, które pozwoliłyby nam go zlokalizować. Za twoim pozwoleniem, Wielki Mistrzu Shaka lub Mu mogliby ją przesłuchać.

Wielki Mistrz patrzył na June zza prawie czarnej maski o krwisto czerwonych wygietych złowrogo oczodołach. Shura czuł jak jego energia emanuje aż prawie dotykając Złotego Rycerza. Zdradzała jakiś tajemniczy proces mający miejsce w umyśle dowódcy Rycerzy, jakieś zaklęcie, badanie energii kosmicznej, a może telepatia? Shura obejrzał się na June, która stała sparaliżowana i chociaż nie było widać jej twarzy, skóra na szyi straciła zupełnie kolor i June trzęsła się raz po raz mimo naprężonych do granic możliwości mięśni. Shura nie wiedział jak jej pomóc. Musiał stać przodem do przełożonego i w żadnym razie nie mógł teraz pocieszać aresztantki! Wreszcie aura Wielkiego Mistrza podniosła się do olbrzymich razmiarów. Shura poczuł jej temperaturę na twarzy. Nigdy nie widział żeby jego dowódca był tak wyprowadzony z równowagi.

- Przypominam ci, że jesteśmy u progu wojny! – zagrzmiał – Jak śmiesz zawracać mi głowę podobnymi rzeczami! Za kilka godzin może dojść do pierwszych walk. Natychmiast wyprowadź tą kobietę z terenu Świątyni i zajmij swoje stanowisko.

Shura spuścił wzrok na dywan.

- Rozumiem, że mam porzucić poszukiwania.

- Nie słyszałeś?! – głos Wielkiego Mistrza przybrał niski, agresywny ton – Wracaj na posterunek!

Shura ukłonił się energicznie i skierował June w stronę drzwi.

- Tą dziewczynę – Shura odwrócił się na głos dochodzący z tronu – zamknij w Sunnion. Jakiekolwiek ma konotacje, ta metoda najlepiej je unieszkodliwi.

Zaśmiał się. Shurę zmroziło. Otworzył usta ale w tym momencie Wielki Mistrz zakończył wszelką dyskusję:

- Odmaszerować!

Milo czekał sam w progu Domu Barana. Mu powinien niedługo przyjść i go zmienić. Rycerza Skorpiona jeszcze nieco piekło nacięcie na czole i kilka siniaków od odłamków kamieni dawało o sobie co jakiś czas znać. Pogrążył się w rozmyślaniach. Jego zadumę na temat zawalenia się szpitala, zmian wśród Rycerzy, wojny i niebezpieczeństw grożących Świątyni przerwało zbliżenie się dwóch osób. Pierwszą z nich była kobieta w Srebrnej Zbroi. Milo stał i czekał aż podejdzie, szła szybkim, zdecydowanym krokiem. Kilka kroków za nią trzymał się cały czas niezwykle potężny, chociaż młody mężczyzna. Oboje wyglądali na zaczepnych, zresztą Złoty Rycerz dobrze ich znał.

- Witaj, Milo – odezwała się kobieta pomijając wszystkie zwyczajowe formalności.

- Witaj Shina – odpowiedział, ignorując zupełnie jej ucznia. Wśród Rcerzy było powszechnie przyjęte, że zanim ktoś nie uzyskał Zbroi, nie zostawał zazwyczaj jeszcze włączony do grona tak zwanych 'branych pod uwagę', z wyjątkiem może przypadków takich jak Kiki, gdzie wszyscy lubili małego ucznia i traktowali go jak młodszego brata Złotego Rycerza Barana. Zresztą, Kiki mimo niepoważnego zachowania wykazywał zarówno zdolnosći jak i determinację samodoskonalenia, wróżące przyszłego Złotego Rycerza. Mu był z tego szalenie dumny

Milo nie ruszył się z miejsca żeby przepuścić Shinę.

- Co tutaj robisz? – zapytała dziewczyna, zatrzymując się przed schodami, na których stał. Milo wiedział, że to przyjazna wersja jej głosu, mimo, że ktoś nie znający Rycerza Wężownika łatwo mógłby uznać ten ton za arogancki i zaczepny. Milo widział, że jest zmęczona. Na pewno ona też dopiero wróciła ze swojej misji.

- Strzegę wejścia do Świątyni pod chwilową nieobecność Mu.

- Mu nie ma? To nowość. – powiedziała. Rzeczywiście, nagle dało się odczuć, że nieobecność właściciela pierwszego Domu Zodiaku trwająca na tyle długo, że wymagane było zastępstwo wskazywała jakby zachwianie naturalnego porządku Światyni. Shina zaalarmowała się natychmiast faktem, że Dom Barana nie mógł pozostać pusty ani na chwilę. Normalnie nie obawiano się intruzów aż tak bardzo. Świątynia miała swoje bariery ochronne, a poza tym gdyby doszło do ataku, w dalszych Domach zawsze ktoś był.

- Mu ma coś wykonać dla Wielkiego Mistrza. – powiedział Milo - Szpital zawalił się dzisiaj w mieście. Trzeba rozlokować pacjentów i zorganizować nowe miejsce, przynajmniej tymczasowo.

Shina zrobiła krok w kierunku schodów, ale Milo nadal stał nieruchomo i patrzył na nią poważnie.

- Nie mogę cię wpuścić – powiedział Złoty Rycerz zanim jeszcze zapytała. Zresztą Shina nie znosiła robić rzeczy oczywistych. Wiadomo było, że coś jest nie w porzątku i że Milo prawdopodobnie zabrania jej wejścia, to dało sie odczytać z jego zachowania i dotychczasowych słów. Nie pytała więc tylko czekała aż sam wyjaśni w czym problem. Nie przyjeła dobrze tej informacji.

- Dlaczego nie? – zapytała nieco ostrzejszym tonem. Pomimo wrodzonej szorstkości lubiła Złotych Rycerzy tak samo jak Marin. Oczywiście Shina, jak to ona, nigdy by się do tego otwarcie nie przyznała. Sama u siebie ledwo tolerowała fakt, że tak przywiązała się do grupy MĘŻCZYZN. Nie znosiła stereotypów dotyczących obu płci i wolała trzymać się od przedstawicieli tej drugiej z daleka. Kontakt zawsze w końcu nawiązywał do słabości kobiet, emocjonalności vs fizycznej siły, zjawiska tak zwanego 'dżentelmeństwa', czy też całych ceregieli związanych z zakochiwaniem i podobaniem się. Shina normalnie nigdy nie unikała życiowych konfrontacji, ale te znienawidzone stereotypy potrafiły łatwo i głęboko ją zranić. Mu to sobie poważnie przemyślał na samym początku, kiedy Shina została przydzielona do przewodzenia wartownikom Świątynnym i Złoci Rycerze poza Mu ledwo ją właściwie znali. Mu odpowiednio nastawił kolegów przeprowadzając z nimi wstępną rozmowę. W rezultacie początkowo jadowicie nastawiona Shina w końcu przekonała się do wszystkich. Żaden nie próbował ją zaczepiać, mimo, że były z Marin jedynymi kobietami w Świątyni. Nie spotkała się z żadnymi docinkami nawet ze strony żołnierzy od czasu kiedy Janin dostał dotkliwy łomot od Aphrodite'a za komentarz, którego Shina na szczęście nie słyszała.

Wszyscy musieli przyznać, że była atrakcyjną dziewczyną. Pod względem figury niczego nie mogła się powstydzić. Zgodnie z umową zawartą pomiędzy Złotymi Rycerzami nikt głośno nie wymawiał swoich na ten temat komentarzy, ale ogólne wrażenie było jakimś sposobem zawieszone w powietrzu. Chociaż posiadała cięty język i często wachające się nastroje, wszyscy cenili jej zdanie. Myślała krytycznie, szybko i logicznie. Poza tym ewentualny śmiałek nie spotkałby konkurencji, nie miała żadnych adoratorów. Niestety każdy musiał respektować Złotych Rycerzy, a oni sami przyznawali Mu całkowitą rację. Gdyby tylko któryś z nich zagwizdał za nią, powiedział, że jest piekna, a co najgorsze zrobił uwagę że kobiety Rycerze są słabsze od mężczyzn, straciliby jej przyjaźń na bardzo długo, jeśli nie na zawsze.

- Wielki Mistrz zaostrzył wszystkie przepisy bezpieczeństwa w Świątyni i nie możemy nikogo wpuszczać bez specjalnego rozkazu. – powiedział Milo.

- Co?! – oburzyła się Shina – To jak w takim razie mam się dostać do swojego domu? – zapytała teraz już zupełnie zła. Ramiona jej się zatrzęsły i Milo prawie fizycznie odczuł jak atmosfera się zaostrza. Nie będzie z nią łatwo, zresztą nie spodziewał się czegokolwiek innego. Shina była zdecydowana, porywcza i łatwo wpadała w złość. Cóż, będzie musiała to przełknąć, pomyślał Złoty Rycerz. Nie żeby nie miała gdzie się zatrzymać. Podobnie jak Marin, Shina miała swój mały kącik na wysokości Domu Strzelca, gdzie było miejsce na zbudowanie drewnianych domów dla dziewczyn. To, że Shina nie mogła wejść do Świątyni oznaczało, że będzie zmuszona do zamieszkania u swojego ucznia Cassiosa. Najgorsze, że rozkaz obowiązywał tak zwanie 'aż do odwołania', czyli absolutnie nie wiadomo na jak długo. Shina uważała to za upokożenie. Milo domyślał się tego, ale rozkazy były wyraźne.

- Posłuchaj Milo, nie obchodzi mnie co Wielki Mistrz sobie postanowił! Gdzie ja niby mam teraz mieszkać?!

Nie dała Rycerzowi Skorpiona nic odpowiedzieć, może częściowo żeby uniknąć tego, na co jak oboje wiedzieli będzie musiała w końcu przystać. Na razie musiała mu wypowiedzieć co o tym myśli, taka już była. Nigdy nie chciała pasywnie zgodzić się na swój los i walczyła z nim do końca, aż nie osiągneła swojego celu, lub całkowicie nie opadła z sił.

- Tak po prostu nagle sobie zamknął Świątynię akurat dla mnie, dla nikogo innego! Co za bzdury, bez przerwy mamy stan alarmowy i nic się jakoś nie stało jak dotąd. Poza tym co ja do Hadesa jestem, co? Tak nagle mi nie ufacie! Straszne, jest się czego bać, straszliwa Shina przekradnie się nocą pod nosem dziesięciu Złotych Rycerzy i zagrozi Wielkiemu Mistrzowi! Rzeczywiście! Niech idzie do diabła! I tak go wykastruję jak będę chciała!

- Shina! – zaczął Milo, wiedząc, że za tego typu wystąpienia płaci się co najmniej więzieniem.

- Co?! Nie boję się niczego! Co mi zrobi?! Nadstawiałam za niego łeb tyle razy i co za to mam?! Nie chce mnie do mojego własnego domu wpuścić!

- Wybacz Shina, ale nic nie mogę zrobić – przerwał jej wreszcie Milo łapiąc ją za ręce i zatrzymując tym samym potok słów, a potem spokojnym rozbłyskiem energii kosmicznej atak Cassiossa, który rzucił się na poparcie swojego mistrza. Dość tego, za chwilę oboje zrobią coś czego trzeba będzie żałować. – Wpuściliśmy Marin i przez to o mało nie zgineła. – powiedział.

Shina nagle rozluźniła się zauważalnie. Milo nie mógł widzieć jej twarzy ale zamilkła i odgadł, że ta wiadomość zrobiła na niej niemałe wrażenie.

- Jakto? Co masz przez to na myśli? – powiedziała dalej ostro. Nie żeby przejęła się Marin za bardzo, ale kary nigdy nie były aż takie ostre.

- To długa historia... – Milo wetschnął i puścił jej ręce. Grzywka ruszała mu się lekko na wietrze i zasłaniała oczy co chwila. Czoło juz nie bolało, chyba, ze go dotknął – Aioria nie chciał jej przepuścić w górę Świątyni i o mało nie zabił. Potem Wielki Mistrz zakazał nam nawet jej leczyć. Nie możemy u siebie gościć nikogo a on kazał nam siedzieć w Domach Zodiaku. Położyliśmy Marin w domku letniskowym, ale nie było nikogo, kto mógłby ją nawet opatrzyć. Przez całą noc odchodziliśmy od zmysłów.

Shina nie lubiła Marin za bardzo i Milo nie dodawał już, że nic jej nie jest, bo Shina, domyśliwszy się po tonie Złotego Rycerza, przeszła myślami na coś innego. O dziwo jednak nic już nie powiedziała.

June szła obok Złotego Rycerza ciągle nie mogąc wyrwać się z szoku. Widziała, że Shura szczerze żaluje, że ją tu przyprowadził. Miał na uwadze dobro Świątyni, ale nie chciał żeby ona na tym ucierpiała. Jednakże rozkazy były wyraźne i niezastosowanie się do nich w obecnej sytuacji oznaczałoby dezercję. Złoty Rycerz usilnie próbował znaleźć wyjście z sytuacji. Niestety, wiedział że to niemożliwe.

Widać było jak jego powieki z długimi, ciemnymi rzęsami do połowy przysłaniają czarne, niecodziennie małe źrenice. Miał zupełnie bladą cerę, zadziwiająca cecha u Hiszpana. Szedł cały czas z pięściami mimowolnie zaciśniętymi na krawędzi złotego pasa Zbroi Koziorożca. Można było pomyśleć, że musiał chodzić tędy tak wiele razy, że teraz schodził po schodach zupełnie nie patrząc pod nogi. Mimo pewności kroku jednak patrzący z pewnej odległości Janin obawiał się czy Rycerz Koziorożca nie potknie się i nie upadnie, tak nieobecny był jego wzrok kiedy schodził po schodach zdecydowanie zbyt szybko żeby June mogła nadążyć.

- Tak mi przykro – odezwał się wreszcie Shura zatrzymując na schodach wpół drogi od Domu Ryb. Wielki Mistrz doprowadzał czasem swoich Rycerzy do sytuacji skrajnych decyzji moralnych. Rycerz Koziorożca milczał przez chwilę, po czym wezwał Janina i powtórzył rozkaz dowódcy. Żołnierze adiutanta otoczyli dziewczynę i poprowadzili ją w dół bocznych schodów. W tym momencie naprzeciw Shury wyrosła sylwetka Złotego Rycerza Ryb.

- Wojna! – jedno słowo dotarło do wszystkich obecnych.

June dalej nie mogła opanować drżenia. Prowadziło ją pięciu żołnierzy, ale nie zwracała na nich wcale uwagi. Nagle doszło do niej, że wszyscy się zatrzymali. Jeden z wojowników wskazywał palcem Zegar Złotych Rycerzy. Pomimo, że było jasno, płomienie na jego szczycie nigdy nie przestawały się palić, June zauważyła jednak jak drastycznie się zwiększyły w ciągu jej audiencji u Wielkiego Mistrza. Nagle przyjrzała się bliżej i zrozumiała prawdziwy powód zdumienia mężczyzn wokół siebie. Na olbrzymiej zwróconej ku morzu tarczy zgasły płomienie Barana i Byka.

Aldebaran zostawił Mu i Kikiego na dole żeby czuwali przy rannej dziewczynie. Srebrny Rycerz wysłany przez Wielkiego Mistrza zanim zginął, zdążył trafić ją złotą strzałą w samą pierś. Aldebaran biegł co sił do Domu Raka, a za nim podążali Brązowi Rycerze przybyli z Japonii. Dziewczyna nie okazała się być Japonką. Wychowała się w tym dalekim kraju, ale on i Mu od razu rozpoznali w niej Greczynkę. Ponadto, jej energia kosmiczna nie pozostawiała żadnych wątpliwości. Czegoś podobnego nie czuli nigdy swoim w życiu. Mu ukląkł przed nią bez słowa. Jej energia jaśniała dobrocią i ciepłem, rozchodząc się na odległość, którą Rycerz Barana do tej pory uważał za niemożliwą. Jednym impulsem przekazanych od dziewczyny myśli, przed oczyma Mu stanęła cała prawda o Aiorosie i zdrada Wielkiego Mistrza ukazała się jasno jak na dłoni. Rycerz Strzelca był świadkiem próby zamordowania nowonarodzonej Ateny przez swojego dowódcę. Udało mu się uciec ze Świątyni ratując dziecko, ale został okrzyknięty zdrajcą i w pościg za nim ruszyli wszyscy Rycerze, włącznie z bardzo młodym wtedy Shurą. Śmiertelnie ranny Aioros zdołał tylko przekazać dziewczynkę oraz Zbroję Strzelca japońskiemu biznesmenowi, który akurat przebywał na wycieczce w Atenach. Saori Kido rzeczywiście była wcieleniem ich bogini.

Widząc, że pierwsi ze Złotych Rycerzy ulegają nowoprzybyłej, jak spod ziemi pojawił się Rycerz Strzały i śmiertelnie ją ranił. To, że rycerze z jej świty zabili go już po chwili nie poprawiło sytuacji. Trzeba było dotrzeć do Wielkiego Mistrza ponieważ według ostatnich słów Trammy'ego jedynie jego ręka mogła wyjąć strzałę i przywrócić Greczynkę do życia. Mu i Aldebaran byli pewni, że ich dowódca będzie stawiał zaciekły oprór. Trzeba było zwołać wszystkich Złotych Rycerzy i przygotować się do starcia z nim. Podczas gdy Mu pozostał przy dziewczynie, Aldebaran pobiegł przenieść wieść wszystkim wieści i nakłonić ich do działania. Dotarłwszy do Domu Raka przekazywał Death Mask'owi wszystkie wieści.

Nie zauważył, że Brązowi Rycerze ze Świty Saori wyprzedzili go znacznie. Mu powiadomił wszystkich pokrótce o konieczności ich przepuszczenia, jednak w zaaferowaniu wszyscy zapomnieli o Rycerzu Lwa.

Kiedy Death Mask i Aldebaran dotarli na miejsce zobaczyli Aiorię opartego o jedną ze swoich kolumn. Słysząc ich nie poruszył nawet powieką. Stał bokiem, nieruchomo jak posąg. Dookoła widać było pobojowisko. Kolumny i meble leżały poprzecinane na drobne paski, podłoga była rozryta, z sufitu wielkimi płatami odpadała jasnoniebieska farba. To Marin dobierała ten odcień.

Złoci Rycerze zatrzymali się wpół kroku. Przed nimi leżało ciało martwego ucznia Shiny. Jeden z Rycerzy Saori siedział w kącie dalej nie mogąc otrząsnąć się z szoku. Pozostałych nie było.

„Tym razem ten szaleniec naprawdę kogoś zabił" – pomyślał ze zgrozą Aldebaran. Żaden z Rycerzy nie wiedział w jaki sposób Cassios znalazł się tutaj. Death Mask podbiegł do Aiorii i zamachnął się do uderzenia. Rycerz Lwa odwrócił głowę i Death Mask zatrzymał się wpół kroku przed nim. Energia emanująca z pięści znikneła w momencie. Patrzyli na siebie. Brązowe oczy Aiorii wyrażały ból i wstyd nie do opisania. Death Mask, który jeszcze przed chwilą chciał go zabić nagle także spuścił wzrok i Aldebaran poczuł ten sam impuls biegnący od Rycerza Lwa. Wszyscy w Świątyni zobaczyli jak promień wychodzący z ręki Wielkiego Mistrza zasłonił oczy Aiorii mgłą. W momencie Rycerz stracił nad sobą całkowicie kontrolę. Zapomniał nawet o Marin. Miał zabić pierwszą osobę, która próbowałaby przejść przez jego Dom. I tylko czyjaś śmierć otworzyłaby mu oczy. O mało nie była to śmierć Marin.

Aioria nic nie mówił, ciągle oparty na filarze. Po przebudzeniu z transu przypomniał sobie wszystko co robił z bolesną dokładnością. Widział każdy cios jaki zadał ukochanej dziewczynie z zawziętością nie godną Złotego Rycerza. Potem ona umierała sama. Nigdy już nie będzie mógł spojrzeć jej w oczy.

June nie przeraził gniew Wielkiego Mistrza. Nie poruszyło nią również to, że została skazana na śmierć w najgorszym więzieniu w Świątyni przeznaczonym dla zdrajców Ateny. June już dawno nie panowała nad sobą na tyle żeby to wszystko zauważyć. Nie mogła zapomnieć tego, co ujrzała będąc w połowie drogi do tronu. Przed nią siedział Saga. Była tego tak bardzo pewna, że zachwiała się prawie nie upadając. Ateno, bogowie, nie! To niemożliwe! Nie mogła otrząsnąć się z przerażenia. Ręce i nogi zatrzęsły się jej i ledwo zmusiła je do posłuszeństwa. Znajomy Rycerz, którego tak bardzo kochała i który uratował jej życie znalazł się nagle na miejscu najbardziej bezwzględnej i znienawidzonej osoby w całych Atenach. To on kazał zabić setki nieposłusznych sobie Rycerzy włącznie z poprzednim dyrektorem szpitala. Przez niego płakały i nosiły żałobę dziesiątki osób. W imię rozwoju militarnego poświęcał życie ludzi jakby nic nie znaczyło.

Na moment nie chciała jeszcze wierzyć, że ten który siedzi przed nią to naprawdę ten sam człowiek, który ocalił ją i ludzi spod gruzów szpitala. Jednak energia kosmiczna nie pozostawiała wątpliwości. Brudnozielonkawa, miejscami przechodząca w czarną nie maskowała się już teraz zupełnie. June pamietała dziwne ataki, przez które Saga przechodził wcześniej. To właśnie ta energia tłumiona próbowała wydostać się na zewnątrz.

June została wyprowadzona przez Shurę z Sali w stanie absolutnego szoku. Nie widziała i nie słyszała niczego aż do momentu kiedy zobaczyła brakujące płomienie na Zegarze Złotych Rycerzy.

To obudziło ją na chwilę z zamyślenia. Wybuchneła płaczem, ale bez jednego dźwięku. Łzy ciekły jej po twarzy mocząc wnętrze maski i czuła jak zbierają się w dole policzków, zawisając na samej krawędzi twarzy. Nawet w najczarniejszym koszmarze nie wyobrażała sobie, że sytuacja jest aż tak tragiczna. Dlaczego nic jej nie powiedział! Zabrakło czasu, pomyślała, cholernie mało czasu. Dopiero zdążyli się poznać, nie wiedział jeszcze czy może jej całkowicie zaufać. Na Hadesa, nigdy nie przypuszczała, że wisi nad nim coś takiego.

Poczuła trącanie i rękę na ramieniu. Ci wojownicy chcieli żeby z nimi dokądś szła. Ruszyła ręką, gwałtownie sięgając po bicz i powodując że mężczyźni staneli w pozycjach bojowych. Nagle z lewej strony nadszedł szybkim krokiem Złoty Rycerz Skorpiona. Powiedział coś do żołnierzy. Do uszu June doszły dwa słowa: Wielki Mistrz. Spojrzała na Złotego Rycerza. Mówił do nich z ożywieniem, każąc przekazać wiadomość wszystkim w mieście. Wielki Mistrz to zdrajca, próbował wielokrotnie uśmiercić Atenę dla zdobycia władzy nad jej państwem i zwierzchnictwa nad Rycerzami. Kazał zabić Aiorosa i przez niego teraz Atena leży u stóp Świątyni śmiertelnie ranna.

June błyskawicznie cofnęła się w cień i kiedy tylko znikneła im z pola widzenia skoczyła wprzód najszybciej jak umiała. Musi dotrzeć tam przed nimi. Biegła nie patrząc nigdzie wokół siebie, po energii Wielkiego Mistrza bezbłędnie przeczuwając którędy dotrzeć do Sali z tronem. Janin wpadł za nią, próbując zastąpić jej drogę. Bezskutecznie. Dotarła pod tron i stanęła przed Sagą. Brudnozielona energia buchneła jej w twarz jak żrące powietrze i June zamarła tam gdzie stała. Przez chwilę zdawało się, że czerniejąca, pełna wściekłości aura wchłonie ją w siebie lub spali żywcem. Nagle jednak osłabła i cofneła się.

Janin zatrzymał się w biegu kilka kroków od niej nie ośmielając się podejść zbyt blisko tronu.

- Wybacz Wielki Mistrzu, zaraz wyprowadzę tego intruza – odezwał się i ruszył wprzód. Nie zrobił nawet jednego kroku kiedy szeroki, jaskrawy promień odrzucił go w tył. Adiutant z impetem uderzył o podłogę kilka metrów od drzwi wejściowych.

- Wynoś się – rozkazał Wielki Mistrz tonem nie znoszącym sprzeciwu. Janin zastygł na chwilę z bezruchu nic nie rozumiejąc, ale zaraz wstał najszybciej jak umiał i zniknął zamykając za sobą drzwi. Wolał nie wiedzieć co się tam będzie teraz działo.

June natychmiast skoczyła w stronę tronu. Dotknęła jego ręki i zawołała:

- Saga! Odezwij się! Na Atenę, Saga!

Włosy siedzącego Rycerza gwałtownie zmieniały kolor wachając się między niebieskim a brudnoszarym. Jego całe ciało było naprężone. June zaświeciła swoją energię kosmiczną. W momencie mężczyzna rozluźnił się. Zielonkawa energia znikneła całkowicie.

- June... – westchnął z trudem łapiąc powietrze. Sprężył się znowu, tym razem patrząc na nią w panice – Bogowie, co ty tu robisz!

- Saga, musisz mi natychmiast powiedzieć co się tutaj dzieje! – zawołała. Odwrócił od niej wzrok.

Shura zszedł na sam dół właściwie bez celu, ale często tak szedł, rytm schodów pomagał mu myśleć i uspokoić się. Zwykle tak schodził i wychodził z powrotem na górę, aż do Pałacu. Przyrzekł sobie, że jak tylko Wielki Mistrz ochłonie, on wypuści tą dziewczynę i dopilnuje, żeby bezpiecznie dostała się do domu. Przypływ na szczęście raczej nie miał jeszcze nadejść. Tylko jedna noc, już jest wieczór, nic jej nie będzie. Bogowie, po co ją tu przyprowadzał! Pamiętał jak bała się na sam widok Wielkiego Mistrza.

Rytm schodów połączony z lekkim ruchem na powietrzu powoli powodował, że myśli nieco lepiej układały się Shurze w głowie.

Nagle usłyszał dziwne dźwięki niedaleko siebie. Nie były głośne, ale zapewne wydawał je człowiek. Shura na chwilę opuścił swoje dotychczasowe myśli. Zresztą, mógł to zrobić, już podjął przecież decyzję i zdecydowanie jutro z samego rana wyprowadzi Rycerza Kameleona ze Świątyni, najlepiej osobiście odprowadzając do Domu Barana.

Shura rozejrzał się uważnie, postawiony w stan gotowości, ale nigdzie nie dostrzegł źródła dziwnego hałasu. Dopiero za chwilę w którymś z cieni w dole zauważył skuloną postać. Nie było widać dokładnie, bo ten ktoś siedział otoczony przez krzaki, więc Shura dopiero nieco się zbliżywszy rozpoznał Shinę. Poczuł coś ciężkiego w środku i zatrzymał się zdumiony. Nie przesłyszał się, ona płakała. Wiedział bardzo dobrze, że Rycerz Wężownika nigdy nie zniesie myśli, że ktoś widział ją w chwili słabości. Natychmiast cofnął się na ścieżkę. Rozejrzał się raz jeszcze. Na drodze obok zobaczył grupkę żołnierzy, obijających się jak zwykle. Ucieszył się na ich widok jak nigdy i natychmiast wykrzyknął niskim, władczym głosem. Taki najlepiej się niósł.

- Hej wy! Baczność! Co tu robicie?! Natychmiast zameldować się w koszarach. Macie się trzymać z daleka od Świątyni, nie słyszeliście rozkazów? Siedzieć tam i czekać na polecenia. Odmaszerować!

Teraz na pewno Shina już wiedziała, że on tu jest. Poszedł w jej kierunku, zdecydowanie, ale też nie za szybko, chcąc dać jej jeszcze trochę czasu.

- Shina? Co ty tu robisz? – zapytał przechodząc swobodnie przez barierę energii, która otaczała Świątynię jak mur ciepłego powietrza, nie wpuszczając do środka nikogo z zewnątrz.

Dziewczyna siedziała już w niedbałej pozycji, jak zwykle. Na twarzy miała maskę, więc nic nie było widać. Przestała szlochać, oczywiście. Ale ponieważ normalne po płaczu załamywanie się głosu mogło nadal ją zdradzić, Shura nie dał jej odpowiedzieć.

- Pewnie już wiesz, że nie możemy wpuścić nikogo do Świątyni.

Tak, od razu domyślił się o co mogło chodzić. Shina była bardzo dumna i na pewno uważała wymuszone mieszkanie u swojego ucznia nie tylko za ułamek na honorze rycerskiego mistrza, ale także swojej reputacji jako dziewczyny. Nienawidziła stereotypu słabej kobiety i przeciwstawiała się mu całą sobą. Shura odgadł, że nie mogłaby znieść bycia na łasce mężczyzny, kimkolwiek by nie był. Rycerz Koziorożca nieraz myślał o Shinie od kiedy zaostrzono przepisy, a ona przebywała na misji poza Świątynią. Nie wiedział tylko kiedy dziewczyna wróci. Uśmiechnął się do niej, ale nie patrzył zbyt uparczywie, jakby zajęty jakimiś swoimi sprawami i nic nie podejrzewający. Nadal nie pozwalał jej się wtrącić, czego ona zresztą nawet nie próbowała.

- Marin też będzie musiała wyprowadzić się do miasta, jak tylko stanie na nogi. Została ranna, może słyszałaś, dlatego jeszcze u nas jest. Nawet szpitala już nie mamy, ech...Nie martw się, dużo pokoi się zwolniło, ludzie wynoszą się ze strachu przed wojną, a Wielki Mistrz pewnie i tak za kilka dni odwoła stan alarmowy. Niemożliwe żebyśmy się mieli tak bać jakiejś nastoletniej Japonki i grupy Brązowych Rycerzy! – zaśmiał się i ciągnął pogodnym tonem - Wiesz co, dobrze, że cię spotkałem, bo szczerze mówiąc właśnie szukałem kogoś kompetentnego. Chciałbym cię o coś prosić. Mój mistrz ma mieszkanie w mieście, na wypadek jakby zachciało jej się tutaj przyjechać na wakacje ze znajomymi i pochwalić się gdzie ta zakała jej uczeń pracuje. Nigdy prawie nie rusza się już z Hiszpanii, ale nigdy nie wiem co jej do głowy wpadnie. Wiesz jak teraz ludzie szybko giną i różni kombinatorzy szukają pustych mieszkań żeby zająć jak najwięcej i potem po wojnie wynajmować. Dlatego normalnie co jakiś czas chodzę do tego mieszkania żeby sprawdzić czy go nie rozkradli, albo czy nie zmieniło właściciela, rozumiesz. Sąsiadka sprząta co wtorek, ale tu trzeba Rycerza.

Shura mówił dość szybko, bo jakiś czas pogodnie patrząc na nią, to znowu na miasto w dole. Pokazał gestem na jego północną dzielnicę.

– Ale teraz nie mam jak tego robić, muszę siedzieć na górze, Aphrodite właśnie przyniósł wiadomość, że wojna oficjalnie się zaczeła. Nie martwię się tym za bardzo, ale nie wolno mi wychodzić do miasta pod żadnym pozorem. I właśnie zastanawiałem się ile zostanie z mieszkania mojego mistrza, oprócz gołych ścian, kiedy wreszcie tam przyjdę. Zgodziłabyś się mi pomóc? Wiem, że to głupia robota, normalnie bym ci nic takiego nie proponował, ale sytuacja nie zostawia mi wiele swobody. Sprawdzałabyś tylko czy wszystko jest tam w porządku, wiem że sobie poradzisz z ewentualnymi intruzami i mogę ci ufać. W dodatku zostało mi trochę funduszy z ostatniej służby w mieście, która skończyła się niespodziewanie szybko i możemy to oficjalnie zaliczyć do pracy na rzecz Świątyni. W ten sposób będziesz miała spokój ze stosowaniem się do zwykłych rozkazów i zostanie ci trochę kasy. Wolę dać tobie niż zwrócić do kiesy Wielkiego Mistrza, a sam nie mogę oczywiście wziąć.

Shina znów nie zdążyła odpowiedzieć. Shura wstał nagle.

- Mam sygnał od Mu. To coś ważnego, muszę już iść – powiedział nagle wstając. Szybko przeszukał kieszenie i wyjął pęk kluczy. Dwa od piwnicy, jeden od tylnej furtki, jeden od domku letniskowego, którego i tak nie zamykali zazwyczaj, wreszcie odpiął te których szukał.

- Zrobisz to dla mnie Shina? Proszę cię, nie mam kogo teraz o to zapytać, a tu trzeba bronić świat przed destrukcyjną falą nastoletnich Brązowych Rycerzy.

Zaśmiał się lekko i popatrzył na nią jakby w roztargnieniu, podając klucze. Nic nie powiedziała i wykorzystał to od razu.

- Dzięki wielkie! Wiem, że to nudne, ale możesz się tam rozgościć i jak chcesz nawet tam spać, będzie bliżej z imprezy. Ważne żeby ktoś tam był co jakiś czas. Aha! Przepraszam cię jeśli zostawiłem w kuchni jakieś jedzienie i przypadkiem mi spleśniało! Dzięki jeszcze raz! Do zobaczenia niedługo!

I poszedł szybko przez barierę i w kierunku swojego Domu.

Shina nie do końca chciała dopuścić do siebie myśl, że zrobił to wszystko specjalnie, bo wiedział w jakiej ona jest sytuacji. To było dokladnie to czego potrzebowała.

Shura poczuł się nagle bardzo lekko, wbiegł do Domu Koziorożca zanim się obejrzał. Że się uśmiecha sam do siebie zorientował się dopiero kiedy z zamyślenia wyrwała go tym razem autentyczna wiadomość od Mu. Wieści były szokujące, jak widać wrócił w sam raz.

Mu patrząc na nieruchomą postać Saori niepokoił się nie na żarty. To Brązowi Rycerze z jej świty musieli dostać się do Wielkiego Mistrza, Złoci mogli tylko patrzeć. Młodzi podwładni dziewczyny mieli poważne trudności z przejściem przez Dom Bliźniąt a teraz utknęli na dobre w Domu Strzelca. Ostatni widział ich Milo, ale od około pół godziny nie dawali znaku życia. Aphrodite, Camus i Shura czekali jak na rozżarzonych węglach. Niestety pomimo, że Złoci Rycerze mieli prawo wolnego przejścia przez Świątynię nie mogli w niczym pomóc tym młodzikom. Energia Domu Strzelca nie pozwalała im wejść jednocześnie.

Zegar Złotych Rycerzy dogasał, wskazując koniec życia Saori. Ostatni płomień palił się jeszcze lekko, a po Rycerzach nie było ani śladu. Wreszcie Mu odebrał impuls od wszystkich trzech Złotych Rycerzy jednocześnie. Są!

Niestety, było już za późno. Ostatni promień na Zegarze dogasał. Nawet używając Szybkości Światła nie zdążą sprowadzić na dół Wielkiego Mistrza, nawet gdyby chciał pójść z własnej woli. Mu serce ścisnęło się i z trudem hamował łzy. Czuł wyraźnie jak energia bijąca z młodej dziewczyny zanika coraz bardziej. Odnaleźli ją żeby potem od razu stracić. Mu nie mógł zrozumieć dlaczego, nawet będąc Złotymi Rycerzami byli tak bezradni wobec śmierci zabierającej tych, których kochali najbardziej.

Nagle przed Mu coś zaiskrzyło się na ułamek sekundy. Spojrzał w górę i zobaczył szeroki promień światła biegnący na dół aż ze szczytu Świątyni, tam gdzie kiedyś stał posąg Ateny. Promienie słońca odbijały się od czegoś i lądowały u podnóża Domu Barana. Mu odsunął się i za chwilę promień zatrzymał się na nieruchomej dziewczynie.

Jej energia natychmiast rozświetliła się na wszystkie strony, wchłaniając promień słońca do siebie i oddając go w niezliczonym zwielokrotnieniu. Mu nie wierzył własnym oczom. Strzała zniknęła. Saori otworzyła oczy i wstała, podnosząc ze sobą berło Ateny.

Mu miał ochotę uścisnąć ją z całej siły, ale powstrzymał ręką nawet Kikiego. Bez słowa podążyli za postacią dziewczyny w kierunku Domu Byka.

Brązowi Rycerze w towarzystwie Shury, Camusa i Aphrodite'a wpadli z impetem do Sali Audiencyjnej.

Wielki Mistrz siedział na tronie niewzruszony jak zawsze. Kiedy Rycerze podbiegli do niego wstał spokojnym ruchem.

- Zdrajco! – wykrzyknął jeden z Brązowych – Kazałeś zabić Atenę!

Ruszył w kierunku postaci zmierzając się do ataku. Camus nie zdążył go powstrzymać. Ten młodzik nie miał szans nawet zadrasnąć Wielkiego Mistrza. Sprowokuje go tylko do bezpośredniego ataku!

Ale było już za późno. Brązowy Rycerz zaatakował. Shura, Aphrodite i Camus zamarli. Cios dosięgnął ubranej w ciemnoniebieską szatę postaci bez jakichkolwiek trudności. Nie otworzył nawet najlżejszej bariery ochronnej, nie podniósł ręki, nic. Pięść młodego Rycerza zatrzymała się na brzuchu zamaskowanej postaci. Mężczyzna tylko lekko się pochylił, opanowując ból. Podniósł w górę prawą rękę i Złoci Rycerze w momencie przygotowali się do obrony. Ale on tylko sięgnął do swojej twarzy. Maska spadła na ziemię i Shura wykrzyknął:

- Saga!

Wszyscy obecni popatrzyli na Wielkiego Mistrza w przestrachu.

- Złoty Rycerz Bliźniąt! – dokończył urywanym głosem Aphrodite.

- Myślałem, że nie żyjesz – Shura, który znał Sagę osobiście w przeciwieństwie do reszty mieszkańców Świątyni postąpił dwa kroki wprzód i zatrzymał się twarzą w twarz z niebieskowłosym Rycerzem.

Saga milczał patrząc na niego tylko.

- Na Hadesa, to ty próbowałeś zabić Atenę!

Rycerz Koziorożca poczuł wzbierającą falę gniewu. To ten człowiek cały czas ich zwodził! Dopuścił się takich zbrodni, że nie zasługiwał żeby dalej chodzić po tym świecie! Shura zaatakował natychmiast. Wycelował w sam środek piersi Sagi odrzucając go do tyłu. Rycerz Bliźniąt uderzył w krawędź marmurowego, wbudowanego w podłogę tronu i tylko lekko się skuliwszy opadł na ziemię. Za chwilę jednak znów podniósł się, powoli tak jak wcześniej.

Rycerz Koziorożca wrzał gniewem. Nie panował nad swoim głosem już zupełnie.

- Kazałeś mi zabić Aiorosa, chociaż tak naprawdę to TY byłeś zdrajcą! Cały czas wmawiałeś nam, że Saori to oszustka podczas gdy dokładnie wiedziałeś co się stało. Bogowie, Aioria przez trzynaście lat dręczył się myślą, że jego brat zabił wcielenie Ateny. Przez ciebie o mało nie zamordował Marin!

Pociski leciały w kierunku Rycerza Bliźniąt jak meteoryty.

- Shura, dość!

- Kazałeś nam czekać aż ona wykrwawi się na śmierć!

- Shura, przestań! – potężna fala energii odepchneła Rycerza Koziorożca w tył. Pomiędzy nimi stanął Rycerz Panny. Shura podniósł się błyskawicznie, jakby w ogóle nic nie poczuł. Nie zamierzał tak łatwo dać za wygraną.

Camus skupił spojrzenie na postaci klęczącej u boku tronu. Saga nie patrzył im w oczy. Znieruchomiał jakby czekając aż Shura go zabije. Jakby chcąc żeby Shura go zabił.

- Atena tu idzie – powiedział Shaka, zatrzymując tym samym na chwilę Rycerza Koziorożca, który tym razem zaświecił w pełni energię kosmiczną. Wszystkim przed oczami błysnął Ekskalibur.

Saga pierwszy raz podniósł wzrok. Wiadomość o nadchodzącej Atenie zaalarmowała go nagle. Gwałtownie poddźwignął się w górę i znów stanął na nogach, podpierając się na ramieniu tronu.

- Saori postanowiła przejąć wreszcie należny sobie Pałac – mówił Shaka. Nie zdążył dokończyć. Saga sprężył się i zaatakował go. Rycerz Panny zrobił krok w tył i odbił cios z łatwością, zwielokrotniając przy tym siłę uderzenia. Rycerz Bliźniąt poleciał w tył i znów padł u stóp tronu, tym razem z cichym syknięciem. Uderzył plecami o marmur. Camus zauważył, że ciemny kamień zaplamił się lekko na czerwono.

Shura w żadnym razie nie mógł się skoncentrować na tym, co mówi Shaka. Ruszył przed siebie znowu cedząc przez zaciśnięte zęby:

- Zabiję tego psa...

Saga nie ruszył się i klęcząc przed tronem patrzył Shurze w oczy, co jeszcze bardziej podjudzało Rycerza Koziorożca. Jak on śmie mi w oczy patrzeć! Jak śmie w ogóle istnieć! Na miejscu takiego zdrajcy zabiłbym się juz kilkanaście razy! – przelatywało Shurze przez myśli. Shaka i Camus skoczyli wprzód zatrzymując zgięte w połowie ramię Rycerza Koziorożca.

Shaka stanął naprzeciw Wielkiego Mistrza.

- Nie możemy go teraz zabić – powiedział do Shury - Kiedy Atena tutaj dotrze, sama podejmie decyzję.

- Co?! – oburzył się Shura – Co ty wygadujesz! Powinniśmy wypatroszyć go żywcem a potem powiesić przy wejściu na jej powitanie!

- Ze smutkiem to przyznaję, ale zgadzam się z Shurą – odezwał się Aphrodite – Jak możesz proponować żebyśmy go oszczędzili? Próbował zabić Atenę od czasu jak tylko się urodziła! Przez trzynaście lat, cały czas działał przeciwko niej!

- Atena jest już bardzo blisko – odpowiedział Shaka – Powinniśmy uszanować jej zwierzchnictwo i pozostawić podjęcie tej decyzji. Być może będzie chciała jeszcze z nim porozmawiać.

- Postradałeś zmysły?! – zawołał z pasją Shura – przecież on znowu spróbuje ją zabić. Nie przyszło ci to do głowy?

Shaka nie zdążył odpowiedzieć. Saga bez najmniejszego ostrzeżenia poderwał się w górę. Ruszył w kierunku gdzie stał Shura i na Rycerza Koziorożca poleciała kula skoncentrowanej energii. Wyrosła jak spod ziemi i ani Shaka, ani Aphrodite, ani Camus nie zdążyli zareagować. Shura musiał działać instynktownie. Atak przeciwko atakowi, to była jego metoda, Hiszpan żadko się bronił. Ekskalibur zaświecił złotym światłem i przeszył powietrze mierząc w sam środek lecącej ku sobie kuli energii. Na próżno.

- Shura! – zawołali na raz wszyscy obecni. Brązowym Rycerzom oczy rozwarły się w przerażeniu.

Rycerz Koziorożca miał brzuch i ramię pokryte krwią. Znieruchomiał z oczami ciągle pełnymi zaskoczenia. W momencie kiedy naładowana energią pięść była o kilka centymetrów od Shury energia Sagi nagle gwałtownie zniknęła. Shura nie zdążył zatrzymać ręki i Ekskalibur z całym impetem zagłębił się w ciele Wielkiego Mistrza, nie chronionym żadną zbroją. Nawet Shura tego nie przewidział. Zaskoczony cofnął rękę i Rycerz Bliźniąt z cichym odgłosem zwalił się na kamienną połyskującą posadzkę.

June obudziła się dopiero po jakimś czasie. Od razu przeleciał jej przed oczyma szereg obrazów. Saga tłumaczył jej co musi zrobić. Zabrała ze sobą ciężką złotą tarczę i wyszła na zewnątrz. Teraz tarcza leżała obok niej. To ten silny promień. June nie przypuszczała, że energia skupionego na złotej powierzchni światła osiągnie siłę zdolną ogłuszyć rycerza w pełnej zbroi. Obejrzała się od stóp do głów. Zbroja nie była nawet draśnięta.

Za to słońce zachodziło. Bogowie, Saga!

June podniosła się tak gwałtownie, że jej but zadźwięczał o złotą tarczę a ramię wygięło się boleśnie. Nie było czasu na te rzeczy. Ateno, oni go zabiją! June łzy stanęły w oczach kiedy biegła przez werandę wychodzącą z Sali Audiencyjnej. Cały czas wiedział, że June straci przytomność. Nie chciał żeby przy tym była. Dla niego to było jedyne rozwiązanie. Bogowie, dlaczego nie wiedziała wcześniej. Nigdy nie dopuściłaby do tego wszystkiego. Bogowie, żeby on jeszcze żył!

Saga leżał na ziemi nie wydając żadnego odgłosu. Co jakiś czas tylko powolnym ruchem zamykał i znów otwierał oczy. Camus pochylił się nad nim. Rycerz Bliźniąt leżał na boku. Otoczył się jednym ramieniem, drugie leżało bezwładnie. Spod luźnej, ciemnoniebieskiej szaty ukazywała się lepka, głęboko czerwona plama. Rozszerzała się po posadzce leniwie wpadając w rowki między płytkami i częściowo wsiąkając w dywan.

Shura stał obok Shaki w dalszym ciągu nie mogąc wyjść z zaskoczenia. Cała wcześniejsza wściekłość znikneła teraz prawie zupełnie. Camus podniósł się z poważnym spojrzeniem. Rana była śmiertelna. Rycerz Koziorożca popatrzył na swoją dłoń, z której ciągle jeszcze kapała krew.

Rycerz Bliźniąt poruszył się nieznacznie, jakby próbował wstać. Camus ponownie podszedł do niego i klęknął na oba kolana pochylając się nad nim.

- Shura – dało się słyszeć, bardzo cicho.

Rycerz Koziorożca podszedł bliżej, Camus odsunął się żeby zrobić mu miejsce. Shura nie chciał czuć dla niego współczucia, jednak wbrew sobie klęknął obok Sagi.

- Dziękuję ci. – usłyszał. Saga zamknął oczy i już ich nie otwierał. Shura wstał i odszedł kilka kroków na bok, dotknął zasłony wiszącej za tronem. Poczuł pod palcami ciężki, gruby materiał. Mimowolnie wytarł w niego zakrwawioną rękę, ale tylko częściowo. Krew zasychała i lepiła się, a poza tym nie wytarł wierzchu dłoni w ogóle.

Camus pozostał najbliżej rannego i słyszał jak jego oddech stawał się coraz słabszy i coraz bardziej przerywany przez krew, która z pewnością doszła mu już do ust i blokowała oddychanie.

Nagle wszyscy odwrócili się odczuwając potężną energię kosmiczną. Brązowi Rycerze pobiegli do drzwi i jednogłośnie powitali Saori. Nadchodziła w towarzystwie Marin i wszystkich pozostałych Złotych Rycerzy.

Saga czuł, że coraz bardziej oddala się od zimnej podłogi i jakby unosi w górę albo zapada wgłąb siebie. Chciał odetchnąć głębiej, ale tylko zakaszlał. Z daleka, jakby zza szeregu grubych warstw przepierzenia dochodziły do niego jakieś głosy. Lewy bok bolał go tylko trochę, właściwie Rycerz stawał się powoli nieczuły na wszystko. Myślał o tym, że nareszcie może być spokojny. Rozluźnił mięśnie i całkowicie pozwolił życiu uciekać na zewnątrz i rozlewać się po kamiennej posadzce. Przed oczami stała mu June, jedyna osoba której mógł zaufać. Wysłał ją nie tylko po to żeby wbrew niemu samemu uratowała życie Atenie, ale także żeby to wszystko ją ominęło. Nie chciał żeby próbowała go zatrzymać. Nie powinien zajmować życia takiej ślicznej dziewczynie. Zasługiwała na to, żeby ktoś naprawdę o nią dbał, ktoś za którego nie musiałaby się wstydzić. Niepotrzebnie pozwolił żeby zdjęła przed nim maskę. Teraz przynajmniej po jego śmierci zostanie uwolniona. W myślach wodził oczami po jej uśmiechniętej twarzy. Przywołał do siebie jeszcze raz wszystkie chwile, jakie spędzili razem.

Nagle obraz dziewczyny zniknął i Sagę przeszył nagły ból. Poczuł szum w uszach i nagły napływ brutalnej energii ogarnął go tak szybko, że Rycerz drgnął i wciągnął nerwowo powietrze. Znów poczuł pod sobą twardą posadzkę. Otworzył oczy i natknął się wzrokiem na czyjąś twarz. Pomimo zdrętwienia całego ciała poczuł, ciepło rozchodzące się po jednym ze swoich ramion. Ale ta obca energia nie przynosiła ulgi. Coś we wnętrzu Sagi znów się zaburzyło. Dotyk dłoni na ramieniu nie ustawał. Sagę gwałtowny skurcz przywrócił do zmysłów na tyle, że przez zanikającą już mgłę rozróżnił parę dużych jasnych oczu i dziewczęcą, uśmiechniętą twarz. Nagle poczuł, że ta energia nie tylko dotyka jego ramienia, ale rozchodzi się po całym ciele. Znów coś szarpnęło i Saga zrozumiał kogo ma przed sobą.

- O nie... – wyrwało mu się z ust. Zadrżał na całym ciele. Zebrał wszystkie siły i poruszył się gwałtownie, odsuwając od dłoni dotykającej jeszcze przed chwilą jego ramienia.

Saori położyła jedną rękę na piersi Sagi, a drugą znów na ramieniu, próbując uspokoić Rycerza. Death Maskowi przyszła do głowy szalona myśl, że dotyk Ateny zdaje się sprawiać Wielkiemu Mistrzowi ból.

- Nie martw się, wszystko jest w porządku. Leż spokojnie - odezwała się Saori spokojnym, łagodnym głosem. Milo nie wierzył, że ona na prawdę zamierza wyleczyć tego człowieka. Chyba tylko Shaka i Camus opowiadali się za osądzeniem go, wszyscy inni po prostu nie byli w stanie czuć dla niego żadnej sympatii. Byłoby mniej problemów gdyby zostawili go tak jak jest, sam się zresztą o to prosił. Jedynie Aphrodite zauważył po cichu, że może prowokując Shurę Rycerz Bliźniąt chciał uniknąć sprawiedliwości i szybko opuścić ten świat. Lepiej było żeby był świadkiem jak jego imię zostaje powszechnie przeklęte.

Nikt jednak nie wyrażał swoich negatywnych myśli przed Ateną. Emanowała z niej taka dobroć i niewinność, że każdy powstydziłby się natychmiast swoich poglądów, nawet jeśli dotyczyły mordercy.

Saga zamrugał oczami. Złoci Rycerze obserwowali uważnie to co się dzieje w razie gdyby coś jej zagroziło ze strony Wielkiego Mistrza. Kiedy Saori uklękła obok niego, trochę krwi od razu wsiąkło w jej białą sukienkę. Część rozmazało się też na rękawach, ale dziewczyna nie pozwoliła się nikomu skierować na inne miejsce. Od razu zaczęła leczyć Rycerza.

Atena uśmiechnęła się kiedy Saga otworzył oczy i spojrzał na nią. Jednak nie odwzajemnił uśmiechu. Zamiast tego na jego twarzy pojawił się strach. Rycerz jeszcze raz próbował odsunąć się od siedzącej obok niego Saori. Lecznicza energia rozchodziła się po jego ciele, ale odwzajemnił ją tylko nerwowym poruszeniem.

- Przestań! – zakaszlał jeszcze, głos mu się nieco urywał - Nie dotykaj! – powiedział wreszcie. Przez jego głos przebijał paniczny strach. Aldebaran skrzywił się i pokręcił głową. Nigdy nie przypuszczał, że Rycerz Bliźniąt okaże się takim tchórzem. Czyżby tak okropnie bał się konfrontacji z boginią i tego, że będzie musiał spojrzeć jej w twarz po tym jak bez skrupułów tyle razy próbował ją uśmiercić?

Saga trząsł się cały. Lecznicza energia Ateny powoli przywracała jego ciału władność. Saori zupełnie nie zwracając uwagi na jego niewdzięczne zachowanie starała się go uspokoić. Zamknęła oczy i zwiększyła przekaz. Przez jej dłonie energia przechodziła szerokim strumieniem, którego aura wprawiła wszystkich Złotych Rycerzy w prawdziwy zachwyt.

Wielki Mistrz jednak podniósł się nerwowym ruchem rzucając szybkie spojrzenie na swoje ramiona, nogi i dłoń Saori dotykającą jego piersi. Całe ciało Rycerza promieniało złotą aurą. Atena siedziała tuż obok niego, na zimnej kamiennej podłodze. Dywan biegł dopiero za jego plecami. Saga czuł szorstki dotyk sztywnego materiału pod ręką, którą podparł się z tyłu. Panika w żadnym razie go nie opuściła. Odsunął się go tyłu, czując, że ciągle w pełni nie panuje nad swoim ciałem. Gwałtowny ruch spowodował nagłe krwawienie z jego rany na brzuchu. Nie zwracał na to jednak uwagi. Przez jego ruch w tył przekaz energii został zaburzony i chwilowo zachwiał się. Saori popatrzyła na Rycerza i natychmiast się przysuneła, znów kładąc mu jedną dłoń na piersi a drugą na ramieniu, tym samym wyrównując od razu leczniczy promień.

- Spokojnie... – powiedziała Saori patrząc na niego łagodnie – Nie ruszaj się.

Uśmiechała się patrząc mu cały czas w oczy jakby chciała powiedzieć, że już wszystko mu wybaczyła.

Saga skulił się lekko i syknął z bólu, kiedy ponownie próbował się podnieść. Przez ułamek sekundy jego mięśnie spięły się nienaturalnie. Milo drgnął i popatrzył na Death Maska, a potem na Mu niepewny czy interweniować. Ale Rycerz Bliźniąt opadł z powrotem na podłogę. Trząsł się lekko i ponieważ miał pochyloną głowę jego wzrok przelatywał po nogach Rycerzy stojących naokoło. Wreszcie zatrzymał się blisko lewego ramienia Ateny i podnósł w górę napotykając oczy Rycerza Barana. Jego właśnie szukał.

- Mu! – zwrócił się do niego. Starał się mówić szybko, ale głos nadal mu się urywał – Zabierz stąd Atenę! Błagam cię – przerwał na chwilę, mrużąc oczy. Znów próbował się odsunąć, łapiąc oddech urywanie – ...śmiertelne. Ona zginie! Zabierz ją!

Oczy Mu rozszerzyły się i Rycerz Barana, jak zresztą także inni drgnął zaalarmowany. Ale Atena zamknęła oczy, skoncentrowana. Czy mógł ją tak po prostu wyszarpnąć z transu? O czym ten Saga mówi?

Shaka przybliżył się nieco i patrzył na dwie siedzące postacie coraz uważniej. Z rosnącą powagą zastanawiał się nad tym dlaczego Rycerz Bliźniąt tak rozpaczliwie usiłuje odsunąć się jak najdalej od Saori. Zachowanie Sagi wyglądało irracjonalnie i Rycerza Panny zaalarmował instynkt. Ale nie zdążyli podjąć decyzji.

Nagle coś niespodziewanie uderzyło go w twarz, całkowicie dekoncentrując. Umysł Mu został zaatakowany w tym samym momencie. Przed Złotymi Rycerzami otaczającymi kołem Atenę wyrosła ściana energii tak gwałtownie, że zanim ochłoneli z zaskoczenia oddzielała ich od Ateny, gruba jak mur. Falująca, gęsta i pędząca z impetem z góry w dół energia zniekształcała widok na to co działo się w środku, ale pomimo to wszyscy zobaczyli dość żeby zdać sobie sprawę z powagi sytuacji. Strumień światła płynący z rąk Saori otoczyła czarna warstwa całkowicie się wokół niego zamykając. Dziewczyna krzyknęła z bólu, ale szybko wirujące wokół niej czarne powietrze tylko się zagęściło. Aldebaran z całej siły rzucił się w przód bezskutecznie próbując przebić ścianę energii. Mu, spojrzał na Wielkiego Mistrza i sparaliżowało go zaskoczenie, jak zresztą wszystkich pozostałych. Rycerz Bliźniąt miał szeroko otwarte oczy o zupełnie czerwonych białkach, usta wygięły mu się w okrutnym uśmiechu. Włosy, zwykle niebieskie przybrały teraz kolor brudnoszary. Ta ciemna, gęsta jak smoła energia emanowała właśnie z niego. Shura zdał sobie nagle sprawę z tego jak bardzo ta czarna aura różniła się od tej, którą zaatakował go przedtem Saga i którą odczuli pamiętnej nocy w pobliżu Zegara Złotych Rycerzy. Jasny, złotawy kosmos należący do Sagi jako Złotego Rycerza był im przez te wszystkie lata zupełnie nieznany. Dlatego kiedy ją zmanifestował wydał się wszystkim intruzem. To ta czarna aura była prawdziwą energią Wielkiego Mistrza! Złoci Rycerze niejednokrotnie odczuli ją jak rośnie wcześniej, kiedy ich dowódcę opanowywała wściekłość. Tym razem wielokrotniła się jednak do niewyobrażalnych rozmiarów, o wiele przewyższając aurę któregokolwiek z nich. Shaka ze strachem czuł, że energia ta ciągle rośnie. Wszystko jak najlepiej się zgadzało, brudnoszarawe włosy i czerwony błysk oczu.

Saga w okrutnym zadowoleniu obserwował jak Atenę opuszczają siły. Miała zamknięte oczy i cała drżała. Jej ręce dotykające Wielkiego Mistrza były wygięte do granic możliwości, drgając gwałtownie. To wściekły pęd energii dostosowywał do siebie delikatne ciało dziewczyny. Jej małe dłonie naprężyły się kilka razy jakby chciała je oderwać, jednak ciemna fala trzymała je jak w kleszczach. Wydawało się że pod tym ogromnym ciśnieniem w każdej chwili drobne dłonie mogą rozprysnąć się na kawałeczki.

- Bogowie, on z niej wysysa energię kosmiczną! – wykrzyknął Death Mask. Złoci Rycerze próbowali usilnie przedrzeć się przez ciemną ścianę, ale ich wysiłki nie zdały się na nic. Róże Aphrodite'a spłonęły od razu. Mu poczuł, że ciemna ściana nie przepuści przez siebie ani jednego atomu powietrza. Ekskalibur Shury nawet jej nie zarysował. W końcu Shaka i Aldebaran zaatakowali jednocześnie, ale niestety promienie ich energii kosmicznych odbiły się od grubej warstwy jak od powierzchni lustra i Camus z trudem je zatrzymał zanim wyrzuciły sklepienie Sali w powietrze.

Ze środka dobiegł śmiech i Rycerz Bliźniąt chwycił Saori za ramiona.

- Jak ja cię dawno nie widziałem! Urosłaś w siłę, bardzo dobrze! – jego czerwone oczy były dziko rozszerzone a cała twarz wykrzywiona okrutnie.

- Spokojnie, nie trudźcie się nawet Panowie Rycerze – powiedział tym razem w stronę Złotych Rycerzy – Teraz już za późno, przez to się nie przebijecie – zniżając nieco głos znów zwrócił się do Ateny, która patrzyła teraz na niego przerażonymi oczami – Saga bardzo sprytnie to sobie wymyślił. Prawie mu się udało mnie wykiwać. No, ale dzięki tobie, Ateno i twojej sławnej litości nad wszystkimi, nie pociągnął mnie ze sobą do Hadesu. Obiecuję ci, że to był ostatni raz, kiedy udało mu się mnie nabrać. W końcu tyle lat czekałem żeby się ciebie pozbyć – znów popatrzył na nią. Czerwone oczy błyskały spod szarej grzywki, która opadła mu na twarz.

- Kim jesteś? – zapytała Saori przestraszonym głosem. Złoci Rycerze na zewnątrz próbowali wszystkiego żeby przebić ciemną ścianę. Bezskutecznie. Atena słabła w oczach. Death Mask atakował jak szalony. Za wszelką cenę nie chciał znów pozostać bezradny wobec kogoś na kim tak mu zależało. Nawet jeśli miałby poświęcić swoje życie chciał jakoś jej pomóc.

- Saga! – rozległo się za jego plecami. W drzwiach prowadzących na taras Pałacowy ukazała się młoda dziewczyna w Srebrnej Zbroi. Długie blond włosy mignęły przed oczamu zgromadzonych w tyle Brązowych Rycerzy i dziewczyna w momencie znalazła się pomiędzy Shaką a Milo.

- Saga!- wykrzyknęła znowu opierając dłonie na czarnej powierzchni pomimo czarnozielonych wyładowań, które doszły aż do jej tułowia – Saga, słyszysz mnie? Obudź się natychmiast!

Postać w środku poruszyła się i zaśmiała tak, że echo rozeszło się po całej Sali.

- No i nawet ty tutaj jesteś. Bardzo dobrze, wszyscy dokładnie w komplecie. Jak to się wspaniale samo zaplanowało, nie uwierzyłbym jakby mi to Mojry przepowiedziały, hehe. Niestety, tym razem ten trik się nie uda. Masz mnie aż za takiego idiotę? Osadziłem tego natręta tak, że już nigdy nawet powieką nie poruszy bez mojego przyzwolenia. Wołaj ile chcesz. – Rycerz Bliźniąt przeszedł spojrzeniem po swoich dawnych podwładnych i dodał – Widzę że niezbyt rozumiecie o co chodzi. Ta dziewczyna myśli, że uda jej się obudzić umysł swojego przyjaciela. Nie wydaje mi się to możliwe. Dokładnie upewniłem się, że jej nie usłyszy. – rozsiadł się za ziemi nieco wygodniej, podwijając lekko dywan - A tak nawiasem mówiąc, bardzo mi pomogliście Panowie Rycerze. Zawsze się przyda lekkie rozbudzenie jego poczucia winy, albo ogólne zachwianie pewności siebie. Dziękuję, naprawdę jestem waszym dłużnikiem. Nie martwcie się, potrafię się dobrze odwdzięczyć – zaśmiał się i dodał lekkim tonem – To czy wam się spodobają moje wyrazy wdzięczności to inna sprawa, ale tak czy siak chciałem żebyście wiedzieli ile dla mnie zrobiliście. Ten głupiec zawsze sobie wyrzucał to, że nie udało mu się nade mną panować. No nigdy nie mogłem zrozumieć takiego poczucia odpowiedzialności. To tak jakby pani Saori Kido nagle nie spodobało się to co postanawia Atena i powiedziałaby sobie: 'Nie! Od dzisiaj robię po swojemu!' – znów wybuchnął śmiechem.

- To znaczy że… – zaczął zdumiony Shaka.

- Saga jest wcieleniem Aresa – powiedziałą June ze łzami w oczach nadal mimo bolesnych wstrząsów opierająca prawie całe ciało na ścianie energii. – Powiedział mi zaraz przed tym jak po niego przyszliście.

- Niemożliwe! – zawołał Shura – Znaliśmy się od dziecka, wiedziałbym o tym.

- No cóż, sprawa jest trochę bardziej skomplikowana – zagadnął Rycerz Bliźniąt zupełnie nie zwracając uwagi na to, że Atena od jakiegoś czasu przestała się już poruszać – Z powodów, o których niepotrzebnie by wam, ograniczonym śmiertelnikom opowiadać (więc które pomijam od razu) wcieliłem się w Sagę kiedy miał piętnaście lat. Bardzo niecodzienne, przyznaję, ale tak ogólnie mówiąc miał odpowiednią pozycję, kontakty i był blisko Ateny. Prawdopodobieństwo, że zostanie wybrany na Wielkiego Mistrza rosło razem z jego wspaniałą reputacją. Niestety, ponieważ w wieku nastoletnim osobowość człowieka jest już w miarę ukształtowana niełatwo było tak po prostu w niego „wskoczyć", jak wy sobie to zapewnie wyobrażacie, że bogowie tak „wskakują" w kogoś i koniec. W każdym razie tak nie jest, ale niespodziewanie szczęśliwym trafem tamtejszy Wielki Mistrz zabił mu bardzo bliskiego przyjaciela i nadarzyła się wspaniała okazja.

- Ale przecież to nie Saga stoi za śmiercią poprzedniego Wielkiego Mistrza! – powiedział Aphrodite.

- Ależ oczywiście, że on – zaśmiał się Rycerz Bliźniąt – Byłem tam, wierzcie mi. Osłabła mu siła woli, szybko udało mi się wygodnie rozgościć. Wtedy jeszcze współpracowaliśmy. Dobre czasy, szkoda, że tak szybko minęły. No, ale akurat się kończy przepływ energii i muszę się tym zająć. Miło się z wami gawędziło.

Złoci Rycerze ponownie zaatakowali barierę ze wściekłością, znów całkowicie bez skutku. Rycerzy różnej rangi bezwiednie połączyła wspólna tragedia.

- On nie słyszy. Nie ma kontroli nad tym co się dzieje. Saga! – June znów krzykneła.

- Mówiłem ci przecież – Rycerz Bliźniąt odwrócił się do niej plecami znudzony i zagadał do Aphrodite'a naprzeciwko siebie, jakby szukając kogoś kto go wreszcie zrozumie:

- Czyż to nie wspaniałe, moja boska siostrzyczka nie tylko przywróciła do życia moją ziemską powłokę ale nawet sama z własnej woli przekazuje mi swoją energię! No naprawdę, już nie mogła być mi bardziej pomocna. Utworzyła tak piękny strumień, że aż żal mi go psuć i chyba po prostu poczekam do końca. Ja cały czas myślałem żeby ją zabić, a ona podsuneła mi znacznie lepszy pomysł. To się nazywa utalentowana rodzina, jestem dumny.

Uśmiechnął się. Saori miała zamknięte oczy. Skuliła się jak wysuszona gałązka. Głowa opadła jej na jedno ramię, a ciało co jakiś czas tylko drgało bezwładnie w rytm przepływu energii. Mu zadrżał na myśl o osobie, która posiadałaby siłę obojga bogów jednocześnie. Trzeba było natychmiast coś zrobić! Dlaczego nie zareagował na ostrzeżenia Sagi!

June wielkie łzy zamazywały wszystko. Milo zobaczył jak zapaliła swoją energię najsilniej jak potrafiła. Dopiero wtedy wszyscy wyczuli, że mimo pięknej zbroi jest tylko Brązowym Rycerzem. Milo spuścił oczy. Ta bariera została skonstruowana przez jednego z bogów. Nic nie mogła zrobić i niepotrzebnie marnowała swoje siły. Ciemna ściana energii strzelała groźnie w kontakcie z jej rękami. June krzyknęła kiedy ciemna energia porwała jej ręce i zaczęła łakomie pochłaniać także kosmos Rycerza Kameleona.

Milo skoczył wprzód żeby ją wyciągnąć, ale nagle rozszerzył oczy ze zdumienia. Dłonie dziewczyny powoli zaczęły zagłębiać się w gęstej ścianie. Aura otaczająca Atenę i Aresa pasmami zmieniała kolor z czarnego na brudnozielony. Trochę się rozjaśniała. Widocznie Saga musiał wyczuć jej kosmos przez to, że Ares go pochłaniał. June z trudem przedzierała się przez chaos ciepłego powietrza wirującego wściekle dookoła. Aldebaran poczuł nieprzyjemny swąd spalenizny i zobaczył, że naramienniki, rękawice i nakolanniki June zaczynają się tlić. Dziewczyna pochyliła się do przodu kuląc przed nieznośnym gorącem. Wreszcie powoli znalazła się tuż za plecami Rycerza Bliźniąt, który zajęty był całkowicie wiszącą bezwładnie w jego ramionach Ateną. June nie zaatakowała, tylko wysuneła ręce przed siebie i powoli zacisnęła je wokół klatki piersiowej Rycerza. Jej zbroja w oczach zamieniała się w martwą czarną warstwę. Aldebaran odwrócił się. Nie chciał patrzeć jak dziewczyna spala się żywcem. June oparła brodę na ramieniu Rycerza Bliźniąt i skoncentrowała całą energię próbując przelać ją na niego. Nie szkolono jej w przekazie energii, wszystko wyszło nieregularnie i szczątkowo. June nie zapanowała nad energią i bardzo szybko straciła kontakt ze swoim ciałem, jakby unosząc się gdzieś z jakimś przypadkowym prądem. Wreszcie, bardzo głęboko w tym, w czymkolwiek dryfowała jej świadomość, June poczuła kosmos którego szukała.

Ciało Sagi naprężyło się i jego włosy gwałtownie zamigotały pomiędzy dwoma kolorami. Nagle ściany energii otaczające ich ścisnęły się tworząc jedno pasmo. Rozległ się ochrypły wrzask i z ciała Sagi wystrzelił wściekle niekontrolowany strumień energii wprost do ciała Saori. Krzyk trwał w czasie kiedy energia z niewiarygodną szybkością przelatywała z powrotem do swojej właścicielki. Przed oczami Rycerzy przelatywał strumień, którego uderzenie potrafiłoby z łatwością wyrzucić w powietrze całe miasto i Świątynię. Nagle, po kilkunastu okropnie długich sekundach szalony pęd zwolnił, energia kończyła się. Ochrypły wrzask Aresa zmienił się w krzyk Sagi, po czym ucichł jak nożem uciął. Trzy ciała opadły ciężko na podłogę. June pozostała przytulona do Rycerza Bliźniąt.

- Shaka, szybko! Aldebaran, pomóż mi! – Mu trzymał drobną dłoń Saori. Zadziwiająco lekka. Aioria klęczał nad leżącym pod ścianą Death Maskiem. Marin zajęła się Milo. Camus obtarł szybko krew z policzka, ale płynęła dalej. Niosąc ciało młodej dziewczyny patrzył w podłogę i widział jak krople padają na podłogę tworząc czerwone kółeczka, co kawałek. Nie będzie się teraz obcierał. Nie pomyślał, że mógłby zaświecić energię kosmiczną i zamrozić krew na jakiś czas. Przed oczami nadal latało mu coś jakby odłamki kurzu, albo małe kryształki. Skroń bolała od uderzenia mimo, że nosił hełm. Jego uczeń trzymający nogi dziewczyny miał popękaną zbroję. Szczęście, że nie stał tak blisko jak Camus, mógłby nie przeżyć wybuchu czarnej energii. Złoty Rycerz rzucił spojrzeniem wgłąb Sali, w drzwiach, zanim jeszcze wyszli. Aioria pomagał wstać Death Maskowi. Tu krwi nie widać. W prawo? Marin i reszta Brązowych. Milo ciągle się nie podnosił. Shura. Wokół Ateny świeciła się złota aura. Aldebaran, Mu i Shaka. Czy to wystarczy? Cholera, trzeba szybko wracać! Praca zespołowa. Ale Atena potrzebuje pomocy! Bogowie, czy ona jeszcze żyje? Shura pomagał Milo. Aprodite'a nie ma nigdzie.

Uczeń Camusa potknął się. Rycerz Wodnika szybko przerzucił ciało dziewczyny na swoje ramiona, zmieniając uchwyt. Chłopak przed nim pozostał na klęczkach z ręką opartą o mamurowy klomb. Nie ma czasu. Camus zignorował stan swojego ucznia, szybkim spojrzeniem stwierdzając, że rany nie są ciężkie. W kilka minut przekroczył próg Domu Ryb. Cały czas sypała się na ziemię sadza. Czarna zbroja była zupełnie martwa. Camus czuł jak odłamki czegoś sypią mu się po nodze i miał tylko nadzieję, że to nie zwęglone ciało.

Milo otworzył oczy, ale wszystko było zamazane. W górze jakieś światło. Jasno, chyba dzień. Tak, słońce wpada od strony kolumn. Kolumny są lekko różowawe, marmurowe, to na pewno Dom Ryb. Nie czuł zapachu róż. Poruszył głową, bardzo lekko. Boli, ale nie eksploduje, musiał dostać w coś innego. Wszystko jeszcze wirowało, ale Rycerzowi Skorpiona udało się przewrócić na bok.

Bogowie, Saga! Leży tam, przed nim. Żyje czy nie? Przed twarzą Milo mignął złoty odcień. Przeszedł Aioria. Potem Shura. Shura wyszedł od razu. Tylko coś pewnie przyniósł. Nie wyglądało na to, że Saga oddycha.

- Rycerz Skorpiona się obudził! – usłyszał skądś Milo. To Kiki, przybliżył się zaraz, zresztą Milo nie mógł popatrzeć w kierunku swoich stóp, szyja dziwnie odmawiała mu posłuszeństwa. Zobaczył twarz rudowłosego ucznia Mu bardzo blisko siebie i zaraz poczuł, że ktoś poprawia mu poduszkę pod głową. Rzeczywiście, zapadła się i została dziura w środku.

- Dzięki – powiedział do Kikiego. Milo pomyślał, że w takich chwilach dobrze słyszeć swój głos, sprowadza to człowieka do rzeczywistości. Brzmienie głosu jest jakby dowodem na to, że nie jest się tylko duchem patrzącym na swoje martwe ciało przed odejściem do zaświatów. Jeszcze lepiej jest o coś zapytać bo uzyskanie odpowiedzi daje już całkowitą pewność że się żyje i wszystko jest w porządku. – I tak zaraz stąd wstaję. – Dodał Złoty Rycerz – Gdzie twój mistrz?

Kiki postawił na małym stoliku butelkę z niegazowaną wodą mineralną. Był tam już notatnik i dwa kubki, jeden z wodą, drugi brudny po herbacie z brązowymi, lekko przeźroczystymi kręgami na ściankach.

- Mistrz jest w Pałacu, z Ateną.

Milo powoli wracał do pamięci wybuch czarnej energii. Nie pamiętał kiedy aura Aresa zniknęła, ani też co działo się potem. Popatrzył na Kikiego poważnie, podnosząc się lekko na ramionach.

- Co z nią?

- Żyje. – Milo poczuł, że skurcz jego w piersi lekko się rozluźnił. Nie spuszczał jednak oczu z ucznia Mu, który powiedział jeszcze:

- Niestety nie wiem nic więcej. Pomagam Rycerzowi Lwa i Rycerzowi Ryb i nie mogę ruszyć się ani na krok. Mamy kilka rannych osób.

Milo podniósł się zupełnie, opierając ciężar już tylko na jednym ramieniu. Jeszcze lekko kręciło mu się w głowie, ale widział dobrze. Jak widać nic poważnego mu nie dolegało. Nadal nosił pełną zbroję i było mu niewygodnie na łóżku, chciał jak najszybciej wstać. Przed sobą zobaczył Rycerza Lwa, który popatrzył na niego przez chwilę, po czym nic nie mówiąc znów zajął się koncentracją energii. Stał nad łóżkiem Sagi, poplamionym lekko krwią, ale nie na tyle, żeby teraz martwić się wymianą pościeli.

- Proszę jeszcze nie wstawać! – zawołał Kiki, ale Milo juz siedział na brzegu łóżka.

- Nic mi nie jest – powiedział. Chybotanie jego obszaru widzenia powoli ustawało. Nie był ranny. Wybuch musiał go ogłuszyć. Energia Aresa wygięła się w dziwny sposób, widzocznie akurat w stronę Rycerza Skorpiona, to dlatego, że stał dokładnie za tą dziewczyną. Milo stanął nagle przed oczami obraz tlącej się Brązowej Zbroi Kameleona.

- Gdzie jest ta dziewczyna z blond włosami? – zapytał rozglądając się. Nigdzie jej nie było. Nie wiadomo dlaczego w kącie pokoju Milo dostrzegł śpiącego adiutanta Wielkiego Mistrza. W jaki sposób Janin został ranny? Milo nie pamiętał, żeby widział go w Sali Audiencyjnej. Młody mężczyzna miał obandażowaną głowę i prawą stronę ciała, która była bliżej Milo.

- Jest w drugim pokoju – powiedział Kiki nalewając mu więcej wody do kubka, który Milo odruchowo wziął do ręki. Miał strasznie suche wargi i coś gryzło go w gardle. – Marin mówi, że jeszcze nie odzyskała przytomności.

Milo zauważył, że ostatnim słowom małego ucznia towarzyszyła ledwo dostrzegalna dekoncentracja ze strony Rycerza Lwa. Leczniczy przekaz na chwilę zawachał się, ale już po chwili znów był wyrównany. Aioria oczywiście stojąc obok słyszał o czym mówią. Milo zamilkł na dobrą chwilę, popijając po trochu wodę z zupełnie białego kubka. Jak widać wyraźnie, Aioria jeszcze nie pogodził się z Marin. Rycerz Skorpiona mógł być pewien, że nie zamienili ze sobą ani słowa mimo, że pracowali tak blisko siebie. Jeśli sprawa dotyczyła rudowłosej mieszkanki Świątyni, Aiorii słowa przychodziły niełatwo. Długo zbierał się w sobie zanim mógł wymienić z nią parę zdań, a teraz sprawa wyglądała bardzo źle. Milo czuł że wstyd i poczucie winy zupełnie zamknie usta jego koledze. Aioria patrzył w próżnię, tym razem jednak w jego wzroku nie było agresji, tylko zrezygnowanie.

Milo wstał i podszedł do łóżka, na którym leżał Saga. Kosmos Aiorii świecił wokół niego lekko, ale były Wielki Mistrz leżał tylko z przekrzywioną na bok lekko głową, w dalszym ciągu oddychając zaledwie zauważalnie. Milo nie powiedział nic. Skierował się w stronę drzwi z lewej strony, prowadzących prawdopodobnie do sypialni Aphrodite'a. Na ten pokój wskazał wzrokiem Kiki. Milo podszedł do drzwi i zapukał. Nie czekał na odpowiedź tylko szybko powiedział:

- Marin? To ja, Milo. Mogę wejść?

Nie chciał żeby pomyślała, że to Aioria, a tak prawdopodobnie by było gdyby się nie odezwał. Nie chciał między nich wchodzić, lepiej było nie poruszać tego tematu przynajmniej na razie. Marin otworzyła drzwi.

- Witaj Milo. Tak szybko jesteś na nogach? – zdziwiła się. Mówiła dość cicho.

- Nic mi nie jest, czuję się już dobrze. Jak tam ta dziewczyna? – zapytał.

- Nie odzyskała jeszcze przytomności, ale wygląda na to, że wyjdzie z tego.

Weszli do pokoju.

- Aż dziwne, ale nie ma prawie wcale poparzeń. Kilka blizn zniknie dość szybko.

Milo zobaczył w kącie zwęglone płytki położone na kawałku kremowego materiału. Marin kontynuowała, zdziwiona:

- To niezwykłe, nie wiem co mam o tym myśleć. Zbroja zwęgliła się doszczętnie, widzisz, jest twarda i martwa. A tymczasem – Milo zobaczył leżącą na łóżku postać – tymczasem ta dziewczyna jest prawie nie ruszona. To niesamowite. Zastanawiam się co to była za zbroja. Shura mówił, że Brązowa, ale przecież to zupełnie niemożliwe. Moja Srebrna zbroja nigdy nie wytrzymałaby niczego podobnego, a przynajmniej nie ochroniłaby mnie w taki sposób.

- Masz rację – Milo był równie zaskoczony co jego rudowłosa towarzyszka – jest prawie nie draśnięta. Przecież ona weszła tam do środka – powiedział tak samo cicho, jakby nie chcąc podnosić głosu w tej ciężkiej atmosferze. Wszyscy byli zestresowani, od razu czuło się, że Atena nie ma się jeszcze zupełnie dobrze. Jej energia dodałaby wszystkim otuchy i nastawiła pozytywniej.

- A jak ty się czujesz? – zapytał Milo.

- Już wszystko w porządku – odpowiedziała jakby mówiła to samo zdanie już kilkanaście razy tego dnia. Mechanicznie i jak najszybciej, żeby tylko zmienić temat.

Milo nie pytał więcej. Wyglądała dobrze, rany zagoiły się już zupełnie, niewiarygodnie szybko. Milo nie opuszczała myśl, że jego przyjaciółka została jednak przez kogoś uleczona. Lekkim ruchem położył jej rękę na ramieniu.

- Pójdę zobaczyć jak czuje się Atena.

- Miejmy nadzieję, że szybko dojdzie do siebie. – powiedziała Marin – Camus był w Pałacu niedawno. Idąc do siebie żeby znowu zająć się Brązowymi Rycerzami mówił, że Aldebaran, Shaka i Mu nie odstępują jej na krok i że podobno nie ma się czym martwić.

Nagle oboje poczuli, że energia kosmiczna Aiorii przygasła, przerwał leczenie. Natomiast dała się odczuć aura Sagi, która wzrosła nieznacznie. Milo zostawił Marin z ranną dziewczyną i przeszedł z powrotem do pokoju gdzie siedzieli Aioria i Kiki. Rycerz Skorpiona podszedł do łóżka. Były Wielki Mistrz, a może właściwie człowiek nadal nim będący, przynajmniej oficjalnie, miał półotwarte oczy i widząc podchodzącego poruszył lekko głową. Milo oparł bok nogi o drewnianą obudowę na której opierał się materac. On, Aioria i Kiki obserwowali niebieskowłosego mężczyznę w napięciu, gotowi zareagować na jakikolwiek przejaw agresji. Nie wypadało zostawić go na śmierć ale nie mogli również pozwolić żeby tamta sytuacja znowu się powtórzyła. Na szczęście Saga zachowywał się spokojnie, jego energia wyrównała się i nie zdawała się grozić jakąkolwiek niestabilnością. To jednak nie uspokoiło żadnego z nich. Milo był zupełnie przeciwny opiniom, ze trzeba leczyć tego człowieka. Najwyraźniej jednak jego stan był poważny, skoro nawet Aioria postanowił podtrzymać go przy życiu. Rycerzowi Skorpiona stanęła przed oczami twarz blada Ateny, zakrywana co chwila przez pasy czarnej energii kosmicznej. Jak to wszystko było możliwe! Atena na ich oczach otarła się o śmierć. Wcale nie jest takie pewne, że Saga był wcieleniem kogokolwiek. Bardzo możliwe, że to była po prostu jego druga strona. Mógł łatwo okłamać zakochaną w sobie blondwłosą dziewczynę chcąc uratować swój obraz w jej oczach. Poza tym, jako Rycerz Ateny miał obowiązek pozbawić się życia jeżeli swoim instnieniem zagrażałby bogini. To było łatwe i skuteczne rozwiązanie problemu, jeżeli Rycerz Bliźniąt naprawdę miał dobre intencje. Skoro dożył tak długo było oczywiste, że albo jest tchórzem, przez to niegodnym stanowiska Rycerza, albo w głębi duszy zgadzał się z Aresem, czy jakkolwiek mógłby nazwać tą złą stronę siebie. Aioria w poczuciu obowiązku wyleczył go automatycznie, nie chcąc zapewne zostawiać sobie podejmowania decyzji. Przez to, że okropnie przeżywał swój szaleńczy atak na Marin, zupełnie stracił wiarę w siebie. Milo nie miał takiego problemu. Dokładnie pamiętał tę energię, która była tak blisko kiedy razem z Shurą wskakiwali na Zegar złotych Rycerzy. Rycerz Bliźniąt okazał się być specjalistą w zabijaniu. Oczywiście wszystkim Złotym Rycerzom zdarzało się uśmiercać ludzi, ale oni nigdy nie kryli przy tym swojej energii. Nie wymyślali zawiłych planów żeby zrzucić winę za swoje postępowanie na kogoś innego. Saga poruszył ustami kilka razy, ale Milo nic nie usłyszał. Miał ochotę zabić go tu i teraz, nawet jeśli niehonorowo było dobijać rannych. On o mało nie pozbawił życia Ateny! I w ogóle wszystkich Złotych Rycerzy, nie licząc tej dziewczyny i innych obecnych w Sali niższych rangą. Skoncentrował energię kosmiczną. Aioria nawet nie drgnął, nie miał zamiaru go powstrzymywać.

Milo skupił swój kosmos przygotowując się do pojedynczego szybkiego i skutecznego ruchu. Podniósł prawą rękę ponad łóżko. Na jego palcu wskazującym zabłysło coś czerwonego i mignęło Kikiemu przed oczami. Uczeń Mu patrzył to na jednego Złotego Rycerza, to na drugiego. Nie wiedział co powiedziałby na to Mistrz, ani też co powinien zrobić. Nie powinno się zabijać kogoś, kto potrzebuje naszej pomocy, jednak autorytet Milo i Aiorii był dla niego nie do podważenia. Patrzył tylko szeroko otwartymi oczami.

Milo miał poważny wyraz twarzy. Opuścił rękę w dół szybkim ruchem, ale nagle zatrzymał.

- Milo... – powiedział leżący na łóżku.

Saga raczej wyczuł jego energię niż rozpoznał sylwetkę. Rycerz Skorpiona milczał. Aioria nie patrzył już na nic, pogrążony w swoich myślach. Kiki za to wpatrywał się to w na wpół uniesioną dłoń, to w pościel szeroko otwartymi oczami, nie wiedząc co powiedzieć.

- Milo, co z Ateną? – zapytał Saga, patrząc przelotnie to na dłoń, to na twarz nad sobą.

Rycerz Skorpiona zawrzał wściekłością, że aż odebrało mu mowę. Znów naprężył rękę i podniósł kilkanaście centymetrów w górę. Jego kosmos jakby się zapalił, rozbłysnął o wiele bardziej niż było potrzeba. Saga widząc jego reakcję otworzył oczy odrobinę szerzej, po czym powoli je zamknął i przechylił głowę na bok. Dłoń Milo opadła w dół z szybkością światła.

Death Mask siedział obok swojego domu na słupku podtrzymującym hamak.

- Jakto Cassios nie żyje?! Skąd to wiesz? – zapytał Shura, trochę zbyt gwałtownie w opinii Death Maska. Rycerz Raka odpowiedział spokojnie:

- Aioria go zabił. Pamiętasz, że miał się obudzić z tej hipnozy Wielkiego Mistrza dopiero po tym jak kogoś uśmierci. I tym kimś właśnie okazał się Cassios, uczeń Shiny.

- Niemożliwe... – Shura usiadł na niskiej kamiennej ławce, której krawędzie nieco się stępiły nie tyle od deszczu, którego zazwyczaj było tu jak na lekarstwo, ale właśnie od kilku dobrych stuleci używania. – Byłem przekonany, że był to któryś z Brązowych Rycerzy.

- O włos i by był. Hehe - Death Mask nie chciał usiąść na hamaku. Całą noc oglądał meteoryty i wygniótł się dość porządnie. Pomasował na chwilę kark.

- Nie mam pojęcia skąd ten mięśniak się tam wziął. Miał przecież wyraźnie wybroniony wstęp do Świątyni. – stwierdził jeszcze.

Shura patrzył w podłogę przez dobrą chwilę i wreszcie wstał.

- Gdzie jest teraz ciało? – zapytał.

- Nie mam pojęcia. Znając Aiorię i jego rycerskie gesty, na pewno go pogrzebał z honorem, nie przejmuj się.

Shura jednak nie uspokoił się ani trochę. Rycerz Raka dziwił się co też go to tak nagle obchodzi, z niczego na nic.

- Idę tam. – powiedział Shura i poszedł w górę Świątyni. 'Tam', jak domyślił się Death Mask znaczyło do Domu Lwa, a nie do niewiadomego miejsca pochówku Cassiosa, o ile oczywiście jedno nie było równe drugiemu.

Kiedy Shura dotarł na miejsce przypomniał sobie, że Aioria chodzi przecież cały czas pomiędzy Domami Aphrodite'a i Camusa, pomagając leczyć pozostałych jeszcze kilku rannych. Zwłaszcza, że Camus miał w tym tygodniu służbę przy Sunnion.

Rycerz Koziorożca przyspieszył kroku i wreszcie wszedł na samą górę, prawie pod Pałac Ateny. Przed Domem Ryb znalazł wreszcie tego kogo szukał.

- Aioria – zawołał do niego. Rycerz Lwa odwrócił się i zszedł kilka schodów w dół, patrząc na niego pytająco.

- Coś się stało? – odezwał się dość cicho.

Shura zatrzymał się na chwilę. Dopiero teraz przypomniał sobie, jak bardzo dotkliwa jest dla Rycerza Lwa ta cała sprawa. Ale już tu był. Aioria patrzył na niego nie wiedząc o co może chodzić.

- Posłuchaj, chciałem cię o coś zapytać... – zaczął delikatnie Shura – Właśnie dowiedziałem się o Cassiosie.

Wzrok Aiorii momentalnie się zmienił, jakoś dziwnie zszarzał, jakby oczy mu zciemniały i straciły barwę. Nie powiedział nic. Shura nie chciał tego przedłużać i przeszedł od razu do rzeczy, chociaż z pewnym trudem.

- Wiesz może czy ktoś powiedział Shinie? – zapytał, a wzrok plątał mu się trochę i skupiał to na tym to na tamtym, w zupełnym przeciwieństwie do znieruchomiałego w zrezygnowaniu spojrzenia Aiorii. Zresztą, Rycerz Lwa i tak nie myślał teraz o Shurze.

- Tak, byłem tam żeby ją przeprosić. – odpowiedział o wiele za cicho jak na siebie – Zaniosłem jej też ciało. Nie przyjęła tego dobrze – dopowiedział na ciągle pytający wzrok Shury, który nie śmiał dalej wypytywać, ale wyraźnie chciał coś więcej wiedzieć.

- Mówię to dlatego, że nie wybuchła wściekłością jak zazwyczaj, tylko jakby coś w niej sie załamało. Nie chciała zupełnie ze mną rozmawiać, zabrała go tylko i weszła do domu.

- Rozumiem – powiedział Shura kładąc dłoń na ramieniu Rycerza Lwa – Słusznie zrobiłeś, że zaniosłeś jej ciało.

Shura popatrzył jeszcze przez chwilę na twarz Aiorii, po czym Rycerz Lwa oświadczył, że musi wracać do rannych. Shura przynał mu od razu rację, pożegnał się i wbrew swoim wczesniejszym zamiarom poszedł nie w dół, a przeciwnie, w stronę Pałacu.

June obudziła się czując obok twarzy pościel. Odwróciła głowę i otworzyła oczy. Od razu usłyszała obok siebie poruszenie. Była bez maski, ale zignorowała to zupełnie. Na tle kamiennych ścian i zwisających co kawałek ozdobnych zasłon z lekkiego zielonego materiału zobaczyła znajomą twarz. Nie wiedziała zupełnie skąd zna tą osobę. Brązowe oczy, na szczęście kobieta, nie trzeba się stresować tą idiotyczną maską.

- Jak się czujesz? – zapytała nieznajoma przyjaźnie się uśmiechając.

- Dobrze... – June nie znalazła do tej pory nic co by ją bolało poza kilkoma sińcami i otarciami. Nagle przypomniała sobie co się stało.

- Gdzie jest Atena? Czy ona żyje? – zapytała rudowłosą dziewczynę.

- Tak, odzyskała wczoraj przytomność i teraz ma się już zupełnie dobrze. Złoci Rycerze nad nią czuwają.

Dziewczyna zdecydowanym ruchem pomogła June się podnieść do pozycji siedzącej i podała jej szklankę z wodą. Szklanka była chropowata, z zawijasami w kształcie łodyg, listków i małych różyczek wyciśniętymi na powierzchni szkła. June nie napiła się.

- A Saga? – zapytała od razu nerwowo.

Już pamiętała gdzie widziała tą dziewczynę. Przypomniała sobie od razu jak tylko zobaczyła jej zbroję.

Tamta milczała i spusciła wzrok w dół unikając spojrzenia Rycerza Kameleona.

- Marin? – drzwi uchyliły się lekko i dobiegł przez nie męski głos – Można?

- Poczekaj chwilę – rudowłosa dziewczyna wzieła z krzesła pod ścianą dwie maski, założyła swoją i podała drugą June – W porządku, wejdź. – powiedziała kiedy June także miała już zakrytą twarz.

Drzwi otworzyły się do połowy i wszedł groźnie wyglądający mężczyzna w Złotej Zbroi. June nigdy wcześniej go nie widziała. Miał szerokie ramiona i krótkie, lekko kręcone ciemne włosy, sterczące w górę. Nie nosił hełmu. June zaniepokoiła się na jego widok. Pomimo, że zachowywał się zupełnie spokojnie, dziewczyna poczuła przed nim respekt pomieszany ze strachem. Nie śmiała znów zapytać o Sagę. Mężczyzna popatrzył na June. Pod jego spojrzeniem znieruchomiała zupełnie. Bała się poruszyć, ale mimo wszystko szukała usilnie aury Sagi. Bezskutecznie. Może przez to, że się denerwowała nie mogła się skupić. Jednak właśnie to spowodowało u niej jeszcze większy niepokój.

- Mogę cię prosić na słówko? –zwrócił się przybysz do rudowłosej dziewczyny. Zauważył, że June trzęsą się lekko dłonie trzymające szklankę. Nadal nie tknęła wody. Nie spuszczał z niej wzroku na chwilę, po czym przeniósł wreszcie wzrok na swoją rozmówczynię.

- Oczywiście – odpowiedziała dziewczyna i zwróciła się do June – Zaraz wrócę.

Wyszła, a za nią Złoty Rycerz który już nie obejrzał się na June.

Drzwi zamknęły się. June siedziała na łóżku. Nie mogła opanować drżenia rąk i zupełnie zapomniała, że trzyma szklankę z wodą. Niechcący upuściła ją na ziemię. Dźwięk spadającego szkła i mokra plama na nodze wyrwały ją z odrętwienia. Na szczęście szkło było grube, nie potłukło się. Prześcieradło tylko trochę zamokło, June poczuła to kiedy oparła dłoń na brzegu łóżka. Przetarła plamę na podłodze nogą, przez co utworzyła z boku kałuży cienkie mokre pasmo. Na początku płtykie zaczęło po trochu zapełniać się wodą. June usilnie próbowała zebrać myśli i skierować je na poszukiwanie aury Sagi. Czuła dwie osoby w pomieszczeniu obok, ale jako Brązowy Rycerz nie była w stanie dobrze stwierdzić nawet czy ktoś jeszcze jest w sąsiednim pokoju, nie mówiąc już o Pałacu, albo jakiejkolwiek innej części Świątyni. Zdenerwowała się sama na siebie, do niczego się nie nadawała, nie potrafiła niczego dobrze zrobić. Trzeba było doskonalić się i pomimo zaleceń Mistrza Albireo starać się o Srebrną Zbroję. Nie chciała myśleć, że Rycerz Bliźniąt nie żyje. Nie czuła go nigdzie, i przez to kłąb gorączkowych myśli w jej głowie stawał się jeszcze bardziej chaotyczny. Nie mogła poważnie się skoncentrować na poszukiwaniach w jakimkolwiek ściśle określonym kierunku.

Marin wróciła do pokoju zaalarmowana nagłym natężeniem energii blondwłosej dziewczyny. Zobaczyła ją wciąż siedzącą na łóżku, ale z zapaloną energią kosmiczną. Nie było jasne co Rycerz Kameleona ma zamiar zrobić. Marin podeszła do łóżka szybkim krokiem i potrząsneła dziewczyną. Tamta gwałtownie zgasiła swoją energię i oprzytomniała. Wciąż było czuć, że cała się trzęsie. Nagle jej wzrok padł na szczątki zwęglonej zbroi leżące w kącie pokoju. Marin ścisnęła odrobinę mocniej wiedząc, że blondwłosa dziewczyna pobiegnie w tamtym kierunku. Niespodziewanie nic takiego nie nastąpiło. Siedząca drgnęła tylko i nagle wybuchła płaczem. Marin zdjęła sobie i jej maskę z twarzy, jako że znów były same i usiadła obok niej, lekko obejmując ramieniem. Powinna porządnie się wypłakać, to pozwoli jej nieco się uspokoić. Nawet Złotym Rycerzon trudno było dojść do siebie po tym wszystkim, a ta dziewczyna znalazła się przecież w samym centrum wydarzeń. Ateno, ona przecież go kochała! Marin nie mówiła nic, czekając cierpliwie. Zgodnie z zaleceniem przekazanym przez Death Maska zaprowadzi ją do miasta jak tylko dziewczyna nieco się uspokoi. Trzeba koniecznie znaleźć jej znajomych albo rodzinę, nie powinna teraz zostawać sama. Jeśli nie ma nikogo, Marin pobędzie z nią przez jakiś czas. Stanowczo musi mieć kogoś przy sobie. Powinna dużo spać i przede wszystkim jak najszybciej opuścić Świątynię.

Shura znalazł Atenę w głównej Sali. Nie siedziała na tronie, tylko niespokojnie chodziła dookoła, intensywnie nad czymś myśląc. Dopiero kiedy zbliżył się na odległość kilku kroków zorientowała się, że chciał z nią rozmawiać.

- Shura? O co chodzi? – zapytała kiedy przepisowo powitał ją niskim ukłonem. Była roztargniona, jakby w trakcie podejmowania niezwykle ważnej decyzji. Zaraz jednak zainteresowała się tym, co chciał powiedzieć jej Rycerz. Wszystko traktowała zawsze z jednakowym natężeniem i powagą. Każda rzecz mogła okazać się bardzo ważna, zwłaszcza na początku kiedy Saori nie znała dokładnie ani sytuacji w Świątyni, czy w Atenach, ani nie poznała dobrze Rycerzy ze swojego najbliższego otoczenia. Popatrzyła na Shurę poważnie i wyczekująco.

- Ateno, wybacz, że ci przeszkadzam.

- Nie przeszkadzasz Shura, w żadnym razie. Przeciwnie, chcę zaraz wiedzieć o wszystkim, w czym tylko mogę pomóc. Mów.

Shura zobaczył, że ta dziewczyna lekko się uśmiecha. Niewiarygodne, miała chyba z trzynaście lat i już musiała przewodzić całemu państwu i podejmować strategiczne decyzje. Nie był pewien czy zjawił się we właściwym momencie, ale sprawa była ważna i przyszedł tutaj kierowany impulsem.

- Chodzi o Złotego Rycerza Lwa, Aiorię. – powiedział. – Przed twoim przyjazdem do Świątyni Wielki Mistrz w jakiś sposób go zahipnotyzował. Aioria miał zabić każdego, kto bez pozwolenia usiłowałby przejść przez jego Dom i dostać się do Pałacu. Ta strategia była prawdopodobnie nastawiona na Twoich Brązowych Rycerzy.

Saori nie mówiła nic i nie spuszczała z Shury poważnego wzroku. Rycerz ciągnął:

- Aioria obudził się z tego obłędu dopiero zabijając przypadkowo jednego z uczniów trenującego u miejscowego Srebrnego Rycerza. Niestety wcześniej, zupełnie nieświadomy tego co robi oczywiście, bardzo poważnie zranił Marin, Srebrnego Rycerza Orła.

- Marin! – powiedziała Atena – Znam Marin, uczyła jednego z moich Rycerzy i pomogła nam w Japonii. Czy nic jej nie jest?

- Nie – uspokoił ją Shura – Wróciła do zdrowia już zupełnie. Niestety.. – zawachał się na chwilę, ale powinien był chyba wprowadzić Saori w sytuację. Mu i Aldebaran byli jeszcze na zewnątrz Sali – Aioria i Marin już od dłuższego czasu bardzo zależało na sobie nawzajem.

- Ach, rozumiem... – uśmiechneła się ze szczęściem Atena, ale zaraz spoważniała nagle, ogarniając myślą zaistniałą obecnie sytuację, którą zarysowywał jej Shura.

- Będąc pod wpływem hipnozy Aioria nie miał najmniejszego wpływu na to co robi, ale i tak nie może sobie wybaczyć, że zaatakował Marin i przez niego o mało nie wykrwawiła się na śmierć. Od czasu tego ataku nie rozmawiają ze sobą. Aioria na pewno całkowicie potępił sam siebie.

- Jest bardzo honorowy – powiedziała Saori, która spotkała go przecież w Japonii i miała o nim jak najlepsze zdanie.

Shura przytaknął.

- Przychodzę do ciebie dlatego, że rozmawiałem właśnie z Aiorią i moim zdaniem jego całkowite zamknięcie się w sobie nie wróży nic dobrego. Nie wiem jak go przekonać, że to co się stało nie było jego winą, nie chcę jednak żeby zrobił coś głupiego.

- Dziękuję ci Shura, że o tym pomyślałeś. Porozmawiam z nim najszybciej jak to możliwe. – powiedziała.

Shura także podziękował, nie przestając myśleć o wyrazie twarzy Aiorii.

- Właśnie o to chciałem cię prosić, żebyś z nim porozmawiała. Czuję, że ciebie na pewno posłucha. Poza tym żaden z nas nie umiałby zapewne dobrać właściwych słów. Wiem, że mamy teraz bardzo ważne problemy, z którymi musisz się zmierzyć...

- Problem Aiorii jest bardzo poważny, z tego co słyszę. Znam go jedynie trochę, ale sądząc po jego praworządnej naturze wyobrażam sobie że muszę z nim pomówić jak najszybciej.

Atena podejrzewała, że Rycerz Lwa ma bardzo wrażliwą stronę emocjonalną. Zaniepokojenie Shury tylko to potwierdzało.

Shura pożegnał się patrząc na Atenę z wdzięcznością i wyszedł z Sali Audiencyjnej kierując się w stronę miasta. Cieszył się z tego jaka okazała się ich bogini. Tak jak by mogli oczekiwać, wyglądała na chętną do pomocy i myślącą o problemach wszystkich swoich Rycerzy, nie tylko samego państwa. Wielki Mistrz zawsze traktował Państwo abstrakcyjnie, Atena zaś przeciwnie, wydawała się traktować je jak zbiór indywidualnych jednostek, z których każda jest tak samo ważna w budowaniu przyszłości kraju. Shura miała nadzieję, że takie spojrzenie na rzeczywistość okaże się dać lepsze owoce niż polityka Wielkiego Mistrza. Atena wyczuwała, że jej Rycerz nie zatrzyma się w Domu Koziorożca. Jego zdecydowany krok zdradzał zawsze podjętą mocno decyzję. Shura, podobnie jak Mu zawsze miał coś konkretnego do zrobienia, jedna rzecz goniła drugą. Teraz czekało na niego coś bardzo ważnego.

Saori odwróciła się znów do okna. Lubiła patrzeć w niebo albo w morze, to wyzwalało jej myśli i pomagało podejmować decyzje. Niedawno odrodzona musiała ponownie nauczyć się pokonywać ograniczenia swojego śmiertelnego ciała i rozdzielać umysł Saori Kido od woli Ateny. Czuła wewnętrzną ciężkość i nie mogła myśleć całkowicie swobodnie. Widok morza albo nieba przypominał jej o nieskończonych horyzontach, do jakich była przyzwyczajona jako bogini i wśród których żyła. Po trzynastu latach nadal nie mogła pozbyć się tęsknoty za nimi i dlatego prawie nigdy nie mogła zdobyć się na ludzki śmiech. Czuła się zbyt ciężka, jakby przytłoczona. Nierzadko nawet widok wschodzącego słońca, lub gwiazd nie pomagał. Saori prawie nie sypiała i dlatego czasami czuła się bardzo słaba. Nie podobało jej się że musi przerywać myślenie nad różnymi sprawami na tak długo jak osiem godzin dziennie, a czasem nawet więcej. Chciała obserwować wschody słońca, ruchy gwiazd i wczuwać się w najlżejsze ruchy energii w Świątyni. Mu i Shaka znów weszli do Sali. Rycerz Barana po raz kolejny przypomniał jej, ze powinna się położyć. Od przyjazdu z Japonii spała tak naprawdę tylko kilka godzin, nie licząc czasu kiedy była nieprzytomna po dwóch atakach ze strony swoich Rycerzy. Najpierw Trammy, Rycerz Strzały. Nie żył, nie miała sił żeby powstrzymać swoją świtę. Śmiertelne ciało potrafiło nagle brutalnie o sobie przypomnieć. Upadła ranna i straciła przytomność zanim mogła cokolwiek zrobić. Jeden ciężar na jej sumieniu, tak to odczuwała. Potem Złoty Rycerz Bliźniąt.

Saori zakręciło się w głowie i chwyciła się ręką brzegu okna. Shaka chyba się tego spodziewał, już co jakiś czas stał tuż przy niej, wczuwając się w wachania jej energii i teraz podtrzymał ją delikatnie od tyłu za ramiona. Oparła się plecami na jego piersi.

- Ateno, proszę cię, naprawdę powinnaś odpocząć. Pamiętaj, że używasz śmiertelnego ciała. Ono ma swoje prawa i wymagania, niezależnie do twojego nieśmiertelnego wnętrza. Jeżeli nie odpoczniesz, nie pozwoli ci normalnie myśleć i działać.

Saori miała półotwarte oczy. Shaka czuł jak jej energia bardzo lekko załamuje się. To przez fizyczne zmęczenie, nic jej nie będzie, musi tylko się przespać. Przesunął prawą rękę pod jej ramię, drugą w okolicę kolan i delikatnie wziął ją na ręce. Od razu oparła się o niego, nie protestując już więcej. Zamknęła oczy i Shaka czuł jak napięcie powoli z niej odpływa. Mu poszedł za nimi. Zanim wyszli z Sali Saori już spała. Shaka czuł jak delikatnie oddycha. Była taka cenna dla nich wszystkich.

Shina siedziała przed domem Cassiosa z pudełkiem zapałek w ręce.

- Bogowie, Shina, co ty robisz! – usłyszała za sobą głos przez te wszystkie trzaski.

- Odejdź, nie chcę z nikim rozmawiać! – powiedziała.

Na jej plecy buchało ciepło. Stanowczo za blisko, ale nie obchodziło ją to. Dom płonął cały.

Nagle poczuła czyjś uścisk na ramieniu, potem na drugim i zaraz znalazła się w chmurze dymu. Szarpneła gwałtownie, ale miała zablokowane ręce. Tylko kilka razy kopneła intruza po łydkach obcasami od zbroi. Reakcji nie było.

- Nie wygłupiaj się, bo sama spłoniesz! – usłyszała zza ramienia głos. Wydostała się z zasięgu dymu i ktoś postawił ją na ziemi.

Miała szczery zamiar powiedzieć, że to co z tego i żeby zostawiono ją w trzy diabły, ale zatrzymała się z otwartymi na wpół ustami. Przed nią stał Shura w Złotej Zbroi. Nic dziwnego, że nie poczuł kopniaków.

Shina zamilkła całkowicie. Kurde.

Złoty Rycerz usiadł obok niej nic nie mówiąc. Miał się zapytać czy wszystko dobrze? Albo jak się czuje? Albo może co tam nowego? Lepiej milczeć.

Wreszcie ona przerwała ciszę. Dom spalił się szybko i teraz już tylko kilka elementów rusztowania zostało.

- Po co tu przyszedłeś? Nie powinieneś być na służbie? – zapytała.

- Pomyślałem, że zobaczę czy u ciebie wszystko w porządku.

Shina popatrzyła na niego i kilka razy zmieniła zamiar co do tego co powinna odpowiedzieć. Wreszcie opuściła głowę.

- Idę. Mam dużo do zrobienia. – powiedziała ostrym głosem wstając szybko – Cześć.

Odeszła szybkim krokiem.

Aldebaran wstał gwałtownie. Mu i Shaka znieruchomieli zaalarmowani.

Atena podniosła się z rzeźbionego drewnianego krzesła i zrobiła kilka kroków w kierunku drzwi. Aldebaran zastapił jej drogę. Dwaj pozostali Rycerze podeszli do Saori. Nie pozwoliła im jednak nic powiedzieć. Odezwała się pierwsza:

- Przepuśćcie mnie. – Mówiła jak zawsze spokojnie, z zupełną pewnością siebie, ale jednocześnie całkowicie łagodnie.

- Ateno, proszę cię, to nie jest dobry pomysł – zaczął Mu.

Wszystkim trzem na raz stanął przed oczami obraz rozprzestrzeniającej się czarnej enerii kosmicznej, która o mało nie pochłoneła na zawsze drobnej postaci dziewczyny. Mu nie wiedział jak przemówić swojej władczyni do rozsądku. Niejednokrotnie jak widać dobroć kazała Saori podejmować szaleńcze ryzyko. Atena nie wydawała się tym zupełnie przejęta.

- Nie wiadomo co się może stać jeżeli tam pójdziesz, księżniczko! – powiedział Aldebaran. Mimo swojej potężnej budowy czuł się zupełnie bezradny wobec ubranej w prostą białą sukienkę dziewczyny.

Atena nie powiedziała już nic, tylko popatrzyła na każdego z nich. Pod ciężarem jej spojrzenia w momencie pospuszczali głowy i odsuneli się, zostawiając jej wolną drogę do wyjścia.

- Chodźcie ze mną. I nie martwcie się. – Powiedziała otwierając drzwi. Klamki były miedziane, ciężkie, wytopione na kształt podłużnych kwiatów lilii. Mu zauważył, że samo pociągnięcie jednej z nich w dół wymagało obu dłoni Saori. Jej ręce były takie miękkie i delikatne, że Mu ciarki przeszły mimowolnie kiedy wyobraził sobie, że połamią się przez tą prostą codzienną czynność. Atena otworzyła jednak drzwi zanim zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć. Wszyscy wyszli.

- Możemy go do ciebie przyprowadzić – zaproponował Shaka kiedy szli przez korytarz. Wzdłuż pomieszczenia, w odległości metra od krawędzi czerwonego dywanu biegły rzędy kolumn.

- Nie trzeba. – odpowiedziała Saori, znów z łagodnym uśmiechem. Aldebaran wiedział, że nie denerwowała się na nich, doceniała to, że się martwią. Ale była bardzo konsekwentna w tym co sobie postanowiła. Rycerz Byka miał tylko nadzieję, że wie co robi. Na wszelki wypadek trzeba będzie posłać po Shurę i Aphrodite'a. Milo ciągle jest w Domu Wodnika, niektórzy Brązowi Rycerze wymagają jeszcze uwagi. Aioria obiecał znienić opatrunki Janina, Death Mask zajął tymczasowo stanowisko w Domu Barana.

Wyszli przed Pałac, gdzie natknęli się na zdumionego Aphrodite'a.

- Dokąd idziesz, księżniczko? – zapytał zatrzymując się wpół drogi w górę. Atena nic nie mówiąc zeszła kilka stopni w dół, Rycerz Ryb powitał ją przepisowo, po czym pytająco popatrzył na kolegów. Aldebaran, który szedł ostatni skinął na niego głową i Aprodite dołączył do grupy. Jak widać Saori chciała wszędzie udawać się osobiście. Złoci Rycerze dopiero ją poznawali i trzeba przyznać, że powodowało to u nich nadal sporo stresu. Szli za swoją przywódczynią cały czas w dół. Schody były idealnie zachowane od czasu panowania ostatniego wcielenia Ateny. Janin i jego poprzednicy dobrze o nie dbali. Gdzieniegdzie Marin posadziła kiedyś nawet kwiaty, chociaż o tej porze roku nie rosły zbyt dobrze, marznąc czasami podczas nocnych wachań temperatur.

Przez dłuższy czas nie było już widać Domów Zodiaku z powodu wysokich ścian z obu stron ścieżki którą szli. Tylko co takiś czas Berło Ateny, które Saori trzymała w dłoniach błyszczało odbijając promienie słońca. Aphrodite szedł z tyłu i myślał nad tym, że powinni wyznaczyć kogoś, kto bezpośrednio pomagałby Atenie. Szczerze dziwił się jakim cudem ta drobna, wątła dziewczyna jest w stanie utrzymać długi, metalowy drąg zakończony odlanym w złocie symbolem sowy na tle słońca. To Berło wydawało się ważyć o wiele za dużo, na to żeby Saori wszędzie nosiła je ze sobą.

Wreszcie wyszli zza rogu na bardziej otwartą przestrzeń. Poczuli natychmiast powiew powietrza od strony morza. Ale równie nagle zostało ono gwałtownie zatrzymane przez ciężka, lodowatą parę. Wzniosła się wokół nich w momencie, nie wiadomo skąd.

- Stać! Kto idzie? – zapytał surowy głos. Jego właściciela nie było widać nigdzie. Mgła zgęstniała jeszcze bardziej. Przez prawie nieruchome powietrze ledwo było słychać szum morza.

- W porządku, Camus. To ja. – Powiedziała Atena zatrzymując się na chwilę i patrząc w kierunku wejścia do jaskiń po swojej prawej stronie.

- Atena! – Złoty Rycerz Wodnika wyszedł właśnie w tamtej strony. Mgła rozwiała się w momencie. – Wybacz, nie wiedziałem...

- To ja przepraszam. – powiedziała Saori podchodząc do niego z uśmiechem - Nie mogłeś wiedzieć, nie uprzedziłam nikogo, że się tutaj pojawię. Bardzo dobrze wykonujesz swoje obowiązki.

Rycerz Wodnika nie mógłby zupełnie nic przeczuć ponieważ Atena nie ujawniała swojej energii kosmicznej. Na pewno służyło to jakiemuś celowi, ale dziewczyna nie zwierzyła się z niego nikomu. Camus ukłonił się nic nie mówiąc. Był jednak zaalarmowany przyjściem Ateny i skierował pytające spojrzenie na resztę Rycerzy. Ale tylko przelotnie. Saori wyminęła go i skierowała się w stronę wejścia do jaskiń. Zanim jednak dotarła jeszcze do schodów Camus zastąpił jej drogę.

- Co robisz, księżniczko?! – zapytał przytomniejąc wreszcie – Chyba nie chcesz tam wejść?

- Już postanowiłam, Camus. Przepuść mnie.

- Ale Ateno, to może być dla ciebie śmiertelnie niebezpieczne! Kto wie co się może stać…

Saori przerwała kładąc dłoń na jego ramieniu.

- Nie martwcie się o mnie. Nie byłabym potrzebna nikomu gdybym cały czas siedziała bezpiecznie na tronie. Są rzeczy, które muszę zrobić sama.

Camus nie wiedział co ma odpowiedzieć. Atena znów wyminęła go. Rycerz Wodnika dołączył do grupy rozkazując gestem kilku żołnierzom żeby trzymali wartę także na zewnątrz pod jego nieobecność.

Szli po śliskiej, wiecznie mokrej podłodze. Po obu stronach słychać było chlupot wody o skaliste ściany i metal. Gdzieniegdzie na ścianach trzymano pochodnie i lampki naftowe. Prąd elektryczny był niemożliwy do utrzymania w takim wilgotnym miejscu. Za to uciekano się do dwóch innych sposobów oświetlenia używanych jednocześnie, ze względów ostrożności. Przepisy zformułowane przez Wielkiego Mistrza były bardzo dobrze przemyślane. Pochodnie gasły zbyt szybko w kontakcie z wodą, a lampki naftowe mogły za to stać się żródłem pożaru na samej powierzchni. Dlatego nie używano każdego żródła po połowie, nie bazując tylko na jednym. Poza tym każde ze źródeł światła było chronione przed zalaniem podczas przypływu przez specjalne rozmieszczenie i wodoodporne błony.

Na bocznych scianach w miejscach, które woda najczęściej zakrywała widać było ruszające się warstwy zielonych glonów i porostów. Codziennie żołnierze pełniący wartę czyścili wązką ścieżkę, którą teraz szła Atena i jej Rycerze. Podmywany bez przerwy kamień mógł w bardzo krótkim czasie stać się okropnie śliski, a po bokach ścieżki nie było żadnych barierek. Aldebaran zauważył, że sukienka Ateny zamoczyła się na dole i pobrudziła. Saori zupełnie nie zważała na swoje ubranie kiedy angażowała się w sytuacje tego typu. Była gotowa wejść nawet do miejsc najbardziej nie odpowiadających jej godności. Żadna inna ważna osobistość którą Rycerz Byka znał, choćby tylko ze słyszenia, nie poświęcała nigdy swojego poważnego i eleganckiego wizerunku po to żeby osobiście rozwiązywać problemy. Dopiero weszli i już ze sklepienia pospadało na ramiona Saori kilka szrawych kropel. Otarła jedną ze skroni szybkim ruchem patrząc ciągle przed siebie. W powietrzu czuło się wilgoć i ciężki zapach wodorostów, mokrego piasku, kamienia, czy też coś, co po prostu ogólnie kojarzyło się z morzem. Aldebaran nie znał się na tym.

Camus wyprzedził grupę nieznacznie i zatrzymał się przy jednej z cel wskazując tym samym Atenie tę, której szuka. Saori podeszła do czarnych, pionowych metalowych krat i zwróciła się do Rycerza Wodnika.

- Otwórz drzwi.

Rycerze spojrzeli po sobie. Chcieli znów protestować, ale Atena odwróciła głowę i spojrzała na każdego z nich poważniejąc. Nikt się nie odezwał. Wreszcie zatrzymała wzrok wyczekująco na Camusie, który popatrzył jej tylko w oczy i posłusznie otworzył drzwi do celi. Aphrodite patrzył to na Camusa, to na Aldebarana usilnie myśląc jak możnaby jeszcze zatrzymać tę dziewczynę i skierować z powrotem do Świątyni. Nic nie przychodziło im do głowy wobec zdecydowania i uporu Greczynki.

Atena podała rękę Mu stojącemu po jej lewej stronie i ostrożnie zeszła do wody. Było bardzo ślisko. Buty miała wiązane, ale i tak mogły utknąć w nieregularnym i gęstym dnie. Sukienka zamoczyła się w jednej trzeciej i kleiła się lekko do nóg Saori od strony, z której szły fale. Mu trzymał się blisko. Pomimo, że nie chciała złapać się jego ramienia, gotów był w każdej chwili znów je wyciągnąć gdyby straciła równowagę na kamieniach. Pod stopami nie mieli wyłożonej płytkami posadzki, tylko pełną nierówności i wgłębień strukturę jaskini taką, jak wyrzeźbiło ją morze. Camus dziękował bogom, że woda nie była jeszcze zbyt głęboka. Sięgała dziewczynie nieco tylko powyżej kolan, co i tak uważał już za zbyt dużo. Tu nie ma przecież żadnego oświetlenia. Zdradliwe, śliskie dno, półmrok, woda o niesprecyzowanej głębokości i morderca. Siedział w cieniu, albo, równie dobrze, mógł być nawet gdzieś pod powierzchnią wody. Rycerz Wodnika pomyślał, że Atena zapewne chciałaby wejść do środka nawet podczas przypływu. Odznaczała się zatrważającą determinacją. Przecież tutaj jest pełno zagłębień, kamieni i pęknięć, można przyczaić się gdziekolwiek. Jeszcze go nie zauważyli. Nikt nigdy nie wchodził do środka cel, z wyjątkiem wyławiania ciał, nie przejmowano się strukturą wnętrza każdej z nich. Mu, uważaj żeby nie wpadła do wody! Miała na sobie tylko lekkie sandały, bogowie, to nie powinno się tak odbywać, żeby tylko nic ją nie ukąsiło.

Nie widzieli więźnia nigdzie. Złoci Rycerze nie odstępowali Saori ani na krok, postawieni w stan najwyższej gotowości. Ponieważ cele nie miały osobnego oświetlenia Rycerzom oczy musiały dopiero przyzwyczaić się do półmroku.

Wreszcie na tle skalnej ściany z samego końca, tej przostopadłej do wejścia, rozróżnili siedzącą sylwetkę. Więzień nie zauważył ich w pierwszej chwili, albo też całkowicie zignorował. Kiedy podeszli bliżej poruszył się jednak i widocznie zorientował się, że podchodzi do niego cała grupa osób. Rzucił na nich przelotne spojrzenie, które w sekundzie zatrzymało się na idącej przodem Saori i natężyło. Cała postać Rycerza gwałtownie drgnęła. Natychmiast wstał i cofnął się, co spowodowało, że Złoci Rycerze przybliżyli się bardziej do swojej przywódczyni. Mu i Aldebaran stanęli z jej obu stron. Camus i Aphrodite wysuneli się na przód i podnieśli więźnia za oba ramiona do wyprostowanej pozycji, dokładnie pilnując żeby nie mógł zaatakować Saori. Shaka stanął z boku, gotowy do interwencji w razie potrzeby. Rycerz Ryb czuł, że całe ciało Sagi jest okropnie napięte.

- Poczekajcie na zewnątrz – zwróciła się Saori do Złotych Rycerzy.

- To niebezpieczny człowiek, księżniczko, sama się o tym przekonałaś kiedy jego energia kosmiczna wymknęła się spod kontroli. Jesteśmy tu dla twojego bezpieczeństwa. – powiedział Aldebaran.

- Wiem o tym, ale nie mogę z nim rozmawiać w ten sposób. Zostawcie nas samych.

- Wybacz Ateno ale to niemożliwe. – wtrącił się Mu - On próbował cię zabić przy każdej nadażającej się okazji. Nie możemy zostawić cię bez ochrony.

- Nie wybaczylibyśmy sobie gdyby znów coś ci się stało. – dodał Aphrodite. Wzrok Sagi przelatywał szybko od jednego rozmówcy do drugiego.

- W porządku, niech Mu i Camus zostaną – powiedziała Atena po chwili ciszy – Pozostałych proszę o poczekanie przy wejściu.

Shaka pierwszy cofnął się i skierował w stronę drzwi. Aphrodite puścił prawe ramię Sagi i niechętnie dołączył do wychodzącego Aldebarana. Słychać było chlupotanie wody i wreszcie kroki rycerzy na wilgotnym kamieniu korytarza pomiędzy celami. Zatrzymali się zaraz za drzwiami.

- Puść – powiedziała Saori cicho do Camusa. Rycerz Wodnika zwolnił uchwyt na ramieniu Wielkiego Mistrza, ale nie ruszył się z miejsca. Dwóch Złotych Rycerzy mogło się okazać zbyt mało.

Saga jakby wbrew sobie usiadł z powrotem, opierając się o skalną ścianę za swoimi plecami. Kamień nie był szorstki, wręcz obleśnie ruchliwy i śliski. Rycerz nie miał jeszcze zbyt wiele siły. Prawie nie zauważył, że usiadł w wodzie. Pomimo, że był tu od niedawna zdążył oczywiście całkowicie przemoknąć i jak każdy zamknięty w Sunnion trząsł się z zimna. Na zewnątrz pogoda była ładna, ale tutaj lekko tylko ciepły wiatr doceniało się dopiero po przetrwaniu nocy, podczas której temperatury gwałtownie spadały. Po świcie człowiek witał dzienne, cieplejsze powiewy z zewnątrz jak zbawienie.

- Witaj Saga – powiedziała Atena. Nie uzyskała odpowiedzi. Rycerz Bliźniąt podniósł tylko na nią wzrok i zaraz go opuścił.

Saori przysuneła się nieznacznie i także przykucneła żeby usiąść w wodzie. Zaalarmowało to nawet Sagę, który patrzył w zupełnym zdumieniu jak biała sukienka Ateny cała zatapia się w falach. Trochę się na początku wybrzuszała, ale dziewczyna zdecydowanym ruchem wsadziła ją pod wodę, żeby nie wchodziła w drogę.

- Co robisz, księżniczko! – zawołał Mu zupełnie zaskoczony.

- Proszę mi nie przeszkadzać – odpowiedziała zdecydowanym głosem, powodując że Rycerz Barana cofnął się z powrotem do tyłu.

Znów zwróciła się do Sagi, który już nie próbował unikać jej wzroku.

- Posłuchaj – powiedziała po chwili przerwy – Bardzo mi przykro, że musieliśmy cię tutaj zamknąć. Obiecuję, że ci pomogę jak tylko będę umiała.

Saga popatrzył na Mu, potem znów na Saori. Spuścił wzrok, potem znów podniósł na chwilę, spuścił znowu. Dziewczyna patrzyła na niego bez przerwy tak intensywnie, że wydawała się prawie nie mrugać. Wreszcie Rycerz Bliźniąt nie wytrzymał ciszy i odezwał się:

- Ateno – mówił bardzo cicho – Twoi Rycerze mają zupełną rację. Nie powinnaś tutaj przychodzić.

- Dlaczego nie? – zapytała. To proste na pozór pytanie zdawało się być tym, czego Saga bardzo chciał uniknąć.

- Znowu spróbuję cię zabić. Musisz stąd natychmiast iść.

Atena nie ruszyła się. Fale sięgały jej prawie do pasa kiedy tak siedziała obok Rycerza. Co jakiś czas ją także przechodził lekki dreszcz. Mu widząc to znowu drgnął. Żeby tylko się nie przeziębiła. Nie wyglądała na kogoś o wysokiej odporności na takie rzeczy. Zeusie, to wszystko była ich wina! Dlaczego nie wyperswadowali jej przyjścia tutaj! Nie żeby to było możliwe, ale trzeba było próbować z większym zdecydowaniem!

- Dlaczego mnie ostrzegasz przed samym sobą? – pytała dalej Atena.

Rycerz nie odpowiedział. Patrzył jak fale poruszają zatopioną sukienkę Saori i co jakiś czas powodują, że materiał podpływa do powierzchni, potem znów się zanurzając.

- Podejrzewam, że dręczy cię poważny problem – powiedziała dziewczyna – I dlatego przyszłam z tobą porozmawiać. Obiecuję, że ci pomogę.

Saga popatrzył na dziewczynę znowu i zaśmiał się urywanie.

- To niemożliwe – powiedział.

- Czy do tego potrzeba dużej ilości energii? – zapytała.

- Nie – zaprzeczył Rycerz od razu – Nie o to chodzi...

- Powiedz mi dlaczego twoja energia zmienia sie tak bardzo. – Atena przyblizyła twarz do Sagi, powodując, że odruchowo cofnął się do tyłu.

- Dlaczego ciągle się ode mnie odsuwasz?

Cisza.

- Nie chcesz żebym cię leczyła. – powiedziała.

Znów brak odpowiedzi.

– Mówisz, że chcesz mnie zabić, a unikasz mnie jak ognia – ciągneła, ale Rycerz znów milczał. Saori przestała pytać ale nie odsuneła się ani o centymetr.

Cisza przeciągała się. Atena uparcie nie spuszczała wzroku z twarzy siedzącego przed nią Rycerza Bliźniąt. Ten czuł się coraz bardziej niekomfortowo. Wreszcie wybuchnął:

- Na bogów, Ateno! – Camus i Mu patrzyli uważnie, ale Saga nie miał zamiaru atakować Saori. Zamiast tego wyrzucił z siebie tylko słowa.

- Tyle razy próbowałem cię zabić i otwarcie przyznaję, że zrobiłbym to ponownie! Ostatni raz kiedy okazałaś wobec mnie litość o mały włos nie przypłaciłaś tego życiem. Czy to nie wystarczy żeby kazać mnie osądzić albo po prostu skazać na śmierć?

Chwilę milczał, po czym podjął:

- Zrób co chcesz, możesz mnie na przykład zostawić tutaj, skoro nie chcesz wydawać wyroku. Dlaczego mnie leczyłaś tam w Pałacu?! Moja śmierć nigdy nie spadłaby na twoje sumienie!

Zamilkł na chwilę. Mu i Camus wymienili zdezorientowane spojrzenia. Atena spoważniała całkowicie.

- Właśnie widzę, że chcesz zginąć i dlatego zastanawiam się czemu tak bardzo ci na tym zależy. Wcale nie chcesz mnie zabić. – powiedziała – Powiesz mi co cię gnębi, czy mam sama spróbować się dowiedzieć?

Saga dokładnie zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że dziewczyna nie ujawniła jeszcze w ogóle swojej energii kosmicznej. Zareagował natychmiast.

- Nie, nie rób tego! – Lekko pochylił się w kierunku Saori. Camus położył mu dłoń na ramieniu, osadzając z powrotem. Saga na chwilę uspokoił się widząc, że Atena nie zamierza na razie manifestować swojej aury.

Przysunął się odrobinę, ale zaraz cofnął pod spojrzeniem Mu i Camusa. Jeszcze chwilę wiercił się bijąc w wodę powierzchnią dłoni. Był śmiertelnie poważny.

- Dobrze, księżniczko, odpowiem na twoje pytania. – powiedział wreszcie, cicho.

- Bardzo się cieszę. – powiedziała Saori, tak samo poważnie – Czy to prawda, że jesteś wcieleniem Aresa?

- Tak... – Powiedział to bardzo cicho. Rycerzowi ciężko było się przełamać, ale tak jak obiecał nie próbował już unikać odpowiedzi.

- Kiedy to się zaczeło? – pytała dalej Saori.

- Kiedy miałem dziewięć lat. Poprzedni Wielki Mistrz zabił mojego bardzo bliskiego przyjaciela. – Saga przerwał na chwilę ale Atena nie przestawała patrzeć mu w oczy. Mówił dalej - Nie byłem jeszcze wtedy Złotym Rycerzem, czekałem na końcowe próby prowadzące do zdobycia Zbroi. Chciałem pomścić tego chłopaka ale Wielki Mistrz pokonał mnie w walce i zagroził wypędzeniem.

Myślałem, że uda mi się zapomnieć o tym wszystkim. Niestety, pomimo zdobycia Złotej Zbroi Bliźniąt nie mogłem znieść faktu, że reprezentował Atenę ktoś, kto zabił Aetosa z taką zimną krwią. Próbowałem oddalić się od Świątyni i dużo działałem w mieście, ludzie mnie lubili.

Niestety kiedy byłem juz nastolatkiem Wielki Mistrz wezwał mnie do siebie i wspomniał tamten wieczór żądając żebym przysiągł, że nigdy nie ujawnię co się wtedy stało. Ostatnio gnębiły go poszukiwania Rycerzy współpracujących ze szpitalami i sierocińcami. Niejedno dziecko zginęło im w ten sposób. Aioros także im pomagał, a ponieważ ja i Rycerz Strzelca byliśmy przyjaciółmi – w tym miejscu głos załamał mu się lekko, ale Saga nie przerwał. Atena patrzyła na niego bez przerwy bardzo uważnie słuchając i to sprawiało, że ciągle opowiadał - Wielki Mistrz od razu pomyślał o tym żeby zamknąć mi usta. Opanowała mnie wściekłość i to co się potem stało pamiętam tylko jak przez mgłę. Fakt był taki, że zabiłem Wielkiego Mistrza i zająłem jego miejsce, ogłaszając, że Rycerz Bliźniąt został zabity.

Saga na chwilę przerwał, słysząc niedowierzające prychnięcie Mu. Popatrzył w fale i zamilkłby zupełnie, zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że zabrzmiało to jak kiepsko wymyślone kłamstwo. Atena jednak odezwała się zaraz:

- Ja ci wierzę. Potrafię rozpoznać kosmos mojego brata.

Zaraz skarciła wzrokiem Złotego Rycerza stojącego obok niej. Prosiła żeby jej nie przeszkadzano. Mu spoważniał i spuścił wzrok na jedną ze ścian.

- Słucham cię, mów dalej – powiedziała poważnie. Saga chwilę jeszcze milczał ale w końcu zaczął znowu:

- Od tamtej pory czuję drugi umysł wewnątrz siebie. Wiem bardzo dobrze kto to jest, nasze umysły przenikają się nawzajem i nawet zbyt dobrze rozumieją. Na początku zupełnie nie potrafiłem go kontrolować. Przez kilka lat robił to co chciał, a ja budziłem się tylko czasami, na krótko. Mniej więcej od dwóch lat walczymy ze sobą bardzo ostro i czasami udaje mi się zdobyć nad nim przewagę. Mimo to jednak przyznaję otwarcie, że nadal nie jestem w stanie stwierdzić kiedy się ujawni ani przewidzieć tego co bedzie robił kiedy już przejmie kontrolę nad moim ciałem.

Atena słuchała w milczeniu cały czas patrząc na Sagę. Camus i Mu nie wierzyli w to co słyszą, prawie w podwójnym rozumieniu tego zdania.

- Niestety nie mogę sam się zabić. Przez kilka pierwszych lat próbowałem to zrobić, ale on zawsze się budzi w chwilach kiedy najbardziej jest zagrożony. Dlatego właśnie ucieszyłem się kiedy Shura zranił mnie wtedy Ekskaliburem. Bez zbroi to z pewnością rana śmiertelna a ja miałem akurat nad sobą kontrolę. Gdybym umarł, Ares byłby na zawsze przywiązany do mojej duszy. Ponieważ jestem śmiertelnikiem nie mógłby się już nigdy zreinkarnować. Niestety w ostatniej chwili wyczuł twoją energię, Ateno i odzyskał kontrolę. Wtedy nie mogłem juz nic zrobić.

- Ale ta dziewczyna ci pomogła, prawda? – zapytała Saori.

Saga odwrócił wzrok wpatrując się w ciemność.

- Uratowała ci życie – powiedział.

- Raczej pomogła tobie je uratować.

- Ja nic nie zrobiłem – uciął prawie szeptem. Denerwował się tą sytuacją. Czuł się niespokojny wobec bezsensownego narażania się Ateny, ale też i tego, że musi ujawniać swoje prywatne myśli w obecności innych Złotych Rycerzy.

Saori zmieniła pozycję w wodzie, przesiadając się na drugi kamień, bardziej z prawej strony. Camus zobaczył, że przy jej ruchu z dna wzbiło się nieco mułu. Saga nie ruszał się i patrzył tylko w powierzchnię wody. Atena znów uśmiechnęła się i przełożyła berło do drugiej ręki. Znów znikneło pod wodą. Mu ze zgrozą obserwował jak oblepiają je glony z dna. To samo działo się z rękami, którymi Saori się podpierała, były pobrudzone aż powyżej łokci.

- Widzisz Saga, im bardziej ciebie słucham, tym bardziej zdaję sobie sprawę jak wielki dług mam wobec ciebie – powiedziała pogodnie.

Rycerz Bliźniąt popatrzył na nią zupełnie zaskoczony. Napotkał wreszcie wzrokiem jej uśmiech. Natychmiast odwrócił głowę. W toku całej ich rozmowy poczucie winy wzrastało w nim coraz bardziej. Pogodne nastawienie Ateny tylko zwiększało jego wstyd. Saori z całych sił starała się mu wszystko wybaczyć, jak on mógł pozwolić żeby takej osobie działa się krzywda! Powinien być jej wierny, a zamiast tego notorycznie próbował ją zabić. Bogowie, to się działo przez trzynaście lat, nawet kiedy była niemowlęciem. Był po prostu słaby. Sytuacja stała się dla Sagi nie do zniesienia.

- Ateno, proszę cię, zostaw mnie – powiedział słabym głosem – Zostaw mnie samego – poprosił.

Atena nie poruszyła się, ale uśmiech zniknął z jej twarzy. Saga popatrzył na nią przelotnie i zauważył tę zmianę. Znów spojrzał w fale przed sobą.

- Przepraszam cię, księżniczko. Czy chciałabyś jeszcze o coś zapytać? – odezwał się

- Posłuchaj Saga, mogę ci pomóc, ale musisz mi zaufać – wyciągneła rękę do niego, ale zatrzymała się wpół drogi widząc, że znów drgnął, zaalarmowany od razu. Bardzo podobnie zareagowali Złoci Rycerze stojący obok, ale ponieważ Atena zatrzymała się, nie zrobili jeszcze nic.

- Spokojnie, pozwól mi spróbować – powiedziała

Ale jej ręka nie dotknęła go jeszcze. Saga wstał gwałtownie podpierając się na prawie suchej na tym poziomie, chropowatej ścianie, pokrytej wyschłymi odrobinę zielonymi włosami.

- Ateno, zrozum, to nie jest zabawa – powiedział. Wyjątkowo uzyskał cichą aprobatę ze strony Mu i Camusa, którzy denerwowali się prawie tak samo jak Rycerz Bliźniąt – To, że moje ciało jest jeszcze słabe nie ma w żadnym razie związku z tym jaką siłę będzie miał Ares jeżeli przejmie nad nim kontrolę. Ma bardzo spore zapasy własnej energii, oprócz tego, że po części dysponuje moją. Nawet jeśli ledwo stoję na nogach on może szybko zregenerować jakiekolwiek z moich ran czy usunąć zmęczenie. Przez nasycenie ciała swoją energią kosmiczną zmusi je do działania jeśli będzie tego potrzebował.

Rycerz Bliźniąt stał teraz po lewej stronie Mu. Atena także wstała. Jej suknia cała ociekała wodą i długie włosy pomoczyły się od połowy w dół. Teraz przylepiły się do sukienki. Wiotka dziewczyna przy nagłym napływie wiatru z zewnątrz zadrżała jak osika. Mu natychmiast odpiął swój płaszcz i zarzucił jej na ramiona. Dziewczyna zupełnie tego nie zauważając odpowiedziała:

- Nie bój się, nie wywołam go tym razem. Spróbuję go zapieczętować.

- Zapieczętować? – powtórzył zdziwiony Mu. Saga patrzył tylko, nie wiedząc czy wierzyć w to co słyszy. Rozważał możliwości i zagrożenia takiego rozwiązania.

- Odrzucając jego dominację nad swoim ciałem spychasz umysł Aresa wgłąb siebie. Jeżeli uda mi się zatrzymać go tam za pomocą Pieczęci Ateny nigdy już nie będzie cię nękał. Będziesz mógł wrócić pomiędzy Złotych Rycerzy. - powiedziała

- Niemożliwe – potrząsnął głową Saga – Istnieje zbyt duże ryzyko że odczuje twoją obecność i obudzi się. Wtedy żadne z nas nad nim nie zapanuje.

- Dlatego będziemy potrzebowali pomocy tej blondwłosej dziewczyny. Ona pomoze ci utrzymać nad nim kontrolę.

- To niemożliwe – powtórzył Saga, tym razem bardzo stanowczo – Z całym szacunkiem dla ciebie Ateno, nie zgodzę się żeby June miała z tym cokolwiek wspólnego. Ares nienawidzi jej, już kilka razy pomogła mi zdobyć nad nim przewagę. Jak sama zapewne wiesz, bogowie nigdy nie pozwolą żeby śmiertelnik ich zdominował, jestem przekonany, że on będzie chciał ją zabić przy najbliższej okazji.

- Shaka i Mu mogą nam pomagać i ochraniać ją – zaproponowała Saori.

- Niestety Ateno, obawiam się, że muszę sprzeciwić się twojej woli – odpowiedział Saga – Dlaczego nie każesz mnie zabić? Uwierz mi, to najlepsze wyjście, przemyśliwałem tą sprawę przez trzynaście lat!

Atena stała naprzeciwko niego. Ani Camus ani Mu nie osłaniali jej już tak zawzięcie, rozumiejąc całą sytuację. Saori położyła rękę na jego ramieniu.

- Przyjdę jutro z twoją przyjaciółką. Na pewno ona też nie chce żebyś zginął. Zaufaj mi, wszyscy razem mamy szansę zakończyć to wszystko na dobre.

Saga nie odtrącił jej dłoni. Zadrżał tylko lekko i spiął się na moment, zaraz jednak wszystko mineło. Rycerza Bliźniąt nagle opuścił cały poprzedni opór. Skłonił lekko głowę podczas jak Atena wychodziła z celi.

- Proszę cię, zastanów się nad tym jeszcze raz – powiedziała – Wiem, że nie chcesz nikogo narażać, ale trzeba koniecznie wierzyć, że nam się uda. Jesli tak, to będziesz mógł wreszcie wrócić do normalnego życia, a Ares już więcej nie pojawi się na ziemi.

Kiedy Saori wychodziła Saga myślał o uśmiechniętej June. Na mokrej ścieżce czekali juz na Atenę pozostali Złoci Rycerze. Drzwi celi zamknęły się znowu i Saga został sam. Woda chlupotała obijając się o ściany i ściekając kroplami z jego opuszczonych wzdłuż tułowia rąk. Wiedział bardzo dobrze, że dotyk dłoni Saori przebudził tkwiącą w nim duszę Aresa, ale był już zupełnie spokojny. Na szczęście podjął już decyzję i powinien wytrzymać do zachodu słońca. Rana na brzuchu jeszcze trochę ściskała go od środka.

Shina zamkneła drzwi i zaraz siadła na komodzie czyli na pierwszej rzeczy, którą miała pod ręką, wchodząc do mieszkania mistrza Shury.

Shura z pewnością nie zachowywał się wobec niej obojętnie. Coraz bardziej i bardziej dochodziło do niej co Złoty Rycerz próbuje dać jej do zrozumienia, chociaż już od dłuższego czasu starała się oddalić od siebie to wszystko.

To głupota.

Shinę roznosiło coś od środka. Trzeba było mu powiedzieć jak sprawy stoją, a tymczasem ona cały czas była jakoś dziwnie skrępowana. Po raz pierwszy nie mogła się do czegoś zmusić, chociaż zdawała sobie dokładnie sprawę z tego co chce zrobić. Co za beznadzieja. Jej życie było jednym wielkim bezsensem, nic się nigdy nie układało. Do Hadesa, dlaczego zawsze musiała walczyć z każdym najmniejszym elementem swojej egzystencji?

Atena nie powiedziała ani słowa do czasu, aż wszyscy byli na zewnątrz. Złoci Rycerze byli niewyobrażalnie szczęśliwi. Olbrzymi kamień spadł każdemu z serca że wyszła na zewnątrz bez szwanku i że nic się nie stało. Zaraz jednak ze smutkiem zauważyli jak ta wizyta odbiła się na wizerunku dziewczyny. Jej suknia ociekała zielonkawą wodą. Atena, cały czas idąc w kierunku Świątyni, jakby powzieła jakąś inną równie ważną decyzję podała Aphrodite'owi płaszcz Mu i kilkoma ruchami wycisnęła sukienkę z kilku stron. Na schodach lekko tylko strzepneła piasek z przedramienia, niestety dłonie, buty i sporą część sukienki miała obklejone ciemnozielonkawym mułem z dna jaskini. Wytarła ręce w sukienkę bardzo szybko i ścisnęła znów w prawej dłoni Berło, także ociekające wodą. Aphrodite przyspieszył koku i znów zarzucił jej na ramiona płaszcz. Saori dygotała jeszcze nieco z zimna, ale gruby, solidny materiał zdawał się pomagać osłaniając od wiatru. Poza tym słońce stało wysoko na niebie, szybko się wysuszy. Zresztą trzeba i tak wracać jak najszybciej.

Po drodze na górę do Pałacu wzrok Aphrodite'a niespodziewanie napotkał postać Shury. Rycerz Koziorożca rozmawiał chyba z jednym z wartowników podlegających Death Maskowi, ale odskoczył nagle bardzo gwałtownie i to ten ruch przykuł wzrok Rycerza Ryb.

- Co?! – zawołał Hiszpan z wściekłością i niedowierzaniem.

Atena wyprzedziła już bardzo Aphrodite'a i niczego nie zauważyła. Rycerz Ryb stanął na chwilę, przyglądając się, zaniepokojony co się stało. Wartownik zadrżał, nie spodziewając się zupełnie takiego wybuchu i zaraz zaczął coś gorączkowo tłumaczyć, ale to tylko pogorszyło sytuację. Shura wyglądał na całkowicie wyprowadzonego z równowagi. Aphrodite podszedł do niego bez wachania, chcąc zareagować zanim będzie za późno.

- Shura, wszystko w porządku? – zapytał zaalarmowany chwytając Rycerza za prawy łokieć,a wszelki wypadek zaginając go lekko. To opóźni ewentualny atak ekskalibura.

Shura nie odpowiedział. Za to wartownik, który miał już prawie duszę na ramieniu, spojrzał na Aphrodite'a z wdzięcznością, jak w słońce. Teraz już raczej nie zginie z ręki wściekłego Hiszpana. Tłumaczył się jeszcze gorączkowo, chyba przez to, ze nadal był jeszcze w szoku.

- Złoty Rycerz Lwa naprawdę nie miał z tym nic wspólnego! Ona po prostu go nie akceptowała i dlatego to wszystko. Tamten Brązowiak widział ją bez maski już dawno, tamten był zazdrosny i dlatego przylazł. Głupiec, myślał, że zabije go pierwszy. Wiadomo było, że nie ma szans jeżeli Złoty Rycerz Lwa chce tego samego. Tylko że ona mu powiedziała że już tamtego zobaczyła i nie powstrzymał się.

Wartownik mówił bardzo szybko i cokolwiek mu przyszło na myśl, nie wiedząc co tak rozzłościło Złotego Rycerza Koziorożca i jak go ułągodzić. Aphrodite szybko kazał mu odejść widząc, że pięści Shury tylko bardziej się zaciskają. Zdawało się, że ze wszystkich sił próbuje nie wybuchnąć.

Nie odpowiadał na żadne pytanie i nie dał się odprowadzić nigdzie, nie ruszył się ani o centymetr.

Saga stał oparty plecami o ścianę. Drżał od czasu do czasu i zęby szczękały mu lekko, ponieważ wiatr powoli stawał się zimniejszy. Rycerz słyszał jak wartownicy mówią coś do siebie przechodząc obok. Dźwięki bardzo szybko niosły się po skalnych korytarzach. Słychać było dokładnie jaką potrawę opisuje jeden z nich, a jaką seksowną dziewczynę ma drugi. Nagle wojownicy zamilkli. Saga usłyszał kroki, to ktoś w zbroi, pewnie Camus. Nie mylił się, korytarzem zbliżał się Rycerz Wodnika, ale towarzyszył mu ktoś jeszcze. Saga myślał cały czas że odgłos kroków drugiej osoby był wywołany przez któregoś z wojowników, nie zwrócił nawet uwagi na to, że zarówno rytm kroków, jak ich odgłos był nieco inny niż u mężczny.

- Nie mogę wpuścić cię do środka – dał się słyszeć głos Camusa – Masz dziesięć minut. Hej wy, nie słyszeliście rozkazu? Na zewnątrz! – dodał jeszcze, głośniej, prawdopodobnie do stojących w pobliżu wartowników. To mówiąc sam skierował się w stronę wyjścia.

Na chwilę zapanowała cisza.

- Saga? Jesteś tam? – zapytał dziewczęcy głos. Saga natychmiast oderwał się od ściany i ruszył przez sięgającą mu po kolana wodę w kierunku wejścia do celi. Przez kraty widać było na tle światła lamp czyjąś sylwetkę.

- June? Bogowie, jak ty się tu dostałaś? – zapytał kiedy doszedł do krat i stanął tuż przed blondwłosą dziewczyną. Sam nie wiedział, że tak się ucieszy.

- Saga! To ty! – klękła na kamiennej posadzce, bo cela była położona nieco niżej niż korytarz. Wyciągneła do niego ręce i przytuliła się. Znowu zaczeła płakać.

- Jak ty wyglądasz! – popatrzyła na niego.

- Hehe, a jak wyobrażałaś mnie sobie po dniu spędzonym w Sunnion? – zapytał lekkim tonem – Trzeba przyznać, że nie ma tutaj zbyt dużo wygód, ale i tak nie jestem tu długo, masz szczęście, bo byś mnie nie poznała. Zarósłbym tym całym zielskiem jak stary dobry Posejdon.

Cieszył się, że ją widzi. Miał zupełnie mokre włosy, strąkami opadające teraz na ramiona. Ciemnoniebieska koszula, którą nosił pod szatą Wielkiego Mistrza była przemoczona i poplamiona od mętnej wody. Poza tym oczywiście dochodziły plamy z krwi i rozdarcie po ostatniej ranie, prowizorycznie zaleczonej przez Aiorię. Saga czuł, że bandaż zamókł i rana lekko znów ściskała go co jakiś czas w środku. June za to przyszła bez zbroi, która zniszczyła się zupełnie ale nie chciała mu o tym mówić. Liczyła, że nie wiedział.

Dziewczyna usiadła na kamiennej posadzce i spuściła nogi do wody. Kiedy Saga stał po drugiej stronie krat ich twarze znajdowały się mniej więcej na tym samym poziomie. Kamień był już odrobinę śliski, dopiero rano przeprowadzano czyszczenie ścieżki. June trzymała rękami kraty. Były szorstkie i pełne wypukłości przez osadzającą się wszędzie rdzę. To także czyszczono i sprawdzano regulanie, rdza mogła przecież w końcu całkowicie przetrawić metal powodując, że stanie się kruchy. Niestety, na pewno nie nastąpiłoby to szybko, nawet gdyby zaniedbano na jakiś czas rutynowego sprawdzania.

- Te kraty są okropnie grube – June odłożyła na bok maskę. Nie mogła objąć żadnej z nich dłonią na szerokość. – Co za okropne miejsce!

- Hehe – obecność June wprawiła Rycerza Bliźniąt w dobry humor, jakiego nie miał od bardzo dawna. Oddalony od Ateny czuł się zadziwiająco lekko. – Sam zadbałem żeby było takie obwarowane i zabezpieczone. Dobrze je na siebie przygotowałem. – dodał żartobliwie. Cieszył się, że widzi June po raz ostatni. Sam nie zdawał sobie sprawy jak ciężko byłoby im obu na duszy gdyby nie spotkali się przed tym co miało nastąpić. Ares powoli będzie się budził, ale Camusowi nie wolno pozwolić na długie widzenia. Saga znał regulamin na pamięć, sam go układał, co za ironia. Lekki uśmiech nie schodził mu z twarzy.

- Przestań tak mówić! Chcę, żeby cię stąd jak najszybciej wypuścili! – powiedziała June, która wcale nie podzielała rozbawienia Rycerza. Była bardzo przejęta i ciągle miała resztki łez w oczach.

Jak widać jeszcze nie znała planu Ateny, to chyba lepiej. Saga miał cichą nadzieję, że Saori nie zdąży wysłać do miasta nikogo z instrukcjami i dziewczyna nigdy się o nim nie dowie. Mało prawdopodobne, ale możliwe. Nie wchodziło w grę żeby i June i sama Atena, dwie najważniejsze w jego życiu osoby miały się wystawiać na takie ryzyko tylko dlatego, że jest szansa (ale tylko szansa!) na zapieczętowanie Aresa na zawsze. Saga pomyślał o wszystkich tych momentach kiedy coś burzyło się w jego wnętrzu i tracił nad sobą kontrolę. Tego nie dało się opanować. Ares był niezwykle wyczulony na jakiekolwiek działanie przeciwko sobie. A co dopiero mówić o planie, o którym Saga dodatkowo by wiedział. Ich umysły przenikały się przecież w pewnym stopniu. Były Wielki Mistrz nie wierzył w metodę osiągania celu poprzez tak zwaną 'wiarę, że to się może udać'. Był na to stanowczo zbyt rzeczowy i zbyt wielu rzeczy w życiu doświadczył jako polityk i militarny dowódca. Ares był bogiem wojny, ale potrzebował także zdolności Sagi, tak samo jak Atena wcieliła się w kogoś o tendencjach do niezwykle dobrego charakteru, bezinteresowności i empatii. Ponieważ Saga nie mógł bezpośrednio zmienić tego co postanowił Ares, to znaczy na przykład abdykować ze stanowiska Wielkiego Mistrza, popełnić samobójstwa czy drastycznie zmienić polityki, którą prowadził bóg wojny, Rycerz Bliźniąt starał się chociaż organizować wszystko jak najlepiej i pilnował żeby ekspansywna działalność Aresa nie zniszczyła zupełnie mieszkańców państwa i podległych mu Rycerzy. Było to jednak bardzo niewiele i Sagi nie opuszczało nigdy poczucie winy. Saori odwiedzając go, mimowolnie pogorszyła tylko styuację. Rycerz Bliźniąt dokładnie wiedział, że bogini ma dobre intencje, ale nie zmieniło to jego stosunku wobec siebie. Niestety, zawsze był słabym człowiekiem. Nie potrafił honorowo i lojalnie służyć Atenie, ani też nie miał silnej woli żeby sprzeciwić się dominacji Aresa.

Nie pomyślał o tym, jak szybko dusze Ateny czy Posejdona pochłonęły całkowicie ciała Saori Kido i Juliana Solo.

Najwięcej było mu żal tej dziewczyny, którą miał teraz przed sobą i z którą musiał się pożegnać tak żeby tego nie zauważyła. Nie spodziewał się, że ją tu wpuszczą i dlatego nie pomyślał nad jakąkolwiek strategią żeby ją do siebie zrazić. Kombinował więc teraz, miał jedynie dziesięć minut czasu.

- Jak Atena mogła kazać cię tutaj zamknąć! Wszyscy przecież widzieli, że uratowałeś jej życie. – powiedziała June. Saga czuł, że dziewczyna znów zacznie płakać. Nie była tak drobna i delikatnej budowy jak Marin, jej ukryte zdecydowanie i okazyjna nutka twardej bezwzględności czasami ujawniały się w zadziwiająco precyzyjnych atakach, czy chłodnych osądach. Była to jednak strona, o której June zdawała się nie wiedzieć, a która odpowiednio ukształtowana mogłaby pomóc dziewczynie rozwinąć swoje umiejętności walki i zdobyć status Srebrnego Rycerza. Sagę lekko ukłuło w piersi i odpędził od siebie możliwość, że mógłby kiedykolwiek pomóc jej w szkoleniu. Nie miał czasu na roztkliwianie się. Musiało już minąć dobre kilka minut.

- To ty uratowałaś jej życie – sprecyzował – Raczyła ci może okazać jakąkolwiek wdzięczność jak na razie?

June nie odpowiedziała.

- Tak myślałem. Wielcy ludzie są zawsze zbyt wysoko żeby się takimi rzeczami przejmować. Mogłem pozwolić ją zabić.

- Nie mów tak! – oburzyła się June – Jesteś Rycerzem Ateny.

- Ty też nim jesteś, spełniłaś swój obowiązek, prawie nie zginęłaś i nic z w zamian nie uzyskałaś. Zresztą, to było do przewidzenia... Po co właściwie skakałaś w centrum tego wszystkiego?

Popatrzyła na niego z niedowierzaniem. Otworzyła usta żeby coś automatycznie odpowiedzieć, ale patrzył jej cały czas w oczy z uśmiechem powątpiewania, sprawiając, że nie wygłosiła standardowego zdania o ratowaniu Ateny. Nie powiedziałaby zresztą prawdy.

- Skoczyłam tam ponieważ ty byłeś w potrzebie – powiedziała wreszcie – A nie ze względu na Atenę.

- Haha! – Saga dalej ciągnął swoją grę – O ile pamiętam to właśnie wysysałem z niej życiową energię, która zapewniłaby mi panowanie nad Grecją i przewagę nad innymi bogami. To ona leżała bezwładnie w moich ramionach i czekała na śmierć, ja czułem się całkiem dobrze.

June odsuneła się od krat. Saga przeciwnie, oparł na jednej z nich twarz dalej się uśmiechając ironicznie. Dziewczyna nie dowierzała temu co słyszy. Kilka razy sprawdziła odcień włosów swojego rozmówcy, ale był całkowicie niebieski. Białka oczu także wyglądały przerażająco normalnie. Saga zauważył gdzie podążył jej wzrok, ale nie dał tego zupełnie po sobie poznać.

- Widzisz, ja i Ares żyliśmy w jednym ciele przez trzynaście lat. Przez ten czas można się od siebie wiele nauczyć. Ja dowiedziałem się między innymi tego, że wszyscy bogowie są tacy sami.

- Jakto? Co masz na myśli? – zapytała ze zgrozą. Powoli zdawała sobie sprawę z tego jakie było prawdziwe oblicze Rycerza. Nadal nie chciała do siebie dopuścić faktu, że pozostali Złoci Rycerze mieli rację. Jednak był zdrajcą.

- Atena jest taka sama jak Ares. Tak samo samolubnie chce uzyskać panowanie nad ziemią. Widzisz June, ja po prostu byłem bardzo blisko władzy, którą mógłbym z Aresem dzielić. Wiem dobrze, że chciałaś mi pomóc i nie mam do ciebie żalu. Wierzyłaś po prostu w tę samą ideologię, którą Atena wpoiła swoim Rycerzom dwieście lat temu i której manipulacyjny charakter jako Wielki Mistrz usilnie próbowałem wszystkim wytłumaczyć.

- Poprzez manipulowanie ludźmi dla swojej własnej korzyści tym razem? – oburzyła się dziewczyna. Saga czuł ciężkość w piersi.

- Musiałem najpierw sprawić żeby zobaczyli mój punkt widzenia.

- Tak? A tych, którzy go nie zobaczyli kazałeś zamordować, jak poprzedniego dyrektora szpitala?! – rozzłościła się. Nie skomentował jej słów.

- Wiesz, miałem kiedyś brata, bliźniaka nota bene. Zawsze mi powtarzał: 'Saga, ty głupcze, udajesz świętoszka służącego Atenie i marnujesz sam swoje możliwości. Dlaczego nie pomyślisz o władzy, którą masz na wyciągnięcie ręki?'. Znał mnie bardziej niż ja siebie i dobrze wiedział, że zależy mi na władzy. Szkoda, że wsadziłem go do Sunnion.

- I...co się z nim stało? – zapytała June nie dopuszczając do siebie tego jakie to było oczywiste.

- Pfff... – wypuścił powietrze i uśmiech ledwo zauważalnie zbladł mu na ustach – Co się mogło stać? Przyszedł przypływ.

Nie podniósł na nią wzroku ale dalej się uśmiechał.

- Jak ... mogłeś .. to... zrobić?! – powiedziała powoli June. To nie było pytanie.

- Hehe, zabiłem w życiu wiele osób i uwierz mi, że taka śmierć nie była wcale najgorsza. No ale wróćmy do ciebie. – znów na nią spojrzał. Przysunął twarz do krat i oparł policzek na jednej z nich przymrużając lekko oczy – Chciałbym cię o coś prosić.

Rozczarowanie June jeszcze niezupełnie do niej doszło, opóźniane przez zaskoczenie, które zdominowało cały jej umysł. Napotkała jego uwodzicielski wzrok i czuła, że nadal nie jest w stanie go zignorować.

- Co takiego? – zapytała ostrożnie.

- Ponieważ planują potrzymać mnie tu nieco dłużej, nie będę miał zupełnie szansy spotkania z Ateną. Może pomogłabyś mi zorganizować jej wizytę w więzieniu? Wiem, że mogę ci ufać i chętnie podzielę się z tobą władzą, która przypadnie mi w udziale jak tylko pozwolę Aresowi pozbyć się Saori.

Ledwo zdążył dokończyć zdanie. Ręka June przeszyła powietrze i wymierzyła mu potężny policzek. Saga nic nie powiedział tylko nadal się uśmiechał, kiedy June jedynie przelotnie na niego patrząc wstała z miejsca i stanęła nad nim oburzona.

- Jak ŚMIESZ mi coś takiego proponować! Nie mogę uwierzyć, że to ty, Saga!

- Niestety to ja.

June nie spała całą noc i dopiero godzinę przed pzryjściem tutaj przestała płakać.

- Lepiej by było żebyś wtedy zginął!

- Czyli jednak mi nie pomożesz? – zapytał nic sobie nie robiąc z jej zdenerwowania.

June nie wytrzymała. Złapała maskę z podłogi, odwróciła się na pięcie i ruszyła do wyjścia.

- Bądź przeklęty! – krzyknęła jeszcze i pobiegła korytarzem.

Zaraz na zewnątrz wpadła prosto na Camusa. Szedł poinformować ją, że czas wizyty minął. Niepotrzebnie. Rycerz Wodnika patrzył tylko jak dziewczyna szybkim krokiem mija zgromadzonych żołnierzy i wbiegnąwszy na schody znika za rogiem.

Saga został sam. Jak tylko June zniknęła mu z oczu uśmiech na jego ustach zrzedł momentalnie. Rycerz Bliźniąt nadal stał tym samym w miejscu, opierając się o lekko zardzewniały metal.

Saga myślał, że Milo już wcześniej go zabije. Niestety, zdaje się, że Atena musiała ozdyskać przytomność i znowu uprzeć się przy swoim. Mało mu było przez pół życia walczyć z jednym bogiem, żeby teraz musieć przekomarzać się z innym? Nie miał zdaje się szczęścia w życiu. Zresztą, nie należał do osób wierzących w to, że życie ma być 'szczęśliwe', trzeba tylko odpowiednio wywiązać się z obowiązków jakie akurat przed tobą zostają postawione. Nie łudził się, że życie człowieka należy do niego samego, tak nigdy nie było. Aż nadto dobrze to wiedział, nawet mając niegdyś pod sobą wszystkich Rycerzy kostelacji.

W ogóle przez to, że Milo wściekł się wtedy na niego, przestraszył Sagę nie na żarty. Rycerz Bliźniąt od razu pomyślał, że Atena jednak nie żyje. Chwilę postał w miejscu czując jak woda porusza nogawkami jego spodni. Chyba jednak zależało mu na niej.

Saga westchnął i rozluźnił się wreszcie. Usiadł w wodzie dokładnie tam gdzie stał. Z pewnością zbliżał się wieczór, już nie dużo czasu pozostało. Na razie nie miał szans na przypływ, no cóż, to by mogło trochę wszystko uprościć, ale cóż, poważne sprawy trzeba rozwiązywać dużym kosztem, w tym przynajmniej Atena podzielałaby jego zdanie. Postanowił sobie, że nie będzie myślał o June, ale zauważył, że przywoływanie jej obrazu w pewnym sensie rozjaśnia mu umysł i przynosi ulgę. Cóż, to jej przecież nie zaszkodzi w żadnym stopniu. Oddalił myśli od ich ostatniej rozmowy, jakby rozegrała się ona pomiędzy jakimiś zupełnie innymi osobami, ot, obcymi Rycerzami, albo zwyczajnymi mieszkańcami Aten. Nie udało mu się w końcu z nią pożegnać. Ale może właśnie to co zrobił było najlepszym pożegnaniem na jakie mógł sobie pozwolić? Pożałował, że nie udało mu się jeszcze raz jej pocałować. Samolubny, przecież to nie pomogłoby mu oddalić się od niej, to oczywiste. Romantyczna scena wymknęłaby się spod kontroli.

Oparł plecy o kamienny schód a głowę o kratę. Ta część jak na razie się udała, a przynajmniej miał nadzieję, że tak było. Trzeba się skoncentrować na reszcie. Wiatr przybierał na sile i zaczął zmieniać kierunek, pewnie na zewnątrz powoli się zciemnia. Sagę co chwila przechodziły dreszcze, dotknął skroni, potem dołu twarzy. Usta ma pewnie całe sine. Po co tapla się tak w tej wodzie? Zresztą, to przecież nieważne, teraz już się przecież nie zaziębi.

- Marin jeszcze nie wróciła – odpowiedział Shaka.

Saori pomyślała, że trwa to już nieco za długo. Czuła potrzebę porozmawiania z dziewczyną jeszcze tego wieczoru.

- Być może wyszła z domu i Marin musi ją znaleźć – powiedziała Atena na głos.

Saori miała podkrążone oczy. Znowu nie spała zbyt długo. Od jakiegoś czasu ilekroć zmróżyła oczy jakiś dziwny niepokój targał nią co chwila, alarmując Złotych Rycerzy, którzy przy niej czuwali. Pomimo zdenerwowania nigdy nie ośmielili się jej budzić, jako że to były jedyne chwile, kiedy mogła choć na chwilę zasnąć. Bardzo trudno było przekonać ją do odpoczynku kiedy tyle było do zrobienia. Niestety Saori nie była w żadnym razie mocna fizycznie i Złoci Rycerze martwili się o jej zdrowie. Ostatnio obudziła się po niecałej godzinie snu, bardzo gwałtownie, jakby ze strachem. Jeszcze nie wydobrzała po dwóch ostatnich atakach na swoje życie, a brak snu nie polepszał sytuacji. Wszyscy się denerwowali.

Przez to zdenerwowanie Saori nie zdążyła jeszcze porozmawiać z Rycerzem Lwa. Na razie postarała się żeby mieć go przy sobie, od czasu aż sytuacja nieco się ustabilizuje i nadaży się okazja do rozmowy.

W pokoju obok Aldebaran popatrzył przez okno. Na dole w mieście latarnie znów nie działały w tej samej dzielnicy, w której kazał je ostatnio wymienić. Podejrzewał, że ktoś kradnie niektóre z ich metalowych fragmentów. Musi przekazać Aphrodite'owi żeby wzmocnił tam straże. Odwrócił się z powrotem, napotykajac wzrok swojego rozmówcy.

Naprzeciwko siedział Aioria. Siedział i nadal milczał. Aldebaran nie usłyszał od niego ani jednego słowa odkąd Rycerz Lwa pojechał na tą przeklętą misję w Japonii.

- Powinieneś wreszcie z nią porozmawiać – zaczął. Aioria nie spodziewając się, że Rycerz Byka zejdzie na ten temat niemalże podskoczył w fotelu. Oczywiście od razu było wiadomo o kogo chodzi.

- Wiem o czym myślisz, ale to nie była twoja wina. Nie możesz czuć się odpowiedzialny za cokolwiek wtedy się stało.

Aioria popatrzył na niego niepewnie, wzrok przelatywał mu z obręczy fotela na kolana, potem znów na twarz Aldebarana. Wreszcie zatrzymał się na swoich uzbrojonych w złote rękawice dłoniach. Zbroja leciutko emanowała ciepłem i delikatną energią, jak naelektryzowana. Aioria lubił to odczucie. Nadal nic nie powiedział.

- Ona się do ciebie nie odzywa – W tym zdecydowanie tkwił sęk. Aldebaran przemyślał sytuację już wcześniej i nie oczekiwał, że Aioria zabierze głos zbyt szybko. Trzeba było spróbować wyprzedzić jego myśli, a przynajmniej przeprowadzić cały proces myślowy na głos. To mogło w pewnym stopniu uporządkować odczucia Rycerza Lwa i pomóc zracjonalizować jego zachowanie.

- Nie odzywa się dlatego, że nie wie co się stało, a nie dlatego, że cię znienawidziła – mówił dalej – Zapomniałeś, że ona nie jest Złotym Rycerzem. Nie komunikuje się z nami telepatycznie. Żaden z nas nie miał czasu z nią nawet o pogodzie porozmawiać przez to całe zamieszanie.

Pierwsza reakcja. Aioria o tym nie pomyślał. Natomiast na pewno w tej chwili skarcił sam siebie za bezmyslność. Aldebaran ucieszył się, że brną do przodu.

- Jeszcze nie rozwiązaliśmy problemu z Wielkim Mistrzem, ale na chwilę mamy spokój. Powinieneś odezwać się pierwszy. Wytłumacz jej co się stało.

Wzrok Aiorii znowu zaszedł mgłą i skupił się jakby na jakimś nieistniejącym, bardzo dalekim punkcie.

- Zresztą - ciągnął Aldebaran – Mam lepszy pomysł, mogę wysłać do niej Kikiego. Nie będzie się spodziewał, że Atena kazała jej przyprowadzić tą dziewczynę do Pałacu. Na pewno jak tylko mu powiem, to znienacka widząc Marin od razu wygada się, co się tak naprawdę zdarzyło. Nie będziesz musiał się tłumaczyć, ale dasz mi słowo, że pierwszy do niej pójdziesz a nie będziesz czekał aż zareaguje.

Aioria uśmiechnął się nie wiadomo czy dlatego, że uważał to za zbyt naiwny plan, czy z wdzięczności za dobre chęci Aldebarana. Nie zdążył się odezwać.

Nagle wszyscy poczuli potężne wyładowanie energii dochodzące z podnóży Świątyni, dokładnie tam gdzie był Camus. Kosmos Złotego Rycerza Wodnika osłabł nagle bardzo gwałtownie. Aldebaran i Aioria jednocześnie rzucili się do drzwi. Nie było czasu na słowa. Potężny wybuch nie był najwyraźniej eksplozją tak naprawdę, ponieważ nie ustawał nawet kiedy wszyscy byli już na zewnątrz pałacu. Saori w momencie zapaliła swoją energię kosmiczną. Aioria czuł ją za plecami kiedy biegł w dół schodów prowadzących do Sunnion.

Atena została na górze, w Sali Audiencyjnej pilnowana przez Shakę, Milo i Shurę, którzy akurat byli w pobliżu. Aioria biegnący wspólnie z Aldebaranem o mało nie wpadł na plecy Mu, który stanął zaraz za rogiem, naprzeciw wejścia do więzienia. Niespodziewana manifestacja energii kosmicznej skończyła się dopiero przed chwilą. Nie wydzieliła ona jakiegokolwiek światła, czegokolwiek co pozwoliłoby dostrzec wzrokiem, że coś się działo. Wszystko odbyło się wyłącznie na poziomie dziwnego pola energetycznego. Natomiast skutków nie dało się nie zauważyć. Pochodnie i lampki naftowe nieruszone paliły się jak zawsze. Mu zrobił kilka kroków wprzód i chwycił Camusa pod drugie ramię. Aioria i Aldebaran stali w miejscu nie wierząc w to co widzą. Wszyscy żołnierze pełniący tego wieczoru służbę w Sunnion leżeli martwi wokół wejścia. Ani jeden nie zdążył odejść zbyt daleko, kilku z nich tylko zastygło na ziemi, jakby w proteście. Camus, który miał skończyć służbę dopiero nazajutrz rano zwisał bezwładnie pomiędzy Aphrodite'm i Mu. Razem położyli go na ziemi. Mu zdjął leżącemu hełm i momentalnie zaświecił swoją energię kosmiczną. Nie na długo. Aioria i Aldebaran podeszli do niego. Rycerz Lwa chciał się oburzyć, że Mu przerwał leczenie w takim momencie, ale ani jedno słowo nie opuściło jego ust. Rycerz Barana zacisnął dłonie na hełmie, który trzymał. Aphrodite nie podniósł wzroku żeby napotkać oczy żadnego z nich. Camus już nie oddychał.

Kiedy Atena zeszła na dół schodów i stanęła u wejścia do Sunnion Złoci Rycerze siedzieli w dalszym ciągu na tych samych miejscach. Tylko Aioria znalazł w sobie dość energii żeby wejść do środka więzienia i sprawdzić co się stało. Nie był w stanie stwierdzić co. Nic w środku nie było nawet draśnięte, ani jeden przedmiot czy kamień poruszony. Niezwykła manifestacja energii trwała dobre kilka minut. Rycerz Lwa dopiero niedawno zdążył wyjść kiedy zobaczył nagle nadchodzącą Saori. Szybkim ruchem odpiął płaszcz i przykrył nim poszarpane ciało Wielkiego Mistrza zanim zdążyła podejść bliżej.

Widząc leżących wszędzie żołnierzy i wreszcie samego Camusa Atena zadrżała. Rycerz Wodnika nie krwawił i wyglądał jakby spał. Aphrodite przybiegł pierwszy i zobaczył tylko jak jego kolega zgina się wpół i pada na ziemię. Zdążył podeprzeć go pod ramię i wtedy dotarł na miejsce Mu, ale Camus prawdopodobnie nie zdążył nawet zobaczyć nadchodzącego Rycerza Ryb. Dusza uciekła z niego tak szybko, jakby jego siła Złotego Rycerza nie miała żadnego znaczenia.

Saori podbiegła bliżej wejścia do Sunnion, gdzie Mu i Aphrodite nadal siedzieli bez słowa. Było okropnie cicho, tylko w ciemności po ich lewej stronie było słychać morze. Dzięki lampom i kilku pochodniom można było nawet zobaczyć najbliższe fale.

Aphrodite nie mógł w to wszystko uwierzyć. Zupełnie nie rozumiał co się stało. Nikt nie rozumiał. Nikt nie mógł logicznie myśleć. Mu miał łzy w nieruchomych oczach, ale bezmyślnie wpatrywał się w ziemię jakby czekając aż wiatr, którego przecież zupełnie nie było sam je wysuszy. To było nie do zniesienia, siedzieć tak blisko Camusa i nie czuć jego energii. Nic, zupełnie nic. Nie dało się w to uwierzyć. Aphrodite widział, że nikt nie może w to uwierzyć.

Aioria cieszył się, że Atena pod jego perswazją nie weszła w końcu do Sunnion i nie pytała o Wielkiego Mistrza. Na wszelki wypadek jeszcze tego wieczora nakazał inspekcję jego celi. Inspekcja, tak się to nazywa, żeby nie nazywać innymi słowami, których chociaż prostych nie chciał używać. Przypływ w żadnym razie nie był rozwiązaniem. Pamiętał tylko krew na skałach i jeszcze coś tu i ówdzie, o czym nie chciał myśleć. Po prostu jak najszybciej stamtąd wyszedł.

Aldebaran stał oparty o kamienną ścianę. Saori popatrzyła na niego i nagle gwałtownie szarpneła go za ramię.

- Aldebaran, Mu, Aphrodite! – zawołała powodując, że poderwali głowy do góry – Podnieście go! Szybko! Aioria, Shura, chodźcie tutaj, trzeba ich stąd natychmiast zabrać!

Mówiła nerwowo i szybko. Nikt nie widział jej wcześniej w takim stanie. Nie krzyczała ani nie ogarneła jej panika, ale wszyscy zaalarmowali się. Nie uroniła ani jednej łzy.

Aioria pamiętał wszystko bardzo dokładnie. Kiedy tylko wynieśli Camusa i żołnierzy poza miejsce gdzie zmanifestowała się dziwna energia, powietrze tuż przed twarzami Złotych Rycerzy zafalowało. Rycerz Wodnika syknął z bólu i jego energia rozbłysła ponownie. Nie panował nad nią początkowo i schody w promieniu kilku metrów zlodowaciały. Normalnie Mu potrząsnąłby Camusem, ale tym razem nie śmiał nawet się poruszyć. Złote Zbroje Barana i Ryb całe pokryły się szronem. Mu poczuł jak skóra na policzku i brodzie ściągneła mu się nagle. Shura oderwał od ziemi najpierw jedną nogę, a potem, z większym trudem, drugą. Saori podeszła do przodu i zapalając swoją energię kosmiczną dotknęła klatki piersiowej leżącego Rycerza.

- Camus – zawołała go łagodnie.

Rycerz Wodnika poruszył powiekami i urywanie wciągnął powietrze. Zaraz otworzył oczy. Zobaczył nad sobą Mu, Aphrodite'a, Saori i gdzieś dalej Shurę.

- Bogowie... – westchnął tylko. Jego energia kosmiczna paliła się bez przerwy i niekontrolowanie.

Shura mimo woli drgnął przestraszony kiedy żołnierz, którego trzymał pod ramiona nagle się poruszył. Życie nagle zaczeło do wszystkich wracać. Skąd Atena wiedziała co się dzieje? Jakim cudem tak szybko zorientowała się co trzeba zrobić? Czy działali w ostatniej chwili czy mogliby odkryć co się święci dopiero wynosząc wszystkich podczas pogrzebu? Co się tak właściwie stało? Aioria nie znał odpowiedzi na żadne z tych pytań.

Na szczęście Camus i wszyscy żołnierze żyli.

Rycerz Wodnika dopiero z pomocą Ateny zdołał zgasić swoją energię. Mu i Aphrodite musieli trzymać swoje cały czas zapalone, inaczej mogliby zamarznąć. Camus jeszcze długo nie otrząsnął się, jakby pochłonięty przez wspomnienie, w które sam nie wierzył. Nie chciał mówić ani słowa o tym co się stało.

Aphrodite pomyślał, że to musiała być jakaś pieczęć czy coś w rodzaju teleportu, założone wokół więzienia, które podziałało wyłącznie na tych, którzy byli wtedy na miejscu. Potem nikt już nic tam nie odczuł, nawet Saori czy Camus.

Atena odwróciła się i poszła w kierunku Pałacu nie mówiąc ani jednego słowa. Aphrodite i Milo towarzyszyli jej tym razem, reszta Rycerzy rozeszła się do Domów. Żołnierze mogli już poradzic sobie sami, a Aphrodite na wszelki wypadek trzymał się blisko Camusa podczas drogi na samą górę. Zdawało się, że Rycerz Wodnika był jeszcze pod wpływem szoku. Kiedy szedł po schodach, jego energia jeszcze co jakiś czas lekko rozbłyskiwała niekontrolowanie. Saori szła niewiele przed nim. Napotkała wzrok Milo, który przeszedł od postaci Camusa na jej twarz. Odezwała się w odpowiedzi na niewypowiedziane pytanie:

- Nic mu nie będzie. Wkrótce dojdzie do siebie. – Milczała na chwilę.

- Co tam się właściwie zdarzyło? – zapytał Milo patrząc na Atenę uważnie. Była niepokojąco smutna i cicha. Nie patrzyła na żadnego z nich, szła tylko przed siebie. Milo zauważył, że Aiorii z nimi nie ma. Został na dole żeby zrobić coś, o czym nikt nie mówił.

Wreszcie Atena odwróciła głowę w stronę Złotego Rycerza Skorpiona, który nadal patrzył to na nią, to na Camusa nadal licząc że uzyska odpowiedź na swoje pytanie.

- To było przejście międzywimiarowe - odezwała się Saori, bardzo cicho, tak, że tylko Milo mógł ją usłyszeć. Camus został nieco w tyle, za nim szedł Aphrodite, na wszelki wypadek obserwując Rycerza, gotowy pomóc gdyby było trzeba.

- Przejście międzywymiarowe? – zdziwił się Milo - To niemożliwe Ateno, widziałem kilka w swoim życiu. Zazwyczaj trwają o wiele dłużej i bardzo dobrze je widać. Poza tym nigdy nie słyszałem żeby w taki sposób działały na energie kosmiczne!

- To przejście – Atena wzieła głęboki oddech. Już od jakiegoś czasu nie patrzyła na Milo, tylko na schody przed sobą – zostało wytworzone tylko w naszym wymiarze. Nie otwierało się do żadnego innego.

Milo nie wiedział co ma powiedzieć. Nie wiedział też co mysleć o tym co słyszy.

- To, że wciągnęło Camusa i tych żołnierzy było tylko przypadkiem. Musiało w pewnym momencie wymknąć się spod kontroli. Ich energie kosmiczne zostały wciągnięte przez pole energetyczne.

- Wielki Mistrz próbował ucieczki? Dlaczego takim sposobem? – zapytał Milo. To było dziwne, ludzie zwykle oszukiwali strażników, albo forsowali ściany i kraty. Wielki Mistrz sam szczegółowo dbał o zabezpieczenia Świątyni, nie mógł nie wiedzieć, że nigdy nie wydostanie się przez użycie teleportu.

- Saga je otworzył... – głos jej się urwał - ...ono...nie zostało otwarte żeby nigdzie przejść. Po prostu on nie znał innego sposobu żeby odciąć się od otoczenia na czas który potrzebował...

Milo usłyszał jak głos załamuje jej się znowu. Zbliżył się lekko na wypadek, gdyby znów utraciła siły i zemdlała. Ale Atena szła dalej, przyśpieszając nawet nieco kroku. Przetarła dłonią skroń szybkim ruchem.

- Nie rozumiem, Ateno. – powiedział Rycerz Skorpiona – Saga nie próbował zabić wartowników?

- Nie – zaprzeczyła – Popełnił samobójstwo.

- To niemożliwe! – zawołał Milo, zwracając na siebie uwagę Camusa i Aphrodite'a.

- Wszystko w porządku? – zapytał Rycerz Wodnika. Milo tylko przytaknął i szybko znów odwrócił się do nich plecami, wyrównując krok z Ateną. Saori najwyraźniej nie chciała mówić wszystkiego oficjalnie, ale Milo czuł, że zdarzyło się coś poważnego i obawiał się, że nie mogą pozostawiać tego wszystkiego Atenie.

- Księżniczko, Rycerz Bliźniąt sam nam powiedział, ze nie może się zabić. Czy to znaczy, że cały czas kłamał?

- Nie, Milo – powiedziała Saori – Zaproponowałam mu, że spróbuję zapieczętować duszę Aresa w jego wnętrzu. – Milo oczy rozszerzyły się i słuchał z coraz większym zdumieniem – Kiedy z nim rozmawiałam upierał się, że nie chce narażać ani mnie, ani swojej przyjaciółki, Srebrnego Rycerza Kameleona. Myślałam, że przemyśli sobie całą sprawę i w końcu zdołam go przekonać. Niestety on wykorzystał wieczorną zmianę warty żeby nie dać nam czasu na działanie i próbował wytworzyć wokół siebie barierę, która nie wciągnęłaby nikogo innego. Niestety musiała się potem zwiększyć, Rycerz Bliźniąt był przecież ranny, zapewne nie miał wystarczająco sił żeby nad nią zapanować kiedy Ares się obudził.

Atena mówiła już bardzo cicho.

- Po co była ta bariera? – Milo nadal nie rozumiał, albo raczej nie chciał przyjąć do siebie swoich domysłów dopóki nie zostaną zupełnie potwierdzone.

- Kiedy Ares...zorientował się w całej sytuacji... że w więzieniu jest ode mnie odizolowany i że...planujemy go zapieczętować...- Atena co jakiś czas przerywała – musiał się dowiedzieć, wiedział co Saga myśli...zaatakował. - Atenie głos się załamał – Podejrzewam, że Rycerz Bliźniąt nie pozwalał mu nad sobą zapanować.

Atenie nagle łzy popłyneły z oczu. Po chwili było ich już coraz więcej. Milo nie wiedział co ma zrobić. Przypomniał sobie poplamiony płaszcz Aiorii i dziwny zapach energii kosmicznej roznoszący się wokół Sunnion. W zaaferowaniu nikt nie zwrócił na powietrze uwagi, ale Milo pamiętał jak jego Mistrz doprowadzał czasem przeciwników do spalenia. Ich energia kosmiczna wypalała się w oczach, aż nic nie pozostało. Tak właśnie pachniało później powietrze. Każdy ze Złotych Rycerzy znał ten zapach. Wielu z nich zdarzyło się widzieć parę przeciwników w słupie energii wylatujących razem w przestrzeń, zapach był taki sam. Aphrodite natychmiast podbiegł do Ateny jak tylko zaczeła płakać.

- Milo, na bogów, co ty robisz! – zdenerwował się, nie rozumiejac co się stało. Podał Saori rękę, ale przez łzy nie zauważyła go wcale, więc zamiast tego objął ją lekko ramieniem i poprowadził w stronę Pałacu. Atena była wycieńczona niewyspaniem i emocjami. Dwa zamachy na jej życie, jeden po drugim, potem problemy w Świątyni, ranni i zabici, zagrożenie życia Camusa, wartownicy, Wielki Mistrz... To wszystko okazało się za dużo i nie można było się temu dziwić. Milo był wdzięczny Aphrodite'owi że zajął się Saori, sam nie wiedział co ma powiedzieć i jak jej pomóc. Na pewno bezpodstawnie brała na siebie to wszystko.

Rycerze Skorpiona i Ryb zostali na noc, pozwalając Shace i Aldebaranowi na powrót do Domów i odpoczynek. Mu mimo że stróżował przy Atenie już od dłuższego czasu został z nimi także, żeby spróbować pomóc w uspokojeniu Saori.

Marin nigdzie nie było, a Atena nie przestawała płakać. Niestety, wbrew nadziejom Aiorii zobaczyła jendak zakryte płaszczem ciało i wiedziała instynktem bogini co miało miejsce w środku celi, może nawet lepiej niż sam Rycerz Lwa, który widział na własne oczy w jakim stanie są ściany i kraty od wewnątrz.

Niestety Mu także nie wiedział co ma robić żeby uspokoić Saori.

- Obawiam się, że nie jesteśmy w stanie w żaden sposób pomóc. Jedynym wyjściem jest zostawić ją samą – powiedział.

Aphrodite i Milo wiercili się niespokojnie pod drzwiami do pokoju wcielenia bogini. Wszyscy trzej Złoci Rycerze czuli, że ich narada na nic się nie zda. Przecież nie można zostawić jej w takim stanie, trzeba coś zrobić. Tylko nie wiedzieli co.

Nagle usłyszeli pukanie do drzwi po drugiej stronie korytarza. Ktoś chciał dostać się do Pałacu. Milo szybkim krokiem poszedł w tamtym kierunku i juz za chwilę otworzył drzwi.

- Shina? – powiedział zdziwiony – co ty tu robisz o tej porze?

Spodziewał się raczej Marin.

- Milo. – powiedziała zamiast przywitania - Szukam Shury, chciałabym z nim porozmawiać, ale nie ma go w Domu Koziorożca. Pomyślałam, że może ma służbę w Pałacu.

Milo odsunął się i dziewczyna weszła do środka. Zobaczyła tylko Mu i Aphrodite'a i zaraz zniecierpliwiona popatrzyła na drzwi do Sali Audiencyjnej.

- Nie ma go w Pałacu – powiedział Milo – Jesteśmy tylko my, Atena jest w złym stanie.

Shina zwróciła głowę w stronę Złotego Rycerza, zaalarmowana. Wyglądała jakby to po co tutaj przyszła zeszło na chwilę na drugi plan.

- Jakto? – zapytała ostrym głosem. Zawsze mówiła w ten sposób. Złoci Rycerze rzadko widzieli, żeby nie reagowała na coś gwałtownie. Milo jednak nie zwrócił na jej ton uwagi. Miał myśli zajęte całkowicie troską o Atenę. Nie sądził żeby do tej pory choć trochę się uspokoiła.

- Jak zapewne sama zauważyłaś, w Sunnion doszło to wybuchu energii kosmicznej. Camus i około dwudziestu wartowników o mało nie zgineli. Aioria znalazł ciało Wielkiego Mistrza całe rozniesione po ścianach celi. Cudem udało nam się przywrócić Camusa do życia i na szczęście nic mu nie jest. Niestety Atena była pod ogromną presją, ostatnio nie spała prawie wcale. Od prawie godziny płacze i zupełnie nie potrafimy jej uspokoić.

Shina zamilkła i zastygła całkowicie, słuchając. Nawet ona musiała być przejęta. Do Milo i Shiny dołączyło pozostałych dwóch Złotych Rycerzy.

- Płacze prawie bez przerwy – powiedział Aphrodite – Nie wiemy co powinniśmy zrobić. Prosiła żeby zostawić ją samą, ale nie możemy przecież siedzieć tu i czekać bezczynnie.

- Zupełnie nie mamy pojęcia jak choć trochę jej ulżyć – odezwał się znów Milo – a nie mogliśmy znaleźć Marin żeby się poradzić.

Shina popatrzyła po kolei na każdego z nich. Wreszcie bez słowa poszła w kierunku sypialni Saori. Aphrodite zatrzymał ręką Mu, który ruszył za nią. Chociaż mocno wątpili w delikatność Shiny i jej zdolności do podnoszenia ludzi na duchu powinni pozwolić jej spróbować.

Shina pociągnęła za ciężką miedzianą klamkę w kształcie jakichś kwiatów, które miały chyba byc piękne, ale jej nie podobały się zupełnie. Weszła do pokoju i od razu zdecydowanym krokiem podeszła do łóżka, do którego Złoci Rycerze zdołali doprowadzić Saori. Shina domyśliła się, że Atena została tam dokładnie w tej samej pozycji w jakiej ją posadzili. Półleżała oparta o poduszki z boku dużego łóżka z przeźroczystym baldachimem. Shina zdjęła z twarzy maskę i wciąż trzymając ją w dłoni usiadła obok Saori. Ta nie przestała płakać od prawie godziny, jak się tego spodziewał Mu. Zauważyła Rycerza Wężownika dopiero po chwili.

Shina popatrzyła na Saori w milczeniu i od razu wyciągneła do niej ręce i przytuliła do siebie objąwszy ramionami. Trzymała tak przez chwilę. Z początku Saori sztywno oparła się na niej, ale z czasem powoli się rozluźniła. Łzy zamoczyły ramię Shiny.

Atena poczuła się nagle lżej, zupełnie niespodziewanie. Shina miała zupełnie zgaszoną energię kosmiczną. Saori nie czuła w niej Rycerza, tylko inną dziewczynę. Obecność taka była jej mało znana, jako że Atena wyrastała i pozostawała jak dotąd zawsze w otoczeniu mężczyzn. Shina ze swojej strony oczywiście przebywała przez większość życia w żeńskim obozie treningowym, gdzie kobiety nieraz dodawały sobie nawzajem odwagi. Shina nie próbowała nic mówić, ani uspokajać jej zapaleniem swojego kosmosu, jak to by zrobili Złoci Rycerze. Zamiast tego Saori poczuła bratnią duszę, inną śmiertelniczkę, dziwnie do siebie podobną, tak samo słabszą i bardziej wrażliwą na ataki i wyroki losu jak ona sama. Atena powoli zaczynała przyswajać sobie na nowo wiedzę o swojej śmiertelnej części. Już nie czuła się taka osamotniona. Dziewczyna siedząca obok niej okazała się zadziwiająco podobna. Także próbowała być silna wobec tego czemu musiała się przeciwstawiać, wobec walk i wobec ciągle nasuwającego się porównania do mężczyzn-Rycerzy. Atena z wolna przestała płakać i popatrzyła na twarz siedzącej obok siebie Shiny. Nigdy nie widziała wcześniej tej dziewczyny, wyraźnie jednak Złoci Rycerze jej ufali, skoro ją tu wpuścili. Poza tym Saori nie wyczuwała z jej strony zagrożenia. Shina miała zielone oczy o odważnym spojrzeniu i zaczepnym wyrazie. Włosy, jasne, także w podobnym odcieniu lekko się kręciły, jak to u Włoszki. Siedziały dość długo, blisko siebie, milcząc. Saori oczy wyschły już zupełnie i przestała drżeć. Problemy związane z byciem wcieleniem Ateny odpłynęły dziwnie na drugi plan. Saori zapytała wreszcie:

- Jak masz na imię.

- Shina – Nie dodała nic aż Atena nie zapytała ponownie.

- Znasz Złotych Rycerzy?

- Tak, przez jakiś czas mieszkałam w Świątyni. Dowodziłam wartownikami, a potem już jakoś tu zostałam.

- Dziękuję ci, że przyszłaś.- powiedziała Saori

- Nie przejmuj się. – powiedziała Shina tak jakby rozmawiała sobie z koleżanką z obozu treningowego a nie z wcieleniem bogini – Masz tu przechlapane, wszędzie faceci. I tak sobie dobrze dajesz radę. – oświadczyła surowo jak zawsze.

- Chociaż mają dobre intencje. – dodała po chwili, jakby na ich usprawiedliwienie.

- Nie, to po prostu...było za dużo – Saori wycierała jeszcze czerwone oczy – Rycerz Strzały zginął, potem Ares, o mało nie straciliśmy Camusa i dwudziestu wojowników. Potem Rycerz Bliźniąt...

- Wiem. – powiedziała Shina ucinając słowa Saori nie zbyt ostro, ale zdecydowanie. Widziała, że łzy znów się zbierają w oczach wcielenia Ateny – To nie twoja wina. Rzeczy czasami wymykają sie spod kontroli.

- Mogłam ich zatrzymać...albo powiedzieć żeby...

- Nic nie mogłaś zrobić – przerwała, znów zdecydowanie Shina – Śmiertelnicy giną i nic nie można zrobić. Na tym polega bycie śmiertelnikiem. Trammy sam sprowokował twoich Rycerzy atakując cię. Prawie cię nie zabił, nie mogli zareagować inaczej. Wielki Mistrz sam wybrał swój los, miał do tego wystarczającą siłę i trzeba uszanować, że w taki sposób ją wykorzystał. Poza tym zrobiłaś najwięcej ratując życie Rycerzowi Wodnika i wartownikom, oni zgineliby niewinnie. Zawdzięczają ci życie.

Nastąpiło milczenie, które ciągnęło się przez dobrą chwilę. Wreszcie Saori poruszyła się i usiadła trochę odsuwając się nieco od Shiny, do której była do tej pory przytulona.

- Wszystkim Rycerzom w Świątyni i jej okolicach odczucie twojej obecności dodaje siły i odwagi. Rosną w siłę przez samo poczucie że nad nimi czuwasz.

- Czujecie moją energię w mieście?

- Oczywiście – powiedziała Shina jakby tłumaczyła coś naiwnej dziewczynce podczas treningu – No, ale musisz też czasem zapomnieć o tych wszystkich poważnych rzeczach. – wstała nagle i wyciągneła do Saori rękę - Co ty na to żebyśmy się przespacerowały? Te sztywniaki - wskazała dłonią na drzwi – za daleko nas pewnie nie puszczą, ale chodźmy chociaż na taras, prowadzi przez całą długość z tyłu Pałacu. Jest stamtąd dobry widok na morze. Lubisz patrzeć na gwiazdy?

- Bardzo – powiedziała Saori. Bogini w jej wnętrzu zupełnie się uspokoiła, podziwiając spokój normalnej, luźnej rozmowy. Żadko takie do tej pory prowadziła. Wychowawszy się w tak zwanym „dobrym domu" zawsze otaczała ją sztywna etykieta. Shina nie znała, lub nie respektowała prawie żadnych takich zasad. Nigdy nie używała przepisowych powitań w stosunku do Złotych Rycerzy, jak i do Janina. Dla Ateny czuła duży repekt, ale nadal jak widać nie zamierzała stosować się do konwencji.

Ten brak dystansu spowodował, że niedługo rozmawiały już zupełnie luźno. Milo kilka razy zerknął czy na tarasie nic im się nie dzieje. Stały jednak patrząc w niebo i Złoci Rycerze uspokoiwszy się na dobre czekali na korytarzu. Wreszcie, Shina odprowadziła Atenę z powrotem do sypialni, poczekała chwilę aż Saori zasnęła, tym razem nareszcie spokojnym snem. Założyła maskę z powrotem i dołączyła do trzech mężczyzn czekających za drzwiami.

- Dziękujemy ci, Shina – powiedział za wszystkich Mu.

- Jak ty to zrobiłaś? – zapytał Milo.

Shina wzruszyła ramionami i zmieniła temat:

- Atena chce widzieć się z Aiorią jutro z samego rana. Moglibyście mu to przekazać? – zapytała.

- Oczywiście – skinął głową Mu – Poinformuję go od razu.

- Pójdę już do siebie – Shina skierowała się w stronę wyjścia. Pożegnała się lekkim machnięciem ręki w kierunku trójki Złotych Rycerzy i dodała całkiem łagodnym głosem – Dobranoc!

- Dobranoc – powiedział Aphrodite. Żaden z nich już o nic nie zapytał. Widać to wszystko była jakaś kobieca sprawa, której by i tak nie zrozumieli.

Shina przeszła przez pusty Dom Ryb, a potem w Domu Wodnika niechcący zbudziła Camusa. Kiedy jednak rozpoznał niespodziewanego nocnego gościa, pomachał tylko lekko i wrócił do łóżka.

Shina zchodziła w dół i myślała o tym czy Rycerz Koziorożca będzie u siebie w Domu. Kiedy przyszła tu na górę kilka dobrych godzin temu, była przygotowana psychicznie na to co ma powiedzieć, ale teraz zupełnie o wszystkim zapomniała i znów miała w głowie chaos. Na szczęście w Domu Koziorożca nie było zapalonych świateł, wyglądało na to, że Shura nie wrócił na noc, lub też śpi. Może uda jej się przemknąć niezauważenie, tym bardziej że zgasiła swoją energię kosmiczną. Jeśli śpi to może zignoruje jej obecność.

Udało się, przeszła przez Dom Koziorożca bez problemu, Shury nie było.

Denerwowała się na siebie, że tak się spięła i odwracała głowę uważnie słysząc każdy najmniejszy szelest. To tylko rozmowa, co w tym takiego stresującego. Trzeba sobie wyjaśnić sytuację i już. Przecież tyle razy rozmawiała z każdym ze Złotych Rycerzy, wliczając samego Shurę. Co ją napadło, że się nagle przejmowała w taki sposób.

Westchnęła idąc po schodach i mijając już również pusty Dom Strzelca. W zasadzie wszyscy mieli duże szczęście. W ciągu zaledwie kilku dni doszło do drastycznej zmiany władzy w Światyni, a przy tym prawie nikt nie zginął. W zasadzie tylko dwóch Rycerzy. Tak, trzeba przyznać że mieli niebywałe szczęście. Czasami takie wydarzenia przeradzały się w tak zwane „Święte Wojny", które wszczęte zwykle pomiędzy bogami były niezwykle krwawe, trwały długo i przede wszystkim pochłaniały życia setek wojowników i dziesiątków Rycerzy.

Shina stanęła przed swoim domkiem i popatrzyła na wschód, gdzie pośród starożytnych kamiennych ruin widoczny był daszek domu Marin.

- Shina – usłyszała czyjś głos za sobą. Odskoczyła w bok nawet nie tracąc czasu na odwracanie się. Pół obrót i znów uskok pozwolił jej dopiero ustawic się naprzeciwko przybysza. Przed nią rysowała się w ciemności sylwetka mężczyzny. Nie zauważyła go wcześniej zupełnie ani nie usłyszała, mógł ją więc zaatakować z zupełną łatwością. To, że tego nie zrobił wróżyło raczej dobrze. Poza tym znał jej imię. Stała cały czas nieruchomo, natomiast postać nieznajomego przybliżyła się nieco.

- Nie ruszaj się! Kim jesteś? – zapytała szybko i ostro nie spuszczając z niego wzroku. Kto mógł tutaj chodzić o tej porze? Nie czuła żadnej rozpoznawalnej energii kosmicznej. Po co się krył?

Wobec braku odpowiedzi Shina nie myśląc wiele zatakowała pierwsza. Jej fioletowa błyskawica poleciała z pełną prędkością prosto w twarz przybysza. Gdyby był to któryś ze Złotych Rycerzy na pewno odezwałby się do niej już dawno, to musiał być intruz. Kiedy błyskawica prawie uderzyła już twarzy Rycerza, jego energia rozbłysła nagle i Shina rozpoznała kogo ma przed sobą.

Shura siedział już w miejscu gdzie posadził go Aphrodite, co najmniej przez kilka godzin. Kamienna ławka była szorstka i zimna, noc zapadła już zupełnie. Kiedy Żłoty Rycerz wreszcie otrząsnął się z zamyślenia i podniósł do pozycji stojącej nie mógł w zasadzie powiedzieć, czy zaraz nie zacznie wschodzić słońce. Zupełnie stracił rachubę czasu. Przeszedł kilka kroków w górę i oparł dłoń o stojące obok siebie młode drzewo. Nie mógł już zupełnie pozbierać myśli i z czasem chaos w jego głowie zamiast znikać tylko się zwiększył.

Rycerz Koziorożca pomyślał wreszcie, że trzeba wracać do Domu i położyć się spać, może jutro będzie w stanie zmusić się do myślenia. Nie zrobił jednak nawet jednego kroku, kiedy nagle ciszę nocy przeszył przeraźliwy wrzask. To krzyczała kobieta. Shurze krew w żyłach zatrzymała się w jedym momencie. Nigdy w zyciu nie przypuszczał, że usłyszy coś podobnego. To krzyczała Shina, przeraźliwie i wysoko. Shura natychmiast skoczył w kierunku Domu Strzelca. Nie był on daleko, jak się okazało, jeszcze jeden skręt w prawo i już stanął przed domem Rycerza Wężownika. Z początku nie zobaczył nikogo, jednak po chwili w ciemności rozróżnił na ziemi leżącą sylwetkę. Miał zapaloną energię kosmiczną, gotowy do walki. Powoli wschodziło słońce, pierwsze promienie pokolorowały już niebo ponad powierzchnią morza. Shura podszedł do leżącej postaci i natychmiast pochylił się nad nią. Shina była nieprzytomna, ale oddychała. W okolicy nie było widać śladu nikogo i Shura nie miał pojęcia co mogło ją zaatakować. Po chwili usłyszał szelest i stukot kroków o kamienne schody. Ścieżką z dołu zbliżał się Milo. Z drugiej strony Shura usłyszał głos Camusa:

- Shura? Co tu się dzieje?

- Nie mam pojęcia – odpowiedział Rycerz Koziorożca, delikatnie podnosząc Shinę.

- Usłyszałem krzyk – powiedział Milo i wszyscy trzej popatrzyli na nieprzytomną dziewczynę.

- Chyba to nie Shina... – zaczął Camus z niedowierzaniem.

- To ona krzyczała – powiedział Shura. Miał co do tego zupełną pewność, mimo, że wszystkim trzem takie coś wydawało się niemożliwe. Zresztą, fakt że leżała nieprzytomna przed swoim domem chyba wystarczył żeby stwierdzić, że coś było nie w porządku.

- Znalazłem ją leżącą tutaj przed domem – powiedział Shura – nie ma żadnych śladów walki. Nic jej nie jest, tylko zemdlała. Wygląda na to, że coś ją poważnie przeraziło.

Zapadła cisza. Każdy ze zgrozą zastanawiał się, co też mogłoby doprowadzić kogoś tak niewzruszonego jak Shina najpierw do wrzasku, a potem do omdlenia.

- Nie martwcie się, zajmę się nią – powiedział Shura i otworzył drzwi do domu ciągle trzymając dziewczynę na rękach.

- Trzymaj się w pogotowiu. Jeśli cokolwiek lub ktokolwiek porusza się po okolicy, trzeba będzie się tym zająć – powiedział Camus, a Milo dodał:

- Zawiadomię Death Maska na dole Świątyni, a przy okazji rozejrzę się po okolicy. Camus, idź zawiadomić Mu, niech wyśle wiadomość wszystkim żeby zachowali czujność. To mi się nie podoba.

- Mnie też nie – powiedział Shura wciąż stojąc w progu – Nie ma żadnych śladów, ale wygląda mi to na intruza. Postawcie wszystkich na nogi, tak na wszelki wypadek. Niech ktoś przeczesze cały teren. Nie możemy ryzykować że Atena zostanie zaatakowana. Dołączę do was jak najszybciej, sprowadzę tylko Marin.

- Nie, jeszcze nie odzyskała przytomności – to byly pierwsze słowa, jakie Shina usłyszała. Zobaczyła nad sobą drewniane sklepienie i zielone firanki gdzieś w nogach łóżka. Pomarańczowa, mięciutka pościel. Jest u siebie w domu. Westchnęła głęboko z ulgą. Pamięć dopiero powoli do niej wracała. Kiedy Shina zdała sobie nagle sprawę z tego co się właściwie stało, strach wrócił z szaloną szybkością. Usiadła na łóżku gwałtownie i rozejrzała się dookoła.

- Shina...?

Obejrzała się. Serce biło jej gwałtownie a ręce zatrzęsły się ponownie. Na szczęście na zewnątrz słońce stało już wysoko i promienie wpadały do domu przez otwarte drzwi i okno. Przed sobą zobaczyła Shurę i Marin. Złoty Rycerz stał w drzwiach, jakby dopiero przed chwilą przyszedł.

- Wszystko w porządku? – zapytał podchodząc bliżej. Shina siedziała na łóżku i patrzyła na Shurę szeroko otwartymi oczami. Na szczęście nie mógł widzieć przez maskę jak bardzo była roztrzęsiona.

- Shura, muszę już iść – powiedziała Marin.

- W porządku. Zajmę się nią, dziękuję ci – powiedział Złoty Rycerz tylko odrobinę odwracając wzrok od Shiny.

Drzwi do domu zamknęły się za wychodzącą rudowłosą dziewczyną. Rycerz Koziorożca przysunął sobie krzesło blizej łóżka i usiadł.

- Jak się czujesz? – zapytał patrząc ciągle na jej twarz, zaniepokojony. Zaczynał naprawdę nienawidzieć tych masek. Nie mógł nawet stwierdzić, czy Shina jest smiertelnie blada, czy też przeciwnie, uśmiecha się. Tylko z lekkiego drżenia jej ramion wnioskował, że nie uspokoiła się jeszcze.

Nie odpowiedziała.

- Shina? Wszystko w porządku? – znów sie odezwał, tym razem także nie uzyskując odpowiedzi.

Nie było w porządku. Shina trzęsła się coraz wyraźniej, ciągle nie mogąc odpędzić od siebie wspomnienia ostatniej nocy. Nie mogła opanować drżenia i bała się odezwać żeby nie zdradzić jak bardzo jest wyprowadzona z równowagi. Poza tym nie wiedziałaby co powiedzieć. No co mogła na ten temat powiedzieć? Sama z całej siły nie chciała wierzyć, że to co widziała było prawdą. Nikt by jej nie uwierzył.

- Shina? Powiedz coś. – Shura niepokoił się coraz bardziej. Wreszcie położył rękę na jej ramieniu – Już nic ci nie grozi. Powiedz mi co się stało.

- Nic...?- przerwała na chwilę. Gardło miała suche jak pieprz. Zakaszlała i próbowała przełknąć ślinę, ale nie udało jej się. Rycerz sięgnął po wodę, którą Marin zostawiła na stoliku przy łóżku i podał jej, odwracajac się. Niepotrzebnie, Shina wypiła poprzez otwór w masce, przez tyle lat przebywania z mężczyznami-Rycerzami nauczyła się tego dość dobrze.

- ...nic ...nic nie widzieliście? – powiedziała wreszcie i ponownie odkaszlneła.

- Nie, znalazłem cię tutaj, koło domu. Nie było żadnych śladów, zupełnie nie mamy pojęcia co się stało. – Shura mówił, czekając aż dziewczyna będzie miała na tyle siły żeby coś powiedzieć – Przeszukaliśmy teren Świątyni, ale... – urwał, zauważając, że Shina potrząsneła gwałtownie głową, znów przełykając wodę ze szklanki.

- Nic nie znajdziecie teraz... teraz już nic – powiedziała i znów zamilkła.

- Shina, kto to był? Co się właściwie stało? – zapytał patrząc uważnie.

Znów zadrżała, Shura cofnął się lekko. Nie wiedział co ma robić. Dziewczyna trzęsła się jak osika.

- Bogowie, powiedz mi co się stało!- prosił Shura, coraz bardziej zdenerwowany. Chwycił ją dłońmi za ramiona i lekko przysunął do siebie tak, że tylko ich ramiona dotykały się nawzajem. Shaina chciała się odsunąć, ale poczuła, że nie może już wytrzymać. Za wiele stresu, za duży szok, za bardzo wszystko się na niej skupiło. Poczuła, że coś wewnątrz niej pękło. Nie było żadnego wyjścia. Oparła czoło na jego ramieniu.

Przytrzymała się boku łóżka jedna dłonią, czując jak łzy powoli napływają jej do oczu.

- To był Saga – powiedziała wreszcie.

Shura zaniemówił. Zapadła chwila ciszy, po czym dał się słyszeć szept Złotego Rycerza:

- Co..?

Popatrzył na nią szeroko otwartymi oczami. Shaina nadal nie przestawała się trząść. Mówiła tak cicho, że gdyby nie to, że jej twarz była tak blisko niego, nie mógłby nic usłyszeć. Czuł jak dziewczyna cała dygoce.

- Widziałam Wielkiego Mistrza – powiedziała urywanym głosem, bardzo, bardzo cicho.

Shura kompletnie znieruchomiał. Mimo woli ciarki przeszły mu po plecach i rękach.

- To..to niemożliwe. – powiedział – Saga nie żyje.

Shina nie mogła powstrzymać łez, teraz na pewno Shura domyśli się, że płacze.

- Co ty mówisz? – Rycerz Koziorożca nie odważył się podnieść swojego głosu o wiele wyżej niż jej – Przecież oboje wiemy, że to niemożliwe. On zginął wczoraj w Sunnion. Aioria...

Shura nie dokończył, bo Shina, której jeszcze wczoraj udało się uspokoić Atenę sama nie wytrzymała i wybuchła płaczem. Dalej jednak ze sobą walczyła, Rycerz słyszał jak oddycha urywanie, starając się zatrzymać każdą łzę.

- Shina, uspokój się. – powiedział. Jednym zdecydowanym ruchem usiadł obok niej i objął ją ramionami. Ucichła prawie natychmiast, jej wszystkie mięśnie naprężyły się nagle. Przez chwilę próbowała się wyrwać, ale Rycerz nie zwolnił uchwytu. – Uspokój się – powtórzył - Poddała się wreszcie, ucichła zupełnie. Shura poczuł, że nieznacznie się rozluźniła. Odczekał chwilę.

- Nie mogłaś widzieć Wielkiego Mistrza, on nie żyje od wczoraj, co oboje bardzo dobrze wiemy – tłumaczył jej spokojnie, starając się rozumować jak najbardziej logicznie – Miał za to brata bliźniaka, który jest jednym z generałów armii Posejdona. Bardzo możliwe, ze...

- To był Saga. – przerwała mu zdecydowanie, ale nadal prawie bez tchu.

- Shina, jego brat...

- Wiem, że miał brata bliźniaka – przerwała mu ponownie. Nastała chwilowa cisza, po czym Shina dodała – Ale to nie był on. Widziałam Wielkiego Mistrza, przed moim domem.

Shura nadal nie odsuwał się, czując, że dziewczyna znów cała się spieła. Drżenie nie ustało, i mimo, ze wcześniej trochę się zmniejszyło, Złoty Rycerz zobaczył jak dłonie i kolana Shiny znów drgają niekontrolowanie.

- Było ciemno, jak możesz być pewna...

- Zaatakowałam. Jego energia rozbłysła na chwilę – mówiła znów szybko i urywanie – Widziałam go. Bogowie...on...był cały poszarpany..stał przede mną...

Głos uwiązł jej w gardle i nie mogła powiedzieć już nic więcej. Shura nie potrafił wyjść z szoku wobec tego co usłyszał.

- Ateno. – Death Mask ukłonił się przepisowo przed Saori siedzącą na tronie w Sali Audiencyjnej.

- Death Mask, powiedziano mi, że jedynie ty możesz wiedzieć gdzie jest teraz Aioria. – odezwała się Atena.

Marin stała obok tronu. Mimo jej bezruchu Rycerz Raka wiedział dobrze, że od kilku godzin dziewczyna zupełnie odchodzi od zmysłów. Czekała na jego słowa jakby miały wszystko uratować.

- Rzeczywiście, księżniczko – poweidział Złoty Rycerz – możliwe, że jestem ostatnią osobą, która go widziała.

Chciał powiedzieć 'widziała go żywego', ale na szczęście w porę się powstrzymał.

- Powiedz mi dokładnie co się właściwie stało - zarządała Saori. Była prawie tak samo przejęta jak Marin.

- Jak zapewne wiesz już, Ateno, posiadam pewien związek ze światem Hadesa, jako że moje ataki wymagają ode mnie podróży pomiędzy światem tam i tu.

Marin zadygotała, ale Atena nie spuszczała wzroku ze swojego Rycerza, więc Death Mask kontynuował:

- Ponieważ Mu i Aldebaran byli przy tobie, od jakiegoś czasu nie zajmowałem swojego zwykłego stanowiska w Domu Raka, stróżując u podnóży Świątyni dopóki Mu nie wróci. Ja i inni Złocoi Rycerze robiliśmy tak już wcześniej nie raz. Kiedy stałem na posterunku nagle zjawił się Aioria. Przyszedł do mnie szukając Marin, której, jak mówił nikt nie widział w okolicy od dłuższego czasu. Wybacz Marin – zwrócił się na chwilę do Srebrnego Rycerza - jeżeli powiem cos niezgodnego z prawdą, ale mówię po prostu to co wiem. To wszystko zaczeło się po zniknięciu tej blondwłosej dziewczyny zakochanej w Wielkim Mistrzu. Aioria był przekonany, że obie dziewczyny zaprzyjaźniły się ze sobą i że ponieważ przy naszym ostatnim spotkaniu w gronie Złotych Rycerzy wyraziłem podejrzenie, że ta blondwłosa dziewczyna przeszła przez bramy Hadesu pod moją nieobecność, Aioria poważnie podejrzewał, że Marin skierowała się za nią. Nie mogłem znaleźć żadnego argumentu przeczącego takiej hipotezie. Nikt od jakiegoś czasu ani nie widział, ani nie odczuł obecności Marin nigdzie w okolicach Świątyni. Nie odpowiadała nawet na twoje wezwania, Ateno. Aioria nie wytrzymał, nie był w stanie znieść oczekiwania. Nie mogłem go powstrzymać.

- Czyli to co mówił Shaka jest prawdą? – zapytała Saori ze zgrozą. Marin zamarła. Death Mask podejrzewał że przez kilka chwil nawet nie oddychała – Aioria wszedł do Hadesu?

- Nie wiem tego na pewno, księżniczko – powiedział Death Mask – Po rozmowie ze mną zniknął zupełnie. Nie widziałem ani nie wyczułem zeby użył bramy Hadesa, ale ponieważ nie mogłem opuścić posterunku nie wiem nic na pewno. A kiedy ktoś zapuści się zbyt daleko nie mogę go już odczuć, nawet ze swojego Domu.

- A czy potrafisz stwierdzić, czy brama została ostatnio otwarta czy nie? – zapytała Atena.

- Tak, to wiem z pewnością. Pieczęcie są naruszone, co najmniej jedna osoba użyła wejścia do Hadesu. Albo _**z**_ Hadesu – dodał po chwili.

- Bogowie, to wszystko dzieje się za szybko! – zauważył głośno Milo kiedy szli schodami w dół. – Najpierw mobilizacja, przejęcie władzy przez Atenę, cały problem z Aresem, a teraz jeszcze Hades!

- Nie narzekaj, kto wie czy nie dojdzie do tego Posejdon – zauważył Shaka – Generał Morski Smok nie był nastawiony najlepiej kiedy dowiedział się o śmierci swojego brata.

- I tak dobrze, że na razie nie wie, ze jego brat tak zupełnie nie zginął. – westchnął Milo.

- O czym ty mówisz! – odezwał się z przodu Death Mask. Szedł zaraz przed Ateną – Właśnie w tym problem, że Rycerz Bliźniąt nie żyje!

- Zciemnia się już zupełnie – stwierdził nagle Aphrodite zmieniając temat – Trzymajcie się na baczności.

- Czy on może być groźny, tak właściwie? – zapytał Death Maska Milo – Shinie nic nie zrobił, tylko ją wystraszył.

- Trudno powiedzieć, nie wiemy dlaczego pojawił się w Świątyni – odpowiedział Rycerz Raka – I nie wiemy przede wszystkim jak zareaguje na obecność Ateny. Najlepiej brać to wszystko jak najbardziej poważnie. Co do mnie to powiem wam, że jeżeli ma złe zamiary, część z nas może nie dożyć wschodu słońca.

- Dzięki za podniesienie na duchu – rzucił Milo – Może nie pocieszałbyś w ten sposób Ateny?

- Jesteś pewna, księżniczko, że chcesz zobaczyć go na własne oczy? – zapytał Aphrodite, ciągle jeszcze powątpiewając w to co opowiadala Shina. Nie mogła w żadnym razie zobaczyć ducha Wielkiego Mistrza! To było niedorzeczne!

- Nie chcę go zobaczyć, chcę z nim porozmawiać – odpowiedziała dziewczyna. Aphrodite zastanawiał się czy istniało coś czego ona by się bała. Jak na razie nic nie przychodziło mu na myśl.

Death Mask westchnął. Nie uważał żeby próba dogadania się ze wszystkimi stanowiła najlepszą drogę do przetrwania. Rozumiał, że Atena zamierza propagować na ziemi pokój, ale w niektórych przypadkach negocjacje po prostu nie mogły mieć miejsca. Jeszcze nigdy nie udało mu się porozumieć z którąkolwiek z dusz należących do świata Hadesa. W zasadzie jednak, może Saori będąc wcieleniem bogini potrafiłaby czegoś takiego dokonać. Zresztą, nie mogli otwarcie przeciwstawić się swojej przywódczyni, a perswazje zazwyczaj działały jedynie w wypadkach, kiedy Saori była wyraźnie i bezpośrednio zagrożona. Tylko że wtedy mogło okazać się za późno żeby się wycofać.

Aphrodite miał rację, noc zapadła już całkowicie. Staneli na wysokości Domu Strzelca. Pozostali Złoci Rycerze i stojący na posterunkach wartownicy dostali rozkaz powiadomienia ich o jakichkolwiek oznakach mogących wskazywać na pojawienie się tajemniczej zjawy na terenie Świątyni, lub w jej okolicach. Warty zostały specjalnie wzmocnione.

- Death Mask? – odezwała się Saori idąca na samym przodzie.

- Tak jest, Ateno? – Rycerz Raka zbliżył się i szli teraz ramię w ramię. Milo rozglądał się dookoła wrażliwy na jakiekolwiek poruszenie wśród ruin. Shaka ze swej strony badał aurę otoczenia.

- Czy wiesz kiedy może się pojawić?

- Nie da się tego określić dokładnie, księżniczko. To zależy od tego dlaczego w ogóle wychodzi na powierzchnię. Jeśli Shina rzeczywiście widziała duszę Rycerza Bliźniąt, to według mnie istnieją dwie główne przyczyny, dla których mógł tu być. Pierwsza zaistniałaby gdyby podczas tego wybuchu w Sunnion, Wielkiemu Mistrzowi udało się utrzymać swoja dotychczasową łączność z duchem boga wojny. To znaczyłoby, że ich dusze w pewnym sensie na zawsze pozostaną złączone i tak jak mówił Saga, nigdy nie będzie się juz mógł odrodzić. W takim wypadku dałbym głowę, że Ares nie zamierza odpuścić sobie faktu, że został w ten sposób oszukany. Dla boga takie poniżenie, w dodatku z ręki śmiertelnika jest nie do wybaczenia. Dopilnowałby zapewne żeby dusza Rycerza Bliźniąt nigdy nie zaznała spokoju.

Milo patrzył zdumiony to na Death Maska, to na Saori. Milczenie Ateny zdawało się potwierdzać prawdopodobieństwo słów Rycerza Raka. Milo nie wytrzymał i przerwał mu:

- Na Hadesa, świetnie, naprawdę bardzo różowo to zarysowałeś. Chyba nie chcesz mi powiedzieć, że to jest tak naprawdę możliwe, żeby Wielki Mistrz mógł się pojawić Shinie jako duch?! Przecież duchy nie istnieją! Co za bzdury...Nie da się wócić z krainy Hadesa! A nawet jeśli tak, to nie pomyślałeś w ogóle o tym, że Hades chyba musiałby mieć coś w tej całej sprawie do powiedzenia? Z tego co zrozumiałem to twoją hipotezą jest to, że Ares coś tam sobie postanowił i tak ma być, co? A wujaszka o nic nie zapytał?

- To tylko domysły, Milo. – powiedział Death Mask nadal pozostając przy Atenie. Zatrzymali się na wzgórzu pomiędzy domkami Marin i Shiny. – Oczywiście, że musiałby dogadać się z Hadesem, ale jeżeli zakładamy, że dusza Sagi rzeczywiście wydostała się na powierzchnię, to Hades siłą rzeczy musiał mieć z tym coś wspólnego. Nie muszę takich rzeczy tłumaczyć Atenie.

- A jaka jest druga możliwość, Death Mask? – zapytała Saori przywracając rozmowę znów na tor, który był jej potrzebny. Chciała uzyskać jak najwięcej informacji zanim o czymś miała zadecydować.

- Drugie wyjście – podjął Rycerz Raka od razu zwracając się w jej stronę – zakłada, że Aresowi udało się oddzielić od Sagi i sytuacja sprowadziła się do zwykłego punktu wyjścia, tak jak to się dzieje co dwieście lat w przypadku śmierci wcielenia któregokolwiek z bogów. W takim przypadku dusza Wielkiego Mistrza odbywa zapewne karę za wszystkie swoje zbrodnie. Nikt nie wie jakie kary spotykają przeklęte dusze, ale według ludowych wierzeń z różnych kultur przebywanie na powierzchni i błąkanie się tam bez celu jest jedną z nich.

- Reasumując, żeby odpowiedzieć na twoje pytanie Ateno – dodał Death Mask patrząc na horyzont i upewniając się, że ostatnie promienie słońca znikają już zupełnie – W pierwszym przypadku to Ares zdecydowałby o losie duszy Wielkiego Mistrza i przypuszczam, że przechodziłaby jeszcze przez co najmniej kilka innych miejsc zanim trafiłaby tutaj. Jeżeli z kolei jest to kara wyznaczana przez Megarę albo Mojry, że tak się wyrażę 'automatycznie', to zacznie się prawie na pewno równo ze zniknięciem słońca.

- Czyli z tego co mówisz i tak nie jesteśmy w stanie stwierdzić z pewnością kiedy ten duch się tu pojawi, jeśli w ogóle? – zapytał Milo. Nadal powątpiewał w to wszystko.

- A nie powinniśmy czekać przed twoim Domem, Death Mask? – zapytał Shaka.

- Nie, kiedy dusza dostanie raz wypędzona, nie wraca do Hadesu w zwykłym sensie. Nie jestem pewien jak to wszystko działa, ale słyszałem, że jakimś sposobem znajduje się i tam i tu. Może to tez jest część kary, nie mam pojęcia.

Słońce całkowicie już zaszło ale okolica nie była tak ciemna jak dwie noce temu kiedy Shina wracała sama do domu. Ponieważ Atena dowiedziawszy się o całym zdarzeniu wyraziła zdecydowaną chęć przyjścia tutaj we własnej osobie zaraz następnej nocy, w całej okolicy Domu Strzelca co jakiś czas ustawiono lampy tak, żeby przynajmniej główna ścieżka była dobrze oświetlona. Ponieważ nikt, nawet Death Mask, nie był pewien czy taka dusza pojawiłaby się przy zbyt obfitym oświetleniu, wszystko poza głównymi ścieżkami pozostawiono tak jak było. Liczyły się względy bezpieczeństwa, ale trzeba było pomiętać, ze Wojska Hadesa działały zwykle w półmroku, peferując ruchy nocą, lub też starając się wytworzyć w atmosferze nad danym terenem zasłonę w postaci chmur czy też pola energetycznego.

Saori ledwo miała czas żeby spotkać cię z Shiną i porozmawiać na temat zjawy. Atena nadal mało sypiała i wciąż była opanowana przez napięcie, które zaciskało się wokół niej niczym metalowa obręcz. Saori nikomu się z tego nie zwierzyła, ani też nie pokazała nawet najmniejszym gestem jak bardzo nadal boryka się z problemem opanowania swojego śmiertelnego ciała. Starała się uśmiechać do wszystkich jak najczęściej mogła. Co prawda poprosiła Mu o pomoc w porządkowaniu spraw administracyjnych Świątyni, ale dawny asystent Wielkiego Mistrza, Janin także miał pełne ręce roboty.

Saori już wcześniej zainteresowała się tym dziwnym zjawiskiem, ale sceptyczne nastawienie Milo i Aphrodite'a spowodowało, że poczekała jedną noc. Nie wzeszło nawet słońce, a pod jej oknami dało się słyszeć gwałtowne i rozpaczliwe pukanie Janina do drzwi Pałacu. Szedł jeszcze do archiwum po jakieś spisy ewidencyjne, kiedy zobaczył tę samą zjawę, która ukazała się Shinie. Zarówno Rycerz Wężownika, jak i Janin twierdzili z pewnością, że był to Wielki Mistrz, a trzeba przyznać, że nikt nie mógł tego stwierdzić lepiej niż rudowłosy adiutant, który pracował z nim od tylu lat. Zresztą, zadrapania i rany opisane przez obu świadków zdradzały sposób, w jaki postać owa zginęła, a ten pokrywał się z oficjalnym raportem na temat zdarzenia w Sunnion.

Milo z powodów niezupełnie jasnych dla pozostałych Złotych Rycerzy, nie lubił Janina i nie uwierzył mu. Od razu podważył wiarygodność jego relacji przypominając, że adiutantowi często zdarzało się pić zarówno w czasie służby, jak i zaraz po niej.

Saori, w przeciwieństwie do Rycerza Skorpiona od razu potraktowała całą sprawę poważnie. Shina nie chciała wiele opowiadać o swojej reakcji na pojawienie się zjawy, ale nadal była pod bardzo dużym wrażeniem. Tylko przed Saori przyznała się, że strach całkowicie ją sparaliżował i dlatego straciła przytomność. Saga nie zaatakował jej, jednak Shina zdawała się przerażona tym jak wyglądał i oczywiście tym, że mimo swojego wyglądu stał przed nia jak żywy. Zresztą, w tej sytuacji nie trzeba tłumaczyć ani opisywać żadnej reakcji, myśli nasuwają się same. Saori w żadnym razie nie uważała, żeby Shina mogła kłamać. Janin nie widział zjawy z tak bliska, jednak nie był wiele mniej przerażony niż ona.

Saori wezwała do siebie Death Maska, który trenował walcząc z żołnierzami Hadesa i wiedział o świecie podziemnym o wiele więcej niż pozostali. Po rozmowie z Rycerzem Raka tylko utwierdziła się w przekonaniu o prawdopodobieństwie tego, że dusza Wielkiego Mistrza została w jakiś sposób przeklęta.

Od razu zarządziła, że w nocy pójdzie, w towarzystwie Shaki, Death Maska i Aphrodite'a w okolice Domu Strzelca i we własnej osobie zbada tą sprawę. Milo przekonywał ją zawzięcie, że to na pewno tylko żart któregoś z miejscowych Rycerzy, albo co najwyżej chwyt taktyczny wroga. Niestety, tym ostatnim wbrew sobie tylko utwierdził Saori w uporze zbadania tego zjawiska. W końcu sam także postanowił jej towarzyszyć, twierdząc, że wobec tego on będzie pierwszą osobą która zdemaskuje całe to oszustwo.

Stali nadal przed pustym domem Shiny. Dziewczyna jeszcze nie wróciła. Mieszkała tu nadal jak gdyby nigdy nic, nie chcąc w żadnym razie pokazać że czegokolwiek się boi. Nikt nie wiedział dokąd poszła, ale było jeszcze wcześnie, mogła nawet dalej być w mieście na zakupach.

- To dziwne, że zjawa pojawiła się tutaj, jesteśmy dość daleko od Domu Bliźniąt. – stwierdził Shaka.

- Ale tuż obok Domu Strzelca. Pamiętajmy, że to Saga wydał rozkaz zabicia Aiorosa. Może między innymi za to teraz pokutuje – zauważył Aphrodite.

- Masz rację – przyznał Rycerz Panny.

Dookoła było zupełnie cicho. Dom Shiny stał w zasadzie dość daleko od głównej ścieżki i żołnierze, jak zwykle nie myślący wiele poza tym czego wymagały wydane rozkazy tutaj nie postawili żadnej lampy. Panował więc półmrok.

- Poczekajcie, z tej skały będzie lepiej widać okolicę – powiedział Aphrodite wskazując skalne usypisko z boku za domem. Sięgało kilku metrów ponad ich głowy, ale mogli na nim usiąść i widzieć o wiele większą część okolicy jak z małej wieży obserwacyjnej. Aphrodite dwoma skokami znalazł się na szczycie i rozejrzał się żeby sprawdzić czy bezpiecznie będzie posadzić tutaj Saori. Im się nic nie stanie w razie gdyby spadli, ale trzeba było odrzucić czasem swoje przyzwyczajenia z treningów i pomyśleć o niej.

- Zaraz, Aphrodite, powiedz mi na czym ty stoisz? – zapytał Shaka.

Nie usłyszał odpowiedzi. Rycerz Ryb poruszył się gwałtownie. Kamienie pod jego nogami obsuneły się i Złoty Rycerz wciąż stojąc zsunął się po skalnej ścianie, znikając po drugiej stronie skały. Łoskot obsuwających się kamieni słychać było jeszcze przez dłuższą chwilę.

- Hej, nic ci nie jest? – zawołał Death Mask obchodząc wzgórze z boku. Nie było odpowiedzi. Ale to nie tylko dlatego Rycerz Raka podbiegł wprzód zdumiony. Nie zobaczył tyłu niewielkiego skalnego usypiska, tak jak się tego spodziewał, tylko strome zbocze, ciągnące się w dół tak daleko, że w gineło w ciemności. Dna nie było widać. Death Mask zdążył zobaczyć tylko wązkie, wyrzeźbione schodki prowadzące w dół zbocza. Zaraz jednak ciemność zdecydowanie się zagęściła, księżyc znikał za grubą warstwą chmur.

- Cholera! Ale ze mnie idiota! – zawołał Death Mask i natychmiast odwrócił się na pięcie. Za plecami zamiast domu Shiny miał pionową skalną ścianę.

Złoty Rycerz zaklął z wściekłością. Nigdzie nie było ani śladu Aphrodite'a. Wokoło nie wiadomo kiedy podniosła się ciemnoszara, gęsta mgła. Mógł prawie dotknąć jej ręką.

Zaklął znowu. Łącząca iluzja, przecież mógł się domyślić! Mozliwe, że to wróg, ale Death Mask zgadywał, że raczej staneli dokładnie w miejscu, przez które zjawa wychodziła na powierzchnię czyli tam gdzie otwierał się teleport. Stąd wachania międzywymiarowe. Kurde, jak mógł tego nie przewidzieć! Pilnował żeby pozostawać cały czas dokładnie w tym samym miejscu, już i tak dość daleko się wysunął, będzie teraz musiał powoli energią kosmiczną wyczuwać drogę z powrotem pomiędzy iluzją i pomieszanymi fragmentami różnych wymiarów. Teraz wszyscy się rozdzielą. Death Mask nie miał pojęcia jak wysłać do pozostałych sygnał żeby za żadne skarby nie zostawili Ateny samej.

Shaka zmarszczył brwi. Otworzył oczy i znów je zamknął.

- Co tak znikneli za tą skałą? – zastanawiał się głośno Milo. Zrobił krok wprzód.

- Czekaj. – zatrzymał go ręką Shaka, znów otwierając oczy. Popatrzył na Saori – To wzgórze przed nami nie istnieje.

- Co? – skrzywił się Milo, nie rozumiejąc – Shaka, to nie jest odpowiednia pora na filozofowanie.

- Mówię ci, że jego tam nie ma. I nigdy nie było.

- To przetrzyj oczy, przecież stoi tu przed nami. Nie wygłupiaj się.

Znów ruszył do przodu, ale Shaka zatrzymał go zdecydowanie sciskając za ramię.

- Nie podchodź. Ponieważ zwykle mam zamknięte oczy, jak wiesz rozpoznaję wszystko poprzez energię kosmiczną. Aphrodite stanął na czymś, czego nie wyczuwałem, a przynajmniej nie jako skałę czy inną formę terenu.

- Skoncentruj się Milo, Shaka ma rację – powiedziała Saori – Ta skała nie jest częścią naszego świata.

- Poza tym jest jeszcze coś... – zaczął Shaka.

- Death Mask i Aphrodite zniknęli – dokończył za niego Milo.

Atena popatrzyła na obu Rycerzy.

- Nie wykonujcie żadnych gwałtownych ruchów. Straciłem z nimi kontakt telepatyczny – powiedział Shaka – Ale możliwe, że uda mi się ich przywołać tu z powrotem...

Coś musiało się jednak nie udać. Nagle głos Shaki wydał się dziwnie oddalony. Cała postać Rycerza Panny zafalowała, jakby była tylko płaską projekcją złożoną ze światła.

- Shaka! – zawołał Milo, ale było już za późno. Sylwetka blondwłosego Rycerza zamigotała im przed oczami i dosłownie rozpłynęła się w powietrzu.

- Kurde, on i jego telepatie! – zawołał Milo. Natychmiast popatrzył na Saori.

- Nie martw się Ateno, nie zostaniesz bez ochrony – zmarszczył brwi.

- Musimy uważać, wydaje mi się, że stoimy na przejściu międzywymiarowym – powiedziała Saori.

- Na wszelki wypadek złap mnie za ramię, księżniczko – odezwał się Rycerz Skorpiona.

Przed nimi trawa falowała tylko, poruszana lekkim wiatrem.

W pewnej chwili Milo poczuł, że coś jest nie tak. Natychmiast zapalił swoją energię kosmiczną i otworzył wokół siebie i Ateny barierę ochronną. W sekundę uderzył w nich gwałtowny wiatr, zatrzymując dech w piersiach. Przeszedł przez ścianę energii jakby zupełnie nie istniała. Milo ruchem ramienia skierował Saori za siebie, zasłaniając przed pędzącym powietrzem. Zasłonił twarz drugą ręką i próbował wziąć oddech. Zamiast tego jednak gwałtownie zakaszlał. Wiatr niósł ze sobą ciemnoszarą, gęstą mgłę. Kiedy podmuch ustał wreszcie, kłębiła się już wszędzie wokół nich. Najgorsze, że gryzła w oczy i Złoty Rycerz Skorpiona widział wszystko niewyraźnie.

Znów uderzył w nich wiatr. Tym razem chmura tworzyła barierę prawie tak gęstą i wyczuwalną jak warstwa waty. Milo zupełnie nie mógł złapać tchu. Ciężkie powietrze powodowało, że nic nie widział.

- Milo – usłyszał obok siebie głos Saori, poczuł jej dłoń na ramieniu. Znów zapalił swoją energię kosmiczną, próbując zneutralizować tą mgłę, czymkolwiek była. Nadal jednak nie mógł oddychać, za każdym wdechem szary, ciężki dym dostawał mu się do płuc i drażnił okropnie. Gęsta fala mgły uderzyła po raz trzeci.

- Milo! – usłyszał znowu głos Ateny. Nagle złota energia kosmiczna zamigotała i przygasła. Rycerz Skorpiona opadł bezwładnie na ziemię.

Death Mask z całej siły próbował się skoncentrować na ścianie przed sobą. Gdyby pobiegł w dół schodów zapewne nigdy nie wróciłby z powrotem do swojego wymiaru, a przynajmniej nie starczyłoby mu życia na to żeby znaleźć właściwą drogę.

Jednak trzeba było myśleć szybko. Takie wachania między wymiarami oznaczały, że przejście właśnie się otwierało. Wiedział, że przy Atenie pozostało juz tylko dwóch Rycerzy. Wiele mogło się stać zanim zorientują się co się dzieje. Któryś z nich mógł próbować szukać jego i Aphrodite'a za wzgórzem. Wystarczyło, że zrobią jeden nieuważny krok i wpadną w taką szczelinę, jak Death Mask. Rozpalił swoją energię nieco bardziej, szukając ledwo zauważalnej granicy pomiedzy odłamkami różnych wymiarów i iluzją łączącą je razem. Trzeba było znaleźć w tej plątaninie szczelinę przez którą dostał się do środka. Mogła być bardzo wąska lub nawet mieć postać niewielkiego nakłucia wielkości łebka od szpilki. Takie coś mogło zająć godziny, a nie było czasu. Death Mask nie wiedział co się stanie jeśli noc się skończy i przejście z powrotem się zamknie.

- Optymista ze mnie – powiedział sam do siebie – Od razu zakładam, że po drugiej stronie nic się do tej pory nie stało. Atena może i tak została gdzieś wciągnieta. Cholera, całe ataki polegają na wrzucaniu przeciwnika w takie rzeczy!

Denerwował się sam na siebie. Nie pomyślał o tym żeby sprawdzić dokładnie teren zanim zaczęli cokolwiek robić. Powinien przynajmniej spędzić jedną noc na badaniu okolic Swiątyni zanim wciągneli do tego Atenę.

- Death Mask? – zabrzmiał nagle głos. Dochodził z powietrza, jakby z zupełnie niokreślonego kierunku. Rycerz Raka znieruchomiał. Wołanie powtórzyło się, ale nie mógł rozpoznać głosu. Kurde, chyba któryś ze Złotych Rycerzy jest w równoległym wymiarze i przypadkowo go usłyszał! To była szansa jedna na... nie chciał myśleć jak wiele.

- Tutaj – odpowiedział - Na bogów, nie ruszaj się, gdziekolwiek jesteś, bo stracimy kontakt.

- Chwyć się mnie – usłyszał Rycerz Raka. Wszystko dookoła zafalowało. Death Mask zobaczył wyciągniętą ku sobie rękę.

- Uważajże! – zawołał zły na taką lekkomyślność. Zastygli oboje i iluzja wokoło znowu się ustabilizowała. Death Mask powoli skierował tam najpierw swoją aurę. Kiedy upewnił się, że energie się stykają, złapał wyciągniętą dłoń. Kontakt dwóch kosmosów ustabilizuje ewentualne ruchy wymiarowe przynajmniej trochę, i będzie można całkiem się przenieść.

Miał tylko nadzieję, że znajdzie się gdzieś bliżej wyjścia.

Wszystko zamigotało nagle i przez ciało Death Maska przeszło jakby elektryczne wyładowanie, nie zabolało jednak ani trochę. Rycerz Raka otworzył oczy i zobaczył pod sobą piasek i kępkę suchej trawy. Podniósł wzrok i natychmiast zerwał się na równe nogi.

Przed nim na ziemi leżał z zamkniętymi oczami Milo. Aphrodite pochylał się nad nim. Niedaleko stał Shaka. Na samym środku, pomiędzy Złotymi Rycerzami Death Mask zobaczył obłok niebieskawego światła, a w nim dwie postacie. Niebieską poświatę przeszywała szeroko rozświetlona energia Ateny i przenikała prawie w całości. Atena stała na ziemi a naprzeciwko niej Death Mask zobaczył postać, która jeszcze przed chwilą stała z rozłożonymi na boki ramionami i teraz opadła na ziemię.

Aphrodite i Shaka patrzyli na Death Maska. Atena także z uśmiechem radości napotkała jego spojrzenie, ale zaraz spoważniała i odwróciła wzrok na postać przed sobą. Death Mask zrobił kilka kroków do przodu.

- Dziękuję – Zwróciła się Saori do klęczącej postaci.

Death Mask zaniemówił ze zdumienia. Niebieska postać podniosła głowę. Długie, lekko kręcone włosy odsunęły się na ramiona odsłaniając twarz i Rycerz Raka rozpoznał Wielkiego Mistrza. W zasadzie ledwo zauważył zwykłe ubranie treningowe, zarys twarzy i oczy. Nie przez wygląd wiedział, że to Saga, wyczuwał instynktownie jego aurę. Wbrew relacji Shiny i Janina Rycerz Bliźniąt nie miał na sobie żadnych śladów ran. Zresztą, w złotawym świetle aury Ateny było go widać bardzo nieznacznie ale nie było to powodowane jaskrawością aury Saori. To podkulona postać jakby zanikała. Wielki Mistrz powiódł dookoła siebie nieobecnym wzrokiem, który skupił się w końcu na Atenie.

Wargi Rycerza Bliźniąt poruszyły się lekko. Jego postać stanowiła jedynie jakby zagęszczenie powietrza. Death Mask mógł przez nią zobaczyć ścianę domku Shiny i schody w oddali.

- Czy wszyscy? – usłyszał Death Mask i mimo woli zaalarmował się. Przez tyle lat rozpoznawał bezbłędnie niewyraźny, rozedrgany głos tych, którzy służyli Hadesowi.

- Tak, dziękuję.

Rycerz Raka spojrzał na Aphrodite'a.

- Chyba to nie on nas tu sprowadził?

- Z tego co podejrzewam to tak – odezwał się Shaka.

Death Mask mimowolnie wzdrygnął się na myśl o ręce, którą chwycił. Na szczęście jednak podejrzewał, że był to raczej wyraz porozumienia telepatycznego pomiędzy nimi niż coś fizycznego. Zresztą, teraźniejsza postać Sagi obecności fizycznej z pewnością nie posiadała.

Death Mask zrobił krok wprzód. Prawie znalazł się w promieniu energii kosmicznej Saori.

- Na bogów, co ty tutaj robisz? – zawołał w stronę zjawy.

- Cicho, Death Mask, Atena prosiła żeby nie przeszkadzać – Shaka złapał go za ramię - Nie mamy wiele czasu. Poza tym on cię nie usłyszy, widzi tylko Atenę.

- Co z Milo?

- Nic mu nie będzie. Atena mówi, że obudzi się równo ze świtem.

Saori rozmawiała ze zjawą spokojnym głosem. Death Mask ucichł i wsłuchał się w to co mówili.

- Ares...jakiś rodzaj pozwolenia – do uszu Złotych Rycerzy słowa dochodziły jak w strzępach, bardzo niewyraźnie, chociaż Atena wydawała się rozumieć je bez trudu. Wielki Mistrz zdawał się mówić na rozkaz, z wymuszeniem. – Wszystko... na powierzchni ... Świątynię . ... jest . ... ścigają zawsze... wracać tu przed słońcem - Większość tego co Rycerz Bliźniąt mówił zupełnie nie była słyszalna. Atena jednak patrzyła poważnie i odpowiedziała:

- Rozumiem. Zajmę się tym.

Na te słowa postać Wielkiego Mistrza jakby cała się skurczyła. Niebieskie światło rozbłysło i znów przygasło. Powiedział coś szybciej niż wcześniej, przez co słowa dotarły do uszu Death Maska jednym, jakby przedłużonym pozbawionym sensu strumieniem dźwięków. Atena wyciągnęła rękę wprzód i Rycerz Bliźniąt momentalnie urwał. Złoci Rycerze patrzyli z podziwem, bogini miała naprawdę dużą władzę, nawet nad duszami należącymi do Hadesa, jak widać.

- Saga, jest coś o czym powinieneś wiedzieć – powiedziała Atena – June weszła za tobą do Hadesu.

Zareagował od razu. Poderwał głowę do góry i zaraz potem jego postać zmieniła się bardzo gwałtownie. Zarysy sylwetki rozmyły się całkiem. Zanim Złoci Rycerze zdążyli zareagować niebieska poświata wokół Ateny i Wielkiego Mistrza rozbłysła i stanęła w płomieniach. Shaka, Death Mask i Ahprodite skoczyli wprzód, ale Saori z niewzruszonym wyrazem twarzy podniosła rękę ponownie. Jej energia kosmiczna ledwie zauważalnie się zwiększyła. Rozległ się wrzask, znów tym samym, dziwnym, nierealnie brzmiącym głosem i płomienie znikneły a dusza Rycerza Bliźniąt, znów w swoim poprzednim kształcie znajdowała się tam gdzie wcześniej. Trzej Złoci Rycerze zastygli na swoich miejscach. Saori uspokoiła ich wzrokiem po czym znów popatrzyła w dół, przed siebie.

- Chcę, żebyś ją sprowadził z powrotem – powiedziała surowym tonem.

Nie było odpowiedzi, a przynajmniej Złoci Rycerze nie usłyszeli nic.

- Ona nie należy do Hadesu, jest moim Rycerzem i chcę ją z powrotem – zarządała.

Rycerz Bliźniąt powiedział coś, ale Death Mask nie usłyszał nawet jednego dźwięku. Dziwna niebieska poświata rozszerzyła się i nagle zaczął wiać wiatr.

- Powtarzam, że June ma wrócić. Żądam jej u siebie, w Świątyni – powiedziała Saori równie surowo i zdecydowanie jak przedtem.

Ruch powietrza przybierał na sile. Zarysu postaci Sagi nie było już prawie widać.

Energia Saori rozbłysła jeszcze bardziej, tym razem dodatkowo intensywniejąc.

- Nie przyjmuję takiej odpowiedzi. – powiedziała ostro. Złoci Rycerze nigdy nie widzieli żeby zachowywała się w taki sposób. Do tej pory zawsze była łagodna, bez względu na wszystko – Rozkazuję ci przyprowadzić ją z powrotem.

Ruchem ręki Atena zakończyła rozmowę. Jej energia kosmiczna wróciła do normy. W momencie niebieska poświata stała się jedynym oświetleniem w ciemności dookoła. Trzej Złoci Rycerze o mało nie krzyknęli. Bez łagodzącej i uzdrawiającej aury Saori postać Wielkiego Mistrza nagle drastycznie się zmieniła. W momencie zrozumieli dlaczego Shina i Janin tak się przerazili. Bez protekcji Saori zjawa boleśnie dokładnie odpowiadała opisowi. Rycerz Bliźniąt krzyknął i wokół niego zawirowało kilkanaście podłużnych, także przeźroczystych kształtów. Wyskoczyły jakby spod ziemi i momentalnie rzuciły się w jego stronę jakby tylko czekały aż Atena skończy. Przed Saori powietrze zaczęło się kotłować.

Wiatr ciągle narastał i wreszcie zadął z przerażającą siłą, ale ten ostatni poryw trwał tylko krótką chwilę. Nagle wszystko ucichło i Złoci Rycerze rozejrzeli się wokół siebie. Zjawa zniknęła, tak samo jak wiatr i dziwna niebieska poświata. Wszystkim jeszcze przez dobrą chwilę wrzask brzmiał w uszach.

Na horyzoncie od strony morza pokazały się pierwsze promienie wschodzącego słońca. Wszystkie historie o duchach mówiły prawdę twierdząc, że w spotkaniach ze zjawami wszelkiego typu czas zupełnie zmienia bieg, albo jedna minuta wydaje się trwać wiecznie, albo też, jak w tym przypadku, cała noc mija w jednej chwili.

Z podłogi rozległ się przeciągłe, jakby leniwe jęknięcie Milo. Aphrodite pochylił się i pomógł mu wstać. Rycerz Skorpiona jak tylko oprzytomniał od razu poderwał się do góry i rozejrzał wokół siebie, szukając Saori. Kiedy zobaczył ją całą i zdrową i zorientował się, że zagrożenie minęło, zachwiał się znów i przyklęknął na jedno kolano. Aphrodite podtrzymał go w porę.

- Spokojnie Milo, wszystko w porządku. Atena jest bezpieczna. Już świta.

Milo zaklął głośno.

- Jak mogłem być nieprzytomny kiedy Atena potrzebowała pomocy!

- Nie martw się Milo, żaden śmiertelnik nie mógł bez szwanku utrzymać się na terenie teleportu. W tej sytuacji okazało się, że to Atena musiałaby nas bronić.

Aphrodite popatrzył na niego znacząco. Milo zreflektował się, że nie wypadało przecież kląć przy Atenie.

- I co? Udało się? – Rycerz Skorpiona podniósł głowę, starając się wócić do przytomności i zorientować w sytuacji najszybciej jak się dało – Nie mów mi, że jednak widzieliście tego ducha.

- Widzieliśmy – powiedziała Atena poważnie.

Aphrodite pomagał Milo dojść do siebie. Nie było łatwo uspokoić Rycerza Skorpiona. Nie chciał ani na chwilę usiąść na miejscu i poczekać, aż przestanie mu się kręcić w głowie.

- Księżniczko wybacz, że pytam – odezwał się Shaka - ale o co pokłóciłaś się z Rycerzem Bliźniąt?

- Nie pokłóciłam się z nim – powiedziała Atena – On nie znajduje się w pozycji do kwestionowania moich rządań. Nie ma innego wyjścia niż zrobić to co mu kazałam.

Saori wyraźnie zbierała sie do odejscia zupełnie nie przejmując się wachaniem Rycerza Panny.

- Z całym szacunkiem – ciągnął Shaka delikatnie - ale czy nie uważasz że jemu też zależy na tym żeby ta dziewczyna wyszła z tego wszystkiego bez szwanku?

- Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że potraktowałam go zbyt surowo? – zapytała Saori patrząc Rycerzowi w oczy spokojnie.

- Tak sądzę - powiedział.

Atena nie uśmiechnęła się.

- Masz rację. Jednak nie ma innego sposobu. Trzeba pamiętać, że Rycerz Bliźniąt podlega teraz Hadesowi i niełatwo będzie skłonić go do działania na naszą korzyść. Jego świadomość funkcjonuje w inny sposób niż wcześniej.

- Dlaczego nie wspomniałaś mu także o Aiorii? – zapytał Milo wtrącając się niespodziewanie – Niech jego też znajdzie skoro już nam pomaga.

- Nie wiemy na pewno czy Aioria wszedł do Hadesu – odpowiedziała Saori, kierując się w stronę Pałacu. Pozostali podążyli za nią – Poza tym on nie ma z Rycerzem Lwa takiego bliskiego związku, nie będzie chciał mu pomóc sam od siebie, a to może być kluczowe w tej sytuacji.

Shaka przyspieszył kroku i zrównał się z Saori. Nadal nie rozumiał jej zachowania i nie dawało mu to spokoju.

- Księżniczko, nie jestem przekonany czy zdołamy uzyskać cokolwiek ze strony Wielkiego Mistrza. Jak mniemam twoja energia odizolowała go chwilowo od wpływu świata Hadesa na czas waszej rozmowy. Jednak kiedy wydostał się z promienia jej światła wszyscy zobaczyliśmy jak naprawdę teraz wygląda. Wyraźnie było widać, że ciąży na nim jakieś przekleństwo.

- No, tu masz rację – przyznał Death Mask – Zgadzam się zdecydowanie. Takie rany nie są powierzchnią, funkcjonują bardziej jak znamiona.

- Poza tym te podłużne jakby węże – zauważył Aphodite i wzdrygnął się – Rzuciły się na niego jak piranie.

- Czy nie obawiasz się – ciągnął Shaka wciąż zwracając się do Ateny - że on nie będzie mógł nam w niczym pomóc? Takie przekleństwo nie pozostawia zapewne wiele swobody, dlaczego chcesz zmusić go do wyprowadzenia tej dziewczyny z podziemi? Jeżeli tam weszła, na pewno zdawała sobie sprawę jak się to może skończyć.

- Jak już mówiłam – powiedziała Saori – On nie ma wyboru, musi spełnić moje żądanie.

- Nie rozumiem. Co w takim razie stanie się jeśli Hades zechce ją zatrzymać u siebie?

- Wybacz Shaka, nie mogę tego teraz wyjaśnić. – powiedziała Saori. Stanęli pod drzwiami do Pałacu – Nie mamy wiele czasu, wieczorem wrócimy na to samo miejsce. Chcę żeby wszyscy Złoci Rycerze bezwzględnie byli na swoich posterunkach przed zapadnięciem nocy. Na razie możecie odejść, Death Mask, zostań ze mną. Posłałam po Mu, będzie tu lada moment.

Rycerz Panny chciał jeszcze coś powiedzieć, ale Atena odezwała się pierwsza:

- Na razie chcę cię prosić o coś niezwykle ważnego – podała mu mały złoty przedmiot, który wyjęła z kieszeni. Była to miniaturowa figurka dziewczyny. Lekko jaśniała i Rycerz poczuł dłonią jak emanuje z niej ciepła energia.

Saori cały czas patrzyła uważnie w oczy Shaki. Ani na chwilę nie zmieniła poważnego wyrazu twarzy. Rycerz Panny nadal był zaalarmowany tym wszystkim. Zachowanie Ateny było niecodzienne i prawdę mówiąc wcale nie wróżyło nic dobrego.

Nastała chwila ciszy. Atena cały czas patrzyła to na jednego Rycerza, to na drugiego. Zdawała się odgadywać ich wątpliwości. Nadal jednak nie skomentowała niczego. Zamiast tego, nadal całkowicie poważna, kontynuowała:

- Ta figurka będzie miała decydujące znaczenie w odzyskaniu June, a może także Aiorii. Zatrzymuje zdolności i wpływ sił Hadesa prawie całkowicie. Proszę żebyś zaniósł ją do Domu Byka. Niech Aldebaran tam wróci i strzeże jej, powiem Mu żeby przyszedł do siebie przed zmrokiem i przejął ją. Ważne jest żeby każdy z was był w swoim Domu tej nocy. Kiedy już upewnisz się, że figurka jest w Domu Byka wróć prosto do siebie. Milo, Aphrodite, wy wracajcie od razu. Wszyscy czekajcie na sygnał ode mnie.

Shaka usłuchał. W końcu odsunął od siebie nieufność. Coś w spojrzeniu Ateny przekonało go, że w grę wchodzi bardzo delikatna operacja. Miał wrazenie, ze bierze udział w jakiejś dziwnej grze, której zasad Saori nie chciała im zdradzić. Postanowił więc milczeć.

Schodząc po schodach w dół pożegnał się na razie z Aphrodite'm. Milo zajął posterunek w siebie, w Domu Skorpiona, a Shaka szedł dalej w dół.

Cały czas miał dziwne wrażenie, że jest obserwowany, chociaż za każdym razem, kiedy koncentrował się na jakimś miejscu żeby złapać tę dziwną aurę, natychmiast znikała. Rycerzowi Panny nie podobało się to ani trochę. Jeżeli rzeczywiście ktoś za nim szedł, to takie szybkie i kontrolowane wachania energii znaczyły tylko jedno – ten ktoś mistrzowsko poruszał się pomiędzy wymiarami. Shaka zaczął się obawiać, że Hades już dowiedział się o tym co Atena zamierza, cokolwiek to było.

Shina obudziła się i zaraz bardzo gwałtownie wstała. Wydarzenia ostatniej nocy wróciły do niej, ale dopiero teraz była w stanie zareagować na nie tak jak powinna, zupełnie jakby była wczoraj kompletnie pijana. Nie jakby, tylko właśnie tak było. Żadko jej się zdarzało wypić na tyle żeby zupełnie się zapomnieć, ale niestety wczorajszego wieczoru nie powstrzymała się. Wszystko przez ten stres.

Dziewczyna spojrzała wokół siebie i natychmiast ogarneła ją panika, tym razem zupełnie innej natury niż kiedy zobaczyła Wielkiego Mistrza dwa dni temu. Teraz sytuacja była zupełnie innej natury. Shina siedziała na szerokim, podwójnym łóżku z niebieską pościelą pokrytą fioletowymi geometrycznymi wzorami. Kołdra nie była miękka, jak to Shina lubiła, tylko jakby sztywna, szrostka, mimo, że zrobiona z bawełny. Na pewno nowa. Dużo półek powieszonych pojedynczo, dookoła kamienne ściany i kolumny, które bardzo dobrze znała. Fotele pokryte ciemnoczerwonym materiałem bez wzoru, pod nimi bordowy, miękki dywan, na stole rozłożone książki o technikach walki wręcz.

Shina znajdowała się w Domu Koziorożca!

Pamiętała aż za dobrze. Poszła najpierw do miasta na zakupy i była z powrotem przed zmrokiem. Zanim się zciemniło wypiła już wystarczająco żeby zdecydować się na wyjście z domu. Kiedy tylko tutaj przyszła poprosiła o jeszcze trochę, miał jakiś rum. Potem zaczeła jak jej się zdało opowiadać mu w czym rzecz, żeby nie miał żadnych nadziei w stosunku do niej, bo i tak nie warto. A przynajmniej to próbowała mu przekazać, nie wiedziała teraz czy wyrażała się wystarczająco jasno żeby zrozumiał o co jej chodzi. Ostatnią rzeczą, jaką Shina pamiętała była nowa myśl, która nagle strzeliła jej do głowy: Prześpi się z nim. A co jej szkodzi, wreszcie coś przyjemnego w tym całym beznadziejnym maratonie.

Bogowie, to wszystko było zupełnie niedorzeczne! Po co w ogóle tutaj przyszła, jeżeli i tak zdawała sobie sprawę z tego jak on zareaguje, a przede wszystkim z tego, że przecież ona nic do niego nie czuła. Co za upokożenie... I problem dla nich obu! Przecież teraz jest jeszcze gorzej niż mogło kiedykolwiek być gdyby tu nie przyszła.

Shina zaklęła półgłosem i wyszła z pokoju, po drodze zauważając na stoliku butelkę po jakimś rumie. Zaklęła w myślach jeszcze kilka razy. W kuchni był porządek, ale w koszu na śmieci Shina znalazła kilka następnych butelek, tym razem nawet potłuczonych. Najlepsze, że na twarzy nadal miała maskę. Uderzyła pięścią w blat kuchenny. Nikomu nie mogła ufać. Żadnemu mężczyźnie, nawet jednemu ze Złotych Rycerzy. I nawet nie zdjął jej maski, co obłuda! Jak mógł wykorzystać fakt, że była pijana! Usiadła na krześle zciągając z twarzy przedmiot i rzucając na stół.

Siedziała jeszcze przez chwilę zastanawiając się nad sytuacją. Było tragicznie, jak zwykle. Los chyba całkowicie się na nią zawziął. Nie dość, że spędziła kilka dobrych lat zakochana w zupełnym idiocie, dzieciaku niedorosłym emocjonalnie i w dodatku brutalu, tylko dlatego że przelazł w swoim idiotyźmie przez teren żeńskiego obozu treningowego i przypadkowo zobaczył ją bez maski. Potem została przydzielona do pracy z samymi mężczyznami, jako że niewiele kobiet dorównywało jej siłą. Wtedy nastąpiły najgorsze docinki i porównania. Kiedy dostała się do Świątyni, myślała, że wszystko jakoś się wreszcie układa, jednak jak na złość podobała się jednemu z nich. To było do przewidzenia, jednak nigdy nie przypuszczała, że sprawy wymkną się spod kontroli aż tak bardzo.

Shina nie była jedną z tych 'twardych' kobiet, które nie znają wieczora bez butelki i wchłaniaja w siebie niezliczoną ilość shotów, tylko co jakis czas spluwając w pogardzie dla leżących już dawno pod stołem mężczyzn. Shina żadko sie upijała i nie miała skłonności ani do hulanek, ani do alkoholizmu. Wczoraj miała jednak jeden z tych najgorszych dni, które nie wiadomo jak przetrwać. Wreszcie pod sam wieczór spotkała się z nim, ale tylko po to żeby mu wyjaśnić sytuację. Musiała wcześniej się napić bo zbyt dużo stresu spotkało ją ostatnio, ale nie chciała z tym czekać. Ufała Rycerzowi Koziorożca, wydawał jej się zawsze jednym z najbardziej honorowych. Miała dużą nadzieję, że da jej spokój kiedy dowie się, że i Shina nigdy nie będzie w stanie odwzajemnić jego uczuć. Mimo wielu prób nigdy nie udawało jej się zabić tamtego barbarzyńskiego Brązowego Rycerza.

Shina spojrzała na zewnątrz przez okno, ale Shury nigdzie nie było.

„Kurde, nawet go tu nie ma żebym mogła pokazać mu co o nim myślę" – myślała idąc przez główny korytarz do pokoju dziennego, gdzie, jak pamiętała zostawiła kurtkę. Wisiała na jednym w krzeseł przy dużym, obiadowym stole. Shina wiedziała, że to była jej wina, przecież sama chciała. Zresztą, nie bała się walki i nie miała tak naprawdę nic do stracenia. Cassios, jedyna osoba, do której Shina była przywiązana, nie żył. Za to Saori, jako wcielenie Ateny na pewno nie przejęłaby się jej śmiercią aż tak bardzo, jest wiele osób które się nią zajmują i dobrze jej życzą, nie zostanie sama. Shina wiedziała, że Złoty Rycerz nie będzie chciał walczyć z kobietą, ale wielu już w swoim życiu udało się jej sprowokować. Trzeba go tylko znaleźć.

Zabrała z krzesła kurtkę, zajęta myślami o tym, gdzie może być Shura i czy lepiej byłoby wyzwać go teraz czy też kiedy wróci do Domu. Ostatecznie zdecydowała, że najlepiej będzie pójść do niego od razu. Nie lubiła z niczym czekać.

Nagle coś wyrwało ją z zamyślenia. Nadal stojąc przy stole spojrzała w dół, na dywan. Zastygła z zaskoczenia i jej myśli zupełnie się rozwiały. Pod ścianą po drugiej stronie pokoju leżały dwa duże koce i cały zestaw pościeli. Kołdra była w nieco zniszczonej poszewce i dlatego wyłchodziła na wierzch z jednej strony. Jaskrawa poduszka zupełnie nie pasowała do reszty. Wśród chaosu fałdów pościeli widać było głowę pogrążonego we śnie Shury. Shina w zamyśleniu zupełnie go nie zauważyła. Kurde, co się dzieje, że odczucie jego aury zupełnie jej nie zaalarmowało! Co on tutaj robi?!

„Śpi na podłodze, głupia!", odpowiedziała sama sobie.

Shinie w momencie zrobiło się przeraźliwie wstyd. Nawet nie zdążyła zacząć sama sobie wyrzucać tego, że tak źle go oceniła, kiedy postać Złotego Rycerza nagle lekko się zaświeciła. Shina poczuła energię kosmiczną Mu. Migotała lekko ogarniająć Shurę. Rycerz Koziorożca pomruczał chywilę coś niezrozumiałego. W końcu podniósł głowę i wymamrotał:

- Dobra, dobra, już wstaję! Rozkaz, wasza wysokość... Wiem, że Atena kazała, przecież wstaję! Wiem, wiem, rozumiem co mam robić.! – lekka złota poświata znikneła i Shura mruknął do siebie – Bogowie, ale się tu można wygnieść... Czuję się jak stary dziad.

Nagle urwał, ponieważ przeciągając się zauważył nagle Shinę, która nadal stała obok stołu. Drgnął niespokojnie i popatrzył na nią nie wiedząc jak zareagować.

Shina była bez maski. Stało się. Nie było po co już odwracać wzroku.

Zresztą, zaraz przypomniał sobie że przecież zagrożenia już nie było. I tak tamten zobaczył ją pierwszy. Wczorajsze słowa Shiny tylko potwierdziły tą wiadomość, którą wczesniej usłyszał od wartownika podlegającego Death Maskowi. Nawiasem mówiąc o mało nie pobił tego biedaka jak się o tym dowiedział. Ale człowiek zawsze reaguje na takie rzeczy automatycznie. Shura pomyślał, ze Shina też dopiero zorientowała się, ze jest bez maski i chyba przeszła przez ten sam proces myślowy. Nagle zrobiła krok do tyłu, jakby zdając sobie sprawę, ze zostawiła ją na stole w kuchni i zupełnie o tym zapomniała. Potem jednak, tak samo jak on rozluźniła się, przeciez to i tak nie miało żadnego znaczenia.

Shina nie spuszczała wzroku ze Złotego Rycerza. A więc to wcale nie było tak! Wyglądało na to, że Shura, będąc zupełnie trzeźwy, na szczęście nie dopuścił żeby sprawy zaszły za daleko. Tym bardziej, że ona nad sobą nie panowała i nie wiadomo jak by zareagowała na następny dzień. Najwyraźniej po prostu położył ją spać. Jak mogła tak okropnie podejrzewać go o to, że wykorzystał fakt, że była pijana, powinna dobrze wiedzieć, że on by nic takiego nie zrobił! Potarła łokieć, na którym czuła przeciętą skórę. Musiała potłuc te pozostałe butelki, dlatego w pokoju gdzie spała unosił się zapach alkoholu zbyt silny żeby tylko coś pili. Ręka lekko ją jeszcze szczypała.

Nie wiedzieć czemu, Shina nagle zdała sobie sprawę, że czuje się dziwnie lekko. To było coś niesamowitego i nie mogła przypisać tego faktowi, że Rycerz Koziorożca jednak przespał noc tutaj na podłodze. To ulżyło jej już na samym początku.

Shura zauważył dziwny wyraz twarzy dziewczyny, jakby zaskoczenie pomieszane z zadumą. Popatrzył w bok, na swoją pościel, a potem znów na nią.

- Jak się czujesz? – zapytał – Wybacz, miałem cię odprowadzić, ale trochę za dużo wypiłaś. Upierałaś się, że Atena będzie coś robiła w nocy koło Domu Strzelca. Nie chciałem ci wierzyć, ale rzeczywiście, Mu właśnie mi doniósł że coś tam kombinują. Jakaś ważna operacja, jeszcze nawet podobno nie skończyli – uśmiechnął się – Jak głowa?

Nie oderwała od niego wzroku ani przez chwilę.

- Zostaniesz na śniadanie? Mam nutellę i ser biały jeśli chcesz. Pamiętam, że lubisz, zwłaszcza nutellę.

Shura przeciągnął się i wstał. Miał na sobie tylko czarne spodnie od piżamy, więc sięgnął po bluzę z fotela. Nie będzie się wygłupiał i obnosił z klatą w takiej chwili. Poza tym w niektórych kulturach pokazywanie przez mężczyzn nagiej klatki piersiowej nadal jest uważane za nieprzyzwoite. Shina naturalnie widziała już niejedną podczas treningów i potyczek, ale to była inna sytuacja. Nie chciał żeby Shaina pomyślała sobie, że nie ma do niej szacunku. I tak już czuł mieszane uczucia pozwalając jej zostać tutaj przez noc. To znaczy wiedział co ona prawdopodobnie sobie pomyśli, tym bardziej jeżeli wypiła na tyle żeby nie pamiętać co się z nią działo. I wiedział co wszyscy inni sobie pomyślą jeśli się dowiedzą że u niego nocowała. Ale w zasadzie nie dbał o nic dopóki sam przed sobą nie musiał się niczego wstydzić.

Shina znów milczała, wpatrzona w niego uparcie. Intensywnie nad czymś myślała. Shura zobaczył jak jej wzrok przelatuje po jego twarzy nerwowo. Zachowywała się tak jakby widziała go po raz pierwszy w życiu.

Uśmiechnął się tylko postanawiając się nie przejmować tym, czymkolwiek by nie było. Trzeba było pozwolić dziewczynie nieco odetchnąć.

- To ja stawiam wodę na herbatę i rozrabiam ser.

To mówiąc zniknął w drzwiach.

Shina pomyślała, że jednak zostanie. Wiadomo, że będzie przechodziła przez całą sytuację nieodwzajemnionego uczucia, ale to nie znaczyło, że musiała łamać serce jemu. Przecież szczęście nie zawsze osiąga się poprzez zaspokojenie swoich życzeń. Może jego szczęście chociaż trochę udzieli się jej?

Jakoś wbrew samej sobie czuła, że właśnie tak będzie.

June obudziła się. Całe ciało bolało ją tak jakby za chwilę miała rozpaść się na kawałki. Jeszcze przez jakiś czas nie mogła się poruszyć, ale w końcu powoli przewróciła się na lewy bok. Podparła się rękami, nogi przestawały nieco drętwieć. Podniosła się i usiadła.

Zaraz rozejrzała się wokół siebie. Leżała na kamiennej posadzce u podnóża Świątyni. Słońce stało już na niebie, jak widać byli na powierzchni. Albo w miejscu, które powierzchnię przypominało. Nie zdziwiłaby się gdyby był to tylko kolejny wymiar.

Zerkneła na ziemię obok siebie i przesuneła się tam pospiesznym ruchem.

- Saga – powiedziała do leżącego obok Rycerza, lekko szturchając go za ramię – Odezwij się.

Nie odpowiadał, musiał zupełnie stracić siły. Szukając wyjścia przenosił ich przez tyle wymiarów, że June czuła się zupełnie zagubiona. Pochyliła się nad nim, sprawdzając czy oddycha. Lekko, ale tak. Dzięki ci Ateno! Trzeba go obudzić, za wszelką cenę, nie wiadomo w jakim jest stanie. June sama już nie wiedziała, czy jego ciało jest kolejną iluzją, czy rzeczywiście czuła ręką prawdziwy puls. Dłonie miała całe zdrętwiałe, zimne jak lód. Przez tak długi czas czuła jego niematerialną ale jednocześnie zadziwiająco namacalną obecność w świecie Hadesa i teraz chociaż próbowała, nie mogła stwierdzić czy on żyje, czy też nie. Niczego nie chciała brać za pewne, zbyt dużo widziała. Wzdrygneła się na samą myśl tego piekła tam na dole.

June potrząsneła lekko ramieniem Sagi, znów próbując nawiązać z nim kontakt. W tym momencie jednak zza jej ramienia rozległ się głos:

- Co wy tutaj robicie?!

June obejrzała się w tamtym kierunku. Głos brzmiał agresywnie.

- Jak śmiecie podchodzić tak blisko Świątyni!

June staneła w pozycji bojowej. Przed sobą zobaczyła młodego Rycerza w dziwnej, nieznanej jej zbroi. To miejsce musiało leżeć bardzo równolegle do wymiaru, z którego przyszli. Miało nawet Świątynię. A może to była ich Świątynia? Nie wiedziała zbyt wiele na temat różnych wymiarów.

- Moim obowiązkiem jest chronić Atenę. Ostrzegałem was!

Zaatakował. June zatrzymała kilka jasnoniebieskich pocisków. Co on wygaduje? Wcale ich przecież nie ostrzegał!

- Wiedzcie – ciągnął dalej z emfazą – że każdy, kto będzie próbował zagrozić Atenie zginie! Nie spocznę dopóki Atena nie będzie bezpieczna!

Zaatakował znów. June starała się stać mając Sagę za swoimi plecami żeby pociski nie doleciały do niego. Atakujący Rycerz jednak przeskoczył nad ich oboma i znów zaatakował. Na szczęście nie myślał zbyt szybko, ani też zbyt logicznie. Zamiast użyć rozproszonego ataku, posłał pociski jak zwykle, czyli prosto przed siebie powodując, że znów trafiły tylko w June. Odbiła je wszystkie.

Saga poruszył się lekko, ale nie otworzył oczu. Wylądał jakby stracił wszystkie siły. June bała się, że jeżeli szybko czegoś nie zrobi straci go nieodwracalnie.

Zanim zdążyła skoczyć wprzód żeby zasłonić przed atakami leżącego Rycerza, agresor rozpoznał kogo ma przed sobą. Był bardzo zdziwiony, nawet jak na swój poziom intelektualny.

- To niemożliwe! Wielki Mistrz! – zawołał i natychmiast dodał szybko i fanatycznie – Jak to możliwe, że on żyje! Nie dopuszczę żeby znów zagroził Atenie!

To mówiąc zakrzyknął głośno i znienacka przed oczami June pojawiło się jeszcze trzech innych. Wszyscy natychmiast okrążyli ją, stanąwszy w pozycjach bojowych.

- Przestańcie – zawołała do nich dziewczyna – Atena sama nas tu wzywała. Ukaże was jeżeli nas zabijecie.

- To niemożliwe! Atena nigdy nie zaufałaby Wielkiemu Mistrzowi! – jeden z nich próbował być elokwentny i popisywać się pseudo-logicznym myśleniem. Było oczywiste, ze nie ma pojęcia co właściwie działo się teraz w Świątyni. Nawet nie miał tam wstępu.

- Odstąp! – zarządał od June drugi z atakujących – Musimy bronić Ateny za wszelką cenę!

Szykowali się do walki.

Saga nadal się nie ruszał. Nie wiadomo dlaczego miał na sobie zwykłe ubranie treningowe, w którym June nigdy jeszcze go nie widziała. Ucieszyła się jak nigdy z tego, że udało im się dosięgnąć czegoś, co przypominało powierzchnię i z tego, że znowu widzi słońce. Wzdrygnęła się na samą myśl o tym skąd przyszli. Wzrokiem cały czas szukała Aiorii, niestety nigdzie go nie było.

Dwóch obcych Rycerzy zaatakowało, ale June odbiła oba pociski. Na razie dopiero zaczynali. Upewnili się, że nie pozwoli im zbliżyć się do Rycerza.

– A więc jesteś z nim w zmowie! Trzeba was oboje zabić!

Nie było dobrze, June nie nosiła zbroi. Zresztą, została ona zupełnie zniszczona kiedy walczyli z Aresem w Pałacu Ateny. June widziała, że mężczyżni, którzy ją zaatakowali nie mogą być Srebrnymi Rycerzami, podejrzewała że to grupa Brązowych. To jednak i tak nie wyrównało rachunku, każdy z nich był w pełni uzbrojony.

- Wy tchórze, we czterech atakujecie jedną kobietę? – zawołała rozzłoszczona, nie tyle dlatego, że walka była nierówna. Tak naprawdę bała się żeby to wszystko co udało im się zrobić w jednej chwili nie poszło na marne.

- Ten człowiek jest niewyobrażalnie potężny – powiedział z fanatyczną powagą jeden z atakujących – Nawet Złoci Rycerze nie byliby w stanie go pokonać. Nie możemy się jednak poddać. Jedynie my możemy teraz ocalić Atenę.

Reszta przytaknęła mu z namaszczeniem. Czterech mężczyzn zaatakowało, jeden po drugim. Ponieważ June musiała osłaniać leżącego Rycerza, a była otoczona ze wszystkich stron, potyczka zapowiadała się na niełatwą.

- Gdzie wasz honor?! – oburzyła się dziewczyna osłaniajac się od kilku pocisków i czegoś w rodzaju łańcucha.

- Milcz! – zawołał jeden z Rycerzy – Nikczemna istoto, nigdy nie uda ci się nas powstrzymać! Będziemy walczyć do samego końca. Zginiemy jeśli trzeba!

June skoczyła w bok, ale w locie trafił ją strumień zielonej energii. Uderzyła plecami o skalną ścianę. Nie zdążyła nawet opaść w dół bo już poleciał ku niej pędzący w prostej linii ostro zakończony łańcuch. Szarpneła całym ciałem w bok, spadła na kamienie i od razu odskoczyła, unikając szeregu pocisków. Nie miała nawet czasu atakować! W takim tempie bardzo szybko się zmęczy. Bogowie, co z Sagą! Gdzie jest Aioria!

Promienie energii migały z różnych stron, wszystkie na raz. Jeden trafił jej w nogę, dwa w prawe ramię. Nie mogła nawet porządnie ich zatrzymać. Sytuacja jest tragiczna, przemknęło June przez głowę. Broniła się stojąc plecami do kamiennej ściany. Czuła jak kurz podnosi się w górę za każdym razem kiedy energia kosmiczna rozbija się o skalną ścianę. Mężczyźni znaleźli się już wszyscy naprzeciwko niej. W pewnym momencie dwóch z nich, najwyraźniej dochodząc do wniosku że June nie stwarza dla nich zagrożenia, podeszli do leżącego na ziemi Sagi. Mówili coś do siebie, ale dziewczyna nie usłyszała nic dokładnie. Nie wiedziała co ma robić. Rycerz Bliźniąt nadal się nie ruszał, w żadnym razie nie mógł się bronić.

Skoczyła wprzód, usiłując przebić się przez salwę pocisków. Co za amatorszczyzna! Gdyby tylko miała tutaj swój bicz! Od razu szczęścia by się odwróciły. Skoncentrowała swoją energię i przeleciała pomiędzy dwoma napastnikami, którzy wciąż atakowali. O mały włos nie uderzyli siebie nawzajem, tak bardzo przedkładali impet ponad kontrolę kierunku ataku. Dwoje stojących przy byłym Wielkim Mistrzu nie spodziewało się jej i jak widać miało także spowolnione reakcje. June solidnym kopniakiem w lewo, a potem w prawo odsunęła ich na bezpieczną odległość. Niestety, za chwilę stanęli, znów otaczając ją i Sagę.

June kątem oka zauważyła ruch wśród skał dookoła siebie. O, nie! Przynajmniej trzech. Zaraz, czterech, pięciu. Razem będzie dziewięciu na jedną. Sytuacja stała się beznadziejna.

Ocena June okazała się jednak mylna. Po pierwsze zza kamiennych ścian wysuneło się nie pięciu, ale dwunastu mężczyzn. Nie mieli na sobie Zbroi Rycerskich, które by rozpoznawała, tylko czarno-brunatne stroje. Wojownicy, stwierdziła. Ale nie tacy, z którymi June spotykała się zwykle. Wyglądali na jakiś rodzaj doborowego wojska. June nogi i ręce zatrzęsły się gwałtownie. Nagle wobec szansy uratowania życia swojego, Sagi i Aiorii odezwała się w niej dzika wola przetrwania. Dlatego, ze to wszystko naraz stało się możliwe, byli tak blisko żeby wszystko się ułożyło!

Ale June myliła się jeszcze pod jednym względem i zaraz się o tym przekonała na własne oczy.

- Stać! – usłyszała nad sobą władczy, niski głos. Na jego brzmienie obejrzala się za siebie tak gwałtownie, że gdyby któryś z Brązowych Rycerzy w tej chwili ją zaatakował, nie umiałaby się nawet ręką zasłonić.

Widząc nad sobą wysoką postać Rycerza dziewczyna zamarła, całkowicie zdezorientowana. Spojrzała na ziemię, gdzie leżał Saga. Potem zaraz na skałę nad sobą, na której Saga stał. Wyglądało na to, że rzeczywiście znajdują się w równoległym wymiarze, gdzie Saga miałby swoje alter ego! Nie miała pojęcia, że takie rzeczy są możliwe.

Mężczyzna zeskoczył na ziemię tuż obok niej. Miał na sobie ciemnozłotą Zbroję, ale nie wyglądał na Złotego Rycerza. Ozdobne wzory na połyskującym metalu były dla June zupełnie nierozpoznawalne, jakby pochodziły z zupełnie innej kultury niż Grecka. Naramienniki i pas pokrywały szeregi symboli przypominających runy.

Mężczyzna skinął ręką i dwunastu wojowników zeskoczyło w dół, otaczając Brązowych Rycerzy, po trzech na każdego. June ze strachem zobaczyła, że na skałach nad nią pojawiło się kolejnych dwudziestu.

Dowódca, zatrważająco podobny do Sagi podszedł bliżej i spojrzał na leżącego Wielkiego Mistrza.

- Saga – powiedział zaskoczony, jakby wstrzymując oddech. Natychmiast bardzo uważnie popatrzył na June, która nadal stała w pozycji bojowej, zdezorientowana, ale gotowa zaatakować jeśli ktokolwiek zbliżyłby się za bardzo.

- Kim ty jesteś? – zapytał.

Nie zdążyła odpowiedzieć, ponieważ przywódca Brązowych Rycerzy, ten który pierwszy ją zaatakował widocznie zniecierpliwił się, że to nie na nim skupiona jest uwaga. Podbiegł wprzód i wyrzucił z siebie kilka pocisków. Mężczyzna stojący obok June nawet nie podniósł ręki. Jego energia zabłysła i w Brązowy Rycerz z impetem poleciał do tyłu uderzając w kamienną ścianę. Trzech wojowników otoczyło go od razu, a z góry zeskoczyło jeszcze dwóch, blokujac dalsze tego typu wystąpienia.

Reszcie Brążowych Rycerzy nie spodobało się to jak potraktowano ich kolegę. Zaczeli się awanturować, ale ciemno ubrani żołnierze zablokowali każdy z ataków. Brązowi Rycerze byli w mniejszości i nie mieli żadnych szans.

- Panie generale – odezwał się jeden z wojowników – To awanturnicy, co rozkażesz z nimi zrobić?

- Na razie trzymajcie ich krótko. I uważajcie, to Rycerze Ateny, nie powinni zginąć jeśli nie zajdzie taka potrzeba.

Zwrócił się do June.

- Kim jesteś? – powtórzył pytanie. Miał ochotę podejść, ale June od razu sprężyła się, zaalarmowana. To nie była aura Sagi, głos nieco tylko inny, ale rysy prawie identyczne! Nieco ciemniejsze oczy i włosy, ale gdyby nie to, że znała Sagę dość dobrze, mogłaby się od razu pomylić. June chciała odpowiedzieć, że mogłaby jego zapytać o to samo, ale dobrze widziała, że w jej sytuacji lepiej nie być zaczepnym.

- Mam na imię June, jestem Brązowym Rycerzem Kameleona – powiedziała.

- Ach, rozumiem, słyszałem o tobie – powiedział bardzo poważnie - .

Podszedł bliżej, kierując się do Sagi.

- Nie martw się, nic mu nie zrobię – powiedział kiedy June zastąpiła mu drogę. Tak jakby mogła mu w czymś w ogóle przeszkodzić.

Wyminął ją i pochylił się nad leżącym Rycerzem Bliźniąt.

- Żyje – odezwał się po chwili, jakimś dziwnym głosem. June klękneła obok niego, wciąż niepewna tego co właściwie się dzieje. Rzeczywiście, na szczęście Saga nadal oddychał. Może jednak to ciało było tylko iluzją? A może była to podwójna iluzja, dwie postacie w tym samym wymiarze? June nie wiedziała co ma o tym wszystkim mysleć.

- Stracił siły po tym jak przeniósł mnie, siebie i jeszcze jednego Rycerza przez kilkanaście różnych wymiarów. Próbowaliśmy wydostać się ze świata Hadesa na ziemię.

Mężczyzna popatrzył na nią osobliwie. Wyglądał na zaskoczonego i w pewnym sensie przejętego.

- A kim ty jesteś? – zapytała June wreszcie.

- Jestem jego bratem, mam na imię Kanon. Służę jako generał w wojsku Posejdona.

No właśnie. To tłumaczyło dziwną zbroję i wojowników, których June nigdy jeszcze nie widziała. Ale dziewczyna nie chciała zupełnie mu uwierzyć, to co twierdził było sprzeczne z wcześniejszymi słowami Rycerza Bliźniąt.

- Saga mówił, że jego brat nie żyje.

- To niemożliwe. – zaprzeczył bez zbędnych delikatności. Jego ton zdradzał przyzwyczajenie do wydawania rozkazów - Co prawda próbował mnie kiedyś utopić w Sunnion, ale za jakiś czas dowiedział się, że przeżyłem. – zamilkł na chwilę, po czym dodał – Bogowie, kilka dni temu widziałem jego grób w Świątyni. Jak to się stało?

- Saga rzeczywiście się zabił, ale...- urwała na chwilę – ale poszłam za nim. W Świątyni jest brama, w Domu Raka, od dawna o niej słyszałam, udało mi się ją otworzyć. Nie mogłam sobie wybaczyć, że pozwoliłam mu zginąć. Nie chciał mnie w to wciągać, a ja nic nie zrobiłam zeby go powstrzymać.

Mężczyzna przed nią jak widać nie miał złych zamiarów. Słuchał opowiadania z uwagą.

- Przez długi czas błąkałam się po podziemiu, nie wiedziałam jak go znaleźć. Pamiętam jak skądś pojawił się kosmos Złotego Rycerza Lwa. Potem znalazłam Sagę, mówił coś o Atenie. Rzeczywiście w którymś momencie poczułam jej kosmos. Saga przenosił siebie, mnie i Rycerza Lwa, który nie wiem jakim sposobem także tam się znalazł. Mieliśmy wydostać się na powierzchnię.

- Jak widać wam się udało. – Kanon podniósł brwi w górę - Saga zawsze mnie zadziwiał tymi międzywymiarowymi technikami, ale nie miałem pojęcia, że jest zdolny do czegoś takiego.

- Wydaje mi się, że Atena w jakiś sposób przygotowała nam drogę – powiedziała June – nie wiem dokładnie jak. Saga w pewnym momencie z nią rozmawiał, ale tam w świecie podziemnym czas zupełnie inaczej biegnie, nic nie jest chronologiczne...sama nie wiem jak to się stało!

- Nie martw się – powiedział Kanon, zaświecając lekko swoją energię kosmiczną i kierując leczniczy promień na Sagę – Trafiłaś do świata Hadesu będąc ciągle żywą, to zrozumiałe, że nie mogłaś poruszać się tam i odbierać wszystkiego tak jak ktoś martwy.

Nagle ich rozmowa została przerwana przez nagłe zawołanie jednego z Brązowych Rycerzy:

- Za Atenę! Oni chcą ożywić Wielkiego Mistrza! Dalej, naprzód!

- Masz rację! – dodał drugi – Nie możemy się poddawać! Musi być jakiś sposób żeby ich powstrzymać!

- Zabić goooo! – wrzasnął przywódca.

Cała piątka połączyła siły. Energia kosmiczna rozbłysła jaskrawo i ich dowódca przebił się przez pierścień otaczających go wojowników Posejdona. Zaatakował od razu, z tym samym fanatycznym uporem, mierząc tym razem w Kanona.

Ten jednak nawet nie drgnął. Nie musiał. Rozległ się wrzask i Brązowy Rycerz runął na ziemię. Już się nie podniósł.

- Całkiem nieźle jak na kogoś, kto nie nosi zbroi – powiedział Kanon do June. Nawet się nie ubrudziła.

Dziewczyna jednak nie podzielała jego pogodnego nastroju. Pozostali Brązowi Rycerze atakowali wojowników Posejdona z tymi samymi fanatycznymi tekstami na ustach. Nie wytrzymała. Zacisnęła pięści i pobiegła w ich kierunku jak strzała. Wojownicy Posejdona na znak dany przez Kanona usuneli jej się z drogi. Pokonała najpierw tego z łańcuchem, denerwował ją najbardziej, jakimś cudem przypominając kolegę z dawnych czasów, z którym trenowała. Zawsze był beznadziejnie słaby. Potem pod jej atakiem drugi, z długimi włosami, padł na kamienie. Ostatni jednak zaatakował od tyłu, odrzucając ją w przód. Nie miała zbroi i każde trafienie mogło być dla niej bardzo niebezpieczne. Nie wyglądało jednak na to, ze dziewczyna łatwo zrezygnuje. Rzeczywiście musi być w nim porządnie zakochana, skoro go tak broni, pomyślał Kanon.

Generał Posejdona wstał i odezwał się:

- Dość tego.

Skoczył i w momencie znalazl się tuż obok June. Pojedynczym ruchem ręki przeszył na wylot jednego, potem drugiego. Trzeci już się nie podniósł po ostatnim ataku June.

- Poradziłabym sobie sama! – dziewczyna wydawała się zdenerwowana. Nie wyglądała na wdzięczną za pomoc.

- Wiem o tym, ale denerwowali mnie. Ty dostałaś swoich dwóch, ja swoich. – powiedział.

Otarła krew z boku policzka i poszła w kierunku Sagi, zauważając, że ten nareszcie się poruszył. Energia Kanona musiała nieco pomóc. Złoty Rycerz z pomocą June usiadł powoli.

- Kanon?! – zdziwił się widząc podchodzącego brata.

- Niestety to ja – powiedział generał – Co się tak dziwisz? To mnie o mało o zawał nie przyprawiłeś, hehe. Zawsze wiedziałem, że ciężko Atenie będzie się pozbyć takiego pasożyta jak ty, ale przerosłeś nawet moje oczekiwania. Jak widać Hades też cię nie zatrzyma.

- Uważaj co mówisz, jeszcze nie wiem czy tam nie wrócę. – popatrzył na June.

- Z tą małą? Od razu ci mówię, że jesteś bez szans. – Z twarzy Kanona nie schodził ironiczny uśmieszek. June widziała, że mimo wszystko wyraźnie cieszył się, ze widzi Sagę – Wierz mi, widziałem ją właśnie w akcji – wskazał na martwych Rycerzy – Jeśli mnie pytać, to sądzę, że wejdzie po ciebie do Hadesa jeszcze z kilkadziesiąt razy.

Saga popatrzył najpierw na niego, a potem na June i uśmiechnął się.

Wiadomość od Ateny nadal nie nadchodziła a noc zbliżała się szybko. Aldebaran patrzył na pusty stół przed sobą i myślał, że powinien chyba jeszcze coś zjeść zanim wszystko się zacznie. Nie był jednak wcale głodny, gładził tylko ręką czarny hebanowy blat, jakby od niechcenia. Wiedział, że gdzieś w trakcie wszystkich wydarzeń pewnie poczuje głód i będzie się denerwował sam na siebie, ale na razie nie mógł na niczym się skoncentrować. Shaka, kiedy tu przyszedł, wydawał się jeszcze bardziej zamyślony niż zazwyczaj. Co jakiś czas zamykał oczy, a potem je otwierał, co znaczyło zwykle, że badał teren Świątyni bardzo dokładnie. Coś niedobrego wisiało w powietrzu. Zresztą, obecność podwładnych Hadesa nie mogła nieść ze sobą nic pozytywnego.

Popatrzył na figurkę, którą Rycerz Panny zostawił. Lekko emanowała energią podobną do energii Saori, a tak przynajmniej mu się zdawało. Dziwne, że nigdy nie widział czegoś podobnego. Nie słyszał też żeby przedmiot o tak dużej mocy, naturalnie poza składnikami Posągu Ateny, przechowywany był kiedykolwiek na terenie Świątyni. Poza tym rozkazy, które otrzymał dotąd wydawały się pozbawione sensu. Aldebaran był pierwszym strażnikiem Świątyni, Mu nadal nie wrócił z Pałacu i Rycerz Byka na razie musiał pozostać u niego w Domu. To dziwne, że Atena rozkazała Shace przynieść tą figurkę akurat tutaj, na sam kraniec, gdzie właśnie najbardziej była narażona na kradzież.

Aldebaran czuł się zmęczony. Wczoraj przeprowadził bardzo ciężki trening, chcąc złamać w sobie niektóre bariery w nadziei rozwinięcia zarówno fizycznego, jak i duchowego. Dzisiaj powtórzył wszystko, jednak nie zapewnił sobie w międzyczasie wystarczającej liczby godzin snu. Trenował prawie do rana, a już przed południem Mu przekazywał wszystkim Złotym Rycerzom dokładnie wyznaczone dla każdego rozkazy. Mięśnie nóg, ramion i pleców nadal bolały Aldebarana, a i ze strony mentalnej podświadomie szukał spokoju. Nie chciał żeby nikt o cokolwiek go pytał. Przeciwnie, marzył o tym żeby dobrze się wyspać i żeby wszystkie problemy poczekały do jutra rana.

Złoty Rycerz przeciągnął się i pozostał przez chwilę w pozycji naprężonych mięśni, poruszając się tylko lekko to w prawo, to w lewo. Wreszcie westchnął i rozluźnił się. Na dworze coraz ciemniej, czas chyba założyć Zbroję. Nigdy nie wiadomo kiedy trzeba będzie coś robić. Nawet nie był pewien czy ma się spodziewać walki. Nie znał jeszcze Ateny na tyle dobrze, żeby odczytać wiele z jej zachowania, a raczej z poprzednich działań i teraźniejszego milczenia.

Zbroja Byka nałożyła się na niego posłusznie, odpowiednio dostosowując. Mimo to jednak Aldebaran czuł, że będzie go obcierać na plecach, tam nieznośne zmęczenie mięśni doskwierało mu najbardziej. Nagle w ciszy rozległo się zdecydowane i dość szybkie pukanie do drzwi frontowych. Nadchodził ktoś z zewnątrz. Wróg zazwyzaj nie zapowiada się zanim wejdzie, ale Aldebaran i tak pomyślał, że w porę założył Zbroję. Nigdy nic nie wiadomo. Podszedł do drzwi i otworzył je ostrożnie, wyczuwając nieznaną sobie energię kosmiczną.

Przed Domem Barana stała drobna dziewczyna. Miała ciemną cerę, z pewnością rodowita Greczynka, pomyślał Aldebaran i złapał się na tym, że jego wzrok przesunął się raczej niżej niż pozwalały na to zasady uprzejmej konwersacji. Zaraz popatrzył znów na twarz dziewczyny. Była ładnie zaokrąglona, z bardzo płaskim noskiem, jak na kogoś tutejszego i oczami w kształcie migdałów. Rycerz Byka ledwo powstrzymał się przed głośnym westchnieniem. Sam nie zdawał sobie sprawy jak dawno nie widział kogoś, kto tak bardzo przypominał by mu Brazylijskie piękności. Od czasu kiedy opuścił rodzinny kraj i przyjechał tutaj, żadna dziewczyna nie wzbudziła w nim podobnego odczucia.

- Dobry wieczór – powiedziała nieznajoma. Bogowie, jaka ona była przy mnie malutka, zaśmiał się do siebie w duchu Aldebaran.

- Dobry wieczór – odpowiedział i zapytał uprzejmie – W czym mogę pani służyć?

- Ojej, dziękuję, w niczym – zaśmiała się, lekko spuszczając wzrok – Mam wiadomość dla Złotego Rycerza Barana. Ale jak widzę, pan także jest Złotym Rycerzem, więc mogę przekazać ją panu.

- Jest pani pewna? Jeżeli jest to wiadomość do Rycerza Barana, moze powinna pani poczekać aż wróci do Domu. Na razie, jak podejrzewam, będzie nieobecny conajmniej do jutra.

- Nie, nie, to nic prywatnego – zaśmiała się z energią - Ja tylko chciałam zawiadomić, że jeden z Generałów Posejdona zamierza pojawić się w Światyni. Widziałam go na powierzchni, będzie tu lada moment.

- Dziękuję za informację – powiedział Aldebaran odwzajemniając jej uśmiech – To bardzo miło z pani strony. Rzeczywiście, nie spodziewaliśmy się żadnej wizyty.

- Zawsze się cieszę jeśli mogę pomóc – popatrzyła mu w oczy i dodała wesoło – Pracuję niedaleko i często zdarza mi się rozmawiać z Rycerzem Barana, jest bardzo miły, nie sądzi pan?

- Całkowicie się zgadzam. Jest moim najlepszym przyjacielem.

- To znakomicie! – ucieszyła się – może wobec tego kiedyś zobaczę pana tutaj znowu. Obiecuję że za każdym razem kiedy będę w pobliżu, wstąpię żeby o pana zapytać.

- Dziękuję – powiedział jeszcze Aldebaran. Nie zauważył jak podczas rozmowy przyblizyła się o kilka kroków, tak że stali bardzo blisko siebie. Zanim Rycerz Byka się zorientował, w małej rączce mignął jakiś przedmiot. Aldebaran poczuł ukłucie na ramieniu, w miejscu, które zwykle nie było chronione Zbroją.

- Bardzo miło się z panem rozmawiało – usłyszał jeszcze – Życzę miłych snów!

Powietrze zafalowało w promieniu dwóch metrów dookoła Rycerza, jakby otwierał się jakiś teleport. Obraz dziewczyny rozpłynął się Aldebaranowi przed oczami. Przyklęknął, zanim mógł zareagować na atak. Nieznajoma widziała jak zamykają mu się oczy. Jeden zapieczętowany.

Poczekała aż osunął się na ziemię, podparła go lekko żeby nie upadł.

- Jaki miły! – powiedziała do siebie – Podobno wszyscy są tacy. Ech... Prawdziwa szkoda, że jesteśmy wrogami, ale cóż. Znów się zaśmiała. Oparła Rycerza o ścianę z boku Domu i szybko skierowała się przez korytarz do środka Domu Barana.

Wszędzie było pusto i cicho, widocznie nie rozstawili w ogóle straży, oprócz tego jednego Rycerza. Atena naprawdę nie miała żadnego wyczucia jeśli chodzi o taktykę. Zresztą, Hades uprzedził ją już wcześniej że tak będzie, bogini dopiero co się odrodziła i podobno jak narazie panoszyła się, bardziej niż słuchała porad.

Figurka leżała na stole. Co za lekkomyślność, drogo za to teraz zapłacą. Dziewczyna wzieła przedmiot do ręki, rzeczywiście emanował tak silną energią jak jej doniesiono. Bardzo dobrze, ze zdecydowała się zacząć od tego. Zapaliła swoją energię kosmiczną, próbując wchłonąć do siebie energię figurki. Czuła przyjemne ciepło rozchodzące się po swoim ciele.

Nagle jednak uśmiech zadowolenia zrzedł jej na ustach. Energia niespodziewanie znikneła. Dziewczyna spróbowała ją pobrać ponownie, i jeszcze raz. Niestety, na próżno.

- No nie! – zdenerwowała się nie na żarty – Kurde, specjalnie tutaj po nią zeszłam!

Figurka zgasła zupełnie i dziewczyna rozpoznała zwykły miedziany przedmiot, dla połysku tylko pokryty złotą warstwą. A więc to była sztuczka! No pięknie, specjalnie tutaj schodziła na sam dół zeby zdobyć to, na co Atena kazała swoim Rycerzom tak uważać. Co za pech, najwyraźniej dała się nabrać. Saori zapewne podejrzewała, że ma na terenie intruza. Na Zeusa, no!

Dziewczyna nie była w dobrym humorze. Będzie musiała przedzierać się z powrotem w górę Świątyni. Teraz pewnie wszyscy wiedzą, że tu jest. Pomyślała chwilę. Hmmm...no tak, moze i wiedzą, ze ktoś się tutaj dostał, ale sądząc z zachowania Rycerza Barana raczej nie spodziewają się kobiety, hehe. Może nie wszystko stracone, w końcu tutaj są sami mężczyźni. Postanowiła iść dalej, zawsze mogła jeszcze otworzyć teleport z powrotem.

Przechodząc przez puste mieszkanie Rycerza Byka, poczuła czyjś kosmos naprzeciwko ądało na to, że Rycerz Raka jeszcze nie wrócił na stanowisko, ale ktoś wyraźnie się z tamtąd zbliżał. W miarę jak dziewczyna szła do przodu, jej skóra nagle zaczeła najpierw pękać, a potem odpadać szerokimi płatami. Jej cała postać zwiększyła się i spod brązowej cery wyloniło się zupełnie blade ciało. Włosy wyprostowały się, zachowując jednak bardzo głęboką czerń, nogi wydłużyły jej się, biust zwiększył, to zawsze działało.

Schodami zbliżał się Złoty Rycerz Barana. Jego energia rozbłyskiwała co jakiś czas, a na twarzy widać było niepokój. Pewnie próbował porozumieć się z Rycerzem Byka, pomyślała dziewczyna. Wracał, jak widać do siebie. Kiedy wyszedł zza zakrętu zobaczył naprzeciwko siebie jedną z wojowniczek, sądząc z ubrania podlegających właśnie Aldebaranowi. Zbliżała się szybkim krokiem i Mu nie mógł nie zauważyć jak jej piękne, długie włosy i, musiał przyznać, bardzo ładny biust, się przy tym poruszają. Była wyraźnie czymś przejęta, odezwała się pierwsza:

- Panie, coś wydarzyło się w Domu Barana! – zawołała zatrzymując się przed nim – znalazłam Złotego Rycerza Byka nieprzytomnego przy wejściu!

Mu był tak zafascynowany, że nie zauważył u niej braku przepisowego powitania. Zastanawiał się jak to się stało, że jeszcze nigdy jej nie widział. Nagle oprzytomniał nieco.

- Zauważyłaś jakiegoś intruza?- zapytał idąc od razu w dół schodów, w kierunku swojego Domu. Dziewczyna podążyła za nim.

- Nie, Panie. Dlatego przyszłam zawiadomić Rycerza Raka. Nie ma żadnych śladów, a przynajmniej nic co nasz patrol mógłby rozpoznać.

- Zaraz się temu przyjrzę – powiedział, skanując teren przed sobą za pomocą fali telepatycznej. Wszystko zdawało się być w porządku. Dziewczyna trzymała się z tyłu, aż stanęli przed wejściem do Domu Barana. Mu od razu znalazł Rycerza Byka i pochylił się nad nim. Powietrze wokoło falowało lekko.

- Proszę pozwolić mi pomóc – odezwała się dziewczyna i uklękła obok. Jej talia i biodra znalazły się bardzo blisko, nie mówiąc oczywiście o klatce piersiowej, którą było teraz widać od góry. Mu nie mógł powstrzymać mysli, że to mężczyźni mogliby nosić maski, wtedy przynajmniej nie byłoby widać na co patrzą. Znieruchomiał na chwilę, odpędzając od siebie podobne pomysły, trzeba było się skoncentrować na zabraniu Aldebarana do środka, jednak Mu zdał sobie nagle sprawę, że po raz pierwszy od bardzo długiego czasu zupełnie nie jest w stanie myśleć logicznie.

Zanim się zorientował położyła mu rękę na ramieniu i ukłuła dokładnie w tym samym miejscu, co wcześniej Aldebarana. Powietrze poruszyło się jeszcze szybciej niż dotychczas, falując w górę i w dół. Mu popatrzył tylko na swoje ramię, nie był w stanie nawet się poruszyć.

Za chwilę powietrze ponownie zwolniło swój pęd, i tylko lekko się unosiło i opadało dookoła dwóch leżących Rycerzy. Dziewczyna wstała.

- Drugi załatwiony. Hmm..nie ma tutaj zbyt dobrej linii obrony, trzeba przyznać. Bardzo silni, ale jacy niezorganizowani! No cóż, nie mój problem.

Wstała i znów skierowała się w górę Świątyni. Jak dotąd szło bardzo dobrze, nawet z jedyną bronią, w jaką wyposażył ją Hades. Początkowo zdawało jej się, że bóg podziemi usiłuje ją wysłać na pewną śmierć. Nic dziwnego, kazał jej wszystko zostawić i dał tylko ten mały amulet z wystającym kolcem. Najwyraźniej jednak właśnie w ten sposób ma duże szanse na odzyskanie należnych swojemu panu dusz i powrót do podziemi. W każdym razie trzeba starać się najlepiej jak się da.

Nadal myśląc o swojej misji dziewczyna przeszła przez Domy Byka, Bliźniąt i Raka. Oho! – pomyślała - następny Dom jest pusty, co tu się dzieje? Straszny brak planowania! – westchneła sama do siebie z niedowierzaniem – Gdzie ci wszyscy Rycerze? Przecież nie zgineli – zaśmiała się do siebie, prawie na głos – to akurat bym wiedziała.

Pomyślała, że może to następny podstęp. Niemożliwe, żeby Atena aż tak nie umiała sobie poradzić z organizacją swojej Świątyni.

Przystanęła, Dom Panny. Tutaj nareszcie kogoś wyczuła. Podumała na chwilę wczuwając się w energię kosmiczną. Spokojny facet ze skłonnością do medytacji. Szuka spokoju. Pochodzi z Indii, obowiązkowo należy zostawić czarne włosy.

To będzie łatwe, pomyślała. Skóra znów zaczęła jej odpadać i dziewczyna powoli zmieniała kształt. Zmniejszyła nieco biust, on na to raczej nie poleci aż tak łatwo jak ten ostatni. Wystarczy o rozmiar mniej, trzeba wszystko lekko zaakcentować. Za to talia musi być idealna, nie ma wątpliwości, biodra ładnie uwydatnione, najlepiej byłoby pojawić się w jakiejś zwiewnej sukience, ale nie ma za kogo się podać. Tu są tylko wojowniczki, ech...co za nuda. Nawet nie ma w czym wybrać.

No nic, trzeba wykorzystać to co jest dostępne. Mogłaby w zasadzie założyć coś zwiewnego pod zbroję, ale on zapewne od razu się zaalarmuje, że nie wygląda jak każda wojowniczka. Przyciemniła sobie odcień skóry, ale zaraz znów rozjaśniła. Chyba lepiej nie przesadzać bo mnie facet z hindu przepyta, pomyślała. Jasne oczy, tym razem, może niebieskie. Przyjrzała się sobie z zaskoczeniem. O dziwo, wygladało na to, że zbiegiem okoliczności prawie przybrała swoją normalną postać. Ucieszyło ją to, miło było pomyśleć, że komuś spodobałabyś się tak jak jesteś. No ale dość tego przebierania, weszła do środka, znów jako wojowniczka Rycerza Byka.

Rycerz Panny siedział w samym środku swojego Domu, zwrócony w jej stronę. Musiał wyczuć że ktoś się zbliża. Spojrzała na niego i stanęła zaskoczona. Zupełnie nie wygladał jak Hindus! A właściwie dokładnie odwrotnie, zaśmiała się w duchu. Nie dość, że miał długie włosy, to jeszcze zupełnie jasne. Cera jasna jak u Skandynawa, a oczy niebieskie. Trzeba przyznać, ze inaczej sobie go wyobrażała. No ale to nie miało znaczenia w zasadzie, liczyło się to jaki miał gust bardziej niż cokolwiek innego. Z pewnością pochodził z Indii, nie dało się nie zauważyć stroju w którym siedział, no i pozycji kwiatu lotosu. Jakkolwiek by nie wyglądał, pewnie ma taki sam gust jak wszyscy inni, jej intuicja nigdy nie zawodziła. A nawet jeśli by tak było, to mogła się założyć, że nie widział ostatnio zbyt wielu kobiet i da się nabrać tak samo jak jego koledzy.

Wyprostowała się i skłoniła przepisowo.

- Co się stało? – Rycerz popatrzył na nią przymróżając lekko oczy.

- Panie, mamy na terenie intruza! – powiedziała – Nie widać żadnych śladów, ale mój patrol natknął się na nieprzytomnych Rycerzy Barana i Byka. Są u stóp Świątyni.

- Czy są ranni? – zapytał poważnie.

- Nie wiem, Panie. Nie zauważyłam żeby krwawili, jednak wysłano mnie w górę Świątyni żebym o tym doniosła Złotym Rycerzom. Pozostali wojownicy zajęli się nimi.

- Rozumiem – powiedział Rycerz Panny i wstał – Natychmiast trzeba tam pójść. Założę tylko Zbroję.

Wyciągnął rękę przed siebie i jego energia kosmiczna zapaliła się. Dziewczyna zobaczyła jak Złota Zbroja Panny wylądowała przed swoim właścicielem. Rycerz odwiązał górną część swojego stroju do medytacji. Nieznajoma poruszyła się nieco, ale zdecydowała, że to chyba normalne że zakłada Zbroję przy niej. Miał bardzo ładnie rzeźbioną klatkę piersiową i silne ramiona. Dziewczyna nagle zdała sobie sprawę z tego, że wszyscy mężczyźni w Hadesie mieli skórę ciemną, jakby nawet szarawą, tak samo jak oczy. Nigdy nie widziała, żeby którykolwiek zapuszczał włosy poniżej ramion, może to jakieś specjalne zalecenia ze strony boga podziemi, żeby im nie przeszkadzały w walce, czy coś. Albo jakaś powszechna moda.

Rycerz Panny popatrzył na nią w milczeniu, dopasowując przednią część płata chroniącego klatkę piersiową. Jego włosy były naprawdę przepiękne i zapewne niezwykle rzadko spotykane w tym odcieniu, nawet na powierzchni. Zanim się zorientowała, nie mogła już oderwać spojrzenia od tych jasnoniebieskich oczu.

Próbowała się poruszyć, ale nie udało jej się nawet drgnąć. Złoty Rycerz znieruchomiał zupełnie, po czym odłożył fragmenty Zbroi nie odwracając od niej wzroku ani na ułamek sekundy. Podszedł bliżej. Chciała się cofnąć, ale zdała sobie nagle sprawę, że nie może nawet się odezwać. Rycerz Panny nadal patrzył jej w oczy.

- Witam, miałem nadzieję, że wreszcie do mnie pani przyjdzie. Zaczynałem się już niecierpliwić.

Nadal patrzył. Nie mogła się ruszyć ani na centymetr.

- Muszę przyznać, że teleport, którego pani używa jest pierwszej jakości. To niegrzecznie śledzić ludzi na ich własnym terenie, dlatego wybaczy pani, że i ja pominę niektóre zasady dobrego wychowania.

- Kto cię tu przysłał? – zapytał o wiele ostrzejszym głosem, przechodząc na 'ty'. Jego spojrzenie nadal nie opuściło oczu dziewczyny. Sama temu nie wierzyła, ale jej usta otworzyły się od razu, zupełnie niezależnie od jej zauważyła, że już od jakieoś czasu jego energia kosmiczna promieniuje w całym pomieszczeniu.

- Hades. Służę Hadesowi – powiedziała.

Shaka domyślał się tego oczywiście, ale zawsze trzeba było sprawdzić. Na szczęście w porę zorientował się jakiej techniki próbuje użyć ta dziewczyna i udało mu się odwrócić atak przeciwnko niej samej.

- Jak się nazywasz? – pytał dalej.

- Megara – usłyszał odpowiedź i z zaskoczenia o mało nie utracił kontroli nad całą hipnozą. Niemożliwe! Megara była jedną z najbardziej zaufanych podwładnych boga podziemi.

- Po co weszłaś się na teren Świątyni?

- Miałam odzyskać dusze Rycerza Bliźniąt, Lwa i Kameleona.

- Dlaczego Hades wysłał tutaj kogoś tak wysoko postawionego w chierarchii? Nie mógł zlecić tego jednemu ze swoich Spectrów?

- Posłał mnie ponieważ Atenie służą w większości mężczyźni. O wiele łatwiej mi było dostać się do środka.

No tak, rzeczywiście.., przemkneło Shace przez myśl. Nie mógł winić ani Mu, ani Aldebarana, wojowniczka stojąca przed nim naprawdę wywierała na nim zamierzony efekt i tak samo musiało być z poprzednimi dwoma Złotymi Rycerzami.

- Jak ci się udało pokonać strażników Domów Barana i Byka?

Dziewczyna podała mu mały owalny amulat, który cały czas trzymała w dłoni. Miał na sobie wyrzeźbione jakieś znaki, a z samego środka wystawał pojedynczy czarny kolec.

- Ukłułam każdego z nich – powiedziała – To pozwoliło mi zapieczętować ich świadomość na pewien czas.

- To znaczy, że żyją?

- Tak, znajdują się w czymś w rodzaju snu. Obudzą się za kilka dni, lub kiedy medalion zostanie zniszczony.

Shaka nadal nie spuścił z niej wzroku. Zacisnął pięść, rozległ się brzęk i kawałki medalionu pospadały na podłogę.

Saga, Kanon i June staneli przed wejściem do Świątyni.

- Co oni tam robili, tak właściwie? – zapytał Saga.

- Nie mam pojęcia. Od jakiegoś czasu moi żołnierze deptali im po piętach. Tych czterech kombinowało coś niejasnego. Nie zdziwiłbym sie gdyby włażenie na nasz teren było ich własnym pomysłem.

Saga przytaknął.

- Zgadzam się. Nie sądzę zeby Atena szukała z Posejdonem zwady.

Zaraz jednak Rycerz Bliźniąt skupił swoją uwagę na Domu Barana. Westchnął. Zaczyna się. Spojrzał na brata.

- Idziesz z nami?

- Nie mów mi że spodziewałeś się czego innego, mam jeszcze oczy na swoim miejscu. Twoja dziewczyna nie nosi zbroi a ty ledwo stoisz. Nie wnikam w to, czym wyście się tam zajmowali w tych innych wymiarach, może bardzo dobrze się bawiliście. Jednak kto jak kto, ale ty powinieneś pamiętać żeby trochę sił sobie zostawić, tak na wszelki wypadek. Widzę, że jesteś bezbronny jak dziecko.

- Uważaj co mówisz, Kanon! – zdenerwował się Saga.

- Tak, tak, uważam. Hehe. Ale przyznasz mi chyba rację.

- Przestańcie – June zatrzymała Sagę, który juz zaczął się denerwować – Dziękujemy ci Kanon. Być może Atena uprzedziła już wszystkich o naszym przyjsciu, ale nigdy nic nie wiadomo. Poza tym Hades prawie na pewno za nami kogoś posłał.

- No właśnie – odezwał się Saga – Nie sądzisz, że Posejdonowi może nie spodobać się to, że mieszasz się w konflikt pomiędzy Hadesem i Ateną? Jeżeli zainterweniujesz w jakikolwiek sposób, Hades was także uzna za wrogów.

- Wiem o tym i dlatego jeżeli nie będę musiał się w to mieszać, dam ci braterskiego buziaka.

- Och ty, dzieciaku! Nigdy nie wyrośniesz... – wywrócił oczami Saga.

Przekomażali się całą drogę, zpod powierzchni wody gdzie Kanon ich znalazł, aż tu, pod Dom Barana. June uśmiechnęła się i pomyślała, że muszą strasznie się cieszyć z tego, że znów się widzą.

- Wejdźmy wreszcie, bo rzeczywiście uznają, że mamy złe zamiary – powiedziała mijając kamienne schody. Nie uszła daleko. Rycerze podbiegli do miejsca, w którym stanęła.

- Aldebaran? Mu? – zdziwił się Saga i zaraz pochylił się nad nimi, lekko zapalając swoją energię kosmiczną – Żyją ale wygląda na to, że ktoś nas uprzedził – wskazał na ślady ukłucia na ramionach obu Rycerzy. W tym momencie powieki Mu lekko się poruszyły.

- Do tyłu! – zawołał Saga i odepchnął jednym ramieniem June, a drugim Kanona. W samą porę. Upadając na ziemię cała trójka o włos uniknęła szerokiego promienia energii kosmicznej.

Wyglądało na to, że były Wielki Mistrz dobrze znał swoich podwładnych.

- Stój! – zawołał ostro Rycerz Bliźniąt i podbił ręce Aldebarana w górę. Promień o kilka centymetrów wyminął włosy June i prawe ramię Kanona i pogruchotał część sufitu. Pospadały na nich małe kamyki, ale Rycerz Byka, jakby instynktownie usłuchał znajomego głosu. Oboje z Mu podnieśli się szybko.

- Niemożliwe! – zawołał Rycerz Barana - Wielki Mistrz!

Kurz opadł lekko. Strażnicy pierwszych dwóch Domów Zodiaku zobaczyli przed sobą całą trójkę i przez chwilę zaniemówili ze zdumienia. Generał Posejdona siedział tuż obok Sagi, nie było mowy o tym, żeby podszywał się pod niego.

- Co to ma znaczyć?! Kolejny podstęp?! – zmarszczył brwi Mu – Wybaczcie, ale pomyliliście się o kilka dni. Wielki Mistrz nie żyje.

To mówiąc podniósł obie dłonie przed siebie, szykując się do ataku. Saga poderwał się w górę, ale zaraz chwycił się za pierś. Znów tracił siły. June ze zgrozą pomyślała, że przecież już zapada noc. Nie pozostało wiele czasu, musieli stanąć przed Ateną jak najszybciej!

- Zaraz, chwileczkę – wtrącił się Kanon. Podniósł się i stanął pomiędzy Sagą, a pozostałymi dwoma Złotymi Rycerzami - Słuchajcie, panowie Rycerze, chyba się teraz nie pobijemy. Inaczej mnie przyjęliście dwa dni temu. A poza tym nikt mi nie będzie mówił czy mój brat żyje czy też nie, kiedy mam go obok siebie. Chyba nie stwierdzicie, że ja też nie żyję?

- Właśnie zaatakowano Świątynię. – odezwał się Mu - Skąd mamy mieć pewność czy nie należycie do wroga?

- Nie szukamy konfliktu – odezwała się June – Przychodzimy z wezwania Ateny.

- Nie wierzę wam – powiedział Mu – Byliście blisko, ale źle trafiliście. Atena zamierzała wydostać Rycerza Kameleona i Bliźniąt z Hadesu dopiero za kilka godzin.

- Co?! Czyli twierdzisz, że jesteśmy za wcześnie?! – wykrzyknął Kanon – Co to ma do rzeczy, na wszystkich bogów!

- Dość tego! – odezwał się nagle Saga przerywając bratu wpół zdania. Podniósł się i stanął naprzeciwko Mu – Nic dziwnego, że Świątynia została zaatakowana. Jak widzę nic nie jest zorganizowane tak jak trzeba.

- Jak śmiesz! Nawet gdybyś był Rycerzem Bliźniąt, to i tak nie miałbyś już prawa mówić do nas w ten sposób! – Mu znów szykował się do walki.

- Mylisz się – odciął Saga tak samo ostro – Nieważne kim jestem, oboje zapominacie o swoich obowiązkach! Znaleźliśmy was nieprzytomnych, nie wyczuwam nikogo ani w Domu Raka, ani Bliźniąt, ani Lwa. Tak więc wróg przedarł się już co najmniej połowę drogi, a tymczasem wy tracicie tutaj z nami czas! Atena może być w niebezpieczeństwie. Bogowie, nie mogę uwierzyć, że zostawiliście aż tak wielkie luki w zabezpieczeniach! Do wszystkich diabłów Mu, podejmij decyzję! Albo nas zabij, albo nam uwierz, ale zrób to szybko. Jeden z was powinien tu zostać a drugi już dawno biec na górę sprawdzić co się dzieje.

Mu milczał, nawet wbrew samemu sobie. Aldebaran patrzył na stojącego przed nimi Sagę spod zmarszczonych brwi.

- Nie patrzcie tak na mnie! – wybuchnął Saga. June podeszła zeby mu przerwać, ale stanęła zobaczywszy, że zapalił swoją energię kosmiczną najbardziej jak się dało. Niestety, Kanon miał rację, Saga zużył przeważającą większość sił na znalezienie jej i Aiorii, potem połączenie ich dusz z ciałami, i wreszcie żeby wydostać wszystkich na powierzchnię. Teraz ledwo stał na nogach.

- Ruszycie się czy nie?! – zawołał do Złotych Rycerzy – Atena jest w okolicy Domu Strzelca, a tam otworzył się portal do Hadesu! Jeżeli nie chcecie się ruszyć, to zejdźcie mi z drogi, sam tam pójdę.

- Stój, walka nie będzie potrzebna. Rzeczywiście jesteś Wielkim Mistrzem – powiedział Aldebaran opuszczając dłonie Mu w dół – Trzeba natychmiast działać.

- Mu, jesteś zmęczony, zostań tutaj przy wejściu i wykończ ewentualnych uciekinierów. Wyślij wiadomość Death Maskowi, że natychmiast ma stanąć na posterunku. Zeusie, walczymy z Hadesem a brama nie strzeżona! Reszta, natychmiast w drogę! – Zwrócił się do Aldebarana i pozostałych gasząc swoją energię kosmiczną i nawet się nie oglądając ruszył do przodu.

Kanon stał przez chwilę z otwartymi ustami, dopiero za moment dołączył do wszystkich. Jak widać Saga nigdy nie tracił czasu na rzeczy zbędne. Nawet nie oburzył się że go nie poznali, nie zaczekał aż ustalą kto tu dowodzi, nie przejął się tym, że to rozkazy Ateny powinny być teraz decydujące. Super, hehe! Ponadto, co jeszcze bardziej zaskoczyło Generała, Złoci Rycerze nie powiedzieli ani słowa sprzeciwu. Widocznie rozumieli jak poważna może być sytuacja i wszyscy trzej zostawili osobiste porachunki i urażoną dumę na potem. Nie chciał tylko widzieć tego 'potem'. Sądząc po minie Rycerza Barana, Mu nie odpuści tak lekko. A w ogóle to skąd u licha Saga wiedział, ze ten facet jest zmęczony? Kanon tylko wzruszył ramionami. Wszystko po staremu, wygląda na to, że zawsze będzie miał czego uczyć się od brata.

- Saga – zawołał za nim – A z jakiej racji ty wydajesz tutaj rozkazy? Wydawało mi się, że Atena zrzuciła cię ze stołka. Czy to nie ona powinna decydować o tym co będziecie robić?

- Owszem – odpowiedział Rycerz Bliźniąt nie odwracając nawet głowy – Jak najbardziej. Zapytaj Aldebarana jakie instrukcje ostatnio dostał.

June i Kanon jednocześnie popatrzyli na Złotego Rycerza Byka. Ten spuścił wzrok.

- Nie mamy żadnych wiadomości juz od jakiegoś czasu. Atena jest zajęta przygotowaniami i nie podjęła jeszcze decyzji.

- Hmmm...Rozumiem – powiedział Kanon – Ale skąd on o tym wie?

- Złoci Rycerze komunikują się ze sobą i z Ateną. Przyznam, że trudno mi w to uwierzyć, ale jak widać on też to słyszy.

June nagle zdała sobie sprawę z tego jak trudno będzie Rycerzowi Bliźniąt wrócić do Świątyni. Nie witano go tutaj z radością. Nawet Aldebaran, o którym zawsze słyszała tylko najlepsze rzeczy, widocznie traktował go z niechęcią.

Wszyscy milczeli już, dopóki Saga nie zatrzymał się przed Domem Panny. Pozostali także stanęli. Weszli tam ostrożnie i powoli.

- Zdecydowanie czuć tutaj kogoś od Hadesa – powiedział Kanon, rozglądając się uważnie.

Nikt ich jednak nie zaatakował. Przeszli przez korytarz i dotarli do dużej sali, w której Shaka miał zwyczaj medytować, albo też czekać na przechodzącego wroga, przy czym jedno nie wykluczało drugiego.

- O kurde! – zawołał Kanon na widok, który ukazał się ich oczom – Niech mnie, Saga, zapisuję się do twojej armii!

Na środku sali leżało kilka materaców do ćwiczeń. Na środku nich siedział Shaka, a przed nim półleżała w bardzo zmysłowej pozie długonoga, czarnowłosa piękność i zdawała się prosić o chwilę uwagi. Jej duże, rozmarzone niebieskie oczy patrzyły w upojeniu, za wszelką cenę starając się roztopić lodowate spojrzenie Rycerza Panny.

- Gdzie oni są teraz? – zapytał surowo ten ostatni, zupełnie niewzruszony ani nią, ani też faktem przybycia do swojego Domu całej czwórki Rycerzy.

- Już nic więcej nie wiem, mój najsłodszy – powiedziała dziewczyna – Zdradziłam ci wszystko co powiedział mi Hades. A teraz proszę, porozmawiajmy o czymś innym.

- O niech mnie... – wyszeptał Aldebaran.

- Na przykład – powiedziała podnosząc dłoń i biorąc pomiędzy długie, smukłe palce kosmyk złotych włosów Rycerza - możemy porozmawiać o tobie i o mnie...

Zmieniła pozycję na inną, nie mniej zachęcającą.

- Saga, chłopie! – podekscytował się Kanon - Nigdy nie myślałem, że kiedyś to powiem, ale jesteś genialny! Jeśli u ciebie w Świątyni są takie atrakcje, to możesz wliczyć całe moje wojsko do swoich szeregów!

- Przestań. – Saga jak zwykle denerwował się kiedy ktoś nie zachowywał powagi w takich chwilach – Ta dziewczyna służy Hadesowi. Rycerz Panny ją tylko zahipnotyzował.

- No to niech mnie też taką zahipnotyzuje! – zawołał Generał Posejdona zupełnie nie przejmując się powagą brata. Zaraz z nim o tym pomówię.

Shaka nagle zamknął oczy. Dziewczyna w momencie bez czucia opadła na materac.

- Saga, widzę że wróciłeś – powiedział – A więc to jest ta część planu, której Atena nie chciała nam zdradzić. Przywołała was jeszcze tej samej nocy?

- Tak, czego się dowiedziałeś? – zapytał Rycerz Bliźniąt.

- Widzę, że dobrze się bawisz – przerwał mu Aldebaran uśmiechając się chytrze – Wybacz że przeszkadzamy.

Shaka zamrugał oczami i wykrztusił:

- Daj spokój... - potem odchrząknął lekko i od razu przeszedł do pytania Sagi - Ta dziewczyna to Megara, jedna z potężniejszych sług Hadesa. Przysłano ją tutaj żeby odebrać dusze twoją, jej – wskazał na June – i Aiorii.

- Właśnie, gdzie jest Aioria? – zapytał Aldebaran.

- Wydostał się na powierzchnię razem z nimi, ale musiał jeszcze coś swojego załatwić, obiecał że zjawi się we właściwym czasie. – powiedział Kanon.

- A propos czasu – wtrąciła się June, łapiąc Sagę za ramię – nie pozostało go wiele. Musimy zobaczyć się z Ateną przed północą.

- Znowu północ! – zdenerwował się Kanon – To zawsze jest północ! Czemu nie 23:24 i trzydzieści dwie sekundy?

- Zgadzam się, to głupie – przyznał Saga całkowicie rozumiejąc o co mu chodzi - Ale nie mamy innego wyjścia, tak zostało ustalone – powiedział, po czym wyjaśnił na pytające spojrzenie Shaki i Aldebarana - Atena musi niejako potwierdzić nasze istnienie, przyjąć nas z powrotem do świata, do którego nas wezwała.

- Jest przy domu Shiny, to tam otworzył się wczoraj teleport. Idźcie od razu, ale musicie uważać – powiedział Shaka – Z tego co Megara mówiła, na powierzchnię wyszło jeszcze kilku Spectrów. Nie wiedziała gdzie dokładnie, ale nie przyszli zagrozić Atenie, to na was będą polować.

- Dziękuję, idziemy zaraz – powiedział Rycerz Bliźniąt i ruszył naprzód – Kanon, idziesz?

- Już...juuuż... – zamruczał Generał powoli odrywając wzrok od leżącej Megary i odezwał się do Shaki – Słuchaj, ta tutaj, jest ci jeszcze potrzebna?

Shaka popatrzył na niego przez chwilę, po czym zapytał ostrożnie:

- A co?

- Nic, tak sobie myślałem, że jak z nią skończyłeś, to może mógłbyś ją zahipnotyzować na mnie. Wiesz, żeby też się tak wpatrywała jak w słońce.

- Niestety, przyznam się, że to efekt uboczny – powiedział Shaka – Używała lekkiego rodzaju hipnozy. Odbijając atak przez przypadek odwróciłem także jego dodatkowe działanie. Próbowała mnie złapać na swoje wdzięki, ale zamiast tego to ona zauroczyła się mną.

- Dalej do końca nie rozumiem coś ty tam zrobił, ale bardzo podoba mi się efekt – Kanon nie dawał za wygraną – To co, spróbujesz ją nastawić na mnie?

- Kanon! – Rycerz Bliźniąt złapał go za bark i pociągnął za sobą – Nie wygłupiaj się.

- No co? Nie chcę żeby się taka laska zmarnowała! – oponował Generał.

- Nie zmarnuje się – Saga tym razem sam uśmiechnął się złośliwie – Shaka się już nią zajmie tak jak trzeba. Tylko nie wypada mu powiedzieć nam nieuprzejmie żebyśmy się wynosili i zostawili ich sam na sam.

To mówiąc Rycerz Bliźniąt, zupełnie nie zważając na protesty Shaki popchnął wszystkich do wyjścia. June zauważyła jak znacząco rozluźnił się na wiadomość, że żołnierze Hadesa skierowani są przeciw nim, a nie Atenie.

Naprzeciwko siebie zobaczyli nadbiegającego Death Maska.

- Rycerz Bliźniąt! – zawołał od razu – A więc jednak Mu miał rację. Postanowiłeś nadal mieszać się w nie swoje sprawy.

- O co ci chodzi? – zmarszczył brwi Saga.

- Nie było cię zaledwie parę dni, ale zapominasz, że w tym czasie wiele się zmieniło. Już nie jesteś głową Świątyni, pamiętasz? Co cię napadło żeby wydawać nam rozkazy!

- Co wyście się tacy dumni zrobili nagle! – Rycerz Bliźniąt stanął naprzeciw niego – Wszystkim wam przewróciło się w głowie i nie widzicie co jest ważne, trzeba usunąć wroga i zapewnić Atenie bezpieczeństwo! Gdzieś ty się podziewał? Brama jest niestrzeżona!

- Atena mnie wezwała – odpowiedział równie zaczepnie Death Mask - i jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko temu, musiałem jej asystować.

- Zostawiając wejście do Hadesu niezabezpieczone? My WALCZYMY z Hadesem! Po co niby Mu i Aldebaran, gdyby nawet stali na swoich miejscach, stróżowaliby na przodzie Świątyni skoro można dostać się tu od środka, szybko i wygodnie?

Oboje zapalili swoje energie kosmiczne. June zrobiła krok do przodu, ale Kanon zatrzymał ją od razu.

- Zaczekaj. Zostaw ich, nic sobie nie zrobią. – powiedział półgłosem.

- Jakto? – zdziwiła się dziewczyna, zarówno czując, jak i widząc że energie obu Rycerzy ciągle narastają. Zderzały się ze sobą, w przygotowaniu do gwałtownego i brutalnego pojedynku.

- Wierz mi. Zostaw ich.

June ledwo zmusiła się żeby to zrobić. Obie złote aury spięły się ze sobą, to przenikając, to spychając się wzajemnie. Narastały i gęstniały. June usłyszała trzaski, to podobne wyładowaniom elektrycznym siły. Wyglądało to jakby dwie chmury spotkały się ze sobą i miały wywołać burzę z piorunami. Ruchy energii przepychały powietrze i od strony dwójki Rycerzy zaczął wiać wiatr. June usłyszała jak piasek uderza w jej maskę, jedyną rzecz, która jej jeszcze pozostała ze Zbroi Kameleona. Złoci Rycerze stali nadal nieruchomo, mierząc się nawzajem wzrokiem. Nagle Death Mask poruszył się nieznacznie i June drgnęła. Ale atak nie nastąpił. Energie zgasły i wiatr ustał.

Saga uśmiechnął się i wyciągnął wprzód prawą rękę. Rycerz Raka uścisnął ją. Także odpowiedział uśmiechem.

- Witaj w domu – powiedział.

- Dziękuję.

June czuła się jedyną obecną osobą, która nie rozumie co się właściwie stało. Wszyscy inni natychmiast przeszli nad całym wydarzeniem do porządku dziennego.

- Spieszcie się – powiedział Death Mask. Podniósł dłoń na pożegnanie i ruszył szybkim krokiem w dół schodów.

- Ty też, na Atenę! – zawołał za nim Saga.

- Co się tam przed chwilą stało? – zwróciła się June do Aldebarana, który biegł obok niej. Złoty Rycerz nie odpowiedział. Miał posępny wyraz twarzy i nie popatrzył na nią nawet.

- Musieli sobie wyjaśnić kilka rzeczy – odezwał się z drugiej strony Kanon – Czasami to znacznie lepsze wyjście niż bezpośrednia walka. Niestety to dość skomplikowany proces i uczą go tylko Rycerzy wyższej rangi. Saga przeszkolił mnie w tym kiedyś, zanim jeszcze zostałem Generałem Posejdona. Jak go znam, to wyszkoli też ciebie, o ile oczywiście wasza trójka wyżyje do jutra.

Przebiegli przez korytarz Domu Wagi, pusty jak zazwyczaj.

- Mam nadzieję, że Aioria wie co robi czekając w ten sposób – odezwała się June – Nie zostało wiele ponad godzinę czasu.

- Na pewno depcze nam już po piętach – powiedział Kanon – gdzie mógłby być?

- No właśnie, my też chętnie byśmy się dowiedzieli – odezwał się czyjś głos w ciemności. Już prawie wydostali się na zewnątrz Domu Wagi. Niestety, kiedy stanęli miejscu gdzie powinno znajdować się wyjście okazało się, że korytarz ciągnie się nadal, jakby w nieskończoność.

- Korytarz międzywymiarowy – mruknął Saga – Stary numer.

Stanął nagle, skupił swoją energię i wypuścił przed siebie niewielką, złotawą kulkę. Uderzyła w coś niewidocznego i rozprysneła się na kawałeczki. Nieskończony korytarz zniknął. W momencie przed ich oczami ukazało się otwarte wyjście z Domu Wagi.

- Mamy towarzystwo – odezwała się June.

- Aldebaran, dołącz do Ateny – powiedział Saga – Mogła zostać bez ochrony.

Rycerz Byka, wciąż bez słowa, ruszył przed siebie.

June czuła aż za dobrze kilka oddzielnych energii kosmicznych. Każdy z nich należał do świata Hadesa, dziewczyna będąc tam przez czas, który wydawał się wiecznością, doskonale rozpoznała kogo mają przed sobą. A ponieważ weszła do podziemi jako śmiertelniczka, o wiele lepiej niż Saga zauważała tam wszystkie ślady i związki ze światem żywych. Teraz od razu połączyła te tymczasowe ciała z elementami świadomości sług Hadesa.

- Jest ich czterech – szepneła i wskazała wzrokiem miejsca, gdzie się ukrywali.

- To będzie dziecinnie proste – odezwał się Kanon i zanim ktokolwiek zdążył coś jeszcze powiedzieć, zaatakował.

Rozłożył ramiona na boki i zarysował nimi w powietrzu trójkąt. Jeszcze krótka koncentracja i aury dwóch napastników zniknęły bez śladu.

- Bardzo dobrze – pochwalił Saga.

- Co chcesz przez to powiedzieć?! – Kanon najerzył się od razu – Nie traktuj mnie jak swojego ucznia! Dziękuję bardzo Mistrzu, cieszę się, że udało mi się zaliczyć to ćwiczenie.

- Proszę bardzo, uczniu. Bardzo dobrze, dostateczny.

Kanon wydał z siebie coś jakby warknięcie i trzepnął brata dłonią po grzywce.

- Wypraszam sobie, Wasza Wielebność!

Saga i June zaśmiali się równo.

- Wybaczcie że wam przerywam – na schodach wreszcie pokazała się postać pojedynczego wojownika Hadesa, a potem jeszcze jednego - ale mam wam coś do zaprezentowania.

Trzymał w wyciągnietej dłoni mały przedmiot. Skierował go zaraz w stronę całej trójki. Saga i June momantalnie przestali się śmiać. Oboje przyklękli i chwycili się za piersi. Powietrze dookoła zaczęło falować w górę i w dół.

- Kurde, co ty robisz! – zawołał zaskoczony Kanon.

- Pieczętuję tą dwójkę – twarz przybysza zupełnie nie ruszała się kiedy mówił. Generał Posejdona skrzywił się z niesmakiem, ten Spectr nie potrafił, lub nie miał ochoty odpowiednio panować nad swoim ciałem, przez co wisiało ono w powietrzu jak kukła, martwy pretekst do bycia tutaj, na powiezchni. Kanon aż się wzdrygnął z obrzydzenia. Zdawało się, że obu Spectrów nie chce nawet marnować czasu na to, żeby dokładnie manipulować swoimi ciałami. Widocznie pewni byli, że trzy zbiegłe z Hadesu dusze nie dotrą do Ateny na czas.

- Bogowie, jesteście obaj naprawdę obleśni – oświadczył Kanon.

Nie wdał się jednak w dalszą dyskusję. Tym samym atakiem co wcześniej wysłał do innego wymiaru jednego ze Spectrów, już zbierającego swoją energię. Jednakże, atak był policzony na obydwóch osobników. Kanon domyślił się, że dziwny, zakończony kolcem medalion w jakiś sposób zablokował jego energię kosmiczną. Tymczasem Saga i June nie powiedzieli ani jednego słowa, zupełnie znieruchomieli. Ten facet w tak krótkim czasie zupełnie ich unieszkodliwił, pomyślał ze zgrozą Kanon.

Trzeba było działać szybko.

Niestety, tajemniczy medalion zaświecił nagle i jak spod ziemi wyłonili się pozostali trzej słudzy Hadesa. Przeniósł ich z wymiaru, w który wrzucił ich Kanon! Zaatakowali wszyscy na raz. Generał nigdy nie widział, żeby eneria kosmiczna była w takim dysonansie z czyimś ciałem. Przyzwyczajony do ataku z wyczuwaniem aury, Kanon poczuł kilka uderzeń pięściami. Oczywiście nie wyrządziły mu one żadnej krzywdy, nosił przecież Zbroję Morskiego Smoka, ale na sam dotyk wosy stanęły mu na głowie, a po plecach przeszły ciarki. Co za obrzydliwość!

Zaatakował, tym razem samą energią kosmiczną. Podziałała o wiele lepiej. Trzech Spectrów, jeden po drugim, poleciało do tyłu. Ich aury zachwiały się znacznie. Dobrze, widać jakiś postęp, wiadomo co skutkuje, a co nie, pomyślał w duchu Kanon. Trzeba jednak było przede wszystkim pomóc tamtej dwójce. Nie wyglądali dobrze, coraz bardziej kulili się w sobie, a ich aury mocno straciły na sile. Generał podbiegł do stojącej postaci i uciął promieniem energii poprzez wyciągniętą rękę tak szybko, że sługa Hadesa nawet nie zdążył mrugnąć. Kanon odwrócił wzrok, kiedy odcięty fragment głucho upadł na ziemię. Natychmiast jednak przemógł obrzydzenie i poszukał wzrokiem medalionu. Leżał tuż obok dłoni. Spectr jak tylko zorientował się co się stało, rzucił się po owalny przedmiot, ale było już za późno. Słychać było trzask i kilka pęknięć. Słudzy Hadesa wrzasnęli jednocześnie, jakby jednym głosem. Stopa Kanona gniotła ostatnie kawałeczki na drobny proszek.

Generał obejrzał się za siebie. Powietrze znów zrzedło i przestało się ruszać. Pieczęć znikneła. Mimo to jednak sytuacja nie wygladała na dobrą. Saga i June leżeli nieruchomo obok siebie, oboje mieli zamknięte oczy i nie wydawali żadnego odgłosu. Kanon zauważył, że śmiertelnie zbledli. Chciał sprawdzić, czy jeszcze żyją, ale żołnierze Hadesa znów przygotowywali się do ataku.

- Saga! June! Nic wam nie jest? – zawołał do nich. Zdążył jedynie podnieść June lekko za ramiona. Nie uzyskał żadnej odpowiedzi.

Nagle promień ciemnofioletowej energii uderzył go w bok. Przez ramię i całą prawą stronę brzucha Kanona przeszedł przeszywający ból. Czuł to jak na gołej skórze mimo że był w Zbroi! Zaklął w myślach. Widocznie atakowali w swerze energii kosmicznej, a nie bezpośrednio w cielesnej. Rzucił wzrokiem w dół na leżącego Sagę. Nagle zdał sobie sprawę tak naprawdę jak niepewne było jeszcze, że jego brat przeżyje. Ponieważ zobaczył go chodzącego, rozmawiającego i panoszącego się jak zwykle, Kanon jakoś podświadomie uspokoił się wewnętrznie. Założył, że wszystko już jest dobrze. Nie ma mowy, nie mógł w żadnym razie pozwolić żeby przez godzinę nie doszli tego małego kawałeczka, który im pozostał do spotkania z Ateną! To byłoby śmieszne.

Odwrócił się do swoich przeciwników. Odrzucili już zupełnie swoje ziemskie ciała, wszystkie cztery leżały już na podłodze. Nikogo nie było widać, ale Kanon dokładnie wyczuwał ich energie. Zamknął oczy, najłatwiej pójdzie mu walczyć z nimi sposobem Shaki. Skoncentrował się i natychmiast wyczuł gdzie dokładnie się znajdują. Odbił kilka promieni i sam zaatakował. Niestety, pomimo, że trafił, niewiele udało mu się ich uszkodzić. No tak, przecież trzeba było zmienić także sposób ataku. Zwykle uszkadza się przede wszystkim czyjeś ciało, teraz jednak było to niemożliwe. Kanon nigdy jeszcze nie walczył z kimś, kto nie posiadał cielesnej powłoki. Musiał na poczekaniu wymyślić jak zmienić swój atak żeby w ogóle na nich poskutkował. Tymczasem tamci atakowali bez przerwy, Generał odskoczył poza schody, na zewnątrz Domu Wagi, żeby nie trafili June albo Sagi.

Kanon coraz bardziej uświadamiał sobie jak bardzo traci czas, ale nie mógł nic zrobić. Koncentracja nadal zajmowała mu zbyt wiele czasu. Jeżeli miał uderzyć w ich energie kosmiczne z odpowiednią siłą, potrzeba mu było kilkunastu sekund, a w tym czasie oni trafiali go już, rozpraszając zupełnie energię, którą uzbierał. Nie mogąc własnoręcznie zabrać dusz Sagi i June z powrotem, Spectrzy widocznie grali na zwłokę. Trzeba było myśleć bardzo szybko.

Nagle Kanon wpadł na pomysł. Rozłożył ramiona na boki, jak zawsze kiedy przygotowywał się do ataku międzywymiarowego.

- Głupcze, to nic nie da – usłyszał czyjś śmiech zawieszony jakby w powietrzu – Znamy już ten atak. Nawet bez amuletu, będąc we czwórkę damy radę powrócić z twojego wymiaru!

Kanon jednak nie zważając na te słowa zaatakował, pilnując żeby promie ataku objął wszystkich na raz. Tak też się stało, cztery energie kosmiczne zniknęły. Morski Smok nie czekał jednak ani przez chwilę. Od razu zebrał swoją energię, najszybciej jak się dało. Skupiał ją wokół siebie jednocześnie uważając na każdy nalżejszy znak obcej aury dookoła siebie. Jego ciemnozłota energia gęstniała, rozświetlając pokrytą runami Posejdona Zbroję.

Kanon zastygł w oczekiwaniu, tylko jego energia coraz bardziej się wzmacniała. Nareszcie, z lewej strony od wejścia niedaleko szereg kolumn pojawiło się pęknięcie, bardzo dokładnie je wyczuwał. Spectrzy zaczęli wychodzić, na szczęście wszyscy naraz. Kanon wyrzucił obie ręce do przodu i promień energii poleciał w ich stronę z prędkością światła. Nie zdążyli nawet drgnąć. Generał czuł, jak ciepłe, gęste powietrze odpływa od niego zupełnie. Wreszcie zakończył atak, gasząc ostatnie fragmenty swojej aury, które jeszcze leciały wprzód. Dopiero teraz udało mu się wziąć oddech. Ręce jeszcze mu drżały, ale udało się. Po obcych energiach nie pozostało ani śladu.

Opuścił ręce i odetchnął ponownie.

Zaraz jednak znów się spiął. Trzeba było działać. Na Hadesa, nie miał pojęcia która jest godzina. Tych dwoje jakoś automatycznie wyczuwało ile mają jeszcze czasu, ale Kanon zupełnie nie miał o tym pojęcia. Co za pech, że wysłali przodem Aldebarana, ciężko będzie samemu nieść oboje na raz, no ale przecież jednego z nich tutaj nie zostawi, co będzie jeśli nie zdąży już tu wrócić na czas? Podniósł Sagę, chwytając pod ramię i przerzucił sobie jego rękę za szyję. To samo zrobił z June, po drugiej stronie. Nie zdążył jednak zrobić ani kroku.

- Kanon – odezwał się czyjś głos tuż za nim. Generał odwrócił się od razu. Kurde, obie ręce miał zajęte. W takie sytuacji był aż zbyt łatwym celem.

Jednak jak tylko zobaczył nadchodzącą postać, wiedział że nie musi się obawiać ataku. Schodami zbliżała się szybkim krokiem Atena, a za nią Aldebaran i jeszcze jeden Złoty Rycerz, którego Kanon nie rozpoznawał. Zresztą, nie znał wszystkich.

- Już jestem, udało mi się zamknąć portal – odezwała się Saori i od razu pomogła Kanonowi położyć najpierw June, a potem Sagę z powrotem na ziemi.

- A co z Rycerzem Lwa? - zapytał Morski Smok.

Atena popatrzyła na niego z przestrachem.

- Byłam przekonana, że jest z wami. Nie wyszedł na powierzchnię? – zapytała szybko.

- Tak, ale odłączył się od nas mówiąc, że ma coś ważnego do zrobienia. Powiedział, że spotka się z nami później. Myślałem, że dotarł już do ciebie.

Atenie ręce zatrzęsły się. Było jasne, że nie dotarł.

Saori bez słowa zapaliła swoją energię kosmiczną i z całej siły usiłowała skoncentrować myśli na leżącej przed nią dwójce. Kanon zobaczył, że oczy jej zawilgotniały. Zamknęła je szybko, skupiając się jeszcze bardziej.

- Nareszcie! Co się z tobą stało, postradałeś zmysły?! – oburzył się Death Mask.

Aioria stanął z nim przy wyjściu z Domu Raka. Death Maskowi po wielu wysiłkach udało się wreszcie wyciągnąć go z powrotem. Takie rzeczy nie były nigdy łatwe, nawet jeśli ten, którego próbowało się wywołać okazywał chęci do współpracy. Niestety, wyglądało na to, że Aioria miał właśnie szczerą chęć pozostać w podziemiu. Nie pomógł Rycerzowi Raka ani trochę w zlokalizowaniu się, a nawet stawiał pewien opór. Death Mask widział, że jego przyjaciel jest zupełnie załamany.

Rzeczywiście, wszystkie poszukiwania okazały się bezowocne. Rycerz Bliźniąt przekonywał Aiorię, że nie ma szans na znalezienie Marin. June nie wiedziała na pewno czy dziewczyna weszła do podziemi za nią, Saga natomiast nie mógł już dalej szukać. Zbyt wnikliwe badania pozwoliłyby Hadesowi dokładnie określić ich pozycję i wszyscy byliby zgubieni. Marin musiała znajdować się bardzo blisko powierzchni, albo w ogóle poza światem podziemnym. Niestety, Rycerz Lwa nie wierzył zbyt mocno w tę ostatnią możliwość, będąc w Świątyni od dłuższego czasu nie widział Marin, ani nie wyczuwał jej aury. Jeszcze nigdy tak nie było. Na wiadomość, że dziewczyna nie odpowiada nawet na wezwanie Ateny, Aioria nie wytrzymał.

Teraz musiał wyjść na zewnątrz nie znalazłszy jej. Wrócił żeby jej szukać, na przekór wszystkiemu, tym bardziej, że w świecie Hadesa zupełnie tracił poczucie czasu ziemskiego i mógł nie wyjść dostatecznie wcześnie żeby spotkać się z Saori.

- O ile wiem powinieneś natychmiast iść do Ateny! – powiedział Death Mask jak tylko zaczerpnął oddechu po zamknięciu bramy Hadesu.

- Słyszysz?! – powtórzył i położył mu dłoń na ramieniu. Wziął nagłą rezygnację kolegi za utratę sił. Czasu było już niewiele. Bogowie, wszyscy byli przekonani, że Aioria już dawno był z Ateną.

Rycerz Lwa nie poruszył się.

– Nie wygłupiaj się, opadasz z sił. Złap się mnie, pomogę ci.

- Nie trzeba, już idę – powiedział Aioria bez emocji, ominął wyciągniętą do siebie rękę i wyszedł na zewnątrz, nie podnosząc z ziemi martwego wzroku. Death Mask, wciąż niepewny czy interweniować, patrzył za nim.

Rycerz Lwa nie uszedł nawet kilku kroków.

- Aioria! – usłyszał głos od strony Domu Lwa. Obejrzał się w tamtym kierunku i coś ścisnęło go w środku ze zdenerwowania, jeszcze bardziej niż zwykle. Marin przyspieszyła kroku i w kilku skokach była już przy nim.

- Bogowie, nareszcie! – wykrzyknęła i objęła go obiema rękami. Cała się trzęsła i od razu zaczęła płakać.

Aioria był tak zaskoczony, że zupełnie nie mógł się poruszyć. Nie miał pojęcia co zrobić.

- Marin... – wykrztusił wreszcie. Kamień spadł mu z serca. Nadal nie wierzył, że dziewczyna naprawdę przed nim stoi.

Death Mask uśmiechnął się. A więc to tutaj tkwił cały problem. Zobaczył, że Aioria w jednej chwili całkowicie się zmienił. Rozluźnił wszystkie mięśnie, jego spojrzenie nabrało wyrazu i nareszcie się uśmiechnął.

Marin nadal płakała, wtulona w niego, ani trochę nie zwalniając uścisku. Rycerz Lwa z wolna także ją przytulił. Death Mask widział, jak Marin zrywa maskę i rzuciwszy ją pod nogi ponownie wtula twarz w brązową koszulę treningową Złotego Rycerza. Mówiła coś szybko, klatka piersiowa cała jej drgała, z emocji i od płaczu. Aioria przerwał jej w pewnym momencie, delikatnie biorąc do ręki małą dłoń dziewczyny. Przez dłuższą chwilę tłumaczył coś tak samo gorączkowo jak ona, po czym popatrzyli na siebie i znów przytuliwszy się zaczęli mówić jeden przez drugiego. Wreszcie Aioria zniżył głowę i pocałował Marin w oba policzki, w miejscach, gdzie zbierały się łzy. Zrobił o jeszcze raz, jakby chcąc wysuszyć je wszystkie.

Dziewczyna otworzyła oczy i pocałowali się nareszcie. Wyglądało na to, że po tak długim czasie w końcu wyznali sobie wszystko to co było trzeba.

Death Mask już od jakiegoś czasu przeszedł za rząd kolumn, żeby dać im trochę czasu dla siebie, ale nadal stróżował niedaleko. Aioria znajdował się jakby w transie, z jednego przeszedł od razu w drugi, pokiwał głową do siebie Rycerz Raka. Nie zdziwiłby się gdyby z całego szczęścia oboje zupełnie zapomnieli, że czas leci. Jeżeli Atena nie zatwierdzi obecności Aiorii tu na powierzchni, to energia kosmiczna Sagi nie da już rady utrzymać połączenia jego ciała z duszą i Rycerz Lwa będzie musiał wrócić do świata Hadesa czy tego chce, czy nie.

Death Mask zerknął na nich zza kolumny żeby sprawdzić czy może już wyjść. Nie, jeszcze nie. Zaśmiał się do siebie w duchu z zadowolenia. Nareszcie, długo im zajęło żeby się do siebie nareszcie zbliżyć. Zresztą, oboje byli dość nieśmiali, mimo wszelkich pozorów. Nie było się co dziwić, że żadne nie mogło zdobyć się na pierwszy krok. Szczęście tylko, że cała rzecz nie skończyła się tragicznie, a już dobrych parę razy się na to zanosiło.

Rycerz Raka wyjrzał ponownie. Stali już naprzeciwko siebie i patrzyli sobie w oczy jak zaczarowani.

- Aioria! – zawołał Death Mask stając przed nimi i dodał zaraz – Cześć, Marin.

Aioria na jego widok natychmiast się zdenerwował. Drgnął, ale Marin trzymała go mocno, wcale się nie wstydząc i on również od razu się zrelaksował. Przecież nie było się z czym chować. Rycerz Lwa uśmiechnął się, nareszcie szczęśliwy.

- Pamiętaj, że musisz zaraz iść do Ateny.

- W tej chwili – powiedział Złoty Rycerz, nie mogąc przestać patrzeć na Marin.

- Nie żartuj sobie. Od tego zależy czy dożyjesz do rana! – przypomniał Rycerz Raka. Marin popatrzyła na niego w popłochu.

- Co masz na myśli? – zapytała przestraszona.

- Aioria wszedł do Hadesu żeby cię szukać – powiedział Death Mask – Jeżeli w najbliższym czasie Atena nie potwierdzi, że go tu osobiście wzywała, Hades będzie mógł zabrać jego duszę z powrotem.

Marin natychmiast puściła Rycerza Lwa.

- Nie powiedziałeś mi tego! Na co jeszcze czekamy? Chodźmy na górę!

- Nie trzeba – usłyszeli za sobą głos. Saori stała na schodach Domu Raka trzymając Berło w dłoni. Towarzyszyli jej June, Saga, Kanon, Milo i Aldebaran.

- Dlaczego zawsze wszyscy muszą do mnie dochodzić, tak jakbym sama nie mogła przejść ani kawałka drogi – powiedziała Atena z uśmiechem i zwróciła się do Rycerza Lwa – Dobrze, że cię znaleźliśmy. Saga i June już w pełni do nas wrócili, teraz kolej na ciebie.

Zapaliła swoją energię. Złote światło przeszło także na Berło, które Atena od razu skierowała na Aiorię. Wszystko w promieniu dwóch metrów od Rycerza rozbłysło jasnym światłem, łącznie z całą postacią Marin, schodami i jednym suchym krzakiem. Aioria przymknął oczy i odetchnął głęboko, czując, jak jego świadomość zostaje mocno osadzona w ciele. Wszyscy zobaczyli, że światło utworzyło wysoki słup, zabłysło i wreszcie zniknęło.

- Gotowe – powiedziała Saori, zadowolona – Teraz nie musimy się już niczym martwić. Death Mask, czy udało ci się zamknąć Bramę do Hadesu?

- Tak jest, księżniczko, przejście jest już zapieczętowane.

- Świetnie, bardzo się cieszę – powiedziała Saori i dodała – W takim razie chyba nareszcie możemy sobie odpocząć. Pozwalam wszystkim wrócić do swoich Domów, wyśpijcie się porządnie. Kanon – zwróciła się do Generała – Bardzo będzie mi miło jeśli zostaniesz u nas przynajmniej do jutra. Wydaję w Pałacu przyjęcie na cześć naszego zwycięstwa.

Kanon skłonił się uprzejmie.

- Z przyjemnością, księżniczko. Dziękuję za zaproszenie.

- Rozkażę Janinowi przeznaczyć któreś z pokoi gościnnych w Pałacu do twojej dyspozycji.

- To nie będzie potrzebne, Ateno – Saga wysunął się do przodu – Jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko temu, chciałem zaproponować mojemu bratu gościnę w Domu Bliźniąt.

- Oczywiście – przytaknęła Saori – Nie pomyślałam o tym. Macie na pewno wiele tematów do omówienia.

Wszyscy pożegnali Death Maska i Aldebarana, po czym skierowali się w górę Światyni.

- Hmm...To co, June? – powiedział Saga otaczając dziewczynę ramieniem – Dom Bliźniąt jest dość duży, może ty też zostaniesz? Po co masz zchodzić całą drogę w dół do miasta, żeby jutro znowu musieć się tu wspinać?

Uśmiechnął się zawadiacko.

Nagle pomiędzy nich jakimś sposobem dostała się roześmiana Marin.

- Hej, June! Atena zaprasza nas i Shinę do siebie na podwieczorek, a potem babskie pogaduszki przez całą noc, co ty na to? – zapytała patrząc na Sagę z przekornym uśmieszkiem.

Tak jak Marin, June zdjęła maskę z twarzy.

- Pewnie! Świetny pomysł! – zawołała. Uścisnęła Rycerza Bliźniąt za szyję i odbiła mu na policzku pojedynczego całusa – Wypocznij sobie dobrze – powiedziała mu w ucho – Do zobaczenia jutro.

Dołączyła do Saori na samym przodzie. Marin jeszcze poszła pożegnać się z Aiorią. Coś tam do siebie szeptali i na koniec Marin zaśmiała się i odbiegła, machając do niego ręką.

- Saga – odezwała się jeszcze Atena, odwróciwszy się.

- Tak jest?

- Chciałabym z tobą porozmawiać jeszcze przed jutrzejszym przyjęciem. Przyjdź do mnie w południe.

- Tak jest, księżniczko – Saga nadal był odrobinę zdekoncentrowany i raz po raz zerkał na June.

Wszystkie dziewczyny poszły przodem, zostawiając za sobą nawet Milo, który stwierdził, że jakkolwiek nie uważał żeby Atena powinna pozostawać bez eskorty, to nie chciałby znaleźć się w samym kobiecym towarzystwie przez całą długą drogę na górę. Poza tym inni Złoci Rycerze są przecież u siebie, nic jej nie będzie. Oboje z Aiorią postanowili poczekać.

Saga miał niewyraźną minę. Spojrzał na Rycerza Lwa, a ten tylko podniósł brwi w górę i wzruszył ramionami.

- No co, spodziewałeś się, że będzie tak łatwo? – klepnął go po plecach Kanon – Jak wam się podobają, to musicie poczekać.

Dziewczyny zniknęły za zakrętem gdzieś na górnej części schodów, więc Rycerze wreszcie ruszyli do siebie. Kanon i Saga, już zdążywszy się pokłócić pozostali w Domu Bliźniąt, z którego Saga szybko zdjął wszystkie międzywymiarowe pułapki. Miały jedną poważną zaletę, a mianowicie to, że wciągały nie tylko wrogów, ale także i kurz! Przychodziło się po kilku latach i nawet nie trzeba było sprzątać! Idealnie.

June, Saori i Marin rozmawiały sobie luźno idąc spokojnie w stronę Pałacu. Przeszły już przez Dom Lwa i do tej pory udało im się już w miarę zaznajomić. Dzięki Shinie Atena powoli odkrywała zalety kontaktów pomiędzy śmiertelnikami, których zawsze unikała w swoich wcześniejszych wcieleniach. Nagle poczuła w sobie niezwykle silną chęć rozwijania znajomości i rozmawiania ze wszystkimi. Nie czuła się jeszcze pewnie w tym względzie, dlatego z radością przyjęła fakt, że dziewczyny nie tylko szanują ją jako Atenę, ale potrafią także polubić. Miała nadzieję, że z czasem zostaną dobrymi przyjaciółkami.

- To dziwne – odezwała się Saori kiedy weszły na korytarz kolejnego Domu Zodiaku – Nigdzie nie widać Rycerza Panny, jednak wyraźnie czuję jego energię kosmiczną.

- To prawda. Aura jest niestabilna i zachowuje się w sposób, jakiego nie rozpoznaję – June rozejrzała się uważnie – Czyżby ktoś znów nas zaatakował?

Marin zastąpiła im obu drogę i delikatnie skierowała w stronę wyjścia.

- Nie martwcie się, nic mu się nie dzieje. Ja wyczuwałam już takie przypadki. Shaka ma tutaj po prostu trochę zabawy. Lepiej zostawmy go w spokoju.

- Ach. – powiedziała krótko June i wymieniła spojrzenia z Saori. Zaśmiały się bezgłośnie i wszystkie trzy wyszły na zewnątrz.

Po drodze do Domu Strzelca wstąpiły do mieszkania Shiny, ale nie znalazły jej tam.

- To nic, później przyślę po nią Janina – powiedziała Atena i na razie poszły dalej przez Dom Koziorożca. Shura z pewnością był u siebie wyczuwały jego aurę bardzo wyraźnie. Przeszły przez korytarz, ale Saori postanowiła się przywitać. Zrobiła kilka kroków w stronę kuchni, nagle jednak wszystkie trzy zamarły dokładnie tam gdzie stały.

Przez uchylone drzwi dał się słyszeć dziewczęcy śmiech. Zaraz dołączył do niego głos Shury. Chwila ciszy i nagle poruszenie. Rozległ się łomot i coś przeleciało przez pokój i uderzyło o ścianę, tłukąc się na drobne kawałeczki.

- Ty wariacie! – wrzasnął ten sam kobiecy głos, nadal żartobliwie – Rozwalę ci łeb!

June, Marin i Saori poparzyły na siebie skonsternowane. Zupełnie niespodziewanie znalazły Shinę.

Shura nadal się śmiał.

- Skąd u ciebie wzięły się te mordercze skłonności? – zapytał.

- Nie mam pojęcia, po prostu nagle naszła mnie ochota żeby cię zabić! – wrzasnęła ostro, nagle wcale nie wydawało się że mogłaby żartować.

- Tak? – odpowiedział – Poczekaj to ci pokażę.

Znów rozległ się łomot przesuwanych mebli i przede wszystkim spadających z czegoś przedmiotów. Po chwili ustał i dziewczyny, które były w zasadzie bardzo blisko drzwi usłyszały przesadnie głośne cmoknięcie.

- Oż ty! – wrzasnęła Shina z wściekłością. W powietrzu rozbłysła energia kosmiczna i nagle wybuchła. June, Saori i Marin schowały się za najbliższy rząd kolumn, zatkały uszy i mimowolnie wcisnęły głowy jak najniżej pomiędzy ramiona. Momentalnie brązowe drewniane drzwi do kuchni otworzyły się z hukiem i wyleciał przez nie Rycerz Koziorożca w pełnej Zbroi i z szerokim uśmiechem na ustach. Z brzękiem metalu padł plecami na podłogę w progu i zaniósł się niepohamowanym śmiechem, kilka razy tylko trochę zakaszlał od pyłu, który wzniósł się w powietrze. Przy okazji musiał się rozpaść kawałek ściany. Zanim jednak kurz zdążył choć trochę opaść, w drzwiach stanęła Shina, trzymająca w rękach wilkinowy kosz. Zanim Shura zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć został zasypany istną lawiną sprzętów kuchennych, ścierek, książek i pojedynczych papierów. Śmiech na chwilę ucichł. Nagle jednak usypisko poruszyło się nieznacznie. Shura wykonał mały, lecz precyzyjny ruch, całkowicie podcinając dziewczynie nogi. Straciła równowagę i zsunęła się po ruchomym pogórku na środek korytarza.

- No dobrze, poddaję się, wygrałaś! – zawołał wesoło Złoty Rycerz odkopując się spod lawiny i łapiąc ją za łydki – Ale nie puszczę cię dopóki nie zarządasz jakiegoś trofeum!

Shina popatrzyła na niego i oboje znów wybuchnęli śmiechem.

- Witaj Shura – odezwał się nagle głos Saori.

Shina i Rycerz Koziorożca w momencie poderwali się w górę.

- Atena! Co ty tutaj robisz? – zapytał Shura ale zaraz się poprawił – Nie powinnaś chodzić po Świątyni bez eskorty. Czyżbyśmy nie byli w stanie wojny z Hadesem? – zapytał.

- Wojna już się skończyła. Właśnie się zastanawiałam dlaczego nie odebrałeś wiadomości ode mnie – Saori uśmiechnęła się widząc pomieszanie swojego Rycerza.

- Shina, co ty wyrabiasz? – zdziwiła się Marin.

- To nie twoja rzecz! – odwarknęła Shina, zdecydowanie znów wracając do swojego zwykłego 'ja'.

- Pokłóciliśmy się nieco, ale już udało nam się dojść do porozumienia – wyjaśnił Atenie Shura, odzyskując szybko pewność siebie – Polecam ci Shinę do gwardii przybocznej, księżniczko, jest niewiarygodnie silna. Nabiła mi kilka porządnych siniaków, mimo że jestem cały opancerzony. Aż strach myśleć co zrobiłaby z jakimś słabiej uzbrojonym napastnikiem. Zdecydowanie, nie zdziwiłbym się gdyby w zapasy położyła nawet Aldebarana.

Potarł łokieć i znów się uśmiechnął. Shina stojąca obok chciała chyba nadal być rozgniewana, ale na słowa Shury mogła tylko skromnie złożyć ręce. Rycerz Koziorożca zdawał się mieć na nią jakiś niewiarygodny wpływ. Najpierw śmiała się, a teraz hamowała wściekłość.

- No proszę, brawo! – zaśmiała się także Saori – Co ty na to Shina, chciałabyś zostać moją osobistą strażniczką?

- Mówię to całkowicie poważnie – dodała Atena nie słysząc odpowiedzi – Chciałabym mieć ze sobą kogoś zaufanego, kto by mnie rozumiał i umiał właściwie doradzić. Poza tym Mu na pewno uścisnąłby cię z radości, że nie musi tu bez przerwy wchodzić aż z Domu Barana.

- Bardzo chętnie – odezwała się wreszcie Shina, całkiem łagodnym jak na siebie głosem. Zupełnie nie wiedziała jak Shura to zrobił. Gdyby nie to, że złagodził całą sytuację i sprawił, że nikt nie robił co do nich żadnych dwuznacznych aluzji, Shina nawet nie chciałaby rozmawiać z Ateną i zapewne obraziłaby się na całą resztę. Co to było z tym facetem!

- Świetnie! – ucieszyła się Atena – Shina, właśnie cię szukałyśmy. Wszystko skończyło się dobrze i jutro wieczorem wszyscy są zaproszeni na uroczyste przyjęcie w Pałacu. A na razie ja, June i Marin idziemy na podwieczorek. Pójdziesz z nami?

- Mamy w planie przedłużyć go do rana – powiedziała June – czyli przegadać całą noc.

- To wspaniały pomysł! – zawołał Shura i zwrócił się do Shiny – Dopiero co sama mi mówiłaś, że przydałoby ci się trochę relaksu. Proszę bardzo, już jest okazja.

Dziewczyna odwróciła się i zaczepnie złapała go za nadgarstek.

- Ja nie chodzę na takie rzeczy – powiedziała znów ostrym tonem – Nie mieszaj się do nie swoich spraw!

- Przestań. Mnie nie oszukasz. Lubisz tort czekoladowy. Lubisz herbatę owocową. Lubisz sernik, ciastka holenderskie i poziomki – wyliczył - Niemożliwe żebyś nie poszła na podwieczorek w Pałacu! Nie wiesz jakie masz szczęście, ja jeszcze nigdy na czymś takim nie byłem. A w dodatku raj na ziemi: żadnych facetów, może wyłączając tych którzy będą ci służyć i wszystko podawać. No nie mów mi, że nie idziesz!

Shina nie wiedziała co ma powiedzieć. Ślinka zebrała jej się w ustach na wspomnienie sernika, a zwłaszcza poziomek. Nie mogła znaleźć żadnego kontrargumentu. Kurde, co z tym Shurą!, denerwowała się sama na siebie. A tak w ogóle to jak on tak dobrze pamiętał co ona lubi a czego nie!

W końcu zgodziła się pójść, na co Złoty Rycerz od razu się ucieszył. Kiedy wychodziła już z Domu Koziorożca wraz z pozostałymi dziewczynami obejrzała się jeszcze przelotnie i zauważyła, że Shura puścił do niej oko. Ale może jej się tylko przewidziało. Szła obok Ateny w milczeniu. Nie miała pojęcia co się z nią dzieje, zaczynała zachowywać się irracjonalnie.

Saori popatrzyła na nią przez chwilę i powiedziała:

- Shina, June wyświadczyła ci dziś rano przysługę, jeśli mogę to tak nazwać.

Obie dziewczyny o których była mowa spojrzały na siebie, tak samo nie wiedząc o co chodzi. Właśnie zobaczyły się po raz pierwszy, o jaką przysługę mogłoAtenie chodzić?

- Ona i Kanon pokonali czterech z naszych Rycerzy, którzy panoszyli się bez pozwolenia po terenie Posejdona, a potem próbowali zaatakować Sagę i ją. Wszyscy czterej zginęli.

Shina i June nadal nie rozumiały w czym rzecz. Patrzyły pytająco na Saori.

- To byli Brązowi Rycerze z mojej dawnej świty – powiedziała Atena - Twój niedoszły 'adorator' znajdował się pomiędzy nimi.

Shina stanęła w miejscu nie wierząc w to co słyszy.

- Kiedy dokładnie go zabiłaś? – zapytała June wstrzymawszy oddech.

- Dzisiaj rano, zdaje się, że niedługo po wschodzie słońca.

Shina zaniemówiła przypominając sobie początek dnia w Domu Shury. Od kiedy wstała, czyli około południa nie miała maski na twarzy ani przez pięć minut.

Saga przeszedł przez Dom Ryb i wchodził właśnie na schody do Pałacu Ateny. Nie wiedział dlaczego chciała widzieć akurat jego, ale podejrzewał, że może to mieć związek z jego stanowiskiem Wielkiego Mistrza, albo też z tym co spotkało Aresa. Było kilka możliwości, a nawe mogło chodzić o wszystko naraz. Rycerz Bliźniąt nie zastanawiał się więc zbyt dogłębnie. Wszystko i tak za chwilę się okaże.

Przed wejściem do Sali Audiencyjnej Saga wyczuł za sobą znajomy kosmos. Obejrzał się za siebie.

- Mu? – spojrzał na nadchodzącego pytająco. Czekał aż tamten sam powie o co chodzi.

- Dokąd się wybierasz? – zapytał Rycerz Barana patrząc na niego zimno – Czy przypadkiem przyjęcie nie zaczyna się dopiero wieczorem?

- Owszem, ale Atena wezwała mnie do siebie.

- Czyżby? – zapytał Mu z wątpliwoscią w głosie – A nie przyszedłeś czasem żeby znowu próbować ją zabić?

Saga popatrzył na niego uważnie. To podejrzenie nie powinno było go urazić tak jak to zrobiło. W zasadzie było zupełnie usprawiedliwione. Westchnął i zauważył jak Zbroja Barana świeciła się w słońcu. Dzień był bardzo ciepły, a powietrze zupełnie suche. Mu zapewne wypoczął już nieco i przyszedł załatwić to, co ciążyło mu na duszy od wczoraj.

- Przestań– odezwał się Saga. Spodziewał się już wcześniej, że Rycerz Barana będzie chciał z nim mówić, ale nie zamierzał wchodzić z nim w konflikt - Wiesz dobrze, że tak nie jest.

- Nie? To wytłumacz mi jak jest. Zamierzasz znowu przejąć tutaj dowodzenie?

Aura Mu rozbłysła i rozszerzyła się. Saga odpowiedział tym samym. Szykowało się podobne spotkanie energii jak w przypadku Death Maska.

- Oczywiście że nie! – Saga starał się panować nad sobą i nie odpowiadać na zaczepny ton Rycerza Barana – Posłuchaj Mu, wczoraj musiałem zachować się w sposób zdecydowany. Oboje zdajemy sobie sprawę, że Atena jest tu dopiero od tygodnia, nie mogła wiedzieć wszystkiego o utrzymaniu zabezpieczeń.

Energia Mu zgęstniała i rozrosła się jeszcze bardziej.

- Nie w tym rzecz. Jak śmiesz nam rozkazywać! Jesteś Złotym Rycerzem, tak jak my. A właściwie – dodał po chwili – mylę się, właściwie nie możesz się z nami równać. Zdradziłeś Atenę i kilka razy próbowałeś ją zabić. Powinieneś nie tylko stracić stanowisko Wielkiego Mistrza, ale także swoją Zbroję. Nie widzę żeby ci się należała i nie rozumiem dlaczego ominął cię oficjalny sąd!

Aura Sagi nagle zmalała. Mu trafił dokładnie w samo sedno. Rycerza Bliźniąt w duchu dręczyło dokładnie to samo. Zgasił swoją energię całkowicie i spuścił wzrok.

- Jak widzisz, nie noszę Zbroi – odezwał się cicho.

- I tylko dlatego jeszcze nie wyzwałem cię do walki – powiedział Mu poważnie – Rozumiem, że Atena chce pomóc komu tylko może, ale Złotych Rycerzy obowiązuje kodeks honorowy, jeżeli ktoś go złamie, nie należy już do nas.

- Księżniczka pana wzywa – Janin podszedł i odezwał się do Sagi.

Złoci Rycerze jeszcze przez chwilę patrzyli na siebie w milczeniu. Wreszcie Rycerz Bliźniąt odwrócił się i poszedł w kierunku drzwi do Sali Tronowej.

- Mu, ciebie też chcę widzieć – głos Saori rozległ się nagle w umyśle Rycerza Barana.

- Tak jest – odpowiedział od razu.

Saga nieco się zdziwił, kiedy Mu dołączył do niego naprzeciwko tronu. Rycerz Barana spojrzał na niego, ale zaraz znów odwrócił wzrok. Nie powiedział nic. Oboje skłonili się Atenie na powitanie.

- Po waszych aurach wyczułam, że między wami coś się wydarzyło, teraz przed Pałacem – zaczęła Saori patrząc to na jednego, to na drugiego przenikliwie. Oboje drgneli. Saga spuścił wzrok, Mu popatrzył w inną stronę.

- Co więcej – kontynuowała Atena – Nie skończyło się to pomyślnie. Chcę wiedzieć o co chodzi – zarządała.

Oboje wiedzieli, że dziewczyna prawdopodobnie doskonale zdaje sobie sprawę o czym rozmawiali i chodziło jej raczej o to w jaki sposób o tym opowiedzą. Wymienili przelotne spojrzenia, badając kto odezwie się pierwszy. Mu zaczął:

- Pytałem Rycerza Bliźniąt o powód jego przyjścia tutaj. Nie wiedziałem, że wezwałaś go do siebie.

Nie powiedziała nic. Cisza przedłużała się, więc Mu podjął:

- Zwróciłem mu także uwagę na to, że nie powinien wydawać nam rozkazów kiedy ty, księżniczko oficjalnie obrałaś przywództwo.

- Ateno – wtrącił się Saga zanim Mu zdążył coś więcej powiedzieć – Rycerz Barana ma zupełną rację. Nie powinienem brać spraw we własne ręce. To świadczy z mojej strony o braku zaufania do ciebie, a więc i braku szacunku. Proszę o wybaczenie.

Atena poczekała jeszcze chwilę, po czym widząc, że żaden z jej Rycerzy nie chce znów zabrać głosu odezwała się:

- Po pierwsze obydwoje nie odpowiedzieliście w pełni na moje pytanie.

Żaden nie podniósł wzroku. Saori widziała, że nie wszystkie problemy są jeszcze rozwiązane. Zachowała poważną twarz, chociaż mówiła łagodnie.

- Po drugie, Saga, widzę że masz na sobie strój treningowy. Czy nie jest powszechną zasadą żeby na audiencję zawsze przychodzić w Zbroi?

- Tak jest – odpowiedział zapytany.

- Dlaczego więc jej nie nosisz?

Nie było odpowiedzi. Saori lekko poruszyła się na tronie i zwróciła do drugiego Rycerza.

- Mu, widzę że coś cię dręczy. Powiedz mi o co chodzi.

Rycerz Barana popatrzył na nią, ale zaraz znów spojrzał na dywan przed sobą. Nie powinien kwestionować tego, co postanowiła Atena. Jednocześnie jednak uważał, że w sprawie byłego Wielkiego Mistrza nie można było pozostawać całkowicie bezczynnym. Odezwał się.

- Księżniczko, przez jakiś czas myślałem nad tym co wydarzyło się ostatnio w Świątyni w związku z twoim powrotem do władzy. Wszyscy wiemy, że to co robił Rycerz Bliźniąt pozostawało pod silnym wpływem ze strony Aresa. Nie mogę jednak pogodzić się z tym, że Sagi nie spotkały zupełnie żadne konsekwencje.

Atena nie przerywała, a Saga tym bardziej nie miał takiego zamiaru. Mu kontynuował więc:

- Nie wiem jak duża część jego świadomości miała rolę w wydaniu rozkazu o zabicie Aiorosa. Powiedzmy, że pominę także milczeniem to, że jego przeciwnicy polityczni zazwyczaj gineli bez śladu. Nie mogę jednak zapomnieć, że kilka razy zlecił zamordowanie ciebie i w związku z tym nie ufam mu. Co prawda zeszłej nocy wykazał inicjatywę ochrony Świątyni, nadal jednak uważam, że powinien być postawiony przed sądem.

Atenie wzrok posmutniał nagle.

- Co ty na to Saga? – zapytała.

- Niestety Mu ma rację – oświadczył Rycerz Bliźniąt patrząc na nią już spokojnie – Jeżeli Ares wcielił się właśnie we mnie, prawdopodobnie miał po temu zdecydowane powody. Podejrzewam, że wchodziła tu w grę nie tylko moja pozycja społeczna, prawdopodobnie też słaby charakter. Wstyd mi się do tego przyznać, ale moja świadomość rzadko była w stanie przejąć zupełnie samodzielną kontrolę. Nigdy nie byłem dosyć silny żeby sprzeciwić się woli Aresa i dlatego nie sądzę żeby należał mi się tytuł Złotego Rycerza. To z tego powodu przyszedłem do ciebie bez Zbroi. Usunąłem z Domu Bliźniąt wszelkie pułapki, jest gotowy do przyjęcia nowego mieszkańca.

Atena popatrzyła na Rycerza przez chwilę i uśmiechnęła się.

- Wezwij tutaj Złotą Zbroję Bliźniąt – poleciła.

Saga spojrzał na nią pytająco, ale Saori wciąż tylko się uśmiechała. Rycerz skoncentrował swoją energię kosmiczną i już za chwilę tuż ponad tronem Ateny zaświeciła Zbroja Bliźniąt. Ponieważ Saga nie wykazywał chęci jej założenia, z wolna wylądowała na ciemnej posadzce pomiędzy swoim właścicielem, a Ateną.

- Dobrze, teraz połóż na niej dłonie – powiedziała Atena. Saga wykonał polecenie. Zbroja zabłysła jasnym światłem. Rycerz bardzo dobrze wyczuwał, że posiadała własną energię i właśnie ją ujawniła.

- Widzisz, ona cię akceptuje – powiedziała Saori – Żadne z nas nie ma na to wpływu.

- Ale przecież... - zaczął Rycerz Bliźniąt, ale Atena ciągneła.

- Złote Zbroje także oceniają swoich właścicieli i mogą się nawet otwarcie z nimi nie zgadzać. Jak możemy zobaczyć na własne oczy, Zbroja Bliźniąt uznaje cię nadal za swojego właściciela. Nie zrobiłaby tego gdybyś nie był godny miana Złotego Rycerza.

Na to ani on, ani Mu nie mogli znaleźć żadnego argumentu.

- Powiem ci coś z perspektywy bogini wcielonej w kogoś śmiertelnego – powiedziała Atena do Sagi - Saori Kido, jako zwykła dziewczyna prawie zupełnie nie istnieje w moim wnętrzu. Dusze bogów są bardzo ekspansywne, zazwyczaj więc wcielenie wymaga całkowitego zniknięcia świadomości wybranego śmiertelnika. Przejęłam po Saori skłonności do dobrego charakteru, współczucia czy chęci pomocy innym, ale stało się tak jedynie dlatego, że sama postanowiłam je wykorzystać. Nigdy nie słyszę w sobie dwóch równoległych świadomości tak jak to było w twoim przypadku.

Saga patrzył na nią nie wiedząc, czy może uznać to za prawdę, czy Atena tylko próbuje go pocieszyć.

- Moje śmiertelne ciało czasem mi pomaga, a czasem przeszkadza, ale tylko poprzez swoje fizyczne właściwości. Zdecydowanie nigdy nie może wpłynąć na to co zdecyduję. – mówiła dalej.

- Pomyśl, Mu – zwróciła się Saori do drugiego ze swoich Rycerzy – Saga najpierw przez trzynaście lat zmagał się z bogiem wojny o panowanie nad swoim własnym ciałem. Potem sprowokował Aresa do burzliwej reakcji, w czasie której jego ciało zniszczyłoby się na tyle, że nie wyszedłby z tego żywy. Jak wszyscy wyczuliśmy trwało to kilkanascie sekund, ale i tak uważam, że to bardzo długo. Następnie dostawszy się do Hadesa, ich dusze nadal się nie rozdzieliły, więc Ares, jak się domyślasz wściekł się nie na żarty. Wracając więc do kary, to uważam, że zapieczętowanie ducha boga wojny w jego wnętrzu jest wystarczające.

Mu popatrzył ze zdumieniem najpierw na Rycerza Bliźniąt, a potem na Atenę. Saori wstała z tronu i zeszła na dół. Już od jakiegoś czasu przeszkadzał jej dystans jaki ten tron stwarzał pomiędzy nimi.

- Saga ma na piersi symbol Aresa i pieczęci Ateny – wyjaśniła i zwróciła się do Rycerza - Pokaż mu.

Zawachał się na chwilę, po czym rozpiął koszulę z przodu. Mu zobaczył coś w rodzaju ciemnoszarej blizny, wygiętej jednak w skomplikowany kształt, jak wypalony w skórze symbol. W środku widoczne były znaki Ateny i Aresa oraz coś, co jak się domyslał oznaczało zamknięcie.

- Ponieważ w Hadesie czas biegnie inaczej, jeszcze tej samej nocy udało mi się zapieczętować Aresa. Bardzo pomogła mi obecność Shaki, Milo, Death Maska i Aphrodite'a, ale niestety moje działania musiały wytrącić ich z równowagi na tyle, że o mały włos nie utknęli na zawsze w równoległych wymiarach. Przeraziłam się kiedy Milo o mało się nie udusił przez moją nieostrożność. Ta pieczęć będzie trzymała Aresa w głębi świadomości Sagi aż do jego śmierci. Potem ich dusze pozostaną bardzo blisko złączone, dlatego nie podejrzewam żeby Ares chciał się mścić w jakikolwiek sposób, a nie będzie mógł się również odrodzić. Nie wiem jakie skutki takie zapieczętowanie może wywołać u Sagi podczas życia, ale zgodził się na ryzyko.

Mu napotkał potwierdzające, poważne spojrzenie Rycerza Bliźniąt. Atena za to uśmiechała się do nich obu.

- Widzicie więc, niepotrzebnie czujecie wobec siebie niechęć. Oboje chcieliście mnie chronić i się wam to udało. Teraz trzeba tylko świętować nasze wspólne zwycięstwo. Ares został pokonany, mnie nic się nie stało, odnaleźliśmy Aiorię, on i Marin nareszcie się pogodzili, Hades nie dostał tego czego chciał, nawet Shina zakochała się na nowo.

- Słucham?! – Mu nie wierzył własnym uszom – Shina się zakochała? A w kim niby?

- Sam ją zapytaj jeśli masz odwagę – odpowiedziała Saori.

146


End file.
